A life without Grace
by Koala Penguin
Summary: Elliot, Christian and Mia never left the foster care system but somehow felt connected to each other. They encountered severe abuse. After leaving the system they meet up and their lives slowly change for the better after they each meet someone special. Based in Detroit the birth place of Elliot and Christian.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Elliot returned from his after school job to the group home. There were 16 kids in total there. 8 boys and 8 girls. There was a dorm with a bathroom for each sex but they shared a kitchen and a common room. Elliot got on with most of the kids there except Jack Hyde. He really hated Jack Hyde as much as he hated the Resident Manager.

Elliot saw Christian spaced out in front of the TV. He already had a fresh bruise on his face. He didn't know why the resident manager, Luke, had it in for Christian. Elliot had experienced his fair share of physical abuse from Luke but the asshole took pleasure on beating and humiliating Christian. Elliot could see that Christian just accepted and absorbed the resident manager's rage and fury.

"Hey." Elliot said to Christian. Christian just looked at the TV. Elliot then sat next to Christian hoping it would get his attention. "What happened to your cheek?" Elliot enquired concerned.

"I didn't put away the broom in time." Christian normally wouldn't have bothered answering but this was Elliot and Elliot had been kind to him without wanting anything in return.

"Is it just your cheek?" Elliot asked, but already knew the answer. He knew that Christian had been beaten with the broom many times before. Elliot wished he could make Christian believe that he didn't deserve to be constantly hurt.

Christian shrugged. Christian barely talked and it wasn't just because he was being overmedicated. Christian received depressants to stop him lashing out when he was touched but he also carried around with him the pain and guilt of whatever happened to him before he came to the group home.

"Hi Elliot." Lisa, Lucy, Betty and Beccy said in unison. They were the eldest girls in the home and had formed a gang. They had worked out it was safer in numbers and they looked out for the youngest girls in their dorm Fiona, Karen, Jo and Mia.

"Hi double L and double B" Elliot smiled at them.

"How was the diner today?" Lisa enquired.

"Tiring" Elliot yawned. "How's Luke?" Elliot asked worried at how bad Christian's beating was.

Lisa looked concerned at Christian and then said with sarcasm "His usual charming self. Jack was a prick."

Elliot sighed. He wished the boys who stayed at the group home were as tight-knit as the girls but it was every bastard out for himself. The shit, Jack Hyde, was four years older than Christian and had noted the repugnance Luke had towards Christian from day one. Jack tried to get Christian particularly into trouble so that in return he would be rewarded with extra privileges.

"Thanks for letting me know." Elliot acknowledged Lisa's warning.

"We better get on with making dinner." Lisa said to the rest of the Double L and Double B gang.

Jack stormed into the common room.

"Get out of my chair." Jack ordered Christian.

"Fuck off." Christian quietly said, not caring that Jack wouldn't hesitate to hit him and the twinge in his ribs reminding him he was hurt already.

"What did you say to me?" Jack demanded.

"Fuck off." Christian replied again quietly. He refused to leave his spot.

Jack reached out for Christian and Christian reactively landed a punch on Jack's nose. Jack held his nose which was now gushing blood. "I'm going to tell Luke you did this."

"Go ahead." Christian sullenly got up and left the common room. He had a limp in his step and he was crouched over.

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE?" Elliot shouted at Jack.

"The little fuck deserves it" Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, why?" Elliot dared and grabbed hold of Jack.

"His fucking nightmares keep us up at night. Some of us has exams" Jack pointed out. "Look at the grade I got in this test."

"Well lucky you that you weren't raped Jack and can sleep without fucking nightmares." Most of the kids had worked out Christian's past through his nightmares. "Leave him the fuck alone." Elliot warned. Elliot then got up to follow Christian and help him with his most recent injuries.

Elliot had been separated from his brother, Eddie, and when his brother died he felt overwhelming guilt and grief. Eddie had died from an asthma attack and Elliot felt he could've saved Eddie if they hadn't been separated. Christian reminded Elliot of Eddie. Christian had a certain vulnerability but also a well-hidden kindness to him that Elliot wanted to protect. It was for this reason Elliot kept an eye on Christian. Elliot knew that like the rest of them Christian had drifted from one unstable foster care placement to another and expected to be uprooted without warning sometime soon. But unlike the rest of them Christian could never relax and take it easy. Elliot knew that Christian's experiences in the system had been amongst some of the worst. His inability to speak at all and then to speak up made him an easy target. But Christian had so much anger that when he decided to fight he never lost. Elliot knew that Christian was heading towards a juvenile detention centre if he didn't stop fighting.

Elliot checked the boys' dorm but Christian wasn't in there. Elliot guessed that Christian would be in the girls' dorm helping the youngest girl, Mia, with her homework. Somehow Mia was the only one who managed to engage Christian in any activity. Mia had developmental delays after being sexually molested as a toddler and Christian felt that he could help her learn. He would do anything to help Mia get over the effects of what had been done to her. Christian knew he shouldn't be in the girls' dorm but he stopped caring about punishments a long time ago. Elliot smiled at the two of them together when he openned the door of the girls dorm.

Christian read the sum Mia was struggling on. "So let's forget about John and his cars. I don't know anyone who owns 4 cars. I have 4 sweets which I want you to have." Christian gave her 4 milk chocolate buttons. "If Elliot gave you two more..." Christian sneaked Elliot the milk buttons who then gave Mia two more chocolate buttons "...how many do you have?"

"Six." Mia answered instantly.

"There you go." Christian praised. "Now eat the sweets."

"That's not hard." Mia said in a confused small voice. "I don't know why my teacher couldn't explain it."

"That's because teachers are pricks." Christian said firmly.

"Chrissie, mind the language with Mia ok?" Elliot gently admonished. "and try not to get caught."

Elliot left them to it. Elliot knew that Christian would be exceptionally intelligent if his mind wasn't being numbed through the depressants he was on. Depressants were the only medical help Christian received; he wasn't even being given the therapy he desperately needed to cope with the abuse and neglect that he had endured at previous homes and the time he spent with his Crack Whore mother.

* * *

Christian limped back into his dorm. As he tried to climb the ladder to the top bunk bed his body collapsed from with under him. Elliot, who was reading, scooped him up and then put Christian in his own bed which was the bottom bunk. He helped Christian to roll on to his front.

"Fuck! What the hell happened?" Elliot exclaimed as his saw the well-defined raw welts across Christian's body. Some had criss-crossed and then bled.

"I forgot about being caught." Christian said with a wary smile.

"He tried to hit me too but Christian kept saying things and he forgot about me" Mia said quietly.

"Mia you shouldn't be in here." Elliot was scared for Mia. "Shit." Elliot swore as he thought about what he was going to do. "I'm going to take Mia back to one of the Double L's and then I'll clean up the cuts. Just rest."

"Maybe I'll fall asleep and never wake up." Christian jested though there was a hint in his voice that betrayed that this was what he wanted.

"You're going make it out of the system alive Christian. Life is going to get better. You deserve better." Elliot promised Christian. "In 10 years from now, wherever we are and whatever we do, lets meet up in the McDonalds across the road. You, me and Mia. Whatever happens. Ok? The only excuse to miss out is prison." Elliot wanted Christian to hang in there and survive. It was the only way he could redeem himself for his own brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia was sitting in McDonald's with a baby girl on her knee. She was now 18 and had got pregnant before officially leaving foster care. Mia had used her body as an early way out of the system and she was only beginning to realise what a mistake that was. Elliot recognised her instantly when he walked in.

Elliot engulfed Mia in a hug. "Mia! Who's this?"

"This is Christina Ellie. I think you know who I named her after. Do you know if he's coming?" Mia asked hopefully.

"I lost contact after he was sent to juvie." Elliot sighed as he remembered what had happened to his friend. "If I had known that Luke was keeping him spaced to use him I would've killed the fucker. But if he's alive Mia he'll come." Elliot was sure about that. They all had felt a connection to each other.

"So what you doing with yourself now?" Mia had often wondered what happened to her friends. She had constantly worried about Christian even though he was older.

"I finally got a job on a construction site. I was jobless and then homeless for a while." Elliot informed her. "How are you supporting this little one?" Elliot had known others who turned to prostitution after being aged out of the system. He wouldn't be surprised if Mia had but he would never condemn her. Surviving foster care was a triumph in itself.

Mia could guess what Elliot was thinking "I don't turn tricks anymore. I have this one to think about now. I'm waitressing at a French restaurant. The tips are good."

Christian walked into McDonalds. He was slouched, had bags under his eyes and wearing a hoody over his head. He made his way over to Mia and Elliot "Hi guys. I wondered if you would be in here." Christian gave a quick crooked smile and went over to Mia who hugged him.

"Chrissie." Elliot hugged Christian too and ignored Christian's flinch. Elliot smelt the alcohol off Chrisitan's breath. Christian was addicted to drinking to distance himself from memories but stayed away from drugs because of what he experienced with his Crack Whore mother.

"I want to introduce you to Christina Ellie. You can hold her." Mia encouraged. Christian took a step back thinking that Mia was insane trusting him with her baby. "It's ok Christian you won't hurt her. You always helped and protected me."

Christian held the baby who seemed content in his arms. "She's beautiful."

"She's my darling girl. I could never be without her. When I look at her I don't understand how my mom could just abandon me. There's so much cruelty in the world." Mia said with tears in her eyes. Elliot put an arm around her to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Mia." Christian said sincerely.

"You know I thought I wouldn't see you today. I thought something awful may have happened to you." Mia revealed her fears. "So where did you disappear to after juvie?"

"I never went back into the system. In juvie I learnt how to use a computer. There was another kid in there for hacking and we shared a cell. I didn't finish high school but continued to teach myself computers. I'm now working for myself doing stuff on-line." Christian explained.

"Is it legal?" Elliot asked shrewdly.

"I haven't been caught." Christian said with a smirk remembering how Elliot reminded him to watch out for himself in the group home. Christian gave Mia's baby girl back to her. "I'll get the burgers in."

Elliot looked at Christian and realised how much potential had been wasted through the system being neglectful and open to abuse. There should've been more checks and more resources in place to support and protect vulnerable kids. Elliot then said to Mia "Can you imagine how we would be like now if we were chosen to be adopted?"

* * *

Christian came back with the burgers.

"So you got a girl?" Christian asked Elliot. Elliot had always wanted a family of his own.

"I always got a girl. Just never the same one." Elliot confessed. "You?"

"The only girls who allow me to fuck them the way I want to fuck them are the ones who want paying afterwards." Christian admitted. "I don't always have that amount of cash." Christian took a bite of his burger.

Mia covered her baby's ears as her two close friends traded their love life status. "Always the romantic! I haven't met anyone that I would want as a father to this one. Until I do I'm abstaining."

"Next you'll be joining a nunnery" Elliot joked. "Chrissie if you're interested I'm going to a College party tonight. Pick up a college chick. You want to join?"

"I don't do heart and flowers" Christian declined.

"No-body mentioned heart and flowers" Elliot gave a wink. "Anyway where are you living now?"

"The other side of town" Christian said being deliberately vague.

"Me too. Got a roommate? Mine bolted. I need a new one." Elliot informed.

"I'm into shit that you should avoid and I still get fucked-up nightmares" Christian warned.

Elliot shrugged "I got used to your nightmares years ago and I'd rather take the risk than be homeless again. I have the place to the end of the month but if I don't get a new roommate I have to find somewhere else. Come and check it out. It will save you some money."

"I'll take a look in the morning." Christian said non-committedly.

Elliot wrote the address on a napkin and gave it to Christian.


	3. Chapter 3

_I added a last section to Chapter 2 since the continuation fitted better there. Also the surnames of the Elliot, Mia and Christian would no longer be Grey since they weren't adopted by Grace and Carrick Grey._

* * *

Elliot had taken Kate Kavanagh home with him following the college party. He had shown her a good time and she was now spread out on his bed asleep. He was admiring her naked body when there was a knock on the door. Elliot went to the door naked knowing that it would be Christian on the other side. There was no-one else it could be. Elliot opened the door.

"Nice to see all of you man" Christian said sarcastically.

"Didn't think you would come" Elliot said but was pleased that Christian was going to take him up on his offer of being his roommate and have Christian back in his life. He loved Christian as if he was his own brother and thought that Christian would've died by the time he was 21 given how badly treated he was when growing up. Anyone would've given up but Christian had grit."I've got a girl here from last night so I'll show you everything other than my room."

"Just tell me how's the wifi like and how reliable the electricity is." Christian replied since those were the two things he needed to run his laptop and other kit. He didn't really care about how his room would be like.

"I'm not connected to the internet but the previous residents were. I only once had a power cut and that was when I forgot to pay for a bill." Elliot promptly answered as he put on some clothes."So when you moving in?"

"Give me a week to think about it." Christian said. He still wasn't sure that moving in with Elliot was a good idea since the FBI were keen to locate the person behind his on-line identity.

"A week? If you hadn't already made up your mind you wouldn't be here." Elliot responded. "How about I pick your stuff up tomorrow night?"

"Sure." Christian only half-reluctantly agreed as he ran his hand through his hair.

Kate came into the living room. She was wearing a checkered shirt and jeans with her hair tied up. Elliot still thought she was smoking hot! But he also knew he wasn't just attracted to her looks but her quick humour and determination.

"Hi." Kate said to both of them.

Christian saw how Kate had checked him out and wondered if she could see what was behind the pretty face if she would find him equally attractive. The answer in Christian's mind was a resounding _'Hell No!'_

"Let me introduce you" Elliot said chivalrously. "Christian, this is Kate Kavanagh. She goes to Wayne State University. Studying English though her English seems pretty good to me. This is my buddy Christian Bradley. We knew each other as kids and he's going to be my new roommate."

Christian nodded as a greeting. He was both aloof and reserved. Elliot noted Christian's unrelenting caution around people hadn't gone away but he also saw that Kate felt unwelcomed by Christian's demeanor and would find an excuse to leave soon. Elliot understood why Christian was the way he was and hoped that one day some girl would look pass it too. Christian needed someone.

"I should be heading back. Got classes." Kate politely said. "What's the easiest way?"

"I'll give you a lift. Look. I had a good time last night. I've got four tickets for the Lions next weekend. How about me, you, my boy Chrissie and your roommate Ana go and see the game?" Elliot offered with a wicked grin.

Christian glared at Elliot for trying to set him up on a joint date with Kate's roommate.

"I'll ask Ana if she wants to come." Kate affirmed. Kate wanted to spend more time with Elliot and all Ana needed to do was agree to spend a night watching sport which she hated and talk to the least talkative person Kate had ever met other than Ana. Kate satirically thought _They would get on well!_


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot looked around Christian's room and thought it was a shit heap. Christian kept it tidy and clean but it was small, damp and you could hear every noise from every adjacent room as well from the rooms below and above. Elliot didn't know how Christian could live in that room. Christian didn't have much in the way of belongings and he quickly packed what he had in no time. He only had his laptop and associated kit, some clothes, towel, cup, bowl, cutlery, some weights, a chair, paraffin heater, frying pan and a survival kit. After going through the system Christian could only live in one way and that was to live light. The only thing that needed a car was Christian's weights and it seemed that the only thing Christian spent money on was IT equipment. Elliot knew that Christian's kit was top of the range. All the kids who lived in Detroit and ventured anywhere near crime knew the street value of most items.

Elliot was surprised. "Is that all you fucking got?"

"It's all I fucking need." Christian retorted.

"You don't even have a fucking bed." Elliot had observed.

Christian shrugged in response "I don't sleep much."

"You haven't changed then" Elliot sighed.

* * *

Elliot and Christian fell into a routine pretty much on Christian's first day of living at Elliot's. There was no bad bathroom behaviour, stealing food, or privacy infringement.

As soon as Christian woke up he drank alcohol, went for a run, had a quick shower leaving most of the hot water for Elliot, had a bowl of cereal whilst making Elliot a sandwich for work, booted his laptop up as Elliot left for work, worked on his laptop, had a sandwich lunch, worked until Elliot came home from the construction site, made dinner which was normally eggs or a stir-fry whilst Elliot showered, ate, cleaned up, spent time with Elliot normally watching sport or playing cards over a beer or 6, went for another run, lifted weights, had a cold shower, worked, drunk alcohol and then went to sleep. The only variations were on the days Christian did a grocery shop and laundry. Elliot was tempted to call Christian his old ball and chain.

* * *

Elliot was woken up by a scream. He knew it was Christian and he went to wake him. As Elliot saw Christian shaking in his sleep he knew that Christian was reliving the degradation and pain that the evil fucks Christian had encountered throughout his childhood had put him through.

"Man. Wake up." Elliot lightly shook him.

Christian woke up and immediately slammed Elliot against the wall. Christian then went wide eyed realising what he did. He let go immediately and gripped his head. "I'm sorry man. I didn't know it was you. If you want me to go..."

"It's ok Chrissie. It's ok." Elliot tried to reassure him. Elliot didn't expect Christian to react like he did - if he had he would've left Christian alone. When Christian was a kid Christian would curl up and whimper he was sorry over and over again. Elliot would then spend some time with him to calm him down. Only Elliot had seen Christian like that.

"I need a fucking drink." Christian reached out for his bottle of bourbon.

"Is this how you cope now?" Elliot asked rhetorically.

"Can you think of a better way?" Christian asked as he swallowed his drink.

"Talk to someone." Elliot suggested lamely.

"Who do I have to talk to about this shit?" Christian snapped. Elliot was about to suggest himself but Christian seeing that answer coming said "You know what they did and it never fucking changed. You don't need to hear it again."

"What happened when you went to juvie?" Elliot could now guess from Christian's face it wasn't good.

"More of the fucking same. I guess I just have one of those faces." Christian hated his so called 'pretty boy' looks and how they attracted the depraved fucks who had embedded themselves in Detroit's child related services.

"Why didn't you explain what happened?" Elliot was referring to Christian's refusals to speak up for himself about why he had smashed Luke's face in with a fire extinguisher. "We would've backed you."

"I wanted to keep Mia out of it and I had to see it out in some place." Elliot knew that Christian was referring to his 18th birthday when he would've been aged out of the system once and for all. Christian explained further "It was as good a place as any. At juvie where else could they pass me on to? I reached the end of the line."

"That's fucked up Chrissie" Elliot gently criticised but understood the illogical reasoning.

"I would say roughly about 50 shades." Christian had on his wary smile that used to scare Elliot into thinking that Christian's mind was seriously permanently broken by what he had gone through.


	5. Chapter 5

Elliot and Christian were meeting Kate and Ana outside Ford Field in Downtown Detroit. The Loins were playing the Seahawks. Kate beamed at Elliot as soon as she saw him. Kate remembered her wonderful night of exploring Elliot's tall, muscular, and wide-shouldered body. Kate definitely knew her parents would disapprove of Elliot as her boyfriend but she had always been a touch rebellious and knew how to get her own way with her parents.

Ana felt a little fearful of the two men that Kate was walking towards. They definitely had the Detroit bad-boy streak to them, especially the younger one. He was good looking but her instinct told her to stay away. Christian looked at Ana and thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had chestnut hair that cascaded down her back and bright sparkling blue eyes. Christian was in dire need of a drink if he was going to spend the evening with this girl. Liquid courage! She looked like the gentlest and most innocent girl in the God-damn world and there was no way she should be anywhere near him.

"El" Kate kissed Elliot on the cheek.

Elliot, not being satisfied with the chaste warm gesture, kissed Kate long and hard on the lips. Christian rolled his eyes but Ana who was also bashful by the display of desire whilst standing there waiting to be introduced coughed. Ana bit her lip and Christian felt himself get hard. _Fuck!_ Christian thought. He felt like a fucking kid.

"Sorry" Kate apologised as Elliot lead the way into the arena "But I did say he was affectionate. This is Elliot Murphy. He's a construction worker. This is Christian Bradley. He's …" Kate then realised she had no idea what Christian did for a living.

Christian didn't seem willing to fill them in so Elliot said "He's into fixing computers."

Christian almost smiled at the smooth half-truth that Elliot gave.

Kate continued with the introductions. "This is my roommate and best friend Ana. She's also studying English Lit" Kate held Ana's hand to reassure her. Christian gave a half-smile to acknowledge her.

"It's nice to meet you Ana. Don't mind my friend here. He doesn't say much but he's got a heart of gold. Let's get some beers." Elliot suggested.

"We're under age" Ana warned quietly so not to get them into trouble.

"Don't worry about that Chrissie will drink your beers. He looks like he needs one." Elliot smirked at Christian's glare.

Elliot stayed with the girls as Christian got the beers and a diet coke for Ana not realising what she meant.

"Thank you" Ana smiled sweetly at Christian. Christian's long dead heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"Do you think that the Loins will make it to the Super Bowl this year?" Kate mischievously asked. She was a fan of the Seattle Seahawks and under her jacket was her team's t-shirt. Elliot was going to be in for a shock but Ana felt it was going to lead to trouble.

"It's been an unlucky streak but we'll get there." Elliot said full of confidence for his team.

"Did you know that the Lions are the only franchise to have gone winless since 1978?" Kate rubbed it in a little more.

"It was a bad day." Elliot shrugged it off. "But it's why we've got the hottest Cheerleaders. Sure, we love watching football players run, throw, tackle and kick the pigskin. But what we're really here to see is the dozen beautiful American women with exposed midriffs and really short shorts dance along to a mediocre Bruce Springsteen song. Now, that's what the football season is really all about."

Christian shook his head as he drank his beer. Elliot hadn't changed since he first met him 12 years ago.

"I think Ana and I should go home." Kate said playfully affronted. Christian felt slightly panicked at that. He didn't want Ana to go. He didn't know why he didn't want Ana to go but he felt it all the same. Christian knew that he was feeling a pull towards her but he was trying his best to ignore it. He was a multi-shade of fucked-up-ness and he was in a whole world of shit.

"Well you beat them all in looks sweetheart. And your body…Hmmmm" Elliot said in appeasement and put an arm around Kate.

"She's got you whipped already!" Christian cheekily muttered from behind Elliot. Ana shivered from the cold a little. Christian couldn't help but ask "Are you ok?"

"I should've worn my thicker coat." Ana politely replied. "How come you're not wearing a coat? You must be freezing."

Christian shrugged. He had stopped feeling the cold years ago. "Do you want me to get you something to get you warm? A coffee? A scarf?" Christian offered any assistance he could.

"I'm ok. Thank you." Ana thought that her first impression about Christian was wrong. He had already shown that he was attentive and thoughtful. Christian saw a slight shift in Ana's body language towards him and he thought it was erroneous. She couldn't like him.

Elliot, Kate, Christian and Ana made their way to their seats. Kate took her jacket off which revealed her Seahawks t-shirt. Elliot's jaw dropped and there was booing from the home fans. Christian knew he was going to get into a fight today but at least it would show Ana the real him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Elliot turned to the crowd to protect his girl. A cup of coke was thrown in their direction and Christian pulled Ana behind him to protect her. Christian let Elliot take care of Kate. After all, she was stupid enough to wear a Seahawk t-shirt in the home side seats. "Oi. Come down here and throw something else. Come on!" Elliot dared knowing that he was a mean fighter when the occasion called for it. He also had Christian to cover him and Christian was mental in a fight. The system certainly taught them a thing or two about fighting. But the Star-Spangled Banner resonated throughout the arena and it distracted a fight from happening.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate and Elliot were trying to out cheer each other for their respective teams. They were caught up in the fun of it all and the buzzy atmosphere. Christian would occasionally clap for the Lions and Ana was just trying to make it through the cold. Christian wished he could hold Ana to keep her warm and talk to her to keep her entertained but he was incapable of doing anything like that. He felt his shortcomings were pathetic. By the final whistle Elliot was pretending to be close to tears as Kate jibed him that his team had lost to hers.

They were walking back to Elliot's car when Kate's stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?" Elliot asked Kate with a teasing grin.

"Starving" Kate confirmed.

"Let's go for a takeaway" Elliot suggested. Elliot looked over his shoulder at Christian and Ana "You guys want something to eat?"

"I wouldn't say no" Christian confirmed and then turned to Ana "You could probably do with some warm food in you too."

Ana smiled politely but thought that Christian was being unnecessary bossy.

"So what are we going to have Chinese, Indian, Pizza?" Elliot asked the group.

"Chinese" Kate replied instantly. "Do you know anywhere good?"

Elliot shook his head "We'll drive around and see what we can find."

* * *

Elliot and Kate were at the counter of the Chinese takeaway looking at the menu. Christian and Ana were trying to read over their shoulders.

"What will you have?" The server asked Elliot.

"Prawn toast for starters." Elliot replied and then turned to Christian "Chrissie are you having the seafood curry because if so I'll get the sweet and sour pork. Go halves?"

"Fine by me" Christian confirmed. This was a conversation they had had a few nights ago.

"What starter are you having?" Elliot asked wondering if he could sway Christian's choice.

"Chicken satay." Christian guessing what Elliot was thinking then offered "I'll trade one of my sticks for one of your toasts."

"Deal." Elliot ruffled Christian's hair but Christian lightly shook Elliot off him.

"I'll have some sweetcorn soup. Do the prawn crackers come free?" Ana asked the server and as always was polite.

"Yes" the server snapped rudely and rolled his eyes. Christian narrowed his eyes at the server and the server dropped his attitude towards Ana sensing the threat "For orders over $20 we give the prawn crackers away for free."

"Then that's all. Thank you." Ana said to the server secretly pleased that Christian had silently stood up for her.

"You'll have more than that won't you?" Christian said surprised at how little Ana had ordered. Christian had starved as a toddler and then in the foster homes he had been to food was seen as a reward not a right. Christian could now not be without food.

"Ana can share my dim sum platter" Kate said defensively. "I'll also get some noodles and salt and pepper squid. I can't help but love the fried stuff."

The server then took the order to the kitchen. Elliot sat down with Kate balancing on his knee as they waited. Christian leaned against the wall as Ana sat in the other chair. Once their food was cooked and bagged the server called them to pay. Elliot and Christian went over with their cash in hand.

"That's $35.70 plus tax" the server declared the final cost of the meal.

Elliot was about to hand over the money when Christian corrected "It's just under $30 with tax."

"$35.70. No tax." The server responded crossly.

"Let's go through it. Prawn toast $2.20, Chicken satay $2.20, Salt and pepper squid $2.20, Sweetcorn soup $2.00, Noodles $2.00, Seafood curry $4.00, Sweet and sour pork $4.00 and a Dim sum platter $6.00. That comes to $24.60. With tax its $29.52." Christian reeled off the order along with the individual prices from memory with ease even though he only caught a glimpse of the menu. Ana was impressed since she struggled with mental arithmetic. Christian then smirked "Pity. I would've tipped."

"My boy's wicked smart" Elliot said proudly to Ana and Kate. He then hand over $30 and no more.

Elliot then drove Kate, Ana and Christian back to his apartment. Once they had got there Christian was straight on to his computer downloading the recent movie, Rush, so that they could watch it whilst eating their meal.

Half way through Kate said "I loved Chris Hemsworth as Thor, the God of Thunder. I bet he could give me thunderclap!" Kate then giggled.

Ana blushed at Kate's indiscretion and Christian thought Ana's blush was more than just alluring.

"Baby, I'll give you thunderclap right now!" Elliot offered and took Kate's hand to lead her into his room.

"I love being your little minx in the bedroom." Kate whispered seductively as she followed Elliot.

"So I guess it's just us watching the movie." Christian said with an awkward smile. He was glad that Elliot found someone who shared his sense of humour and made him happy.

In no time at all, Christian and Ana could hear Kate and Elliot through the wall.

"Baby, you're making me so wet" Kate said through her giggles.

Elliot responded with "It's just the way you like it!"

"Faster!" Ana and Christian couldn't quiet tell who said that.

"Keep doing it" Elliot grunted.

"I coming!" Kate screamed in ecstasy.

"Should I ask them to keep it down?" Christian said half-seriously which made Ana burst out with laughter. Christian loved how Ana laughed and he was pleased that he had given her a minute amount of joy. "They'll probably keep going through the night. Are you tired? You can have my bed." Elliot had insisted that Christian got one.

"I'm ok for now. I'd like to see the end of the movie and I don't want to inconvenience you" Ana replied.

"You're not." Christian said shortly.

"Aren't you tired at all?" Ana asked.

"No." Christian gave his normal one word responses.

"Elliot was right. You don't say much." Ana had observed.

Christian shrugged "I don't have much to offer." Before Ana could question or object, Christian asked "What's Ana short for?"

"Anastasia" Ana informed with a smile.

Christian then complemented "A pretty name" _…for a very pretty girl _Christian finished in his mind though Ana would have sworn he said it out loud. "Ana, I just want to set the record straight. I know what Elliot had in mind when he suggested that you and I go to tonight's game. But the truth is I don't date." Christian said softly knowing that he was being too presumptive. "I hope you don't consider this a date but if you do then I'm sorry. I just don't do the girlfriend thing."

"I didn't have any expectations about tonight. This isn't the first time I've done something like this with Kate." Ana said kindly and grateful for Christian's honesty. It was obvious he couldn't like her and that she just imagined that he did.

"Can I get you anything to help you sleep soon? Help block out the Duracell bunnies. Another blanket? A hot drink? Ear plugs?" Christian was again the gentleman.

"Tea would be nice if you have it" Ana smiled again and again it took Christian's breath away. But Christian knew he couldn't have her. There was no use in even thinking about it. He wasn't worthy of someone so gentle and innocent.

Christian went away to make Ana a mug of tea as she curled up on the sofa and continued to watch the long forgotten movie. Christian then gave Ana the tea and once it had cooled down she quietly sipped at it.

"You make a lovely cup of tea" Ana praised.

"We aim to please Miss Steele" Christian said civilly, though knowing that there was nothing in the world he wouldn't do for Anastasia Steele.


	7. Chapter 7

Christian wouldn't allow himself to drift off to sleep anywhere near Ana. He already attacked Elliot and he wouldn't take the risk with Ana. He took a swig of alcohol, topping up his liquid courage. He couldn't help but watch as Ana slept curled up on their sofa. He realised he could watch her for hours and feel as close to peace as he ever could.

* * *

Ana woke up and saw Christian watching her. Surprisingly, he didn't unnerve her.

"Do you ever sleep?" Ana asked sleepily.

"Occasionally. Can I get you breakfast?" Christian offered.

"What do you have?" Ana enquired.

"Other than left over Chinese?" Christian waved it at her and Ana made a face. Christian then more sensibly replied "We have fruit, toast and cereal."

"Toast, please." Ana said still sleepy.

"What would you like on it?" Christian went to the kitchen and then held up a jar of jelly and a jar of peanut butter.

"Peanut butter!" Ana's voice was small and cute. Christian wanted to hug her, to kiss her but instead focused on making Ana some toast.

Kate and Elliot came out of Elliot's room looking particularly pleased with themselves and teasing each other.

"I so could kick your ass on the basketball court. I scored 111 points during a state playoff game." Kate boasted proudly of her time in her high school basketball team.

"You're on!" Elliot grinned despite being impressed by Kate's record. He had a plan. "Chrissie you want in on this. You and Kate vs me and Ana."

Christian gave Elliot a look that said 'you devious bastard!'

Kate also knew what Elliot's game was "You leave Ana out of this. You're either looking for an excuse to lose or to say I can't beat you single-handedly! But I want 1-on-1."

"Baby I gave you 1-on-1 all night!" Elliot said with a wider grin.

"Kate, we have to be heading back. We have essays to complete." Ana didn't want to trespass anymore on Christian's time. Christian had been a perfect gentleman to her.

"Not until I've beaten Elliot" Kate responded to Ana firmly. She was determined to put Elliot in his place.

"Elliot if I can use your car I'll drive Ana back" Christian offered.

"I didn't know you can drive?" Elliot was surprised.

Christian shrugged "It really isn't that dissimilar to driving a forklift truck. First job out."

Christian said enough so that Elliot could understand but not enough so that it would be intentionally lost on Kate and Ana.

"Ok. Well, thanks Chrissie" Elliot said grateful to Christian. He couldn't get enough of Kate.

* * *

Christian was in the car with Ana driving her back to student accommodation.

"What essay do you have to write?" Christian was trying to make an unusual stab at conversation.

"In a nutshell it's on whether Mr Rochester loves Jane Eyre" Ana replied blushingly which distracted Christian's attention from the road. Christian doubled his efforts to focus.

"What's your conclusion so far?" Christian asked though he had already predicted the answer.

"The romantic in me wants to say yes but my tutor wants a balanced view" Ana sighed.

"So what is the balanced view?" Christian asked.

"Mr Rochester was already married. Even if he was pressured into it he is clearly attracted to looks and wants his vanity to be charmed. It was why he fell for Bertha. And Jane … Jane was unprotected. He thought he could get away with something that he wouldn't have been able to with Blanche. Especially since Bertha's brother had stumbled across Blanche's family staying at Thornfield warning him of a prospective marriage. Then when Bertha died, freeing him, he didn't feel capable of wooing another young beautiful rich maiden since he had lost his manor house and was now disabled. Jane, whilst now rich, was still feeling the effects of a neglectful childhood and was without a better offer. St John was hardly a good offer of marriage for her. But those are just the circumstances in the cold light of day and I feel that you can't deny the passion they had in the dialogue they shared. They helped each other recover from what they suffered." Ana reeled off the crux of her essay and through doing so she had revealed to Christian that she was intelligent and rational but above all a hopeless romantic. This confirmed to Christian that he wasn't anywhere near good enough for her.

"So do you believe that love can conquer all?" Christian had a slight mocking tone of voice. But the mocking wasn't directed at Ana but himself and his inadequacy with anything to do with love.

"I believe that a world without love can be very lonely and sad." Ana looked at Christian and realised that she had inadvertently hit the nail on the head. Ana now saw that Christian was emotionally shut down. "I guess you don't believe in love since you don't do the girlfriend thing?"

"I never had that kind of experience in my life. I've got no folks to speak of so it's hard to believe in it." Christian lightly explained in the same voice he would use if he was saying he had never done sky diving before. Christian then openly mocked himself "I guess I'm like Little Orphan Annie only without the HEA."

"HEA?" Ana asked, she had never heard of the abbreviation before.

"Happily Ever After. They don't exist." Christian said dismissively.

"I guess without any folks you grew up in State care." Ana deducted but she also knew from Kate that Elliot had spent most of his childhood in state care.

"Care isn't a word I would use to describe it" Christian's voice was cold and hard.

"How would you describe it?" Ana knew she was digging for information that would cause Christian pain but she wanted to understand how someone so thoughtful and attentive could be so cut off at the same time. And then there was Christian's belief that he didn't have a lot of offer in terms of conversation when he was clearly intelligent.

Christian blocked out fifty flashbacks through focusing just on the road and gripping the steering wheel tighter. Christian said quietly "I'd rather not go there."

Ana could see that Christian was a man in need. He was broken and in a constant agonizing pain. His fear was naked and obvious. His eyes were bleak and tortured. She wanted to soothe and comfort him. Ana decided to give Christian an outline of her past so that Christian could trust her to do the same in time and so that he could see she wasn't completely inexperienced when it came to sorrow. She wanted him to know that she would understand. "My dad died before I was born. My mom quickly married Ray and I grew up believing he was my father. In every way that matters he is. They were happy but when I was 16 my mom got itchy feet and met Stephen. We didn't get along. He didn't like me very much."

"How come?" Christian wondered how anyone could take a disliking to Ana.

Ana stroked her arm to comfort herself. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Christian and it greatly concerned him. "He thought I was nuisance. He would blame me and criticise me. One day he lost it and threw an ashtray at me. After that I didn't feel safe so I called Ray to collect me and a few months later my mom divorced Stephen. I love my mom very much but she's not very grounded. She's now with Bob. My romantic notions come from books. They helped me to escape the loneliness." Christian was livid that Stephen had tried to hurt someone so pure and as innocent as Ana. All he wanted to do was protect Ana and hunt down Stephen. Ana continued "I know you don't do the girlfriend thing but how about just friends. Since I arrived here from Georgia I don't really know anyone other than Kate."

"I don't really do the friend thing either." Christian declined the offer knowing he had to refrain if he was going to protect Ana from himself.

"Isn't Elliot a friend?" Ana pointed out disappointed that even an offer of friendship was rejected.

"I don't know what I did to deserve that. I try to make it up to him constantly." Christian said with his wary smile. It troubled Ana to see it.

"Perhaps he just thinks you two just get along." Ana kindly proposed hoping that Christian would see she didn't expect anything of him and that Christian might change his mind about her offer of friendship.

Christian looked at Ana and Ana still had on that fucking friendly gentle look on that was directed towards him. Christian knew he had to warned her about him. "I'm not a good person to be around Ana. You should steer clear of me."

"What do you think is wrong with you?" Ana tenderly questioned but then said "I don't see it."

"Don't let the pretty face fool you. I'm fifty shades of fucked-up and you don't want to be involved." Christian turned a corner. "Where exactly is your accommodation?" Christian asked, knowing that they had almost reached their destination.

"Just a right and then go on straight ahead until you see a post box" Ana directed.

Christian followed Ana's instructions and then stopped the car "Well we're here." Christian was relieved. His resolve was wavering.

Ana got out of the car "I don't know why you are so hard on yourself but don't be a stranger the next time we meet." Ana really hoped that there would a next time so that she could understand why Christian loathed himself so much. "Goodbye Christian."

"Goodbye Ana" Christian said softly and drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

Christian was walking with Mia in the park. It was a cold crisp but bright morning.

Christian was pushing the pram and baby Christina was smiling and waving at him. Christian felt strangely content. Mia was looking at the colourful plants and flowers on display and enjoying the fresh air but she knew she had to break with the tranquillity some time soon.

"Christian, I need to ask you a favour" Mia said nervously.

"Go on" Christian encouraged.

"Elliot says you work at home mostly and I was hoping that you could baby sit Chris on some evenings. I want to attend a culinary community programme but I can only do that if I have someone to look after Chris" Mia explained.

"Mia I want to help you out. I would do anything for you but are you sure about leaving her with me? You've seen how violent I can be and I have a problem with alcohol" Christian admitted.

"Christian you were never violent unless provoked and I doubt that has changed. Elliot says you don't touch hard drink until it's really late at night and I would've picked her up by then. I wouldn't ask this if I didn't trust you 100% with Chris." Mia now begged "Please Christian. I really need to do this. If I'm to support baby Chris properly I have to do this. I want her to have the opportunities I never did. Please."

"Ok Mia. I'll do it. Ok" Christian reassured her and then went straight into practicalities "But I want an emergency number to contact you and …"

Mia jumped up and down clapping her hands. She was so happy at being able to take up an opportunity of a life time. Mia then hugged Christian. "Thank you Christian. You're the best. I'll repay you through cooking dinners for you and Elliot. I never thought you'd be any good in the kitchen. Elliot is still a nuisance. If it wasn't for you he would be living off microwaveable dinners. When did you learn?"

"Juvie" Christian shrugged.

"You should never have been in there" Mia said crossly, remembering why her protector had been taken away from her. If Christian hadn't gone to juvie Mia was sure that she wouldn't have got involved with prostitution. Christian would've protected her against drugs and abusive boyfriends. But Mia took full responsibility for the road she had taken. Mia wondered why Christian hadn't come back to her after he left juvie but guessed that it was something to do with his lack of self-worth and probably thought she would be better off without him. Elliot told her he had been hurt some more.

"It was the best place for someone like me" Christian said firmly.

"No it wasn't Christian. That place had a reputation and you knew it." Mia glared at him.

"At least I knew what to expect there." Christian reasoned. Again it was illogical but that was Christian. He was always unpredictable and went with his gut instinct even though most people thought his decisions were insane.

Mia could see that Christian held in so much anger and shame towards himself. "You have to stop thinking you're bad and you're to blame. Nothing could be further from the truth. You didn't deserve it. You're internalising what they did to you and it has to stop. I've stopped blaming myself for it because every time I look at Chris I know I wouldn't expect her to protect and fend for herself. We were children and they failed us. I am never going to stop cuddling her or telling her I love her. That was by far the worse abuse that I suffered. Believing I wasn't wanted."

"Mia, I'm sorry. I should've taken better care for you." Christian sincerely apologised and Mia felt like screaming.

"Christian you did all you could. I never understood how you took it the way you took it." Mia recalled how her friend, her brother really, stoically took being hurt over and over again.

"I stopped remembering that I was supposed to be scared. It had happened too often and it became the norm for me." Christian shrugged. It was a signal of his acceptance of how worthless he believed he was. Mia hated to see it again.

"It's over now. You know that right?" Mia asked but Christian walked on in silence.

* * *

Christian was beavering away at his laptop as he drank straight from his bottle of vodka. The talk with Mia had opened many old wounds and what she expected him to do was frightening for him. He would make a terrible baby sitter but he owed Mia a chance to achieve her dream.

Elliot again wondered what Christian was doing on his computer. He wanted to know what Christian was involved in. "The way you spend all your time on that thing anybody would think you were addicted to porn." Elliot said as he was flicking through an encyclopaedia that he had borrowed from a local library.

"What you doing?" Christian asked curiously since Elliot wasn't doing his usual of watching sport.

"Studying" Elliot said gruffly.

"What for?" Christian was now amused.

"A Trivia Night Kate invited me to with her college friends. It's tomorrow at a bar near her campus" Elliot informed Christian not lifting his head from the book.

"And you're studying for it?" Christian said in a dead pan voice that only Elliot could see through. "For her?" Christian had slightly revealed his tetchiness with Kate. He disliked how her recklessness could have lead to a fight that could've resulted in Ana getting hurt.

Elliot knew that Christian would never have revealed this to him if he's wasn't getting tanked-up "You're a rotten drunk... always have been." Elliot remembered Christian getting drunk at 13.

"What are you so worried about then?" Christian asked more considerately.

"They're all at college and I don't want to look like …" Elliot became embarrassed. It was the first time Christian saw Elliot like this "you know, uneducated."

"You did pretty well at high school" Christian reminded Elliot.

"But it's been a while and I couldn't afford to go further even with the scholarships. The books and the housing – it was all too much. It went to that fucker Hyde in the end. His mom sorted herself out again and they got reunified. She had enough to support him." Elliot said with a frown and then shrugged "It isn't a big deal. I just need to continue perfecting my tradecraft and save enough money for my own business one day. Then maybe have a family. Buy a house. What about you Christian? What do you want for the future?" Elliot thought that with Christian half drunk he might get the some truths out of him.

"I'm living on my own two feet. It's done. Now I'm just trying not get caught by the Feds" Christian cocked a smile. He partly did what he did because of this challenge. Dicing with law helped him feel alive.

"Is that all? You don't want a family?" Elliot wanted Christian to think about these things "Look at how you are with baby Chris."

"It never crossed my mind." Christian knew he wouldn't ever have anything as normal as a family to call his own. Mia and Elliot was enough for him. Along with baby Chris.

"You have the right to a life worth living, Chrissie. I know the shit you went through but you do know you're not worthless, right?" Elliot wanted Christian to answer positively so he repeated "Right?"

However, Christian couldn't answer positively. He didn't believe it. "Ah, why you always busting my ass with this shit Elliot? It was the same growing up. What do you want me to do with my life?"

"I missed you these last 10 years man. I don't want to visit you in prison." Elliot told Christian the truth.

"I don't want you to visit me in prison either." Christian retorted. Elliot knew what Christian meant it and Elliot hated hearing it. He knew Christian believed he wouldn't be worth visiting when he ended up being a prisoner for whatever shit he was involved in. Elliot sighed, sometimes talking to Christian was hopeless. Christian got back on subject "She isn't worth you man if she's going to judge you for being without an education you couldn't afford. You're the best friend a man could have and that's worth more than any education."

"Thanks man. But Kate is sexy, cool, fun and smart. I really like her and I want to be with her always. I ... I just don't want Kate to think that I'm dumb especially against her other friends." Elliot said as he remembered the night he first saw Kate who was dancing with some guys that also found her stunningly attractive. It was his big personality that made him stand out to her but he wasn't sure how long that would last for her.

Christian then had a thought "She won't think you're dumb for being unable to memorize the entire contents of an encyclopaedia in one night. She may think you're dumb for looking at this the wrong the way" Christian smirked.

Elliot wondered how Christian could still have ideas when he should be incapable of walking in a straight line "So what's the plan, Chrissie?"

"You tell me. Think outside the fucking box" Christian admonished.

It then clicked for Elliot "You're a genius. You fancy going for another drink at Billy's Tavern?"

"Now you're talking! But you're paying." Christian said with half a smile. "Shit. How else would you know which questions to study for?"

Christian then laughed followed by Elliot.

* * *

Elliot came out of the shower naked after hearing his phone ring. It was Kate.

It was a short call and all Christian heard was Elliot say "No worries baby. Let me sort it out. Laters." Elliot then hung up and guiltily looked at Christian. Elliot grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him. Christian was just finishing cooking their omelettes and he served them up. Elliot grabbed his plate and squirted a load of ketchup on his. "Christian you know how you never have anything to do?"

"I'm not going to the trivia night." Christian responded automatically. He couldn't be near Ana again. Her image was imprinted in his mind and she was the first and last thing he thought about each day. She had even managed to enter his dreams keeping the nightmares at bay. Instead of reassuring Christian it worried him making him drink slightly more.

"One of Kate's friends cancelled and she's a team member short." Elliot explained ignoring Christian's statement.

"Did she say who?" Christian asked wondering if he didn't need to let Elliot down again. If Ana wasn't there maybe he could go.

"Not exactly. But her roommate is extra diligent when it comes to studying so it's probably her." Elliot said trying to mislead Christian but he wasn't buying it.

"You already know the answers. You don't need a full team" Christian reasoned. It was after all the reason why they had gone on a drunken escapade.

"I could do with the support. Seriously." Elliot was now trying blackmail "It would be nice not to be the only one there who didn't go to college." Elliot tried to appeal to Christian's empathy with the situation.

"But I'll be the only who graduated from the local Juvenile Detention Centre." Christian pointed out.

"Survival training for anything else life dishes out. You got out alive so you're ready for anything." Elliot cajoled. "The University of Life."

"It certainly taught me the meaning of 'life's a bitch and then you die'." Christian quoted as he ran his hand through his hair.

Elliot knew that Christian wasn't joking and said gravely "How close did it come? No bullshit."

Christian swallowed and then chose to tell the truth "Close. I was thrown down a flight of stairs once too many times."

"Fuck." Elliot was once again grateful that Christian was living with him. He wanted to make sure that nothing hurt his friend again. He was determined to work out what Christian was illegally involved in and see if there was a way out but so far Christian was very tight lip about it. "Since it was that close you should go shopping. They are selling lives at the mall and I don't want you to miss out." Elliot was joking to cover up how saddened he was at how his friend had survived the worst and yet his future was still so bleak "You're coming and I'm not taking no for an answer." Elliot hoped that Ana would be there.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate and Ana were at a table in Billy's Tavern with two other friends José Rodriguez and Robert Anderson when Elliot and Christian walked in. Ana was really happy to see Christian but she hid it well by starting to pour drinks for Christian and Elliot from the cocktail jug. Christian attempted to turn around when he saw Ana looking thrice as beautiful as he remembered but Elliot was blocking his exit.

"You ok?" Elliot asked Christian.

"Um. Yeah." Christian said lamely.

"Great. Let's sit." Elliot suggested with a grin. He knew his closest friend was falling for Kate's best friend. It could only mean good things for Christian.

Kate was again thrilled to see Elliot and got up to kiss him. Robert Anderson looked unhappy.

"Hey baby. So who are my team mates?" Elliot said as he took a seat.

"José Rodriguez. He's studying engineering at our college. He'll cover the science questions. This is Rob Anderson. He's actually studying business administration at Harvard. He's our ringer. He's really good at history. Ana and I will cover literature between us. I was thinking you and Christian could help with the general knowledge rounds. Sports and popular music." Kate said encouragingly. Christian now knew why Elliot had tried to study. Kate had already assumed that Elliot wasn't as clever as she was. Christian knew she couldn't be more wrong.

"A well rounded team. Good choice" Elliot complemented but thought how lucky he was to have Christian with him.

"Hi Christian" Ana smiled sweetly and then said expectantly "You can sit next to me if you want." Ana had specifically saved a seat next to her for Christian.

"I was thinking of sitting here." Christian sat in the chair next to Elliot. Elliot felt like slapping the back of Christian's head.

José was delighted that Christian had rebuffed Ana which would make it easier for him to court her but Kate saw the disappointment in Ana's eyes and felt angry on her behalf. Christian had no reason to openly reject her best friend! Kate let him have it "No worries Ana. Let's get us some more drinks. You can ignore him some other time."

Ana went to the bar with Kate. Kate made an order and then turned around to Ana "I don't know what you see in him. He should wear a condom on his head because if he's going to act like a dick he might as well dress like one!"

"Kate, I think he's just anxious to be around me. Please let it be" Ana implored Kate to behave knowing how she could get. After Christian had warned her about him she expected that he would be quiet around her. Kate wasn't helping matters but making it 10 times worse.

"Fine. But he's on my shit list and I'm watching him." Kate replied as she took the tray of drinks off the barman in exchange for the cash she was holding. As Kate walked back to her table her attention was caught by a team from a fraternity house.

"I'm not calling her a whore but she's had more men than the grand old duke of York. I'm only keeping her number in my phone so I know not to answer when she calls." A young man in a Wayne State University jersey said out loud so that anybody could hear. Kate had rejected him during her first week at college.

Elliot was pissed off that someone had loudly insulted Kate in front of him. "Kate, I'm no cactus expert, but I know a prick when I see one. You want me to have words with him" Elliot offered as he stood up.

"No. They only do it because they think it's effecting me but I just think to myself…damn I've got myself a fan club!" Kate smirked at the young man and his friends.

Elliot took the tray off Kate and put it on the table. Once Kate had sat back down next to him, Elliot asked "Why are they talking about you like that?"

"Because I'm tough, ambitious, I know exactly what I want and I don't want any of them. If that makes me a bitch, okay. It's why I thank god each day that I'm with you" Kate held Elliot's hand and seeing Ana's look of concern for her, added "and have a best friend like Ana."

The host then took to the floor and opened the quiz. Ana and Kate carried the team through the first round which was on English Literature. Rob Anderson displayed his array of historical knowledge and Elliot only gave a few answers he had memorised when Rob didn't know the exact answer so that Kate would be impressed. Throughout Ana seemed relaxed in Jose's company who was paying particular attention to her but she stole glances at Christian and it told him she wanted him to be beside her instead. Christian found himself wanting to be a whole different person so that he could be the one that Ana could relax with. She was beautiful inside and out.

The next round was on Science. The one Jose was supposed to lead on.

"You have a class A network address with 40 subnets, but are required to add 60 new subnets very soon. You would like to still allow for the largest possible number of host IDs per subnet. Which subnet mask should you assign?" The host asked the teams.

"255. 240. 0. 0" José answered.

"Actually it's 255. 254. 0. 0" Christian corrected. It was something he already knew without having drunkenly glanced at the answer sheet the night before.

"Um...were you dropped as a child?" Jose insulted Christian. Ana flinched at Jose's words realising how unintentionally close to reality they were for Christian.

Christian didn't even blink but retorted "Maybe but you were clearly thrown at a wall. Do you put a condom in your computer so that it doesn't catch a virus?"

"I'm studying engineering. What do you do?" Jose smirked.

Ana stood up for Christian and explained "Christian works in computing. He fixes them."

"A monkey can fix a computer" José belittled. "but it takes an engineer to create one."

"Fine. We'll go with your answer but if it's wrong you have to do a forfeit of Christian's choice." Elliot suggested to get the team working together again and knowing his boy was right. But he also knew if they didn't lose some more points soon it would look suspicious. Christian didn't bother correcting anymore of Jose's dud answers.

When Kate's team got the scores back from the Science round Elliot couldn't wait but rub it in that Jose had only got just under half of the answers right. However, Kate spoke first "Contrary to popular belief...Christian's not as dumb as he looks"

Christian didn't retort. Kate was after all Ana's best friend. Ana bit her lip at Kate's rudeness.

"That can't be right! I challenge these answers." Jose shouted at the host as soon as he saw that his answers were wrong.

"I thought he was going to shock me and say something intelligent." Elliot murmured to Christian.

"I'd ask for a refund on tuition fees." Christian inaudibly replied back. Elliot grinned.

"The rules are the rules. The answers on my answer sheet are the right ones. Pipe down." The host responded to Jose.

"It looks like you owe a forfeit" Elliot reminded Jose.

"I didn't agree to it" Jose snapped at Elliot.

"Loser" Elliot did an L on his forehead. He knew it was childish but it made Jose squirm.

Kate's team collectively answered most of the sport and music questions without Elliot having to recall too much from the answer sheet. Once all the questions had been read and marked the host totalled up all the scores and Kate's team came a close second. Elliot clapped and cheered Kate and her team as it was announced.

"This place turns into a night club after eleven. We're staying. How about you? We can dance." Kate asked Elliot. She very much hoped that Elliot would stay. Christian looked at Ana and she looked equally hopeful. Ana really wanted to dance with Christian.

"We'll stay." Elliot replied before Christian had a chance to say anything.

"Actually I should be heading back." Christian replied. He had to get away from Ana, for her sake.

"He's like a cloud; once he fucks off, it's a beautiful day." Kate muttered to Jose tired of Christian's attitude towards Ana. Christian overheard Kate's unkind words and then left instantly. He really couldn't stand anymore of her shit and had been close to saying something Elliot would probably take a swing at him for.

Ana turned to Kate exasperatedly "You said you would let him be." Ana then followed Christian. "Christian" Ana called after him. Christian turned around. Ana continued to walk towards him "I'm sorry about Kate. She's just being overprotective."

"Well I'm glad someone is watching your back since you have no sense of self-preservation" Christian chided. Ana shouldn't have followed him.

"You mean from you personally don't you?" Ana was no longer going to go quietly away. She wanted Christian as much as he was trying to deny her.

Christian's voice was in agony "All night I saw how you look at me and there's something about you…" Christian ran his hand through his hair "Ana I'm trying my best to stay away and do what's right for you. But you're making it very difficult."

"Then it's working. I don't want you to stay away" Ana declared.

"Ana you know nothing about me." Christian again chided her.

"Tell me" Ana demanded.

Christian shook his head "It's better that you didn't know."

"Why won't you let me make up my own mind about you?" Ana said huffily.

"You'll only be disappointed in the end." Christian again warned Ana off him.

"I haven't been so far. Let me spend time with you. If you grow horns and a tail by the end then I'll know you were right to warn me off. It would be my responsibility" Ana rationalised.

"I don't want to hurt you." Christian said in desperation.

"Then you've already proven you're not bad for me. Please give it a chance" Ana pleaded as took another step closer towards Christian. She was now in his personal space.

Ana then took a chance. She stood on her toes and tilted her head slightly to kiss Christian. Christian couldn't resist anymore and found himself leaning in. Christian embraced Ana and gently pulled her towards him. Once Ana's lips were pressed against his he gave into his desire. He closed his eyes which heightened the intimacy and he kissed Ana passionately and deeply. Christian inserted his tongue lightly into Ana's mouth and let his tongue dance with Ana's tongue. Christian then gently bit Ana's lower lip. He then let his teeth graze her lower lip as he slowly pulled away. Christian had been lost in a moment.

"I've always wanted to bite that lip." Christian then got grounded and realised what he had done "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't know what possessed me to do that. It was wrong. I'm so so sorry." Christian then briskly walked away leaving a stunned Ana behind him.

"Don't go." Ana whispered. "Please don't go."


	10. Chapter 10

There was a bang on Elliot's apartment door followed by a shout of "FBI. Open up."

Christian knew he had to destroy his hard drive. With the few seconds he had before the FBI broke through the door he held the hard drive to a magnet and dumped it into a bucket covering it in corrosive acid.

* * *

Christian reclined in a chair. He had handcuffs on as well as a smirk.

"Mr Bradley you have been read your rights. Are you sure you don't want a lawyer?" Agent Saunders asked. Christian shook his head. He knew the law in regards to the criminal activity he was involved in inside out. He didn't need a third-class lawyer to defend him. Agent Saunders continued "Mr Bradley we have reason to believe that you are the brains behind a significant number of illegal financial on-line transactions. We arrested all known associates of Nick Coleman and he's singing like a canary. He didn't like juvie and so he definitely won't like prison. Instead of pursuing the charges in regards to yourself we have a deal to offer you. We want you to work for us. This is a one-time offer".

"You want me to work for you? Why?" Christian scoffed. He wasn't expecting this. He was expecting the book to be thrown at him.

"You have a reputation we want to exploit. I work for the NSA. We protect our government's communications. We try to break the codes of hostile nations to prevent the shut down of the Federal Reserve or the black out of Detroit. We have some of the best code breakers in the world. They can do this stuff under 60 minutes but we now know you can do it under 60 seconds."

"I'm sure defensive cyber is all you do." Christian commented sarcastically. Before Christian even started to consider the offer he had to know one thing "So what proof of my wrongdoing do you have exactly? I doubt you found my footprint and I destroyed my hard drive."

"Mr Bradley, you have been under surveillance for some time. You hardly leave your apartment. So tell me how are you supporting yourself?" Agent Johnson asked.

"I'm a freelancer. I build websites." Christian replied. This much was true. He did have a reputation on-line for quickly turning around quality work that was outsourced by different companies. He used this legal money to support his living costs - which were minimal. But there was no challenge in it and he didn't have the capital to branch out so he had drifted into other things. He couldn't get a real job with his record and without a degree.

"Prove it." Agent Saunders demanded.

"Prove that I don't." Christian retorted.

"The conversation in McDonalds that you had with your roommate confirms that you are involved in illegal on-line activity." FBI Agent Johnson played back the words Christian and Elliot had exchanged on the topic. It wasn't enough in itself but with Coleman's testimony and a fried hard drive, which confirmed guilt rather than innocence, Christian was looking at hard time. "Please give careful consideration to our offer."

Christian thought _Fuck!_ It was so careless and flippant to say those words. Christian had ripped off gambling sites to create a peer-to-peer payment system. He knew that it had been used in on-line black markets and money laundering. On-line he had made millions but he had never attempted to spend it or transfer it into actual dollars – it was dirty money. He was in the game because it was something to do and he was good at it. "Just to clarify I have two options. Option 1 is to be tied to a desk working for the government for the rest of my life. The same government which allowed me to be systematically raped and beaten as a kid. Option 2 is to be locked away in a government prison for the rest of my life doing manual labour. There really is no difference between the options is there." Christian summed up and shrugged.

"Your options are limited Mr Bradley. You have a hard luck story but no-one gives a shit. With option number 2 it could all happen again to you and there'll be no end in sight. You eat when we say you eat. You sleep when we say you sleep. You shit when we say you shit. Same old shit, day in day out. Refusing this offer will be the rest of your life blown away in the blink of an eye. Nothing left but all the time in the world to think about your childhood." Agent Johnson pointed out. Agent Saunders and Agent Johnson were doing the bad cop and good cop routine. Christian found it at first amusing but he hated it when the pricks used his past.

"Well its remarks like that make me want to opt of option number 2. With option 2 there's a piece of me that no one can take and it's locked-up in my fucking head. It keeps me free inside. I've never been institutionalized even though I've been doing the routine you so eloquently described since I was four. With option 1 I've given you the fucking key to my mind." Christian said with a snarl. It frightened both agents but both hid it well.

"The only reason we are offering this deal is because you helped us bring down a number of child porn ringleaders using your skills and insider knowledge." Agent Saunders reminded Christian. "If you didn't tip us off on who was behind the sites then we would never have realised that you hold the key to the back door of a criminal world submerged in the dark web. But we would also never have caught the ringleaders behind these gangs. You must still have some faith in the Government to have done that."

Christian laughed out loud. "Not faith" Christian corrected. "Just a lack of fucking options."

"Well there are inmates who would want your ass for that." Agent Johnson chimed in.

Christian wished she would keep her mouth shut. If she had he probably would've accepted the deal already. It was a good deal and he could do some good in the world. He just hated to give into anything without a fight. "What do you think I'm afraid of?" Christian asked the agent. "What could be done to me that hasn't already been done whilst I was in the government's so-called care? I'm not afraid to die I just haven't got around to doing it yet."

"Well let me get on to some thing you do care about. You know how to read, you ignorant fuck. Read this." Agent Johnson handed him a file "Carla Wilkes, Anastasia Steele's mother, is being investigated for tax evasion. One of her hobbies has turned out to be a winner but she fucked-up on her tax returns. She knows shit about finance and mortgaged her house to finance the most recent idea. That would provide the motive for the crime. But this can all disappear. You just need to sign. It's been fun watching you make an ass of yourself over her."

Christian took a deep breath and then said "What are the conditions of the deal?" knowing that his bargaining position had been considerably weakened.


	11. Chapter 11

Christian was in a jail cell doing a series of press-ups. He had considered the deal and had turned it down. Christian would say that his reasons were threefold:

Christian thought that any judge could see that Ana's mother had made a mistake. She would probably just be fined and it was nothing that Robin Adams, Carla's new boyfriend, couldn't cover.

Christian wanted a criminal trial because he wanted to see if he could get himself off – another challenge. The burden of proof was on the prosecution and whilst the FBI had evidence it wasn't anything that would nail him to the wall. All Christian needed to do was prove that it was reasonably possible that he did not commit the crime.

Christian felt that the terms and conditions had been too much. Firstly, they wanted him to work from the FBI offices in Washington DC. It would mean leaving Detroit. Detroit was where Mia and Elliot was. Secondly, they then wanted him to work from 08.30 – 18.30, 5 days a week for 5 years as well as be on call for the minimum wage. Christian called it community service rather than work. Thirdly, they wanted him tagged at all times and have his computer usage monitored. Then there was the curfew of 22.00, the limits on where he could go and that he could no longer hold a passport though he didn't have one in the first place. It was house arrest.

Additionally, Agent Johnson had refused to say please during the FBI's request which pissed Christian off. Christian had time, all the time in the world, for the FBI to realise that they needed him more than he needed them.

But some might suspect, namely Elliot, that the real reason why Christian had turned down the deal was that he was also under lock and key from Ana. Christian would feel that she was finally safeguarded from him. Elliot knew that Christian believed that there was something very deeply wrong with him and it wouldn't faze Christian if he rot in jail whilst Ana would find someone who Christian felt was worthy her.

Today was Christian's 30th day of waiting trial and he was now what he called settling down. Christian had been prepped throughout his childhood for the extreme conditions Christian faced in prison. At first Christian had been placed in a two-man cell with three other inmates for 23 hours a day. The only time he was allowed out of his cell was for a walk in an enclosed area for one hour and to shower for five minutes twice a week. He had read the official rule-book for the prison and learnt the unofficial rules from talking with other inmates then filtering out the bullshit. He kept a low profile by watching what he said and did. Of course he didn't trust anyone. He had automatically shut down his emotions – from an early age Christian saw emotions as his worst enemy because they revealed his weaknesses which could be preyed upon. Some convicts had tried to intimidate him for fun or had approached him sexually so he had already got into a few fights and won. Now he was in Secure Housing Unit but once he got out he wouldn't be someone's bitch – he had proven he could look after himself. The only regret he had was letting Mia down but Elliot was covering his baby sitting duties. That was arranged through his one phone call. He got Elliot to promise he would protect them and do everything Mia needed him to do. Elliot would've done it anyway but Christian wanted to hear the promise. Elliot then wanted to know where and how Christian was but Christian didn't want Elliot involved so he hung up. It was therefore a surprise to him that Elliot had come to visit him.

"You look like shit." Elliot disparaged as he saw Christian in chains sporting bruised knuckles, a black eye and split lip. He was slightly stiff on his side indicating that he was badly hurting somewhere on his body. Elliot was pissed off that Christian had cut him off so that he couldn't be of use to him. People on the inside could always do with people on the outside. "How did you get like that?" Elliot sighed.

"Some assholes just take offense when I say no." Christian shrugged. "What you doing here?" Christian asked but had already guessed. He knew they were being watched.

"To talk sense into you. The FBI told me they offered you a deal. Why haven't you taken it?" Elliot tried to keep his voice calm.

"It was a shit deal" Christian again shrugged.

"So what's the plan? You give me a year's worth of rent, Mia a savings account that will set baby Christina up for the rest of her childhood and then fuck off to jail?" Elliot's voice was rising with impatience. He just wanted Christian home.

"I always thought I would end up here." Christian's voice was emotionless.

"You think you're the only one who would be doing time? Mia and I will always be waiting for you. You're not alone in here." Elliot ran his hand through his hair.

"Forget me. Shit happens and some men are destined never to leave here. It doesn't stop for me." Christian always knew he would die in prison. He had nothing to lose.

"Yes it does. It stops now. This is a real shot at a good life. You're taking it or so help me god I'll commit armed robbery just so that I can be in here with you and kick your ass." Elliot was fighting back tears at what Christian was giving up.

"Only on a Saturday unless you want to be in SHU. But you don't belong here. I do. The truth is…is that I'm a bad person. That's why I'm here." Christian tried to make Elliot see him for what he was rather than what Elliot hoped him to be.

Elliot wasn't having any of it "Bullshit. That's not why or how you got here. You have nothing in here. Not a goddamn thing but out there you can be something. The saddest thing in life is wasted talent. Take the fucking deal. Please. For me." Elliot was begging Christian.

Christian hated how much Elliot cared for something so miserable and useless as him but Elliot was one of the few people who he couldn't say no to. "You know sometimes nothing can be a real good hand to have." Christian smiled and then Elliot realised what he was doing. The game wasn't over. Elliot couldn't help but admire Christian's coolness even if he thought Christian was being stubborn and stupid. Any deal was a fantastic deal!

As if on cue Agent Saunders came into the room. "Happy birthday Mr Bradley. Well, for yesterday."

"Was it my birthday? It must've past me by." Christian knew Agent Saunders was just trying to remind him how many more birthdays he would spend in jail. However, Christian also knew his birth date was probably wrong since his mother would have been high when filling out the birth certificate form. He was born in a crack den. His birth didn't matter then and it didn't matter now. Christian didn't care what fucking day it was let alone if it was happy. "Where's your other half?" Christian quipped.

"She's been taken off your case." Agent Saunders said matter-of-factly "She can't see the wood from the trees. She's been trying to catch you for some time. We want to offer you a new deal. Unsupervised probation on the conditions that you undergo continuous treatment for alcoholism and you have steady employment. We want you, please, to work for the government. It'll be working from home and with a decent package. It's what we would pay an external contractor. We're also giving you access to a Federal accountant so that you can keep any legal earnings you've made from the payment system."

This was more like it Christian thought but said frankly "I could still get off and I have no regard for government employment."

Christian shifted uneasily under Elliot's glare. But Christian had to have one last thing.

"Well then you would want to know that there has been a development with the Carla Wilkes investigation. She is facing time. It wasn't her first offence. There's previous. Stephen Morton used Mrs Wilkes to evade tax." Christian's poker face fell slightly and Agent Saunders smirked thoroughly enjoying seeing Christian's weak point. "Again this can be put into a draw and forgotten about. Final offer."

"I'll sign but only if Carla Wilkes has Immunity from prosecution. I don't want this just forgotten about so that you can you dig it up whenever I don't heel." Christian said firmly.

"I thought you might say that again. Here it is." Agent Saunders flattened out the folded bit of paper in his hand "Immunity from prosecution for one Carla Wilkes. I guess we have a deal. But there's one condition - can I get an invite to the wedding?" Agent Saunders asked with a straight face but there was an irritating twinkle in his eye.

Christian glared at Agent Saunders and Elliot had to smother a laugh. His boy had Detroit balls of steel but a soft warm fluffy heart!


	12. Chapter 12

Mia was dropping off Baby Chris before going to her culinary programme. "Christian." Mia hugged her brother. "It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home." Christian hugged Mia back and then picked up Baby Chris.

"Don't ever go away again ok?" Mia begged knowing that she couldn't be without Christian in her life. "It nearly broke me the first time"

"Mia. I can't promise anything but it'll be very hard for me to be in anymore trouble." Christian gave her the reassurance he could.

"We should celebrate." Mia told Christian in a voice that which left no room to argue "After my class we're going bowling. Me, you, Elliot and Kate. Ok?"

"Ok." Christian readily agreed though he could've done without Kate being there.

"See you soon. Real soon" Mia beamed and waved.

"Have fun at your programme." Christian replied as he closed the door.

* * *

Christian was at his laptop on an assignment. Baby Chris was sleeping in a bouncer. Kate came in with Elliot and glared at Christian. Christian got up, gently lifted baby Chris in his arms and went to his room without saying a word.

"Good riddance." Kate muttered under her breathe but it was caught by Elliot.

"Why are you so hard on Christian?" Elliot asked Kate coolly. There was a mutual disliking between Kate and Christian that Elliot was determined to get to the bottom off.

"He's stringing Ana along" Kate replied steely.

"How?" Elliot wanted more information and understand Kate's point of view before he said his piece.

"He kissed her and then left her standing there. Ana was in tears during the Trivia night. Jose took her home and she didn't stop crying for days. He needs to stop messing Ana around. He should stay away."

"I think that's exactly what he's been doing but it isn't because he doesn't like her." Elliot replied calmly but was surprised by the events Kate had told him. Elliot could see that Christian was in love with Ana but that the emotion scared him because it was alien to him.

Kate didn't believe that. That was a cold hard edge to Christian that she didn't like and as always Kate spoke her mind "He's bad news for Ana. He just wants to use her. I know he's your friend but he should just leave her alone. Let's forget about him. I don't want him to ruin our evening."

But Elliot wouldn't tolerate Kate's attitude towards Christian any longer. "Look Kate. Christian is family and I won't hear a bad word against him. I was 6 when my mom died of cancer. My dad died shortly after my brother was born when he was serving in Iraq. My brother was quickly chosen for adoption but a year later he died from an asthma attack. I could've saved him. If I was there I would've saved him. He was such a cool cheeky little kid. He was my little brother and the pricks didn't bother to tell me until after he was buried that he was dead. I cried myself to sleep most nights." Elliot revealed his anger, resentment, yearning, and sadness at losing his brother. "I didn't feel normal again for a while. It was classed as a behavioural problem and I was returned back to care by my new adoptive parents. It was called an adoption breakdown. The next home I didn't bond well with a potential adopted sibling. He was a pampered little shit that destroyed my stuff."

"Oh Elliot…" Kate had tears in her eyes and pulled Elliot into a hug. She hated the Elliot had gone through such grief on his own and then was punished for it. Elliot felt comforted. They sat down on the sofa and Kate curled herself around him.

Elliot thought he could continue with the conversation in a less heated tone. "Christian is almost like the brother I lost. I met Christian when he was 11. He kept himself to himself. He wasn't scared like most kids but he was incredibly vulnerable, he was a severely traumatised scrawny kid. He received next to no therapeutic, practical and emotional support for the early trauma he experienced. Instead he was targeted over and over again. He has always found it difficult to form emotional attachments because of what he went through. I tried every day to get him to talk to me and when he finally did I realised he was sharp, amusing and thoughtful but deeply fucked-up" Elliot sighed.

"And you think he's right for Ana?" Kate challenged gently not daring to over step the mark. She didn't want to lose Elliot.

"He needs someone" Elliot answered staunchly. "And if they love each other why not?"

"Elliot, I have something to tell you. My dad is rich. Super rich. He's a media tycoon. His security ran a background check on you. It's something he does to protect his family. You didn't give him cause for concern. He made his way up from the very bottom. He was an office runner. But Christian rang all sorts of alarm bells with him. He told me to warn Ana that he has a violent streak. He put the resident manager of his group home into hospital for six months." Kate solemnly disclosed her main reason for disliking Christian from almost the beginning.

Elliot wanted to punch something in frustration instead he gripped the edge of the sofa. He hated how Christian's horribly inaccurate past followed him around and had stopped him moving on from it. "I know Kate I was there. Whatever your dad has read in a file isn't the whole truth. Christian never gave it. I've seen Christian in a load of fights. When he sees red he lets any restraint go but he always has a reason for losing it. We all got slapped around…"

Kate caught her breath realising that Elliot was abused physically as a child. She then held Elliot tighter and lovingly said "Elliot, I'm sorry you had to go through that after losing your brother and your parents."

Elliot stroked Kate's back to comfort her. "Kate, don't ever say the word sorry in regards to anything they did and please let me finish. It was nothing compared to what he did to Christian. The resident manager was a stocky sturdy man. Luke didn't hesitate to viciously beat or rape Christian but it took Luke trying to sexually assault a 9 year old girl before Christian did what he did. He had threatened Christian with hurting her before and that's why Christian took everything that Luke threw at him. If I had known what was going on at the time I would've done it sooner. For either of them. I only found out afterwards" Elliot said with anger. The only thing that gave Elliot peace of mind was knowing that Christian and Mia were safe now.

"Why didn't Christian say anything?" Kate probed. Kate's dislike of Christian had now almost evaporated but she still didn't trust him.

Elliot had asked himself that same question many times before. "He has reasons. I think he was still protecting her. He didn't want her to be moved on and thought that she was safer in the group home with me than anywhere else they would move her on to. In the end the resident home was shut down since they couldn't replace Luke and we got separated anyway. Farmed out to another shitty foster home." The unjusticeness of it all was still raging through Elliot.

"But then there's his drinking. There's always a bottle of something near him." Kate pointed out. She was now worried that Christian's alcoholism and his proneness to violence could result in Ana getting in advertently hurt.

"He drinks to forget. He's a good guy Kate. He doesn't have it in him to hurt anyone he cares about. I have no idea how he can be so thoughtful after what he went through" Elliot revealed his admiration for Christian.

Kate provided Elliot with the further information she was told by her father in confidence. "The FBI have been investigating him. He's on probation."

"Again I know Kate." Elliot replied. "What I'm about to tell you is TOP SECRET and Christian doesn't want anyone to know. Christian's working for them on a sort of freelance basis as well as for other government agencies. NSA. CIA. DIA. They give him an assignment and he does it without question. I thought he would rather go to prison then work for the government who let him get so badly hurt but they didn't give him much of a choice after proving that Carla Wilkes had fucked-up her tax returns once again. He would do anything for Ana apart from let himself be loved by her. You don't need to tell him you don't think he's right for her. He already believes that." Elliot finished sorrowfully.

Kate normally prided herself on her judgement but now she realised that she had utterly misjudged Christian and was astonished by Elliot's narrative of the aftermath of Christian's arrest "He must really good for the FBI to offer a deal like that."

"If he hadn't been in care he would be a billionaire already. Christian was never cut out to be a movie usher or a forklift truck driver for the rest of his life" Elliot was absolutely positive about that. "Christian exploited a flaw on a few on-line gambling sites so that they would payout a shit load of money to him. He used the money to fund an on-line payment system. Some of the transactions carried out on the system were legitimate but it was used for all kinds of shit. But like the US Dollar or any other currency Christian couldn't control what it was used for. It did however give him unprecedented access to an underworld that the FBI needed a key to. So now he's on probation and he's also been ordered to go to AA. Not that it would do any good – Christian barely talks to me about the shit he went through. He got off light because he had already helped them bust child porn rings before he was arrested. He also didn't touch the dirty money that was quickly generated through the payment system. If he had he wouldn't be living here. But not all of it is dirty. A Federal accountant is separating out the good money from the bad. The bad will be confiscated but Christian will be able to keep the rest."

"Wow." Kate was now impressed and she was regretting her behaviour towards Christian.

"I told you he's good guy. He's got a bunch of morals that he shouldn't have after going through the system. The system makes you become self-centred, callous and malicious because it's one of the few ways to make it through alive." Elliot revealed the hate he had for the foster care system. He knew he had gone through system with his morals intact because he wanted his dad to be proud of him. Elliot continued telling Kate what he knew for sure "But if Christian was any of those things then right now Christian would be an underboss of an organised crime gang rather than taking them down. They have a mentality that since they got hurt why shouldn't it be someone else's turn to suffer for their income. Christian just got bored and had an idea that he had to see if he could make work. He had no outlet for his extremely high IQ. He couldn't get a decent job and therefore a loan from a bank to start his own business. Like you they just see his bullshit record and run a mile. I used to think that juvie was the worst thing for him but it may have turned out to be the best. It was where he learnt computers and he was able to apply his mind because he was no longer being overmedicated."

"So it's just you and Christian." Kate summed up realising where all of this was heading.

"No. Mia Tremblay is one of us too. Mia was the 9 year old girl Christian was defending. She was badly hurt as toddler and had developmental delays but she has the most endearing temperament. Mia went down the wrong road without Christian. Turned to a guy who was bad for her, who introduced her to drugs and made her work the streets for him. She blames herself. I didn't know where she was if I had I would've killed her fucking boyfriend." Elliot's voice revealed that he believed his own words.

"How did she leave him?" Kate asked concerned that somewhere out there was someone that could harm Elliot through him defending Mia.

"Didn't. He overdosed. Now would be a good time to say good riddance" Elliot couldn't help but glare at Kate when he repeated those words. He knew how lost Christian had almost become to him.

"You really love them don't you?" Kate had observed Elliot's raw emotion towards his family.

"I learned to give love and get love unconditionally through both Christian and Mia. You just have to accept people for what they are. Kate don't take this the wrong way, I love you and I care about you, I see a future with you, but I mean this - leave Christian alone or we're over." It hurt Elliot to say these words. Elliot loved Kate so much and he was so happy to find someone who really cared about him. He wanted to show her how much he cared about her too. He wanted to look after her. However what he had with Christian and Mia couldn't be replaced and they had no-one. They were his to protect. He wasn't going to have another death on his hands.

Kate was unnerved by Elliot's stance but understood it. "I'm sorry Elliot. Really. If I had known …" Kate then admitted "I was wrong. Truly wrong and I intend to make it up to him. Not because I don't want to lose you, which I don't, but because it's the right thing to do."

Elliot considered Kate for a moment and then said "Ok devious minx how?" Elliot slightly grinned. He now accepted that Kate's heart was in the right place and that she was just being fiercely defensive of those she loved. Like he was for Christian.

"I'm going to help him get together with Ana but I'll need your help." Kate asserted.


	13. Chapter 13

Elliot came into Christian's room after Kate left to go back to her student accommodation. Christian was lifting weights. Baby Chris was still asleep.

"I heard you and Kate argue before. I'm mostly packed and ready to go. I'm sorry I didn't bond well with your girlfriend." Christian said ashamed that he had let down Elliot after all Elliot had ever done was care for him.

Elliot heard the word 'bond' and new that Christian was talking in standard foster care terms. Elliot replied firmly "This is your home as much as it is mine, Christian. There are no take-backs here. For either of us. No matter what we do."

Christian slowly nodded at Elliot's words as he digested them. He then said with a smile "I need a shower. Can you look over baby Chris?"

"Sure." Elliot readily agreed. He loved baby Chris as much as he loved her namesake.

Christian removed his sweaty vest. Elliot saw his best friend's heavily scarred body covered in near faded bruises caused by batons and Elliot felt dreadful for not be able to shield him from more pain. Christian looked up at Elliot and saw the look of self-reproach in his friend's face. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"That's not true. It's actually worse and I sort of hoped that what was there would fade away." Elliot said as he eyed two imprints of an iron on Christian's back. "I'm sorry that I let you down. I should've known what he was doing to you. I would've done something." Elliot finally got it off his chest.

Christian wouldn't hear of it "You didn't let me down. You kept me sane. Mia kept me sane. Knowing I had living breathing people that cared about me kept me sane."

"Are the scars the reason why you don't date?" Elliot sensitively asked.

"Partly. What chick would want to fuck this without getting some cash at the end?" Christian admitted.

"The one who gets to know the real you" Elliot was steadfast in his response.

Christian laughed a small laugh. "Not the way I fuck. I fuck hard" Christian confessed. He voice showed a complete lack of respect for himself.

"How do you mean?" Elliot asked but the look on Christian's face showed that he was determined not to answer. "There is nothing you could tell me that would shock me. That boat sailed a long time ago. What shit are you into?"

"I'm into a paraphilia" Christian only owned up because he saw how Elliot accepted Mia's past. Christian put his vest back on realising that this conversation wasn't going to be a short one.

"A paraphilia" Elliot repeated and then tried to figure out that out of all the paraphilia he knew of which one Christian would mostly likely to be drawn to. Elliot then said frankly "Dominance and Submission." Christian's face fell. "You dark horse!" Elliot smiled, he was on the verge of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Christian snapped but he was relieved that Elliot didn't turn on him. Elliot's friendship meant the world to him.

"I'm not laughing!" Elliot struggled to keep a straight face then burst out laughing. "Ok, now I am. How did you get into that?"

"By the time I had gotten through the system I had been used so much I didn't know if I was homoerotic. I wanted to know what I was." Christian disclosed embarrassed.

Elliot stopped laughing and his smile fell but only because of the trauma Christian had suffered. Elliot then tenderly asked "So you went with a prostitute?"

Christian nodded his head "I went with lots of prostitutes, even the girls I grew up with, until I realised what I wanted."

"What was that?" Elliot coaxed.

"To be in control." Christian said slowly as he revealed the very worst of himself to Elliot "To have some girl do exactly what I say and when. I never found myself wanting to be with a man." Being gay was normal. Being him was abhorrent.

Elliot felt he understood Christian's need after what Christian had experienced and shrugged "You wanted to feel safe."

"Don't justify this Elliot." Christian snapped, frustrated at Elliot's attempt to get him off the hook "I enjoyed punishing them for some minor almost imaginary indiscretion. What does that make me?" Christian felt it made him like those monsters who had hurt him.

But Elliot knew that Christian's heart whilst dented was still whole, making him incapable of hurting innocent people, so he probed a little further "When you say punishing…"

Christian responded impatiently "Caning, paddling, flogging. That sort of shit!"

"Did you leave permanent marks?" Elliot asked a little more seriously.

"No!" Christian shouted, reeling at what he was.

"And it was consensual?" Elliot knew that it was but he thought that Christian needed to say it.

"As I said before I paid" Christian knew that Elliot wasn't normally this slow on the up take and it was aggravating him.

"So it was just two people getting their kinks? Albeit in some sort of transactional agreement." Elliot summed up "Jesus, Chrissie you got me going there. I thought you were into some real fucked up shit." Elliot then teased "Necrophilia. Zoophilia. Exhibitionism."

"Definitely not the first two and I leave the third to you" Christian referred to the many times he had seen Elliot butt naked. Both boys cracked a smile.

"And you've never met a girl that just liked you and wanted a quickie in the back of a car with you?" Elliot would be surprised if that was the case. Christian, with his muscular lean body, dark copper-coloured hair and intense bright gray eyes was what most girls thought was the epitome of male beauty.

"I don't date Elliot. You know that" Christian snapped.

"I don't think I do." Elliot lightly retorted "Sure I know that you're a closed book but I just figured you were waiting for the right girl to come along to take you off the shelf. Someone bookish! Someone who might like some of the stuff you like to do. I wouldn't try it straight away but I know a few girls who like a slap and a tickle. And why wouldn't a girl fall for you? You're a handsome, incredibly smart, and kind-hearted young man."

"Elliot stop coming on to me and be serious for a second. I did something stupid. I kissed Ana." Christian divulged as if he was confessing to murder.

"What's wrong with that?" Elliot knew he had to confront Christian about his self-loathing.

"I'm me." Christian said with a hang-dog expression.

"Again, what's wrong with that?" Elliot repeated.

"There was a reason why I went through that shit. There was a reason." Christian stated.

"What did they say to you?" Elliot wanted Christian to finally talk and he was surprised that he did.

"They said I was a ... Fuckhole. Cocksucker. Fag. Weirdo. Screw-up. Douche. Retard. Big mouth. Know-it-all." Christian reeled off the words that were screamed or sneered at him whilst he was being hurt in a dispassionate voice. "A lazy, bad, useless parasite."

"It was name-calling but those words hurt." Elliot said, he had experienced the same physical and emotional pain. "They were normally followed by saying we were blowing it out of proportion and being too sensitive but I know those words hurt especially when accompanied by actions."

"It may have been name-calling but that doesn't stop those words being true for me." Christian reasoned.

"That's bullshit and you know it. I'll repeat two of those words: Know-it-all and Retard. Shouldn't they make up their minds? Now you're working for the government" Elliot laughed "You also got to ask yourself would you trust their judgement on judging a pie eating contest?"

"No." Christian had a slight smile.

"So why trust them with this?" Elliot demanded.

"There was a reason." Christian had to believe there was a reason why he went through endless suffering and pain. He couldn't accept that it was just for their pleasure.

"Yeah but I hate to break it to you" Elliot felt terrible saying the next words to Christian "It got shit all to do with you but everything to do with them. You didn't deserve it, it wasn't your fault and I know that it is that that sucks for you. Because it means you weren't in control and you were powerless. Stop being proud and just accept that you were a defenseless kid. It was what we all were."

Christian looked up at Elliot wanting to believe him and then said what was bothering him "Ana's the only girl I have ever met that I wanted to do more with than just fuck. She's beautiful. Perfect. God I love her. She was all I thought about in jail. I just don't know how to show it or how to let her in. I want to try and be a better person for her but I don't know where to start" Christian's distress was evident.

"Well first thing is when she saves you a seat you sit in it and talk to her. Get to know her interests. Also, try and not walk away when you kiss her. Girls get funny about that sort of thing." Elliot slightly admonished. "Just be good-humoured, helpful and thoughtful. Be you. Mia and I love you man. She'll see it too."

"Was she really upset?" Christian nervously asked wondering if he still had a chance.

"Crying a river but that's probably your kissing ability" Elliot joked to relieve the tension. Christian looked down ashamed that he had hurt Ana. Elliot decided to give the flipside "It just goes to show how much she's interested in you. It's not too late. She's a keeper and you can count on her."


	14. Chapter 14

"Mia's going to meet us at the Lanes. We'll take baby Chris with us." Christian mentioned to Elliot as soon as he got off the phone to her. He had called her to finalise plans for the bowling after he had showered.

"Ok. I was hoping before we go bowling that we could pop over to Kate's. Kate's had an emergency with her computer and has an essay to submit. Could you take a look at it?" Elliot asked. Baby Chris was now giggling in Elliot's arms.

Christian looked wary knowing that Kate disapproved him. "What about Jose?" Christian suggested.

"I should've made myself clearer. She wants it fixed" Elliot quipped.

Christian cracked a grin. "Do you think Ana will be there?" Christian again wanted to avoid her but he had a touch of hope in his voice that wasn't missed by Elliot. The tide was changing.

"Library" Elliot said straight-faced.

* * *

Elliot knocked at the door of Kate's room after managing to tailgate another female student who was exiting.

It was Ana who opened the door and she was surprised to see Christian holding a baby. The baby reached out for Ana "Ah. Hello. Who's this? Isn't she pretty? What's her name?" Ana cooed.

Christian noted Ana's bags under her large innocent powder-blue eyes as well as her weight loss. Christian frowned and felt an immense amount of guilt.

"Christina Ellie. Baby Chris for short. She's Mia's daughter. A close friend of ours, a sister of sorts. We also grew up with her. We're meeting her at the bowling alley after Christian's done with Kate's laptop." Elliot quickly said before Ana misinterpreted the situation.

"Kate will be back in a moment. She forgot her ID card in the laundrette. Her laptop is right here." Ana gave it to Elliot. "I was just dropping off a book she urgently needed but she asked if I could stay to let you in. Can I get you anything?"

"Nothing for me" Elliot replied placing the laptop on the table.

"Water please" Christian said since he felt his throat go dry. He then opened the laptop with one hand as he held baby Chris with the other. As Ana filled up some glasses with water Christian ran a few checks. "It shouldn't take too long to fix. I just need to uninstall the last update in safe mode and reboot. It's pretty simple."

Baby Chris started to cry. "I'll take her outside so that you two can talk" Elliot suggested. He then took baby Chris off Christian and then went outside. Christian now knew he had been set up.

Once Christian finished fixing the laptop he turned to Ana "I'm sorry about the other night."

"You've apologised already. I'm just not sure why" Ana said apprehensively.

"I kissed you…" Christian began.

"Yes I remember. It was wonderful! Perfect. It felt so right until you walked away" Ana choked back a cry.

Christian slowly approached Ana and held Ana by her arms. "I can't fight this anymore. I can't. Ana I'm not good enough for you but I want to try and be someone you can tolerate so that I can have a chance to make you more happy than you are now."

Ana replied earnestly "Christian I already more than just tolerate you. I've already said I want to spend time with you. But if I give you the chance to make me happy then I want you to promise that you'll never just walk away from me again ok? That you'll talk to me first." Christian nodded his head and stroked Ana's cheek wiping away a stray tear. Christian then gently placed his index finger on Ana's chin to guide Ana's lips towards him and softly kissed Ana. Christian intensified the kiss and Ana felt it resonate all the way down to the bottom of her heart. Ana again felt it was wonderful to be kissed by Christian.

Kate came back into her room and Ana and Christian broke apart. Christian ran his hand through his hair and then turned his attention back to Kate's computer. "It's working now."

"Oh. Thanks." Kate knew that she had interrupted Ana and Christian having a moment. She didn't realise they would get together so quickly again after Christian had denied his feelings towards Ana for so long "Where's Elliot?"

"Outside with baby Chris. A sort of niece to Christian and Elliot" Ana explained. She was still blushing after her kiss with Christian and Christian found himself wanting to kiss her again.

"Well I can't wait to meet her. I'll go and find them." Kate then left Ana with Christian. She was happy for them and was glad that step one in her plan for Elliot to talk to Christian was working. Elliot was the only one Christian would listen to. Step two of finding a way to get Christian and Ana together alone in a room was also going smoothly. It was lucky that Jose hadn't got around to fixing her computer.

Ana and Christian looked at each other bashfully. Christian again gave into his yearning and kissed Ana deeply again. "I could keep doing this and never find it old."

"Me too" Ana blushed.

"I never thought I would meet some like you." Christian cherished Ana being in his arms.

"Me too." Ana repeated sweetly and then said "I know you're all going bowling later. I've been studying pretty hard recently so I'm on top of things. If you want a bowling partner I'm available."

"I would like that. More than like that." Christian uttered thinking he would always like Ana as a partner and not just in bowling.

"It's actually something I'm good at. Ray taught me." Ana mentioned proudly.

"I'm pretty good too. Unfortunately Elliot knows that but does Kate know you're good?" Christian enquired.

"No." Ana grinned guessing at what Christian was thinking.

"That's great. Let Elliot and Kate find out in their own time. We can split the cash" Christian said.

"Or better still let's put it towards our first date alone" Ana suggested ever so thankful that she was finally with Christian.

* * *

Mia had already reserved a bowling lane for her brothers and their girlfriends. Mia was keen to meet them – the girl who had managed to get Elliot to commit to a relationship after he had lost his family and the girl who had managed to get through Christian's fortress that he had built around his heart. She already loved them because they made her brothers happy.

Mia skipped to her baby as soon as she saw Christian coming through the bowling centre's entrance and heard her little girl's cries. Mia was devoted to her little girl and had missed her. She hated spending more time away from her but she was determined to make life for her little girl untroubled and cheerful.

"Hey baby Chris. What's up? Huh." Mia took baby Chris off Christian and baby Chris began to calm down.

"I've changed her, fed her and rocked her. She's been sleeping mostly and suddenly...I don't know" Christian explained worriedly. Ana was beside Christian with his arm around her slender waist. Ana stroked Christian arm to calm him. He stilled at the touch but liked it and thought he could get used to it eventually.

"It's ok Christian. It's what babies do. They cry. Baby Chris is just missing mommy" Mia linked Christian's arm in hers to comfort him. "So this must be Ana. I've been really looking forward to seeing you. I heard lots of good things about you." Mia's tone implied that Christian had told her about Ana but what she knew mostly came from Elliot. Mia just wanted to reassure Ana.

"It's all true." Christian affirmed as he squeezed Mia's arm to thank her.

Ana blushed again as she replied "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mia."

"Mia" Elliot said as he gently put an arm around her. "This is my girl Kate."

"Hi Kate. I never thought I would see the day Elliot committed to a Seahawk" Mia teased Elliot.

"Well this Seahawk has the heart and the roar of a Lion" Elliot praised his girl. "What else can I say!"

"Mia you must have the patience of the saint to still put up with this one. You have to let me in on your secret." Kate grinned and Mia laughed. "So teams?"

"I'm thinking me, baby Chris and Christian vs you, Mia and Elliot but with Mia taking baby Chris' turns." Ana suggested smoothly. Christian was impressed by Ana's game face.

"Sounds pretty balanced to me" Elliot commented. "You want to make this interesting Chrissie?"

"What's the stakes?" Christian asked.

"A Jackson." Elliot stated.

"You're on." Christian shook hands with Elliot.

Ana was almost as good as Christian at bowling and they were beating Elliot and Kate by 22 points. Christian was criticising Elliot's play throughout. Ana loved watching how Christian was around his family. Elliot and Mia along with Christina Ellie were definitely Christian's family. They were each other's source of emotional support and comfort, warmth and nurturing, protection and security. There was a giving and taking of love and empathy by all of them. With each other they could express themselves openly, share their feelings, and have their opinions listened to with understanding. But there was something else there too. Ana noticed that a weight seemed to have lifted off Christian since she had last seen him. She had never seen Christian so light-hearted. She hoped that she had something to do with it but she wondered if it was something else too.

"Mia, I hear that you were at a culinary class today. What would you like to do once you complete your programme?" Kate asked Mia conversationally.

"Well Elliot is in construction and Christian is in computers so of course I had to choose a career that began with the letter C - it's catering for me. Eventually, I would like a business of my own one day." Mia relayed her dreams. Christian was determined to see her achieve them. Whatever money he got from the payment system he would give it to Elliot and Mia so that they could build their own businesses. He owed them both so much.

"What do you plan to do after you've read a load of books?" Elliot asked Kate and Ana.

"Journalism" Kate said instantaneously. "I have always wanted to write about real situations and get people to understand them along with the emotions that accompany them."

"That would suit you pretty well. If you don't mind me saying you're pretty tenacious" Christian complemented trying to make peace with Kate.

"Not at all and thank you." Kate responded politely.

Elliot was grateful that both were trying to make an effort. "How about you Ana?"

Ana was more considered in her reply "At the moment I'm just enjoying studying books but I went along to a careers fair and there was an aspiring Commissioning Editor there. A great speaker. Inspirational. He came from a really disadvantaged background. He told us how books were his escape and I felt I could empathise. So I'm now thinking that I might give publishing a go and apply for a summer intern placement at MIIP. I want to understand how good stories become books that people can enjoy."

"MIIP?" Elliot asked as he took his shot.

"Michigan Independent Publishing." Ana provided the name.

Elliot's ball looked good but it split. "Ah shit" Elliot blurted out in frustration.

"Tut tut" Christian smirked.

"Next time I want Ana on my team." Elliot said but immediately regretted it after a look from Kate.

"Hey!" Kate was affronted. "You are so not getting any tonight."

"So this great speaker... was he good looking?" Christian asked hesitantly. He tried to mask his fears but Mia and Elliot both knew him too well.

"Not particularly." Ana said cautiously.

"So what was his name then?" Christian enquired with a slight sullenness in his tone.

"I don't know. Kate can you remember?" Ana bit her lip now sensing Christian's insecurity. Ana couldn't help but mentally sigh 'Why did this have to happen so soon?'

Kate thought for a second and then said "Jack Hyde." Elliot and Mia looked at Christian as if to say 'it couldn't be the same Jack Hyde!' Christian's heart stopped. Kate's future journalistic instincts kicked in and she probed by saying "What?"

Elliot sighed as he ran his hand through his hair "How did he look like?"

"He's about your age with blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Slight bent in his nose" Kate replied.

There was an intake of breath from Elliot and Mia looked worriedly at him. It was that bastard alright! Christian had a far off look in his eyes that Kate wanted to avoid ever seeing again and she turned away wanting to sit closer to Elliot. Ana saw it too but she braved it for Christian. Ana held Christian's hand scared that he was retreating to a place that he would struggle to back from. She had to keep him grounded. Both Elliot and Mia remembered the times when Christian had worn that look growing up. The look was impassive and detached, completely empty of life.

Elliot remembered one of Christian's first days in the group home. Jack had handed the belt over to Luke after snitching that Christian had gotten out of bed after lights out. All Christian had done was sit by a window and look at the moon after he couldn't sleep. Christian was standing by a wall in the position waiting to be beaten. Luke then savagely and ferociously beat Christian wanting him to scream out. Luke's term for it was an initiation into his way of doing things. Elliot knew from experience that Christian was in intense pain but Christian didn't scream instead he just looked at Jack with smirk. Elliot knew then that Christian had gone through worst and swore then he would befriend Christian and look out for him.

Mia remembered Jack as he hit Christian with the frying pan as Christian was peeling a heap of potatoes. Christian had made a flippant comment about Jack's mother after Jack had taunted him for doing another shitty chore that Luke singled Christian out for. Luke always picked on Christian for the worst chores: yard work, cleaning the oven, unblocking the drains and scrubbing the toilets. After being hit Christian had launched himself at Jack and the only thing that stopped Christian from beating Jack up was Luke. Luke pulled Christian off Jack and dunked his head in the sink smashing it against the glasses and dishes that were soaking in the water. Mia remembered blood from Christian's head mixing with the water. Once Christian stopped struggling for air Luke dragged Christian to the out shed and then repeatedly kicked him in the stomach to make him conscious. Christian coughed up the water. Christian then spent two months mostly locked in darkness, only being allowed out for school, without access to the toilet, food or water. It was Elliot who risked being beaten to give Christian the sustenance he needed. Once Christian was allowed to rejoin them Mia stayed with him as much as possible.

Christian remembered too but he recalled the sickening crunch of Jack's nose against his fist and he smirked again. He always got his own back. With Ana's hand in his he no longer felt foresaken.

"We know a Jack Hyde that sort of fits that description. Went to Princeton and studied English Lit. He was in and out of care." Elliot began to explain solemnly. "You could say he was disadvantaged…"

"or you could say he was an arrogant, hard-hearted, scheming, violent shit but he would never hit someone who was bigger or of equal size of him." Mia affirmed. Elliot gave her a look as if to say shut up. Christian would tell Ana in his own time.

Ana was surprised at Mia's vehemence towards Jack Hyde which seemed out of sorts with her warm and affectionate personality "What did he do?"

"Nothing that a broken nose or two didn't put an end to" Christian firmly said as he let go of Ana's hand. He didn't want her tainted with that shit. He picked up the bowling ball and scored a strike. Christian then said "Just do me a favour and forget about working at MIIP. I would hate to have to bruise my fist on his nose again."

Kate who would normally get fired up at Christian's tone of voice towards Ana had caught Elliot's signal to Mia and wisely kept quiet.


	15. Chapter 15

Mia, Christian, Ana, Kate and Elliot finished the bowling game with Christian and Ana winning. They cheerfully high fived but there was a cloud over them. As soon as the game was complete they decided against playing again and went to Pizza Hut to share a large pepperoni pizza and Buffalo wings. Christian didn't speak throughout the meal and Ana just held his hand to comfort him. Kate and Mia spoke about the latest celebrity gossip just to fill the silence and Elliot made wisecracks about the celebrities that were mentioned. Once they had eaten Elliot and Christian helped Mia and baby Chris to get a taxi to her apartment. Elliot then drove Christian, Ana and Kate back to his home. Kate and Elliot went straight into Elliot's room after saying good night to Ana and Christian.

* * *

Ana felt happy that she was finally alone with Christian and that they could do whatever they needed to do in order to get Christian through his anguish.

"I guess I got a Durcell bunny of my own now" Ana teased and held Christian close to her.

Christian was beginning to grin but stopped "We need to walk before we can run. We really don't know each other very well. You might change your mind about kissing this frog. At the end he'll always be a frog" Christian again warned Ana off him. The mere mention of Jack Hyde reminded Christian of how flawed he was.

"That's my risk to take. But I agree we need to find out a little more about each other. Let's trade questions" Ana suggested. She knew anything Christian had to say she would handle so that she could be with him, to understand him and to love him. But she also wanted to get it out of the way because it was obvious that it was troubling Christian and she wanted him to know that she didn't care. She had already decided that he was moral and decent.

Ana lead Christian to the sofa and pulled him down. She leaned next to him and he put an arm around her. He enjoyed being close to her. Christian considered the offer and then said "Sounds good to me. You first?"

"What did Jack Hyde do to you?" Ana blurted out the question that was at the foremost of her mind since bowling.

"Straight to the point" Christian commented. "No 'What's your favourite colour?', 'Your first pet's name?'"

"Did you have a pet?" Ana smirked. Christian shook his head with a small smile. "Me neither. Ray had a dog called Sinbad" Ana sighed but she was following Christian's tongue-in-cheek advice. She didn't want to push him back into himself "If you want something light hearted Kate has one of those magazine questionnaires in her bag. You want to give it a go?"

"Sure. Let's start with that before we go into the heavy stuff." Christian readily agreed and thankful for the short reprieve. He wanted to hold on to Ana for a little longer. A little longer couldn't cause any harm.

Ana rifled in Kate's bag and pulled out the magazine. As she did so she asked "So what's your favourite colour?"

"Grey." Christian answered freely.

"Really?" Ana was amused. It was Ray's favourite colour. "My mom has a theory that your favourite colour can reveal your personality. Grey usually means that the middle-of-the-road type, cool, conserved, composed and reliable. Tends to conform just to keep the peace." Ana smiled slightly as she said the last piece. She had already worked out that Christian didn't know the meaning of the word conform and he definitely wasn't middle-of-the-road. Though the words cool, conserved, composed and reliable seemed to ring true.

Christian cracked a small smile as well "That doesn't sound like me at all. So what's yours?"

"Turquoise." Ana replied truthfully. Ana nestled back into Christian's arms as she flicked through the magazine to get to the questionnaire pages.

"Which means?" Christian probed.

"That I want to express my hopes and dreams no matter how idealistic they may be and to make my own way in the world under my own terms." Ana felt this summed her up rather well though she didn't believe in the theory.

"Well I can see some of those things already" Christian admired. "So what's the first question?"

"Do you like to wear jeans or chinos?" Ana read aloud "I would say jeans."

"Jeans for me too" Christian concurred.

"Do you untie your shoes when you take them off?" Ana looked over at Christian's sneakers which were untied "I guess that's a yes. For me it would be a no. I just slip them off. So watch sports or play sports?" Ana read the second question and then gave her answer "That's obvious for me. Neither."

"I don't know about that I'm still admiring your skills on the bowling alley" Christian complemented.

Ana rolled her eyes at the praise and then said "You?"

"Play" Christian replied. He was never a sit of the side-lines kind of guy.

"Camp in an RV or stay in a tent?" Ana read.

"Tent" Christian promptly responded. "I've only done it once. A group of kids were taken for a weekend out. Part of a charity thing. I loved it. Being outdoors. It was one of the few times I could say I was truly happy as a kid." Christian reflected contentedly and Ana was pleased to see it.

"I would say an RV. I've never been outdoorsy" Ana revealed. "Swim in a pool or the open water? For me it's the sea. I love the smell of salt water and the sound of waves crashing on the beach."

"I haven't a clue. I've never seen a beach" Christian disclosed lightly. Even through a cheesy questionnaire they were learning something about each other.

Ana was surprised "You've never seen the beach? But Detroit has got some great beaches close by. On the lakes."

"I'd like to see them one day. I just haven't yet. Does it matter?" Christian shrugged. He had seen other things that most people didn't. The inside of a prison for one.

"You'll love it. I'm going to take you next weekend." Ana said firmly "I guess this is a pretty useless question. Travel by sailboat or cruise ship?" Ana read but was ready to move swiftly on to the next.

But Christian answered "I would love to learn how to sail."

"Really? Why?" Ana was intrigued.

"Because I've never heard the crashing of waves" Christian explained with a smile. "It looks pretty cool."

"Maybe it's something we could do together" Ana suggested hopefully.

"Maybe" Christian agreed, but still not daring to hope that Ana would stay for any real length of time once she found out what he was.

"Where do you see yourself in 3 years time?" Ana gave the next question.

A month ago Christian would have responded dead or jail. Now he knew it would be working for the government. Christian said "I'll pass" to keep the conversation relaxed.

"Me too." Ana said, remembering Elliot's earlier question and how it lead on to Jack Hyde. "Are you neat or messy?"

Christian replied immediately "Neat." Ana looked around the apartment and couldn't help but raise an eye brow. Christian answered the unspoken question with a smirk "The mess is Elliot's."

"I'm messy. As you can probably tell." Ana referred to her appearance and before Christian could deny it said "Are you a morning or night person? I can say honestly now that I'm definitely not a morning person."

"I don't sleep" Christian didn't care to elaborate.

Ana knew she had to move on "What is your favourite food? Mine is grilled seafood and fries" Ana informed.

"Nice choice" Christian complemented. "I would go with steak"

"Maybe we could share and call it Surf and Turf?" Ana suggested. Christian nodded with a smile though again he doubted he would see the day. Ana continued "Have a night out or evening in? For me it would an evening in. There's nothing better than curling up on the sofa with a mug of tea and a good book" Ana confessed.

"I've had too many evenings in" Christian quipped thinking of prison.

Ana looked quizzically at Christian but went on to the next question, she would find out in time. This questionnaire game was exactly that a game. "Read on a Kindle or paperback book?" Ana knew her answer straightaway. "Without a doubt it would be paperback. I love the smell and feel of books."

"ipad air" Christian loved new technology and wasn't going to be constrained in his response.

"Who is your favorite author?" Ana provided her response without thinking "Definitely Austen."

Christian didn't have a favourite author. He read books for facts and theories so he said "I enjoyed reading Freakonomics by University of Chicago economist Steven Levitt and New York Times journalist Stephen J. Dubner."

Ana wasn't surprised by Christian's choice she could imagine him looking suave in a suit "Rolling Stones or Beatles?" Ana was intrigued by this question. Along with her British tastes for books and tea was also a love of music.

"In terms of British bands of that era what about the Who! My Generation, Substitute, Who are you." Christian reeled off some of his favourites.

"You have a really good point but I have to disagree." Ana smiled "The Fab Four were the most awesome of pop talent. Here Comes the Sun is my favourite song. What's your favorite movie of all time?" Ana had to think about this one.

"I don't have one. Reality is enough for me." Christian tried hard to keep his voice light.

"I like adaptations. Pride and Prejudice though Sense and Sensibility was better, Gone with the wind, Little women, Rebecca" Ana then read the following question "Win the lottery or find your perfect job?" Ana then stated "Find the perfect job."

"Same" Christian agreed with Ana's point of view. Christian saw the amount of similarities between them especially where it counted.

"If money was no object, what would you do all day?" Ana read again.

"Find the perfect job!" Christian quipped and Ana couldn't agree more so nodded her head.

"Your house, containing everything you own, catches fire. After saving your loved ones and pets, you have time to safely make a final dash to save any one item. What would it be? Why?"

"Nothing. It's only things." Christian didn't really care about the value of things when he had nothing all his life "You?"

"My copy of the Complete works of Jane Austen. It was given to me by mother on my 13th birthday. It's a hardback with a beautiful hand-decorated cover" Ana countered with sentimental value. "What would constitute a perfect day for you?"

"A day with you." Christian said without a shadow of a doubt.

"Me too. I'm free all day tomorrow. Spend it with me." Ana told Christian so that he couldn't back out. Christian nodded realising Ana wasn't giving him a choice. "For what in your life do you feel most grateful?"

"You. Mia and Elliot." Christian's voice portrayed his gratitude for his friends who were also his family "You?"

"You. Ray. My mom." Ana's voice was equally firm. "What has been your biggest challenge?"

"Keeping my temper" Christian lied. He knew he had a nasty temper but it wasn't his biggest challenge. He failed his biggest challenge. He couldn't resist Ana.

"Not saying no." Ana likewise revealed her weakness. "How would your friends describe you?"

"Let's ask them" Christian joked and Ana pulled him back down towards the sofa.

"I don't think they would be too pleased." Ana giggled "What does friendship mean to you?"

"Trustworthiness and dependability" Christian replied knowing he would do anything for Mia and Elliot but had failed them before.

"Love and affection" Ana knew she would freely and graciously give those things to her friends. "What is your most treasured memory?"

"Our first kiss." Christian said, remembering how it replayed in his mind in prison. "Yours?"

"Our second kiss." Ana replied, since in that kiss Christian no longer denied her. "Aside from food, water, and shelter, what one thing could you not go a day without?"

"You can go without those things too." Christian said quietly, revealing his experiences to Ana.

Ana realised that Christian wasn't joking and felt the threat of tears. "You shouldn't know that, Christian." Before Christian withdrew in on himself Ana continued with the list of questions unsteadily "What's the biggest problem facing the world right now?"

"People." Christian knew that the only source of cruelty in the world was people doing bad things to one another.

Ana felt that any answer she gave wouldn't be informed as Christian's so she moved on but held on to Christian's hand tighter. "How do you feel about drugs?"

"Street or pharmacy?" Christian asked for clarification.

"Street." Ana replied.

"Unnecessary" Christian said frankly. He understood why people used drugs to escape but he also understood the devastation drugs had on people's lives.

"I think so too." Ana agreed again with Christian's point of view. "How do you feel about pornography?" Ana blushed as she read the question. This told Christian that Ana was inexperience.

"Depend what's it on." Christian shrugged. Most pornography he couldn't give a shit about. They were just photos or videos of people having sex. But there were elements of pornography he just couldn't abide.

"I've never seen much." Ana also didn't see what the big deal was about adult pornography. "What ability or skill do you most wish you had (that you don't have already)?"

This question caught Christian's attention. "I love listening to classical music when I work. I wish I could play the piano." Christian answered promptly.

"I sometimes have Eine Kleine Nachtmusik or Clair de Lune on in the background too" Ana divulged.

"Would you like to go to an Opera with me?" Christian asked bashfully "I've never had anyone to go with before."

"That's our second date then" Ana affirmed. "I've always wished I could draw but my stick men are barely recognisable. What was your favourite subject in school?"

"I was a math nerd when I wasn't doped up." Christian knew he should explain "I received depressants because I'm violent."

Ana knew that Christian's explanation wasn't the whole truth. "ADHD?"

"No. I react badly to touch. I feel out of control and have heart palpitations. It burns in certain places and I lash out or freeze. It's called Haphephobia. It's less bad with Elliot and Mia because I know them well. But anyone else and …" Christian tailed off ashamed.

Ana could see Christian's isolation and loneliness. It was obvious Christian had suffered because of the phobia "You shouldn't have been on medication for that. There's therapy." Ana had picked this up from watching a documentary and her heart felt heavy that Christian hadn't been properly cared for.

"Not for me. I guess your favourite subject was English?" Christian tried to move the conversation on.

"That's right." Ana took Christian's cue to keep the questions following off complex topics "What is the one thing that should be taught in school that isn't already?"

"Survival" Christian responded but then looked self-conscious. It was unlike Christian to not think about what he said. It was just that he was letting himself relax around Ana.

Ana again moved swiftly on "In everyday life, what is your number one pet peeve? For me it's ear marking books. I have a cotton bookmark of a thistle for the reading I do for pleasure. For my textbooks there's post-it notes. There's no reason to vandalise a book."

Christian thought it was a good job he preferred the ipad Air. His own pet peeve was 'Paedophiles' so he said "I'll pass"

"What do you think happens when you die?" Ana wished she could apply a filter to these questions. This was meant to be light-hearted!

"Nothing. It's over." Christian relaxed saying those words and it scared Ana again. She was determined to show Christian how wonderful the world could be. How good life could be.

Ana was tempted to skip over the next question but she asked it because she wanted to know how badly Christian had been hurt "Have you ever broken any bones? If so, how?"

"I tripped on a broom and fell down the stairs." Christian parroted the phase he had been taught time and time again but he was finding it difficult to lie to Ana.

Ana knew that Christian was lying so she said "You can tell me anything you know." Christian nodded but he wasn't revealing anymore. Ana gave her answer hastily "I've never broken a bone" and then went on to the next question "If you could go back in time, what year would you travel to?"

"The year of my conception. I'd give my mother birth control." Christian's barb at himself was said wholeheartedly which again worried Ana.

"I'm glad you're with me Christian. Don't say that." Ana then looked at the next question: Do you feel your childhood was happier than most other people's? "Let's skip that one. Would you be willing to have horrible nightmares for a year if you would be rewarded with extraordinary wealth?" Ana read words but immediately regretted it. "Err. Another dud question. I hate doing these things." Ana wanted to know about Christian's past but these were the wrong questions to ask. It trivialised what he went through. Ana put the magazine away and then turned serious "Do you want to go on to the serious stuff?"

Christian shook his head. He wanted this moment with Ana to last forever. It was more than just contented. He was happy "We've spent most of the night talking. Don't you need to sleep?"

"Only if you sleep with me" Ana expressed her desire.

"I can't Ana." Christian resisted his own desires "It's dangerous for you."

"Why?" Ana asked concerned wondering if it was do with Christian's phobia and if there was a way to overcome it. Christian tried to speak but he couldn't make a sound. "Please tell me."

"I thought we were done with questions" Christian replied briskly.

"Please, Christian" Ana plead. She wanted to be close to her beloved.

"I have night terrors. I don't want to attack you." Christian said gravely.

Ana wanted to soothe Christian so she said "Then just lie with me and forget about the world."

Christian nodded his ascent. He tried to stand but his legs felt weak. His soul was flying about the ground. Christian slowly took Ana to his bedroom. Christian then leaned back on the bed and Ana lied against him. Christian put his arms around her. Ana feel asleep to Christian's breathing. Christian watched over her and noticed that there was a small smile on Ana's face.


	16. Chapter 16

Christian had spent the last few hours watching Ana sleeping. He wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep because of his night terrors but he also didn't want to close his eyes either. He was enjoying lying close to Ana feeling her heart beating. When he listened to her heart he could hear the whole world turning. He could have stayed locked in this moment forever. Every moment spent with Ana was a moment that Christian treasured.

Ana woke up feeling completely at ease but she knew that Christian hadn't slept.

Elliot knocked on Christian's bedroom door but didn't wait long before bursting in. "Morning love birds. I'm taking Kate back. Do you want a lift Ana?"

"Actually, I want to stay here." Ana replied and then looked at Christian "Is that ok?"

"Of course it's ok" Christian said thrilled at the prospect of more time.

Elliot then left them with a wicked grin on his face. Kate's plan had worked. Step 3 was just being there whenever they needed them so that Christian wouldn't give up on what he had found with Ana.

"Christian you haven't slept. Are you ok?" Ana asked, still concerned that Christian hadn't slept a wink.

"I'm with you. Of course I'm ok." Christian placed butterfly kisses on Ana's neck and rubbed her thigh absentmindedly. Ana found it a pleasurable torture to be stroked through the fabric of her jeans.

Ana started to kiss Christian gently "I wish we could just stay in bed forever. Just hearing you breath in my ear sends shivers down my spine."

"I'm just so grateful you're here. Do you think that you could ever …." Christian couldn't finish his words. He stuttered over 3 words "I…I love… you." Christian felt his throat close up and his heart was racing.

Ana stroked Christian's face "I know this happened fast but if you're wondering just how long I'll love you too try forever because that's how long I'll feel this way." Ana wanted so much to give Christian the love in her that she had for him. Christian wanted to believe but he couldn't. He hadn't told Ana about himself yet. Ana asked "When did you first fall in love with me?"

"The moment I first saw you." Christian whispered and pulled Ana close to him. Ana gave him happiness, blissfulness and togetherness. He thought it was too good to be true. A dream. He didn't deserve it.

"Why?" Ana asked softly.

"How could I not?" Christian then asked rhetorically. Ana removed her clothes and Christian watched absolutely taken with her body. Ana then reached out for his vest. "Don't." Christian knew he couldn't allow Ana to see what was under his vest. He knew he couldn't explain it all away. He knew he deserved it. That he was defective and contaminated. Behind the pretty face he was ugly and repulsive. The scars showed the real him. He knew he should tell Ana what he was but he wanted to be with her just a few more moments longer.

"Why?" Ana was confused. She had wanted to cherish his body by wrapping hers around him. Ana wanted to give Christian all the love he deserved. "Is it the touch thing?"

"I can't." Christian's voice sounded broken. He couldn't let the pain out. He felt dirty and didn't want to contaminate Ana. He shouldn't be with Ana. In his mind was memories of unwanted touch from childhood.

"Ok. It's ok." Ana just wanted Christian to know that he was safe. That the pain had ended. Ana wanted to reaffirm the intimacy so as she kissed Christian again she said "But Christian I want you to touch me. The way I feel when I'm in your arms is mind-blowing. I know it can only get better. Take me. Now. As I am. Please."

Christian's need to please Ana was greater than his guilt of touching her. He kneeled up and leaned over Ana. He placed warm kisses on her belly button. Christian relaxed into the feel of Ana's skin. Christian knew how to move, it was a sin, so sweet and true "May I lick your nipples?" Christian asked politely. Ana nodded and Christian licked and carrassed each of her nipples with his tongue enjoying the taste of her salty skin. "Could I do the same to you down there?" Ana again nodded and Christian focused on her most initiate part. Ana was getting more and more turned on with each question and each action Christian did. Part of it was hearing what he was going to do next to her, and part of it was the idea that she was actually granting Christian his wishes. Christian wanted Ana so badly but he needed her utmost consent first. "Do you want this?" Christian asked before lowering his pants.

"Yepth" Ana lisped nervously. She hadn't lisped since she was a child. It had slipped in occasionally when she was nervous. All that Ana wanted to do was hold Christian forever and ever. She wanted Christian to want the same.

Christian then entered Ana. Ana made it easy, she made it feel right. Christian started at a slow rhythm with short, shallow thrusts to give Ana's body time to adjust and allow the tension to eventually build up to even greater heights. "Every time you move today, I want you to be reminded that I've been here." Christian said as he made his way deeper into her.

"You feel so good inside me" Ana whispered intoxicated with Christian. She wrapped her legs around Christian locking him in tight.

Christian lifted Ana up and then positioned her so that she was on top. Ana was now moving at her own pace. Christian felt captivated and enchanted by Ana's body "I love having your body on top of mine. It feels incredible."

"You're going to make me come" Ana said breathlessly.

"That's the plan, baby" Christian smirked.

Ana and Christian burst simultaneously in orgasm.

* * *

Christian was in the shower when Ana came into the bathroom. "Can I join you?" Ana sweetly asked.

"No" Christian reacted quickly and pulled the shower curtain around him to block her view. "Give me a second to dry off and then you can come in."

"I want to be with you. Please." Ana really wanted to hold Christian again and cherish him under the water.

"No Ana. Can you go?" Christian almost shouted. He was desperate for Ana to go. Ana could never see his scars. But he also despised himself. He hated to disappoint her and refuse her simple request but it was proof that he couldn't be enough for her. Christian knew he had put a distance between them by not letting her shower with him. He had again ruined everything.

"Ok. I'm sorry." Ana bit her lip "I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy." Ana then left Christian to his shower and made a start on brunch.

Once Christian got out of the bathroom he took over making the food and Ana had her shower. After Ana had dried off she opened Christian's laptop up so that she could look up a few things. She wanted to spoil Christian today and take him to the beach this weekend rather than next. Ana frowned that Christian's laptop was password protected so she asked Christian to enter it which he did nervously. He was worried what Ana may stumble upon when on his laptop. There was nothing illegal on there now. It was just his work for the government which would be harder to cover.

Ana and Christian ate their food in near silence. Christian knew he had to give more information to Ana to help her understand why they shouldn't be together. Why she should leave. It was his fault. All his fault. "Ana we need to talk about the serious stuff. You need to know what you're getting into so that you don't make a mistake. I shouldn't have..."

Ana changed tack to avoid Christian having to talk about painful memories. Painful memories that would motivate him to push her away. "I already know that I'm not making a mistake and today I don't care how bad you think you are for me. I loved what we did. I know I'm being selfish but today I just wish I could make you see how happy I am with you." Christian frowned so Ana sighed "Maybe we'll cover the heavy stuff tomorrow but not now. Now we're going to the beach. St Clair's Shores. We'll have to wait for the summer for the ocean and then we'll have to wait for when we win the lottery for the sailing or the cruise ship. They both cost an arm and leg."

Christian liked the way Ana said 'we' but pointed out "It's raining" so that she had the excuse to leave him.

Of course Ana knew that Christian was testing her but she was strong and she would always stay. "The beach is always there whatever the weather. Sometimes it is more beautiful on a rainy day than a bright day because there are only a few people there walking their dogs. It will be me, you, the wind and the waves."

"How are we getting there? Elliot has his car" Christian as always got down to the practicalities.

"We are going to collect Wanda from the repair shop." Ana replied brightly since Christian had agreed to go with her.

"Who's Wanda?" Christian was amused.

"My light blue VW Beetle." Ana said as if the car was a friend.

"So how are we getting to the repair shop?" Christian was unwittingly enjoying himself. Ana had a sense of adventure around her which he was drawn to.

"By bus but first do you have a printer?" Ana asked "I need to print this voucher out and some directions. It's 50% off at a seafood restaurant along St Claire Shores. Probably on account of the weather."

"So we're going to have Surf and Turf on Elliot's twenty dollar note?" Christian had figured out.

"Got it in one." Ana smile was infectious.

"I don't have a printer" Christian knew that a printer could get someone caught "Normally they can read the code from the screen so all we need to do is save it on your phone. We can also use your phone's GPS to get us there."

"Have you seen my phone?" Ana revealed her phone. It was a Nokia 3310.

"I guess I'll save it on to my phone." Christian got his smart phone out.

* * *

Christian and Ana picked up her car from the repair shop. Christian was unhappy that Ana's mode of transport was a worn out antique of a car but he thoroughly checked out the work done before he allowed Ana to hand over her credit card. Ana found it frustrating but kept quiet so not to effect the day.

Once they were out of the shop and on the road Christian asked "Are you sure it will last the journey?"

"It hasn't failed me so far. Are you cold? You're not wearing a coat." Ana was now wondering why Christian was always without a coat.

"Ana I didn't have a coat for the first four years of my life. It seems superfluous now." Christian seemed engrossed in the car in front of them as he told her of the neglect he went through. He was retreating into himself. He didn't want to concern Ana. He wasn't near important enough for her concern.

Ana knew that Christian was uncomfortable telling her this and that there was no point dwelling on the sad times in Christian's life when he should be enjoying the happy times now so she said "Let's get a hot drink on our way there. I'll need one. Would you like some music on. I have some tapes in the glove compartment"

"You've got Springteen! Elliot may call him mediocre but I'm a fan." Christian put the tape on. Christian had forgotten that tapes had existed. The other tapes were Marvin Gaye, The Temptations, Stevie Wonder, The Supremes, Madonna and Ella Fitzgerald "Did you just come to Detroit for the music?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad I came here because I met you." Ana gave a coy smile.

"Ana..." Christian was again trying to resist her for all the wrong reasons.

"No Christian. Don't say anything. I've been really lonely here. I've been thinking about going back home and then I met you. I stopped being alone. I don't need to know everything about you Christian. I just need you to be with me. I'm so glad I found you that I'm not gonna lose you" Ana said steadfastly. She didn't care if she was acting like a stage 5 clinger because she knew that if Christian was going to allow himself to be loved by her she was going to have to do the hardwork of breaking his walls down which was built up through a childhood of severe abuse. She was highly emotionally intelligent and she knew Christian had grown up in a world where no-one could be trusted, no-one stayed and that being hurt was inevitable. She had to prove herself to him. Ana saw that Christian was crying out for love and acceptance.

Christian wanted to feel needed by Ana. His reply was simple "I'm looking forward to seeing the beach" and then added "with you. Really. I meant it Ana I love you"

"I love you too." Ana smiled gratefully that Christian hadn't pushed her away.

Christian then asked "Would you like to go a music festival?"

Ana shook her head "I'd be trampled on."

"Not with me." Christian said firmly.

"I guess the risk would be considerably lessened." Ana smiled.

"Ana I would never let anyone trample on you. Ever" Christian swore. He meant every possible meaning of the words he spoke.

"I would love to go with you Christian. The ones in Chicago are pretty good. I can't wait for the summer." Ana said as she looked forward to her future with Christian.

* * *

Christian loved walking on the beach with Ana. He saw the power of the waves break on the shore and was in awe of it. With the winds howling the couple couldn't talk much but Christian tried to shield Ana from the weather as much as could by holding her close to him. Christian was now desperate to try sailing. To be out there on the waves and to feel completely lost in the elements. Christian was slowly beginning to realise that with Ana by his side he could learn to live free.

Once there was some shelter by a rock Christian made Ana face him and said "Thank you for showing me this. My beautiful beloved angel"

"Thank you for allowing me to share this with you" Ana responded and nestled closer to Christian. A small kiss was shared. "Let's go back and get something to eat. I'm ravenous and cold."

Ana noticed how Christian wasn't shivering in the slightest.

* * *

Ana had ordered scallops, langoustines, whole king prawns and rope-grown mussels, with fries and Christian had ordered grilled Sirloin Steak with fries. As soon as their food was served Christian cut his steak in half and gave half to Ana and Ana placed half of the scallops, langoustines, king prawns and mussels on Christian's plate. Christian had ordered a bottle of Piazzi Sicilian. He didn't know if it would taste any good but the wine list mentioned it would go great with all seafood.

"This smells amazing. Here's to our own surf and turf." Christian clinked Ana's glass and took a sip. "So tell me about Ray. It's clear you care a lot for him."

"He's my dad. Ray is taciturn. He was in the army." Ana informed Christian matter-of-factly.

"Which Division?" Christian enquired.

"4th" Ana said wondering why Christian had asked.

"I think that was Elliot's too." Christian replied.

"Elliot was in the army?" Ana was surprised. She didn't think that Elliot was the type to be in the military.

"Saw action in Afghanistan. He's a hero but he never talks about it. Got the Medal of Honour defying a direct order from his superiors." Christian informed Ana proudly and then sighed "In the process he also exposed himself to hostile fire so that his fellow soldiers could escape"

"Why doesn't Kate know about this?" Ana asked.

"Elliot does that." Christian wanted to know more about Ana's father to see if it would help Elliot in some way. Military always stuck with Military. "What did Ray do after the army?"

"He's a skilled carpenter. He taught me how to use tools along with how to shoot and how to defend myself. I get my habit of drinking tea from him too." Ana reminisced.

"So are you as good with a gun as you are with a bowling ball?" Christian probed.

"Better." Ana confirmed "Are you scared?"

"No just less concerned than what I was about you, Ms Annie Oakley." Christian half-joked.

"So you approve?" Ana probed.

Christian shrugged "I'll never be a member of NAGR. I've seen how a gun can be useful but also how it can be deadly in the wrong hands."

"Well Ray taught me to have a steady hand" Ana reassured.

"You never struck me as a tom boy but with you knowing self-defence and how to shoot … I'm changing my opinion" Christian now teased.

Ana laughed "I'm tougher than I look but I'm not a tom boy. I couldn't stand fly-fishing, the Mariners and soccer."

"Ray's into fly fishing?" Christian said trying to hide his enthusiasm.

"Not you as well." Ana gave a mock groan.

"I did it the one time we did camping and I loved it. There's good trout fishing here. I've wanted to go again but I have no idea where to start." Christian knew he hadn't lived much of a life.

"Well in that case I better introduce you." Ana said thinking it would be a great way for the two men in her life to get to know one another.

Christian's face fell "Do you think he'll approve of you spending time with someone like me?"

"Yes. I do" Ana then reached over the table to hold Christian's hand. "Christian I've really enjoyed today. Don't spoil it by being hard on yourself. Please."

"Yes ma'am" Christian replied politely to Ana's request and resumed eating his meal.

* * *

Christian drove Ana back and Ana fell asleep in the car. Christian knew that as soon as he could he was going to replace Ana's car. It really did belong in a scrap yard.


	17. Chapter 17

Christian took Ana to a free community concert by the Detroit Symphony Orchestra at Grosse Pointe Memorial Church. They listened to Mozart's Overture to The Marriage of Figaro, Symphony No. 40, Divertimento K. 136 and Flute Concerto No. 1. The music was devine and Ana enjoyed every moment.

Christian wasn't religious but with the stained-glass clerestory windows, a Latin cross, carvings and hauntingly beautiful music of the last piece, the Requiem, he was feeling an excess amount of guilt that he hadn't told Ana the truth about him. It was weighing down heavily on Christian. He needed to confess but didn't believe that he would be absolved. He had been to one foster home where the bible was read as he was tied to the ceiling, whilst being whipped. He remembered the words that were recited to him as the crop fell on his skin:

_ "Put to death what is earthly in you: fornication, impurity, passion, evil desire, and covetousness, which is idolatry" _

_"And those who belong to Christ Jesus have crucified the flesh with its passions and desires" _

_"He that spareth his rod hateth his son: but he that loveth him chasteneth him betimes" _

_"Foolishness is bound in the heart of a child; but the rod of correction shall drive it far from him." _

_"Withhold not correction from the child: for if thou beatest him with the rod, he shall not die." _

_"Thou shalt beat him with the rod, and shalt deliver his soul from Shoel."_

His god-fearing foster parents made him fast for days and kneel piously on a rough straw mat that dug into his knees for hours. His foster parents called the discipline mortification of the flesh - repentance and atonement of sins and a path to holiness. Ana would later regard it as severe abuse. It was here that Christian stopped feeling scared. He learnt he deserved punishment, pain and suffering. Christian's fear of touch was labelled a demon that had to beaten out of him before his Holy Communion. On the day of his Holy Communion his beating had been so bad that a neighbour had called the police after seeing his lifeless body. A police officer administered CPR and it was enough for him to live long enough to be air lifted to the hospital.

For Christian, it hadn't been the worst home to be in. Truly god-fearing people, who believed that God saw everything they did and that they would burn in hell for their sins, didn't molest little kids. The foster parents' house was also clean and they kept his appearance tidy.

After the concert Christian and Ana drove back in silence to her student accommodation. Ana was now worried. "What's wrong Christian?"

"You need to learn more about me and there's some things I need to know about you." Christian said gravely. He didn't want it to end with Ana but it had to come to an end some time "Should we continue to trade questions?" Christian asked as Ana parked up.

"Ok. Let's go back to my first serious question: What did Jack Hyde do to you?" Ana asked.

"As Mia said he was a school boy bully. Plain and simple" Christian shrugged.

"Did he hurt you?" Ana followed up.

"Don't I get a question?" Christian asked politely with a smile that didn't reach the eyes.

"Yes. That's your one there" Ana retorted "So did he hurt you?"

"He hit me but he didn't hurt me." Christian didn't want Ana to feel sorry for him. He didn't deserve her pity or anybody's pity for that matter "Did anything further happen with your step-father Stephen Morton?" Christian now knew from the FBI files that Carla Wilkes had been used by Stephen Morton. Stephen Morton was a petty criminal who dealt in illicit goods to supply his electronic goods shop and fiddled his taxes. He lived by his wits always trying to make a quick buck. He exploited everyone, was blinded by greed, had an ostentatious style and was a habitual liar. He had 3 restraining orders against him from ex-partners, was in debt to local underworld figures and was often under the scrutiny of the police. Christian hated that Ana had been anywhere near the likes of him. He had to be sure that Ana hadn't been badly hurt by him.

"No. He criticised and blamed me. I know that hurt me. After the ashtray incident I turned to Ray. That was it. I was safe. Christian please tell me why Mia, Elliot and yourself reacted the way you did when Jack Hyde's name was mentioned? No half-answers otherwise we'll be here a long time if you're waiting for me to come up with the exact right questions. Do you want to do this?" Ana asked sincerely. She would happily stop asking questions if Christian just accepted that they could be together without her knowing everything. But she wanted to know so that Christian no longer felt alone but supported. She could see that Christian had struggled for such a long time and felt that he was in a losing battle.

"I owe it to you to do this. As I said before you should know what you're getting into." Christian took a deep breath "Jack would try and get me into trouble. Luke, the resident manager, liked things the way he liked them. We locked horns from the off and he would use his fist to put across his point. He punished failure and I couldn't do anything right. That man knew how to dish out pain and humiliation. Luke tried to break me but it was pointless. I was broken long before then. Jack enjoyed seeing me get hurt."

"Jesus. I'll stay away from Jack. If I get the internship I'll turn it down. I promise." Ana had tears in her eyes and tried to stroke Christian but he flinched from her and crossed his arms against his chest. "I guess it's my turn to tell you something. What do you want to know next?" Ana offered since Christian had been truthful with her.

"Have you been in a relationship before?" Christian was desperate to know the answer to this question. If she didn't stay after he told her what he was and what he did he wanted to know that the type of person who would be with her would be worthy of her. He would always want her safe.

"No. Never. I've kissed before but that's it. At prom." Ana replied but then sensitivity asked "When you say broken before what caused that?"

"I've been hurt ever since I was born. My mom was a crack whore. When she fucked up she got hit so I would cry at her pimp to leave her alone. His attention turned on me. It's one of my first memories but I don't remember her doing anything to defend me. I see now that she was scared and she thought I wasn't worth it. She overdosed when I was four. It took some time before I was found with her body. I remember being confused about why she wouldn't wake up and I was hungry. Really hungry. I was in the hospital for a while. I guess something like that doesn't ever leave you" Christian then revealed more of his self-loathing "I should've done more to protect her but at first all I felt was resentment and anger at her for leaving me behind. Then Mia lost her way and I began to forgive. I had done worst."

"You were just a baby Christian and then you were put into foster care where got hurt some more" Ana summed up and all she wanted to do was put her arms around Christian so he could feel safe and wanted.

Christian wanted to get the topic off pitying him. Ana would realise she had been fooled later "Isn't it my turn? Tell me about your first kiss."

"It was clumsy and quiet funny in the end. It really wasn't a significant moment in my life" Ana said quickly so that she could say "I want you to know that what happened to you wasn't fair. It was completely wrong. Please tell me you know that."

"Life is unfair" Christian shrugged.

"Well in that case you snooze you loose" Ana quipped so that she could ask her next question "What is the worst thing you've think you've done?"

"I have it in me to kill. People die around me." Christian's tone was grave.

"Your mom wasn't your fault." Ana responded earnestly.

"Even if that was true that wasn't the only time I've come close to killing someone or was responsible for their death. I was sent to juvie for five years for hurting Luke." Christian ran his hand through his hair as he said the next bit "Now here's something that Elliot and Mia doesn't even know. During the last two years I was moved to adult prison. I again beat the hell out of someone. A guard. He had tried to strangle me. I guessed it proved I wasn't a reformed character."

"No." Ana covered her mouth with a trembling hand. She was shocked at what happened to Christian. Christian would have been subjected to harsh adult sanctions and inhumane treatment from inmates. Ana felt that the confinement of children with adults in jails and prisons was indefensible and cruel.

"Regardless what of happened it was worth it. Luke tried to hurt Mia and I tried to stop him. Mia got scared so she hit Luke with a fire extinguisher. I took the fire extinguisher off her and followed through so that he wouldn't wake up. I didn't want Mia in trouble with the law. Luke woke up but he never remembered what happened. I wouldn't have cared if I killed him. I'm a killer." Christian said in a voice that showed Ana he felt remorse for his actions despite his words.

"No you're not Christian." Ana's heart was more in love with Christian than ever before. He had suffered for his actions but what he had done was done out of love and self-defence. "Christian, what you've told me is terrible, it was terrible how you suffered, but all you did was choose the least worst option in the toughest situations. You were a kid being hurt. Are there other times when you've felt responsible for a fatality?"

Christian nodded, he was slightly stunned that Ana had accepted everything so far. He was sure the next bit would send her running "After prison. I was prowling the streets when I saw Mia trying to find customers. I saw her turn tricks from a far and then give what she made to her boyfriend. She hadn't made enough so her boyfriend hit her hard and then went to get some stuff to score. It was my mom all over again. They went back to their apartment. Her boyfriend used first and then she took the little that was left. The stuff was bad. I took Mia and left him. At the hospital it was found she was pregnant and she entered rehab. I left her at the hospital once I knew she was ok. If he hadn't overdosed I would've done something more to protect her. I almost did" Christian was absolutely positive about that. "Mia doesn't know that I found her. I couldn't stay when I did. I was bad for her."

Ana understood Christian's actions but she didn't know how portray her understanding instead she asked "Do you want to ask me a question?"

"Why haven't you run yet?" Christian's voice trembled slightly.

"Nothing that you have told me makes me afraid of you or makes me think less of you. I believe you have a good heart and that you have gone through more, much more, than what most people can endure. You did it with a conscience. I love you Christian. I do" Ana said firmly.

Ana's voice was unwavering so Christian believed her but he thought her judgement was flawed so he said "You shouldn't."

"But I do and that won't change. Ever" Ana affirmed.

"It may do." Christian scoffed knowing that there was more to tell.

"Why?" Ana asked.

"Because I'm a pervert" Christian admitted. The self-loathing was seeping from all his pores.

Ana took a deep breath and tried to connect the dots "You said you never had a girlfriend but you're obviously experienced. Can you fill me?" Ana wasn't sure what was going to be said and what was said completely surprised her.

"When I left prison I wanted sex. So I went with prostitutes. Used them." Christian's voice revealed to Ana that he was disgusted at himself. "I discovered that I had a liking for BDSM. Do you know what that is?"

"Sort of. I saw the Secretary. Is that something you want to do with me?" Ana asked nervously.

Christian responded with "Is that something you might want to try?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it before. I would feel a bit silly trying to type in handcuffs" Ana replied honestly.

"I would say that was pointless too" Christian agreed. "We don't have to do that. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I know you don't like saying no but if we try this then you have to tell me what you want and need. That is if there is still a we. I'm not going to make a mistake with you. That would be unthinkable."

"Of course there is still a we. You're going to have to put up with me because I'm not going anywhere." Ana swore. "I guess I could give it a go. I liked being with you. It could be fun" Ana decided sheepishly. "Your turn."

"What is the worst thing you've done?" Christian doubted it would be anything serious.

"I stole $100 from my mom's wallet so that I could go back to Ray's. That's why Stephen threw the ashtray at me. He caught me. How did you get the fading black eye?" Ana asked pensively, she was running out of questions.

"In prison. I've been there for the last month." Christian didn't expand on his answer because he remembered he had to prevent Ana's mother from falling into trouble again. Christian asked "Does your mom have an accountant?"

Ana wasn't expecting that sort of specific question "No. Why?"

"She might want one or I can look at her finances if you want. I know something of finance from all the reading I've done" Christian offered.

"Ok. Um. Thank you for the offer. I'll pass it on." Ana didn't really think about her reply because she now had a question that she desperately wanted to ask "Why were you in prison?"

"I was into illegal on-line activity. I learnt about computers in juvie. Afterwards I read everything I could in the prison library and then in a public library about computer science as well as finance and relevant law. I defrauded a gambling site so that it was possible for me to create a cryptocurrency and affiliated services including an exchange service that was involved in money laundering. Through this I uncovered child porn sites and tipped off the FBI. When I got arrested they offered me a deal which I have now taken. I have also made some legitimate money through these means. I'm not sure how much. I'm completely legit now." Christian stated solemnly.

"So is this everything?" Ana enquired hopefully so that they could move on.

"Isn't it enough?" Christian asked. He was incredulous that Ana forgave his past sins so quickly.

"You gave me the impression that you were bad. I would say foolish occasionally and rash at the worst. But most of all and above all you care for people. You have honour, bravery, benevolence, wisdom and dignity. Even if it doesn't feel like that you do and those virtues are just for starters. I can think of at least fifty ways to describe you and all of them are good." Ana curled up to Christian grateful that the elephant in the room had now left. They sat in a peaceful and loving silence.

"What you thinking?" Christian enquired, seeing a smile creep on Ana's face.

"Can you come to my room now?" Ana asked sweetly.

"Is that your final question?" Christian smirked.

"For now." Ana affirmed.


	18. Chapter 18

Ana unlocked the door to her room and let Christian enter first. Christian thought it was homely and it was the complete opposite of his old room before he became Elliot's roommate. There were photos of Ana's friends and family in a frame resting against her wall, fairy lights around her mirror, a spider plant on the window sill, a patchwork quilt covering her bed with a teddy bear sitting on it that had a label saying _'Always your mom, Forever your friend x'_, a fluffy white rug, a big noticeboard covered in some butterfly wrapping paper with bunting bordering it and various fliers and post-it notes pinned to it, a desk covered in world map, a chair with a flowery cushion on it, and a bookshelf with textbooks and colourful files as well as personal items such as Ana's Complete works of Jane Austen, a CD player with a CD case leaning against it and a Scrabble set.

Christian went over to the CD case and flicked through it "Cher. Beyoncé. Ah! Not Britney. Really?"

"That was one of my first CDs" Ana protested.

"I would love to see you in school girl outfit singing Opps! … I did it again." Christian's voice was intentionally seductive.

"Name the time and place baby!" Ana giggled. The sound was music to Christian's ears.

"You're gonna wish you never said that" Christian lightly warned as flicked through the rest of the CDs. "Now this is more like it. Don Mclean. Love American Pie. Do you mind if we put it on?"

"Not at all." Ana put the CD in the player.

As the music played Christian started to sing-along "A long, long time ago, I can still remember how that music used to make me smile, And I knew if I had my chance, That I could make those people dance And maybe they'd be happy for a while."

"You have a good voice." Ana complemented but Christian shook his head and continued singing. Ana then sang the chorus with Christian "So bye-bye, Miss American Pie, Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry, And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye, Singin' This'll be the day that I die and This'll be the day that I die" Christian then took Ana is his arms and started to lightly sway with her and twirl her around. "I love seeing you like this. Care-free."

"Only with you baby. You want to play strip Scrabble in a bit?" Christian offered with a grin.

"How do you play strip scrabble?" Ana was curious.

Christian explained "We follow the standard Scrabble rules but a player who cannot score higher than the previous player must remove an article of clothing, if a player 'challenges' a word and wins, they can put an article of clothing back on; if he loses, he must remove an article of clothing, and the winner may make any one request of the losing players."

"You sound confident. But you're playing someone studying English. Are you sure you want to do this?" Ana remembered how Christian was about removing his vest and her seeing him naked in the shower.

"I rate my chances of you seeing me naked as a pretty low." Christian was radiating confidence. He had a photographic memory and had remembered every obscure word in the English language.

"How about we skip the playing part and you can already see me naked. Just help me take off my little black dress" Ana offered as she took off her coat revealing that she was wearing a v-neck knee high dress that had a slit in it. Ana had dressed up for the community concert but decided to keep her coat on as it was too cold.

Christian breath was taken away - Ana looked stunning! "I accept your offer Miss Steele." Ana was sexually excited as Christian fingers lightly touched her shoulders and then unzipped her. Christian felt he was unwrapping a present, a experience which was once in a blue moon for him. The dress slipped down to the floor leaving Ana in her underwear. It aroused Christian's sexual desire even more. "You know how I said I wished I could play the piano? Scrap that. I wish I could paint like Botticelli and use you as my muse for the Birth of Venus. Can you kneel on the chair and brace yourself on the desk?"

"Are you going to spank me?" Ana whispered nervously as she did what Christian asked.

"You are such a naughty girl for suggesting that! I was just going to take you roughly from behind" Christian said with a grin and then slapped Ana's bottom. Ana rubbed it and gave Christian a cheeky grin. "I want to spank you with a hairbrush but I think it's too soon for that."

"I want to give it a go." Ana felt adventurous.

Christian picked up the wooden paddle brush and gave Ana a light stroke with it. "Did that hurt? Be truthful." Christian's tone was authoritative so that Ana didn't dare lie.

"No. It was just a tap. A little harder" Ana requested.

Christian gave Ana another stroke with a little more sting "Is that still ok?"

"Yes!" Ana squeaked but was still in position and hadn't rubbed her bottom.

Christian slipped his finger between Ana's bra and tweaked her nipple "I think it was just right. I'm going to give you four strokes on each cheek of that force. I want you to count. Touch your bottom to rub out the sting and I'll repeat. " Christian warned. "But first I want you to choose a safe word. If you say the safe word I'll stop immediately. So what's the word?"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" Ana giggled.

Christian slapped her bottom lightly and said with a grin "Be serious or we won't do this. I'm not taking any risks with you Ana."

"Ok. How about heartbeat?" Ana suggested.

"Heartbeat?" Christian tested and then went with it "Say it again so we don't forget."

"Heartbeat" Ana repeated.

"Here's the first stroke." Christian gave a warning.

Ana shuddered in anticipation but once the hairbrush fell against her bottom she realised the anticipation was worst than the bite of the hairbrush "One."

Christian felt Ana's knickers which covered her most intimate part. "You're wet baby."

"Do I get punished for that?" Ana said quietly but was clearly excited.

"Not today. I'm going to keep my thumb massaging your clitoris through your knickers as I spank you is that ok?" Christian asked seriously.

"Yes." Ana whispered between her breathing. She was in ecstasy.

Christian spanked Ana's bottom. "Yes what?"

"Yes sir" Ana grinned.

"Good girl." Christian soothed Ana's bottom with a stroke of his hand. He lifted the hairbrush again.

"Two." Ana counted as it fell against her bottom.

Christian soon delivered the eight light strokes over Ana's knickers. Each stroke landed where the last one did until Christian switched cheeks. There was a pleasant burning sensation building. Christian kept rubbing Ana's clitoris with his thumb prolonging the pleasure alongside the small amount of pain. Ana's senses were pleading, flying and on fire. She really wanted Christian to take her.

"Hand me your knickers" Christian ordered.

Ana did what she was told and then asked "What would you like me now to do?"

"As I said I'm going to take you from behind." Christian look like the cat who got the cream!

* * *

"Isn't Florence the most romantic city in the world?" Ana asked as she climbed into the covers and pulled Christian into her bed.

"No that would be Venice" Christian corrected. "Hidden bridges, cobblestoned alleyways, ancient architecture, gondulas and canal-side cafés. Perfect for getting lost in with a partner."

"Well then I want you to take me to see both. Along with London, Paris, Salzburg, Rome, Munich, Amsterdam, Prague, Bruges… We could go backpacking across Europe when I graduate. There's this budget bus service which you can hop-on and hop-off. We can stay in hostels. Meet new people, eat great food, and experience things as they come. An adventure. It'll be fun." Ana had always wanted to the do trip. But now she really wanted to do it with Christian.

"Are you always planning for the future?" Christian raised an eye-brow thinking about Ana's lack of career choice and how she was trying to research something that best fitted her by going to career fairs and test driving careers through an internship. He admired her resolve though was glad she wasn't going to be anywhere near Jack Hyde. If that bastard ever hurt her he would hurt Hyde in every way imaginable using Luke's tactics as inspiration.

"What's wrong with that? I don't know what I want to do for a career, I may not know what I want to do with my life in 3 years' time other than be with you so why not plan to travel and see a bit of the world before embarking on something. My dad, my biological dad, left me enough money for college but since I got a scholarship in creative writing I don't need it all" Ana explained. "I originally planned to go with Kate over summer but Ray was worried about two girls overseas alone. I think he saw Taken. Talked a lot about not having the right skills if I was kidnapped for the white slave trade" Ana joked with a smile.

"He has a point. I would pay a lot of money to be with you" Christian nuzzled Ana's hair.

"A good job then that you don't have a lot of money to waste." Ana kissed Christian. "I would be with you regardless."

"I don't know why" Christian sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to fight it anymore.

"You don't have to accept the why just that I am. But the why is simple. You are you and I love you. All of you." Ana pointed out. "We should really sleep. It's Monday tomorrow. I hate manic Mondays." Ana yawned "Are you seriously not thinking about not sleeping tonight?"

"As I said I can't sleep around you but I'll stay. Go to sleep baby" Christian cooed.

"No. If you're not going to sleep have me again. What would you think if I was blindfolded and tied?" Ana asked seductively "I would find it so sexy."

"I think he's agreeing but you're tired and have lessons in morning" Christian tried to be sensible.

"I want you again and I don't have lessons until two" Ana pleaded.

"You're insatiable" Christian gently admonished.

"Only for you" Ana smiled.

"Well I'll be here when you wake up so sleep. I promise I won't go" Christian told Ana firmly. Christian would strive to be worthy of Ana. He was an animal that deserved to be in a cage. His mom didn't think he was worth saving from the brutal attacks of her pimp and each foster parent, residential manager and prison officer he encountered had felt he deserved to be beaten or raped. But for Ana he would try to be a better than what he was.

Ana fell asleep with Christian's arms around her again. It was much better than a duvet.


	19. Chapter 19

Kate knocked on Ana's door and Ana went to get it "Hey Ana. I found Ray on our door step. Elliot is keeping him busy. I thought I would give you some warning."

"Oh shit! I forgot Ray was coming for breakfast. Thanks Kate for doing this." Ana grabbed her denim dress and quickly explained to Christian "He's visiting an old army friend just before lunch for Veteran's day and then going fishing tomorrow. Christian here's your pants!" Christian slipped them on. He was nervous. There was no escaping meeting Ana's father. Ana's father who was ex-military and would want to kick his ass for robbing his daughter of her virginity. He was glad Elliot was here. Ana grabbed hold of Christian's hand. "It's going to be fine. He'll like you." Christian seriously doubted that. There was a second knock at Ana's door and again Ana opened it "Ray!" Ana hugged her dad and Ray hugged Ana sheepishly back. "I want you to meet Christian Bradley. He's my boyfriend." Ana said proudly.

"Sir" Christian and Ray shook hands.

"You know Kate of course" Ana quickly mentioned before Ray could say anything to Christian.

"The girl who persuaded my kid to come out here for college. We met outside" Ray huffed.

"I would be lost without Ana" Kate defended shyly. Elliot lightly pulled Kate protectively towards him and Kate found it comforting. Both Elliot and Christian had assessed that Ray wasn't the type of guy you messed with. Elliot could easily tell he was ex-military.

"And I'm very glad that she did Mr Steele. I feel blessed to have met Ana sir" Christian said with charm and Elliot was grateful that Christian stood up for Kate whilst flattering Ana at the same time. Ray considered Christian to see if he was being sincere.

Ana quickly moved on with the introductions "and this is Elliot Murphy. Kate's boyfriend and Christian's brother in every way that matters."

"Kate already introduced me." Ray said and nodded at Elliot in acknowledgement.

Ray could see that both young men had suffered. They seemed hardened. They acted as if they were on fireteam – on guard. They clearly watched each other's back as well as their girls. Ray didn't make judgments about people based on background. He was a rank and file soldier and he knew that good men came from all walks life. He did however make assessments.

The first man seemed to be military though well hidden under a smile. He would've kept any squad happy-go-lucky with his sense of humour so they could operate together in the toughest climates but then would turn serious in the face of the enemy. Men would trust him but also look up to him to lead their way out of shit. A natural born leader. He met the type before. Elliot was everyone's big brother.

The second man was quiet, deadly serious, sharp, focused and always on the lookout but was clearly someone who could pull off the charm offensive if the occasion called for it. Such as meeting his girlfriend's father. The man was one you wanted to have on side but never go up against. He was clearly ruthless and fearless in the face of the enemy. Ray knew the man wasn't military but had obviously seen some things he shouldn't have. There was a raging fire behind the cool exterior. Christian was a lone wolf - strong and aloof - but in search of a pack.

Ray could also see that Christian admired and loved Ana from the way he looked upon her – it was as if Christian was Mars Being Disarmed by Venus as painted by Jacques-Louis David. It didn't surprise Ray that Ana had fallen for the strong silent type. Ana usually knew the difference between glitter and gold. But a second opinion mattered here.

"I hear that you're into fishing" Ray said gruffly. Ray had been coerced into taking Christian out on the water at some point and he thought it would be an opportunity to thoroughly understand the type of man Christian was. Ray thought the sooner the better and even better if he had the element of surprise.

"I've only been once and that was as a boy sir. I would very much like to try again" Christian respectfully responded.

Elliot had a look on him that said 'Where's Christian and what have you done with him?'

"Well how about coming out on the lake with me tomorrow" Ray offered. "I can introduce you to a friend of mine John Smith. We served together."

"I would like that sir" Christian was both excited and nervous, excited to go fishing again but nervous to spend time with Ana's father. Elliot looked disappointed to be left out on a day trip so Christian said "I think Elliot would like to try fishing again too sir."

"I'm not stopping him from coming" Ray said frankly. Ray could see that whilst the two young men were as tough as nails at heart they could still be two young boys wanting to learn something new. "You two just have to bring the beers."

Elliot was now jubilant. "Sir you can count on that" Elliot said eagerly. "I have to get going to work and then get the day off for tomorrow but I'll see you then."

"You couldn't get Veteran's day off?" Ray asked with a frown.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't be spared since a number of men with families wanted the day off. Perhaps I can get Memorial Day." Elliot responded in a slightly depressed tone.

"I have to study. Good bye Mr Steele" Kate said politely, which Ray acknowledged with a nod and then Kate left with Elliot holding hands.

"and we should go and get breakfast" Ana said cheerfully trying to relax both her dad and her boyfriend. Ana locked her room and they headed towards the local diner.

"Don't you need to go to work and arrange for time off tomorrow?" Ray addressed Christian thinking of Elliot and how he should have been allowed time off in recognition of his service to his country.

"I'm a freelancer." Christian replied loosely.

"What kind of job is that?" Ray's words came across as blunt but he meant nothing by them.

"I'm into computers and I outsource my skills." Christian gave a short explanation.

"So you work for yourself. Is there good money in that?" Ray wondered if Christian could support Ana in the future if Christian was serious about her.

"There can be. I'm just starting out but I already have a good reputation and the money I have made through freelancing has mostly been put towards seed funding for my software-related ventures. I want to finance the development of these myself and keep the rights" Christian hesitantly revealed his plans for the future and this surprised Ana.

Ray now knew that Christian was smart and business savy. Christian may not have money now but would in the future. Ray respected that Christian was trying to make something of himself and knew that he had to start somewhere. "Well it sounds like you know what you're doing. What other jobs have you done?" Ray was now just trying to make conversation replacing the noisy silence. It was unusual for him. He normally preferred silence.

"Forklift Truck Driver, Movie Usher and Pizza Maker. Mostly dead-end jobs as the grunt worker" Christian had no issue disclosing this information.

"Did you go to college?" Ray asked though already suspected the answer. The IT industry was one of the few industries left where a degree wasn't necessary to do well in. You just had to have a feel for it and a high IQ.

"No Sir" Christian replied without emotion wondering if he was going to be judged for it.

"It's not for everyone and overrated." Ray then awkwardly said "No offence Ana. I'm proud of you for coming here. You're a smart girl and this is the best place to apply yourself. I just think for others there are other ways to make a decent living. A good apprenticeship. The military."

"I know Ray." Ana opened the door of the diner as she said to Christian "I should've mentioned before that Ray is a highly decorated soldier. He saw action in Iraq, Kosovo and Bosnia. He received the Distinguished Service Cross, Purple Heart and two Silver Stars." Ana's voice betrayed how proud she was of her father. Christian was impressed.

"Enough about that Ana" Ray told her crustily as they took a booth.

"Why shouldn't I sing your praises?" Ana rhetorically asked Ray "I'm proud of you too."

"I shouldn't have kept volunteering for so many deployments. I was selfish and not being fair to you or Carla. I should've become a carpenter sooner." Ray blamed himself for the break up between him and Carla.

They looked at the menu and a waitress came over "So what will you have?"

"Ladies first" Ray said to Ana.

"I'll have blueberry pancakes, bacon and hashbrowns. Also a Lady Grey tea if you have it." This was a big order for Ana but she was starving after her last night's exertions with Christian.

"It's good to see you eating well" Ray commented. "I'll have grits, sausage links, French bread and egg whites. A long side that I'll have a coffee."

"Mild or Bold?" The waitress asked.

"Bold" Ray decided on.

Christian then gave his order "I'll have an egg white omelette with spinach and ham, toast and a grapefruit juice." Christian noticed the waitress check him out and Ray observing how he would take the attention so he said dismissively "That would be all. Thank you."

Ana pardoned herself to use the toilets which gave Ray the opportunity to ask "Before meeting my daughter, how long were you single?"

"I've never dated before meeting Ana" Christian replied truthfully and Ray couldn't detect a lie.

Christian's answer had surprised Ray so he asked "Why not?"

"I was waiting for the right girl." Christian smiled remembering the moments he shared with Ana.

Ray cut to the chase "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"To treat Ana the way I would want my sister Mia to be treated. Mia is also a sibling in every way that matters." Christian stated forthrightly which Ray respected.

Ana came back and could tell that Ray had had his word with Christian and that Christian had managed to reassure him. Their food was served to them and the waitress didn't hover as Christian had treated her coldly. Ray could see that Christian only had eyes for Ana.

"So where do you live?" Ray asked Christian between a mouth full.

"I share a place with Elliot on Helen Street" Christian replied uncomfortably knowing the reputation that Helen Street had as a dangerous neighbourhood.

"Ana told me he's ex-Army. He has an impressive record" Ray displayed his approval of the company Christian kept. Ray was a strong believer in that if you wanted to know what kind of person someone was, you looked at his friends. "Where did you three grow up?"

"We've lived in Detroit in foster care." Christian had to stop himself sneering the last bit. "I haven't had parents since I was four. I've never had a father."

"I'm sorry to hear that son. Every child could do with a father and a mother. Do you have any religious beliefs?" Ray couldn't give a shit if Christian did or didn't but he knew that most group homes were set up by religious organizations and wondered how much had rubbed off on Christian.

"I was in one foster home that had very strong religious beliefs." Christian replied smoothly trying to cover the great deal of time in which he was taught the bible the hard way and how it still couldn't sink through. He knew the words not the sentiment. He still bore the long whip marks from the floggings he went through there and later on from Luke.

"That's not my question." Ray cut through the bullshit but left it alone after seeing that Ana was now holding Christian's hand tightly under the table. There was no outward vulnerability on display but Ray suddenly saw the cut off look in Christian's eyes. Ray, Ana and Christian tucked into their meal trying to get over the awkwardness. Ray decided on a safe question. "What do you do when you're not working or hanging out with my daughter?"

"Most of my time is spent working but I also look after Mia's little girl or watch sport with Elliot." Christian was glad that it was Ray that broke the silence. It showed that he hadn't entirely fucked up.

Ray then asked "How did you two meet?" Ana had avoided this question previously.

"Elliot took us to a Loins game with Kate." Christian answered and could guess why Ana had blushed.

Ray chuckled slightly and said to Ana "No kidding. I've always struggled to take you to see a Mariners game."

"But you taught Ana how to bowl well." Christian complemented as he finished his meal. Ana and Ray had almost finished too.

"As well as I taught her how to shoot. When you come up to Washington remind me to show you my semi-automatic gun collection" Ray said in a deadpan voice but a smile played around the corners of his mouth. Christian silently held his stare, his cold hard edge apparent - he wasn't afraid but alert. Ana gave a small smile knowing that Ray was joking with his less than subtle warning and stroked Christian's hand with her thumb. Ray said in a lighter voice "What kind of sports are you into?"

"I'm more of an ice-hockey fan than a football fan." Christian said stiffly, he guard now fully up. The waitress took their plates.

"Who's your favourite team?" Ray tried to be more friendly trying to get Christian to relax. The kid obviously didn't have a sense of humour. Ray wondered how Christian managed to get on with someone like Elliot.

"The Red Wings" Christian gave a short response.

"Of course you would living in Detroit. What about baseball?" Ray asked.

"I have a swing for it" Christian shrugged knowing that if cared for the game he could have entered Major League.

"We'll have to test that." Ray knew he was a pretty good pitcher. The waitress came with the bill. Christian went to reach for it. "I'll get this. I can see John's pick-up truck outside. It's been good meeting you. Take good care of my daughter. I'll see you tomorrow." Ray offered his hand knowing that he put Christian through the wringer. Christian had done pretty well under the pressure. Ray knew that Christian had done nothing like this before. It was obvious he hadn't had any serious relationships.

"See you tomorrow sir." Christian shook Ray's hand.

"Bye Ana. Look after yourself" Ray told her firmly "Keep eating well."

"Take care of yourself too" Ana replied as she hugged Ray. Ray then left them with a $20 bill on the table. "Well you survived." Ana linked arms with Christian.

"Did I?" Christian ran his hand through his hair.

"He was only joking about the gun collection. He must really like you to do that. He never jokes normally" Ana said with smile.

"I'll have to take your word for that" Christian replied unconvinced and wondered if he should buy a bullet proof vest for tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

Ray texted Ana the place for where Christian and Elliot should meet him and his friend for fishing. Ana duly forwarded the text on to Christian. Elliot drove them to meet Ray at 5:30 am. Both Elliot and Christian were looking forward to learning how to catch some yellow perch on the piers of Lake Erie. The fourth largest lake of the five Great Lakes in North America.

"How did you get on yesterday?" Elliot questioned trying to figure out what he was walking into.

"Well he volunteered to show me his semi-automatic gun collection. Ana said it was a joke. A sign that he approved of me" Christian's voice was full of self-doubt.

Elliot burst out laughing. "That sounds about right. He seems the sort to have a dry humour. But don't worry man today I have your back."

"That's his friend's truck" Christian said as soon as he recognised it.

Elliot pulled up his car alongside the truck and as he did so he spotted a boat moored alongside the river "Do you think that's his boat? If so – awesome! I've only done shore fishing. I bet we could catch some large walleye"

Both Elliot and Christian got out of the car and Elliot said "Hi Ray" with a wave. Ray waved back.

Christian was more formal and when Ray came up to them said "Sir" and shook Ray's hand.

"I'm glad you were able to find us. You can't use GPS to get here. Who did the map reading?" Ray asked but had guessed it was Elliot.

"It was Christian." Elliot informed and Ray was begrudgingly impressed that someone good with IT could use a map.

Ray then introduced his friend "This is my friend John Smith. He knows the waters here better than anyone. He's an Erie. John this is Christian Bradley my daughter's boyfriend and his brother Elliot Murphy."

"Please to meet you sir." Christian then said in a voice that portrayed his gratitude "Thank you for taking us out on the water. I've wanted to do this for sometime."

John Smith said with a warm grin "No need to call me sir just chief."

"He's now a fire chief" Ray informed them before either Elliot or Christian misread the situation as John wanted them to.

"You ruined my joke!" John playfully protested.

"They probably heard it before" Ray said flatly but a smile played at his lips.

"Well that just means you have to tell us another one!" Elliot challenged John with an equally warm grin.

John then recalled an old joke "Ok what about this one. So what if the Pilgrims shot a bobcat instead of a turkey during the Plymouth feast of 1621?"

Elliot had heard the joke before and gave the answer "We'd be eating pussy for Thanksgiving! Gets me every time." He laughed with John. Christian and Ray rolled their eyes.

John then acknowledged "I should probably be saluting you since you got the Medal of Honor. How was the White House?"

"I forgot to go. I think I might be the only guy to have stood up the president!" Elliot said looking slightly embarrassed and changed the subject "I see you got us all the bait, rods, reels, and tackle we need. We got the food and drinks as promised."

"I should probably give you a lecture about how unsafe it is to drink beer and go out on a boat but I would be a hypocrite." John said but then looked at Christian concerned thinking that a hoodie wouldn't cut it in this weather. "It gets very cold on the water and wet out there son. I have some spare protective clothing in my truck if you want it. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Elliot was getting zipped up into his construction rain gear as he said "Don't worry about Chrissie. Some of us never get cold" Elliot tried to keep jovial as he said this and knowing why Christian didn't feel the cold. It wasn't only Christian's first four years of not having a coat but afterwards being made to sleep in the yard with the thickest snow on the ground or being submerged in ice baths for hours. During punishments Christian never let his fear show and he numbed himself to suffering or distress.

"Ok. Let's get going." Ray said to get the attention off Christian who was withdrawing into himself. "Elliot do you want to help me carry the bags?"

"Yes sir" Elliot followed Ray with a small jog.

"Christian help me with the boat" John told him.

Christian responded with a nod grateful to be of use. Christian didn't feel like he fitted in with 3 ex-military heroes.

* * *

Ray wanted to talk to Elliot about Christian. Soldier to soldier. A few things about Christian was troubling Ray though Ray had taken a liking to him "Tell me about Christian"

"Well he isn't really my brother but as good as." Elliot said showing his absolute loyalty to Christian. He wondered what this was about.

"I figured. I am not Ana's father but she's my daughter through and through." Ray knew what it was to have a family that wasn't related by blood. Sometimes blood just didn't flow as well as water.

"He's a good man sir" Elliot's voice was rock hard.

Ray raised an eyebrow "Just a good man?"

"One of the best but a bastard to those who harms someone he cares about. Self-sacrificing to a fault. Ana is in good hands. He loves her and he would never harm her. He isn't perfect but he's no where near bad" Elliot stood his ground.

"I thought as much. You wouldn't be his friend if he was rotten. Does he have a record?" Ray got to the point.

Elliot knew he had to be honest "Yes sir he does. His juvenile record was for something that anyone would have done if they had to protect a loved one. His past wasn't factored in as it should've done. When it suits him he can have a mouth on him. Pushes people. He's on probation for computer related offences." Elliot now let Ray in on the secret concerning Christian with a slight mocking tone "His community service is a rather specialist desk officer role for the Government."

"He cut a deal" Ray concluded. Ray also knew that Carla has been troubled by her taxes and now she was out of the woods. They didn't understand why. They hadn't told Ana, they didn't want to worry her whilst she was studying but was surprised by Ana's offer for Christian to help with Carla's finances for her new project via text yesterday afternoon. Ray connected the dots. Ray now deducted from what Elliot just said that Christian must've made a deal with the FBI for both of them and he wondered at what personal cost. Ray had to have it confirmed "He got Ana's mother off the hook didn't he?"

"Yes sir" Elliot affirmed but gave no more than that. He wasn't going to tell Ray that Christian had been in prison for a month to secure that part of the deal.

"And he hasn't told Ana?" Ray had a wish to know why.

Elliot shrugged "Doesn't want her to be obliged."

"I should thank him" Ray said solemnly.

Ellliot shook his head "I wouldn't do that sir. He really doesn't want it known. He doesn't make any excuses for his crime other than that he was bored playing with a rubix cube while being a movie usher. He knew exactly what he was doing but he just didn't care. He didn't have a life worth living. Nothing to lose. He does now."

"Ana" Ray said clearly worried. Ray thought Ana was too young and innocent to emotionally support someone like Christian. To be the only reason why someone would want to live.

Elliot then carefully said his next words "That's what Ana has given him. A life. Please sir don't take it away from him. He would never hurt Ana." Elliot would only ask something like this for Christian and Mia.

Ray nodded and then decided "Ana is a good judge of character. She knows her own mind." And Ray also felt he couldn't judge. He had been in trouble before the Army but the Army had made a soldier out of him. He was grateful for Elliot's honesty. "So how long did you serve?"

"4 years and then medically discharged" Elliot replied.

"Where?" Ray asked.

"Afghan." Elliot then fired back the question "You?"

"Kosovo, Bosnia and the Gulf. Your brother seems to have gone through the wars too." Ray had observed from breakfast with Christian.

"It was his entire childhood. Foster care" There was a touch of melancholy to Elliot's tone. "We were in the system together for about 2 and a half years. The resident manager was the worst scum. Christian took the brunt of it."

"Hell." Ray rubbed the back of his neck "A necessary service that again government officials mess up. Only its children and not soldiers who have to deal with the mess. Without it a third of our prisons and armed forces would be empty." Ray said matter-of-factly which disguised his anger. Ray knew the limited options that foster kids had. He had been one. There was the lucky percent who got adopted or got reunified with their families. But the rest had to fend for themselves without love, support and protection. No-one to teach them from right or wrong unless it was a police officer followed by a judge. No one to set a good example and all they learnt was how to avoid pain.

"You as well?" Elliot said following a hunch.

"Yeah" Ray confirmed.

"He had it really bad. Shouldn't be alive." Elliot knew he could say this to Ray and he would understand. They were learning to trust each other.

"And his adult record only includes computer offences?" Ray was taken back. Elliot nodded. Ray had a new found respect for Christian. Kids who were in trouble growing up often got into worst trouble as adults. But Christian had turned it around.

* * *

John headed out to a tried-and-true spot where fish were usually found and was away from the crowds. Elliot, Ray and John thought that the weather was brutal and the two older men had never seen anyone brave the weather like Christian did.

John and Ray showed Christian and Elliot how to set up lines once the weather had calmed. The fish were biting very well and they never had much time to take a break from reeling the fish in onto the deck of the boat. They landed a couple of big fish and a lot of 2 to 4 pound walleye.

The men took a break before heading back and relaxed on board the boat with a beer. Christian thought the scenery was beautiful. Ray went up to Christian with another bottle of beer in his hand and handed it over to Christian "It's day like this when it really kicks in how blessed I am to be able to have friends like John who can take me out on the Great Lakes. It makes all my little trials and tribulations disappear. When you come up to Washington I'll take you out on my boat. I don't think the scenery is as nice but its home. Bring your brother too. We can miss out seeing my gun collection if you want to" Ray squeezed Christian on the shoulder and Christian tried to stop himself from flinching at the kind but unknown touch. Ray then said "When we get back to shore I'll show you how to fillet these."

"Thank you." Christian had enjoyed today. He found fishing a relaxing, peaceful, enjoyable experience which was mixed in with the excitement of catching fish.

* * *

Christian heard a call for help. He noticed a boat about 200m away from them and an elderly man looking into the water. Christian then saw a boy in a life jacket struggling to stay afloat. Without thinking Christian dived in.

"Shit. Christian don't!" Elliot shouted after him knowing the water was freezing and that they could use the boat to get there even if it took slightly longer to get going. But Christian swam fast reaching the boy in next to no time.

"Calm down. Keep your chin up." Christian instructed as he held the boy's head above the water. His mere presence helped to calm the boy down. John steered the boat to them and once there Ray helped to lift the boy out. Ray wrapped the boy in a survival blanket as Elliot helped Christian out of the water. John was on his radio to the Coast Guard and was now trying to pull up along side the other boat.

"You need to get out of those clothes." Elliot ordered Christian. Christian was soaking wet.

"I'm fine" Christian snapped but he was pale and his lips, ears and fingers were turning blue.

Elliot knew if it was just him Christian may have tried to get warm rather than ignore his body signals that he was going into hypothermia. "Chrissie listen to me. You have to get out of those wet clothes. You're freezing. This isn't a weakness. This is your body shutting down. You haven't got anything to be ashamed of" Elliot finished referring to Christian's scars - the main reason why Christian was refusing to be rewarmed.

Ray had seen the worried look on Elliot's face and backed him up "Whatever it is we won't laugh or poke fun. If you don't come back in one piece Ana won't see funny side." Christian nodded his head and removed his hoodie and shirt at the same time. Ray caught a glimpse of Christian's scars just before Elliot wrapped a blanket around him. There was a series of cigarette burns on his chest and back, the imprints which was unmistakably from an iron on his side, a number of incisions which were caused by a knife, and raised whip marks trailing Christian's back. Ray was shocked "How many of those did you get before your 18th birthday?"

"Most of it was before he was 13. The knife wounds after that" It was Elliot who replied. Christian was now in silent mode with a frozen stare.

"If you come across any one of those bastards who did it I'll hold them down as you do what you want to them. That's a promise. Elliot's right, for you, there's no shame it and it was no way your fault." Ray told Christian firmly. Christian again looked hopeful. To be told by Ana's father meant something. It was like the lost puzzle piece he had been missing all this time. Acceptance from a father, someone with a loving protecting authority. Someone who could deem him worthy or not. "Here get this down you." Ray gave Christian a mug of tea from a flask. Christian took it and swallowed it down but didn't look up. Ray then gave him his sweater and Christian gratefully took it with a nod.

Ray then climbed into the other boat so that the boy's grandfather could go into theirs and look after his grandson. Ray took the boat back to shore.

* * *

The Coast Guard met John's boat and they took care of the young boy who had only slightly rewarmed. His grandfather went with him. The coast guard wanted Christian to go to the hospital too so that his heart rate, respiratory rate, and blood pressure could be monitored. However, Christian's glare told them he wasn't going anywhere. John reassured the Coast Guard that Christian was in good hands and he took them all back to shore to meet Ray.

John moored the boat and Christian put the kit back in John's truck as Elliot packed the fish in the large cooler. Ray came over to help. "You should probably get him home as soon as you can. I can come over later and show you how to fillet the fish."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm sure Iceman can find a video on you tube. You can teach us properly next time" Elliot frowned. He knew it would take sometime for Christian to lower his defenses but Elliot knew that there was a greater chance of that happening if it was just him and Christian.

"He's a good man" Ray commented.

"The best." Elliot smiled that Ray saw the type of man that Christian was. Elliot looked up to Ray not only because of the way he treated Christian, which showed his moral character, but because of the way he freely shared his knowledge and skills with them.

"Beat-up" Ray pointed out.

"Nothing that a good woman can't heal" Elliot said with a grin. He was going to make sure that Ana came over with Kate that night.

Ray nodded his agreement. "You're a good man too. You've obviously carried him at times."

Elliot shook his head "He doesn't weigh me down at all. He's my brother."

"Yeah. We all need family." Ray was determined to become a father figure to Christian and Elliot. He saw that both boys needed someone that understood them. Someone to show them kindness, compassion and interest.

Christian helped John hook the boat to his pick-up truck. John decided to say what was on his mind "It was a pleasure to have you on the trip. Whenever you want to fish just call. Here's my number. You did really well out there son. That kid would've died without you." Christian looked as if he didn't believe John and looked down. He didn't feel he had done much at all. "Hey, look at me. I'm not a liar. The only thing you fucked up was not taking care of yourself afterwards. So I'm going to tell you this only once. You do something like that again without accepting medical attention and not only will I or Ray never take you fishing again but I'll make sure you'll never get a fishing licence for any of the Great Lakes in America. Do I make myself clear?"

Elliot overheard John telling Christian off but didn't intervene. Maybe tough love was what Christian needed and Christian could stick up for himself if he chose too.

Christian glared at John but then said "Yes sir."

John then held out his hand "Until next time."

Christian then smirked "Next time." and took the offered hand.

John and Christian came over to Elliot and Ray.

Ray shook hands with Christian "I'm glad Ana has you. It makes me less worried about her. I'll see you soon."

John clapped Elliot on the shoulder "Take care of your brother. I know you do anyway. It was good meeting both of you. If you two aren't doing anything for Thanksgiving come to mine and then we can go and see the game. Ray will be here. Your sister is welcomed too."

"Thanks for the offer. I'll think I'll take you up on that. I had fun today. Thank you." Elliot said as he shook hands with John. He was eager to get going. He couldn't wait to get Christian in his car and put the heating on for him.


	21. Chapter 21

Elliot made sure that Christian had a warm shower and then tried to get him to sleep but Christian couldn't. He was in desperate need of a drink but was resisting. Christian had reeled in his drinking habit so that he could be someone worthy of Ana's love. He had done the hard bit of significantly reducing his alcohol consumption in prison and had suffered a slight shakiness and sweating there during the first week. He was now just a social drinker and tried had not to self-medicate his feelings through alcohol.

Elliot made a call to Kate so that she and Ana could come over. Elliot then checked with Mia to see if she could come too. Right now Christian needed those who cared most for him around him. Once everyone had arrived at Elliot's they decided they were going to have a monopoly night.

Before the game, Ana cooked honey fried walleye with hot and spicy sweet potatoes and green beans. She wanted to get a warm wholesome meal inside Christian. Kate washed up some plates, glasses and cutlery so that she could be with Ana who was trying to cover her despair by keeping busy. Ana had heard from Ray how Christian saved a little boy and then did nothing to look after himself. Ana wondered if Christian would ever see himself as he truly was. Whilst Ana was cooking, Mia put baby Chris to sleep in Christian's room and Elliot set up the board with Christian. Christian also populated a playlist for the next few hours – he included softer tunes from Jimi Hendrix, Aerosmith, and Green Day. Songs Christian already knew that sent baby Chris to sleep. Christian thought that baby Chris would become a Rockstar with her already fine taste in music. Elliot and Christian then played a racing game on the Xbox as Ana was finishing cooking.

Ana gave Christian a look of concern from the kitchen.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Kate whispered. Ana nodded her head. "Is that why you turned down the internship? I found the letter in the bin."

"After I found out what Hyde did I knew I could never work with him" Ana said frankly. "I sent an e-mail already."

"What did Hyde do to Christian?" Kate asked, prepared to hear something truly horrible. "Mia wouldn't say. She looked guilty and kept dodging the subject when we went window shopping."

"Hyde enjoyed seeing Christian get into trouble with a guy called Luke. The person in charge of their group home" Ana's voice was full of anger but she kept it low so that it couldn't be overheard.

"Elliot told me about him. I don't know how he could rape a child" Kate thought aloud bitterly.

"Mia?" Ana enquired.

"No Christian" Kate informed realising that she had broken Elliot's trust. She had assumed Christian had told Ana everything.

Hearing it confirmed shocked Ana. "He didn't say." Ana murmured. "I had guessed but he didn't say. He said he was beaten by fists. That was bad enough."

Kate thought that there was no use in holding back what she knew now so she said "What he went through was pretty vicious. Luke used Mia to manipulate him."

The thought of Christian as a little boy immersed in pain and humiliation brought Ana to tears "Sorry, the onions." Ana said as she wiped her tears.

Kate gave Ana a hug "No need to make excuses."

"Did Elliot mention anything about a deal with the FBI?" Ana asked.

"Yes." Kate quietly affirmed. She wished they had this conversation elsewhere but the boys seemed engrossed in the game they were playing. She switched on the extractor fan to drown out their chat.

"What did he say? Christian was vague. I could tell he was holding back" Ana was concerned that Christian was hiding something to protect her. Anything bad and Christian would've readily given it. He couldn't help but paint himself in the worst possible light.

"Elliot said that Christian would've preferred to go to jail than work for the government that allowed him to be harmed. But he took the deal to help your mom. She was in trouble with her taxes." Kate filled Ana in. "I told dad what Elliot told me about Christian's past. He got a lawyer to look at his case. Double checked the facts to ensure Elliot wasn't lying to me. The lawyer said Christian would've walked as there wasn't enough evidence to convict. Any judge would've chucked it out. The lawyer also said he would be in line for compensation for his juvenile conviction. His body was a wreck. Malnourished. Dehydrated. Severely beaten. No rape kit was done so it can't be substantiated that way but Mia may have been a witness. He probably still has some nasty scarring."

"So that's why he doesn't want me to see him naked!" Ana was incensed at what Christian had gone through. "We have to tell him. It's not fair that he has to be tied to some deal for however long for when he served enough time as a child."

"I doubt telling him would make much difference to the situation. He's very bright. He's knows exactly what he's doing. But I think it's why the FBI involved your mom's taxes. Your mom would've gone to jail Ana." Kate didn't want to be the one to tell Ana this but she had to.

"It sounds like Mom to mess up" Ana sighed in frustration. "I need to talk to Ray. Ray can talk normally talk sense into anyone. Why didn't he tell me?" Ana was clearly angry at Christian for holding back.

"Maybe he didn't want you to feel like you owed him" Kate suggested.

"Since when did you stick up for Christian?" Ana queried. She had noticed the complete change in attitude from Kate. "Was it because he stuck up for you with Ray?"

"Before that. When Elliot told me what a tragic hero he is." Kate poked fun to lighten the mood and cheer Ana up so that she could be a source of strength for Christian "Trust you to fall in love with someone resembling a literary character with a fatal flaw."

"It's not going to be fatal" Ana retorted. "Not if I have anything to do with it. I'm going to give him a HEA. What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Staying here. Hopefully with Elliot. Ethan is coming over. My parents are in Hong Kong. What's your plans?" Kate asked.

"I'm spending it with Ray. Mom and Bob are going on a spa and golf weekend. Ray is visiting his friend John again so we're staying here too. John has been pretty lonely since losing his wife and then his daughter. She was a helicopter pilot in Afghanistan. I think John invited Christian and Elliot along with Mia to share Thanksgiving with him. We could all go there. John would be over the moon."

"I'd like that and Ethan too." Kate was glad she was going to be part of a family celebration. It had been such a long time since she experienced that. Her parents were often away on business trying to make their company globally successful. Kate's parents loved their children but they worked pretty hard trying to make a legacy for their family that it left little time for anything else. It was through this that Kate and Ethan had a very close sibling relationship. "Ethan was planning to hand out homeless winter kits in the morning for which ever city he ended up in. He's been raising funds through sponsored runs and a supermarket chain is donating some of the items. We just need to find some volunteers to help."

"You've got us right here" Ana offered. "Did you know you Elliot was in the Army?"

"Yes. My dad said he was a really brave soldier but it's the one thing he doesn't ever talk about. I know Elliot was embarrassed about not going to college. I assumed it was because he wasn't bright, which was fine by me I love him whatever his IQ was, but he actually got really good grades in high school. I think he wanted to use the Army to fund college but didn't in the end. I'd like to know why but I've resisted prying. I keep making the wrong assumptions recently." Kate said ashamed. "This may sound like I'm making excuses but after those jocks kept insulting me at every turn I think I was trying to fight and outmanoeuvre everyone. To show everyone that I'm as tough as old boots. I almost lost Elliot through it. But now I don't know which way to turn."

"Oh Kate. It's going to be ok" Ana hugged her best friend.

Mia had put baby Chris down and joined the girls in the kitchen. "This looks amazing. I can't believe the boys actually caught this. Should I call them?" Ana nodded so Mia called "Food's up!"

Elliot and Christian immediately stopped playing "What were you two gas bagging about?" Elliot asked nonchalantly.

"Don't be so rude!" Mia lightly hit the back of Elliot's head and Elliot rubbed it.

"We were just wondering if Brad Pitt is hotter than George Clooney" Kate teased Elliot.

"And the outcome of the discussion was?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"We'll have to watch the Ocean's all over again and take notes" Kate giggled. Elliot then kissed and cuddled Kate amorously.

"The food smells better than what we had at the seafood restaurant" Christian complemented Ana and held her close to him. She was his lifeline.

"Well help me dish up and then we can tuck in" Ana told Christian before she cried again. Ana then realised she was being too brusque so kissed Christian gently.

"I can't wait to beat you in monopoly. I'm pretty lucky with the roll of dice." Kate boasted to Elliot so that Ana and Christian could have their moment "I normally get the purples first and build up."

"I think you're going to have to compete with Mia for them. She has the roll of the dice too" Elliot retorted. He never had the luck of the dice and neither did Christian.

Everyone grabbed a plate and Christian dished out the food. They then sat around the monopoly board, eating the fantastic fresh food and drinking beer. They played into the early hours of the morning with Mia winning overall and Kate closely came second.

* * *

_A whole Bank Holiday to write - fantastic! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've received as well as acknowledging this piece as a favourite or a follow. My experience of the foster system and military is that from the UK. They are loosely based on the experiences of a few friends that have now died. I have been researching the equivalents in the US so this fanfic might not reflect the US system at all. But if I based this fanfic outside of the USA it wouldn't be FSOG. I have written the outline of this story and I think I may have another 15+ chapters to go. I'll try and update most weeks. Things to come: Jack Hyde. More Kinky Fuckery. GEH. HEA._


	22. Chapter 22

Christian and Elliot met Kate and Ana outside their student bar. They were attending a pre-Thanksgiving college party. Both Kate and Ana looked stunning in their dresses but both Christian and Elliot thought their respective girl was prettier. As Christian walked in with Ana he noticed how the college boys check out his girl.

Kate immediately found a table as Christian went to the bar with Elliot to buy a round of drinks.

"I'm not going to drink much tonight. Just the two. I'll drive back." Christian didn't want to be tempted into getting drunk. He couldn't lose control around Ana.

"Thanks man" Elliot said as he gave Christian the keys.

"Do you think we'll get used to student bars over the next 3 years?" Christian sighed.

"Nope. That's why I was going to run something past you. What if we got a bigger place? Somewhere nicer and Ana and Kate can come and live with us? Perhaps Mia and baby Chris can live there too. A three bedroom house. The money you get back from the online system should be enough to cover a deposit and if we pool our resources our living costs will go down so we could afford the rent. How much money do you think you'll get from the system?" Elliot ran his hand through his hair, he felt awkward suggesting this.

"I have no idea. It depends how they cut it. I'm still waiting to hear." Christian said but guessing it should be more than enough to buy a house rather than just the deposit to rent one – he didn't want to get Elliot's hopes up "Do you think the girls would want to?"

"We can both pull off the charm offensive" Elliot smirked and then turned to the barman "8 beers please."

"ID?" The barman grunted.

"You've got to be shitting me! Here's my driver's licence." Elliot showed him the ID and then repeated his order "Now 8 beers."

Elliot and Christian took back their beers to the table. They drank their first round of beers talking about everything and nothing but mostly finalising plans for Thanksgiving. They were all going to go to John's so that Ana could be with Ray but the day before and in the morning they would help Ethan with preparing and giving out his homeless winter kits. Elliot and Christian were more than happy to help since Elliot knew what it was to be homeless. However, Elliot was determined to give more than just the bare essentials he was going to top up the shoeboxes with chocolate, coffee and most importantly cigarettes and matches. Just like in prison cigarettes were a useful commodity.

Christian suddenly held out his hand to Ana "Care to dance?"

"I'd love to." Ana responded thrilled to be asked when she thought she would have to plead with Christian to dance.

Christian held Ana in close embrace, but turned and twirled Ana to the beat. Ana thought that Christian could really move. Ana realised that people were watching and then understood what Christian was doing – he was making a statement: Anastasia Steele is his. Ana didn't mine. She wanted to show the world that she was his and so flirted needlessly with Christian.

Elliot loved seeing Christian look so happy. But then he noticed the looks and whispers directed at Kate. He was tired of Kate being constantly harassed by these jerks. "You ok?"

"It's nothing I can't handle" Kate blinked back the tears. The words had gone on for too long and worn down her resolve not to cry.

"Who says you have to handle it?" Elliot huffed.

"She's a lot like train tracks - she's been laid across the country" A jock said out loud.

That was the last straw for Elliot. Elliot went over to them and smirked "You know a guy with your IQ should have a low voice too!"

Christian stopped dancing and whispered to Ana "When this kicks off bring the car round to the back" Christian gave Ana the keys "Take Kate with you." Christian knew they were on jock territory and outnumbered. It wasn't going to be an easy feat to beat 10 or so college athletes single-handedly so Elliot was going to need some help and it wasn't going to be pretty. Once the cops arrived they would also have to get out fast. Christian stood closer to Elliot.

"What's it got to do with you?" the jock dared.

"Kate's my girl and I've had enough of your mouth which is too big for your muzzle. You're going to apologise." Elliot instructed in a patronising tone. He wanted the fight.

"and if I don't?" the jock smirked.

"Then I'm going to have to teach you some manners." Elliot punched the jock in the stomach "That's lesson number one."

The jock keeled over and then his two friends went to attack Elliot at the same time, one with a bottle. Elliot swiftly dealt with them with a few punches. Christian turned to Ana "Get going." He then entered into the fight. His first strike was visibly spectacular and he got the leader, the strongest link, down.

Ana grabbed hold of Kate's wrist and tried to drag her to the emergency exit.

"We can't go. What about Elliot and Christian?" Kate yelled at Ana, she was worried about two men who she had grown to care deeply about. Her boyfriend and his brother.

Ana was incredulous! "You have to be joking. Our boyfriends will be fine. Yours is ex-Army and mine was in prison at 16. We'll just get in the way." Ana told her. She glanced around and saw Christian in fight mode but he hadn't lost control. He made every punch count with power, speed and accuracy.

Kate looked over Ana's shoulder and saw Elliot with the jock who provoked the fight in a headlock whilst elbowing another who tried to attack him from behind. She slightly smiled "You have a point. I guess we better get the getaway going."

Elliot said in clear serious voice "If I ever hear anyone of you say anything unpleasant to my girl again, I'll shove this guy's head up your ass! That's right..."

Kate and Ana brought the car around to the emergency exit just as Elliot and Christian came strolling out of the club laughing. The only sign of injury was their knuckles.

"Is everything ok?" Kate asked.

"Everything is as it should be. Though I never thought I'd get barred from a student bar. They won't trouble you no more." Elliot reassured her and Christian whistled the theme from The Good, The Bad and The Ugly.

Kate faked a swoon and said "My hero."

Elliot's booming laugh and Ana's sweet giggle followed.

* * *

Elliot and Christian had slept over at the student accommodation to help Kate, Ethan and Ana pack the homeless parcels in the morning and in time for Thanksgiving. Ethan had enough items in a van to make 200 parcels. There were 200 flat packed shoeboxes; 200 rain ponchos, hats, gloves and pair of socks; 200 toothbrushes, toothpastes, disposable razors, combs and soaps; 200 sporks and insulated mugs; 400 tins of cold meat and bake beans; 200 jars of peanut butter; 200 packets of biscuits and raisins; 1 box of sugar sachets and 1 box of tea bags. Elliot and Christian had also brought 20 packs of cigarettes to be split up; 2 boxes of 500 matches; 10 boxes of chocolate bars; and 1 box of coffee sticks.

They all met Ethan outside the student halls and Ethan eagerly went up to Elliot and said "I'm pleased to finally meet you. I heard what you did for my sister. Thank you."

"Don't thank us it was fun! I haven't been in a good fight in ages" Elliot joked. "So how are we going to make up the boxes?" Elliot asked Ethan to distract him from eyeing up Ana. Christian put a possessive arm around his girl.

"I was wondering if you had any suggestions." Ethan rubbed his chin. His mind still on Ana.

Elliot looked at Christian. The same thoughts was running through their heads _'Why wasn't this planned out before? And for the love of God stop eye-fucking Ana.'_

"It's a good job we've got all day to get these ready for tomorrow morning" Ana sighed. She was hoping to have Christian all to herself for a while.

"Can we use the social lounge?" Christian asked Ana.

"There's no reason why we couldn't" Ana replied. "It would be too cramped to do it in our rooms."

"We need to have some kind of assembly line" Ethan said. Kate rolled her eyes. Her brother was sweet and caring but had no common sense.

Christian was about to snap _'no shit'_ when Ana hastily said "I think it would be nice to group items together and make it more like a gift hamper. I have some ribbon that we could use and we can line the box with a black bin bag. There's loads in the kitchenette and I'll replace them after Thanksgiving."

"It's a great idea" Christian asserted as he appreciated Ana's thoughtfulness and creativeness but there was a slight tense tone to his voice.

"How do you mean group items?" Kate asked.

"We could put the poncho, gloves and socks in the hat. Put the toothbrush, toothpaste, disposable razor, comb and soap in a sealed food bag. I have loads of those in my room for sandwiches. We could put 5 coffee sticks, 5 tea bags and 5 sugar sachets along with the biscuits and raisins in the insulated mug. We could also pop the matches and cigarettes in there too. Then we can put the tins and jars of food in one corner with the chocolate and spork" Ana explained.

Suddenly Elliot leadership skills kicked in. He could see that Christian's patience with flapping around was thinning "Ok. Me, Christian and Ethan will unload the van and put the items in the common room. Ana and Kate will make up the shoeboxes and line them whilst we're doing this. Stack them in a pile. Then we'll all fill up boxes as Ana described. Christian, you'll fill up the insulated mugs. I'll fill up the hats. Ethan, you'll fill up the food bags with the toiletries. Kate will pack the items and Ana will tie the boxes with ribbon. After we've finished the boxes Ethan, Christian and I will load them into the van, Kate's car, and my car whilst Kate and Ana tidy up." Elliot unintentionally barked his orders one after the other. It was the first time he had issued orders to a team since he left the army and Elliot tried to soften the orders by saying "How does that sound?"

Christian was tempted to say _'Sir, yes, sir'_ but then Ethan said "It's a good plan. Why are we loading the cars?"

Christian rolled his eyes but Elliot answered civilly "So that we can split into pairs when we distribute them in the morning. It'll be quicker."

"Why can't we use Wanda?" Ana asked graciously but clearly disappointed that her car wasn't included.

"Because we want to deliver the boxes on Thanksgiving not Christmas" Christian teased Ana as he engulfed her in a hug. "Though we should do something like this on Christmas too. Give out blankets or something"

"Ok. Let's go troops." Ethan said as he clapped his hands trying to regain leadership.

Christian narrowed his eyes at Ethan and Elliot slightly shook his head which told Christian to behave.

It wasn't long before the boys had unpacked the van and the girls had made up and lined the boxes. The five of them had then formed an assembly line to fill the boxes up. A few hours had past and Elliot, Christian and Ethan then loaded the vehicles with the boxes.

"So tomorrow I was thinking that me and Kate should pair up to deliver some of these. Ana and Christian will also make a pair. Ethan do you mind delivering the boxes on your own?"

"Not at all" Ethan confirmed.

Kate then asked her brother "So which areas were you thinking for distribution?"

"I'm not sure. Let me check in with the homeless shelter directory" Ethan said vaguely. He wasn't familiar with the area and had originally planned the project in New Jersey.

Elliot was tempted to give Ethan a healthy dose of military discipline for his lack of recent planning but instead ordered "Me and Kate will cover the parks, you'll cover the churches" Elliot was strongly disposed to say that those were the buildings with a big cross on it but instead continued issuing his order "and Christian and Ana will cover the soup kitchens. I'll send addresses tonight."

Christian now couldn't help himself "Sir, yes, Sir! Should we synchronise watches?"

"Shut up Chrissie" Elliot smirked and ruffled Christian's hair.


	23. Chapter 23

John and Ray were at a cemetery whilst Ana and her friends were delivering the winter kits to the homeless.

John knelt by the headstone "There's not much I can tell you about this war. All wars are the same. The undertakers and politicians are winning. The soldiers, they just want to go home. I guess you're not so lonely any more. I have no words to express to you my sadness at the loss of our daughter. The world is a lesser place without her. But I know she is with you and since you believed in Him, God. I know even Heaven is improved by the presence of both you and her."

"You still miss her, don't you?" Ray said kindly as John got up.

"Even after all these years, I somehow feel that she's not really dead but just resting. I'm expecting her to get up and walk home with me. And now I expect Jessie to come home through the door one day."

* * *

Ray and John met Christian, Ethan and Elliot outside Ford Field for the game which was kicking off at 12.30pm. It was the Detroit Lions Vs Green Bay Packers. Since John could only get five tickets, Ana and Kate had offered to get a head start on the Thanksgiving meal.

"Beautiful morning" Ethan greeted and then turned to John with his hand out "I'm Ethan Kavanagh."

"Are you also a weatherman?" John said in a mock grouchy voice, Ethan was taken back and so John with Elliot burst out laughing "You should see your face. That was funny college boy or should I just call you Princeton." John poked fun at Ethan's Princeton jersey as he shook his hand. Ethan grinned back now understanding the joke. Ray nodded at Christian and Elliot in acknowledgement. They shared a smile as John teased Ethan. "Elliot. Christian." John gave each young man a manly hug and as he did so ignored Christian's flinch.

"Ethan" Ray addressed. "How's your parents?"

"Good sir." Ethan kept it short. He had been hurt that his parents were away again but he was glad he had Kate. "Thank you for letting Kate and I join you for Thanksgiving." Ethan said to both Ray and John.

"More the merrier." John chirped back.

Elliot noticed that Ethan had the same despondency as his sister in regards to their parents. Elliot knew that Kate had originally felt some attraction to him to be rebellious with her parents and get attention but that his lack of college and career had been overlooked because of his military service. Elliot hadn't talked much to Kate about his military service because he felt that that was his past which he mostly wanted to forget about and she was his future.

"How's College?" Ray asked Ethan.

"I'm in the top 20%" Ethan replied with a slight proud smile.

"Good for you" Ray lightly praised as they then entered the stadium.

The game was an exciting game for Elliot and John who were dedicated Detroit Lion fans and Christian was slowly drawn into the excitement since he was born and raised in the city. Despite 3 turnovers and 2 missed field goals in the first half, the Lions rebounded to dominate the Packers. The second half was all Lions who won the game 27-10.

Mia with baby Chris met Elliot and Christian outside Ford Field. She was introduced to everyone before getting into Elliot's car to go to John's house. Ethan found Mia to be very pretty but with a baby in hand thought she was already taken. Ethan was going to ask Kate about her. Elliot saw that Ethan's head had been turned by Mia and was going to keep a careful eye on them. Mia had gone through too much pain to lose at love.

* * *

Ana and Kate were in the kitchen preparing the Thanksgiving meal.

"Why are we always in the kitchen?" Kate grumbled, thinking that it was doing nothing for her feminist image.

"Because I enjoy cooking and you're keeping me company. Plus Ray and Elliot can't cook and Christian can only do the basics" Ana reasoned. "How was dropping off the parcels?"

"Strange. Elliot got saluted. He got talking to the guy and it felt like he had been in his shoes before. He was advising him where to seek help." Kate sighed.

"Did you talk to him much about it?" Ana queried.

"I tried but he mostly talked about doing volunteering work for veterans. Though he wasn't sure what he could do. I said I could help but he didn't seem to want that" Kate spoke with a touch of sadness in her voice. Kate stopped talking as Ana's family and friends entered the house. She bounded up to Elliot, hugged him and then turned to the group. "We've got a large turkey roasting and a pumpkin pie and pecan pie in the oven. Ana's hard work of course. She's also done the Cranberry sauce and the dumplings. I'm making the stuffing and the gravy. For someone who never cooks my stuffing tastes gooood!" Kate said proudly about her cooking efforts. "John it's a pleasure to meet you again." Kate hugged John.

"Hey baby. How can I help?" Christian asked as he snaked his arms around Ana.

"Do you want to peel the veg?" Ana replied "We've got squash, carrots, sweet potatoes and regular potatoes"

Christian was about to do as he was asked until Elliot said "I'll do that. I never want to see you peel another anything in your life. You can chop. Start with the green beans." Elliot was thinking of the chores Christian did under Luke's watchful eye and the beatings that inevitably followed. Christian began chopping the green beans that was drying near the sink.

"I'll help with the veg too." Ethan said, wanting to contribute.

"We'll then do the washing up after food as promised" Christian affirmed to Ana.

* * *

"Christian can I have a word with you?" Ray requested. Christian followed Ray to John's office wondering what he had done wrong now. He braced himself. "Kate's father is pretty well-off. Runs background checks on people who come near his daughter. He had a lawyer look at your past. The evidence regarding your computer offenses weren't enough to secure a conviction. You would've walked. I know what you did for Ana's mother but the price…"

"I did what I did" Christian said bluntly. "The work I'm doing now is worthwhile. Most wars now are fought via a computer. We're stuck in the Cold War and there's a new era of military competition in the Pacific. The work is offensive and defensive. It stretches me. Even if it wasn't for the deal I'd do this. If I can prevent more men and women going through what Elliot went through then it's worth it."

"Is it just desk work?" Ray questioned.

Christian paused before he answered "Most computer systems are accessible remotely. There are some that are impossible to penetrate. I've been given a passport if those instances arise. At least I can also use the passport to take Ana to see Europe whenever she wants."

"Well she'll be safe with you" Ray considered. "Is this what you envisaged when you took the deal?"

"Yes. It's nice to be part of the solution. I've been many things, never a solution." Christian then revealed "If I was to go I have some money tucked away for Elliot, Mia, baby Chris and Ana."

Ray absorbed Christian's last words. "So what happens if you get caught?" Ray asked steadily.

"I don't come back." Christian said flatly and then misread Ray's concern "Don't worry Ana will never go on these trips with me. I can't believe they called her useful cover."

Ray was pissed off but held it in "So you just disappear? No rescue, no funeral, no reason, no citations, no medals, no nothing."

"That's right." Christian confirmed.

"That's ok with you?" Ray demanded.

"It could be a once in a life-time exhilarating experience. It could be fun." Christian tried to put a positive spin on it.

Ray looked Christian firmly in the eye "I know you were told all your life that you're rotten but nothing could be further from the truth. If you disappear doing this mad thing your family will know about it. They deserve to know. You're writing a letter explaining what it is you actually signed up to do."

"And I coming with you." Elliot said by the door. He was livid the Christian had hidden this from him.

"No Elliot. You've done your bit." Christian objected.

"It's not about that. Never was. It's about the man or woman standing next to you and Christian there's no way I'm going to let you do something like this on your own. I'm going." Elliot repeated.

"Let's hope it won't get down to that." Christian said as he ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe he had involved Elliot with his fuck-up. "Have you told Ana?"

"She knows from Kate" Ray informed him.

"I wish she didn't know" Christian sighed.

"...that you were in prison for a month for her mother. I can understand that but I want to thank you for what you've done." Ray gave his thanks unreservedly.

Christian shook his head "Don't thank me. I respect you, sir, but when I acted I only had my own interests in mind."

"That's sure one hell of a fucked-up way to say you'd do anything for my daughter because you love her" Ray lightly admonished.

* * *

Once the food was cooked, John got out the best china and set the table. Ray poured glasses of apple cider. The younger men and women sat down to their meal and was about to tuck in when John coughed.

"My wife was a Christian. We say grace in this household because that's the way she would want it. Dear Lord. We must pay for everything in this world, one way and another. This meal wouldn't be here and we wouldn't be eating it if we hadn't paid for it all ourselves. We worked hard for every crumb and morsel, but we thank you Lord just the same for the food we're about to eat. Nothing is free but the grace of God so please take care of our boys and girls fighting overseas, let them not try too hard to die for this country, but rather let the son-of-a-bitch on the other side die for his cause instead. Anything to add Ray?" John asked seeing that look in his friends eyes.

"Just that … Especially if those boys and girls over there are like the ones around this table, deserving of a future." Ray looked directly at Christian as he said his last words.

"Amen." John said.

"Amen." They all said firmly.

"Now who's hungry?" John said with a smile.

The makeshift family around the table ate their Thanksgiving meal extremely thankful for one another.


	24. Chapter 24

"That was delicious Ana. Thank you." Christian complemented. "I'll get started on the washing up."

"Put the plates, bowls, cutlery and glasses in the dishwasher. It's only the pots, pans, roasting and baking tins that need to be done my hand." John instructed.

"I'll dry." Ethan offered. He was keen to fit in and come back again.

"Anyone wants a tea or coffee?" Ray offered.

There was a resounding "Me."

"I'll do a pot of tea and a pot coffee then" Ray concluded.

Elliot and Ethan collected the dinnerware and loaded the dishwasher as Christian ran the hot water in the sink and mixed in detergent. He scrubbed the kitchenware without any gloves in the scalding water. Ana had to bite her lip to avoid shouting at him to take care of himself. Christian made the kitchenware spotless which was better than what they were originally.

John came over to Christian and Mia found her heart racing. She remembered how Luke would inspect Christian's work and even if the dishes were sparkling clean would lash Christian with a belt. She remembered how Luke would shout at Christian to clean them again and when Christian refused Luke threatened to beat her in his place. Christian would then clean the dishes until his skin was cracked, inflamed and blistered after being exposed to the scalding water and detergent for hours. Mia was trembling but she took baby Chris out of her high chair and safely into her arms out of a long absent fear and a want to protect her baby. Mia then heard John complement "It looks like you're done. They're as good as new" Mia then realised that she was overreacting and it shocked her to know that she was still badly affected by what happened to her and her family.

Mia took baby Chris silently outside. Ethan seeing that she was upset followed. Outside Mia let the tears fall.

"Are you ok?" Ethan gently asked.

"I'm just being silly." Mia wiped her tears.

"Something has clearly upset you. Talking about it can help. I'll listen" Ethan offered kindly.

"I think I had a flashback." Mia revealed quietly "At least the emotions of the past came flooding back."

"What happened?" Ethan encouraged Mia to open up.

"I've been in foster homes where the parents were unstable and they over-reacted. But I've seen someone I care about be continually and methodically hurt. The resident manager couldn't stand him because he blamed him for his own weakness. That he was attracted to little boys... He was self-righteous when hurting him. After my friend was knocked out, the resident manager would turn to me and vent how much of a trial it was looking after someone like him since he was like the serpent in the bible. I felt overwhelmed when listening but I continued to listen so that he wouldn't continue dishing out some more pain on either me or him. My friend was noncompliant if the threat of punishment was just directed at him." Mia's voice was heavy.

"Are we talking about Christian?" Ethan guessed. Kate had told him a little about what their dad's security had uncovered. Normally, Ethan paid no attention since his dad's need for background checks disagreed with his liberal beliefs and his views about freedom.

Mia nodded "The resident manager would goad the other boys in the home to taunt and hurt him. Elliot mostly put a stop to that, made them see it was wrong, but there was one boy who believed he could do no wrong and felt he was entitled to beating Christian, the lowest in the established pecking order. He even held Christian down whilst he was being hurt. …I tried to say to Christian he wasn't bad but I never said to the resident manager to leave him alone. He's never seen what a valuable person he is but accepted the identity of being a bad person. I… I felt so much guilt that he was being hurt and I was spared because he became compliant for me. I blamed him for being noncompliant. I wanted him to comply… I emphasised what Luke told him ... that if he could only be good… I couldn't watch him be beaten again. Look at me feeling sorry for myself."

Ethan put arm around Mia. She seemed so crushed with grief and guilt "Mia you were emotionally abused. You were put in a position that you shouldn't have been in. What you're feeling, fear and grief, is normal. You were worried about your friend, you were a child who didn't know how to protect him and that added to the guilt you were already feeling. Mia none of what happened is your fault. Lets get back in. It's cold out here."

* * *

Once Christian was done with the washing up John announced "Now let's get down to what Thanksgiving is really about. Baseball anyone?"

"I'm in" Elliot said immediately.

"Me too" Ethan and Kate said together.

Christian was waiting for Ana's response before he answered but Ray said "I want to test Christian's swing."

"I'm not very good" Ana mumbled as Christian held her tightly after feeling her tremble.

"Me neither. Let's play anyway so we'll cancel each out" Mia suggested.

"I'm pitching first and Christian will be the first up to bat" Ray told the group.

"Elliot's a good catcher" Kate chimed in with assigning positions "Ethan is good as the shortstop. I'll take third base."

"I'll take first" John said picking his favourite position.

"Who's second?" Christian asked.

"I'll do it." Mia said.

"So I'm the outfielder" Ana said dejectedly thinking about how much running she would have to do but glad she was out of the direct path of the ball. "How about I'll just keep score? I love you all too much to favour anyone in particularly."

"I don't mind swapping Ana." Christian gently kissed Ana's forehead.

"I think a point should be deducted. Chrissie is obviously just trying to curry favour!" Elliot gave mock protest.

The group walked to the field opposite John's house and got into their positions after John got the equipment and switched on the flood lights. The field was often use by the Little League and for Softball. John was a Little League coach.

Christian could tell that Ray was a good pitcher. He could vary his speed, he had composure and he could deliver variations of the four basic types of pitches. Ray delivered two strikes and thought that he could get Christian out on the third throw but during the first two throws Christian was sussing out Ray's play. As catcher Elliot had already told the team what their defensive play should be against Christian. Elliot thought he knew Christian's tendencies as a batter. He was a power hitter. With the third throw Christian hit the ball and scored an automatic homerun. Ana was now glad that she had settled on being the scorer whilst reading The Great Gatsby and keeping an eye of the game.

"That was lucky." Ray said out of surprise even though he wondered what the slugging percentage for Christian would be.

Christian wanted to prove himself and offered "Shall we go again sir?"

Ray gave his best pitch and Christian demonstrated that again he had a powerful accurate swing by scoring another Home Run.

"I think that's enough showing off." John said. "I'm up next. Christian cover first." John knew he was a contact hitter who could get the ball into play.

"No Kate will cover first and Christian will cover third." Elliot said. He knew that Christian had quicker reflexes than Kate along with good flexibility but if this game was going to get going someone had to reach first base rather than get ground out by Christian. Kate scowled but she did what she was told.

John hit the second ball Ray pitched at him and made it to first. Ethan was up next and Christian with his good hand-eye coordination and quick reactions caught the hard line drive which was in excess of 100 miles per hour. This quickly told Kate what to avoid when it came to her turn to bat but Ray striked her out. Mia managed to get to first base and John to second. Ray had intentionally her given her a light ball. When it was Elliot's turn Kate took over as catcher. Elliot hit the ball on the third throw and Ethan tried to tag him out but missed when Elliot slid head first to second base. This resulted in John scoring a run and Mia landing on third base. John pitched against Ray and Ray managed to get to first so that Mia also scored a run and Elliot replaced her at third.

"Come on Ana it's your turn to bat." John called.

"I'm really not very good." Ana protested. "I can't"

"Come on Ana. You got to get me home" Elliot encouraged.

"Please don't make me." Ana whispered, terror creeping into her eyes. She felt she was being foolish, that she had only been hurt once which compared to Christian, Elliot and Mia was next to nothing, but she couldn't help but be afraid.

Christian now knew that something else was at play here than just Ana's general dislike of playing sports. He looked at Ray and saw the frown on his face as well as the dull anger in his eyes. For Christian it suddenly clicked that Ana was trying to avoid something, anything being thrown at her again. The one time that Ana had been hurt was when Stephen Morton threw an ashtray at her. Rage was following now through Christian.

"Leave her alone Elliot" Christian snapped, his anger apparent and misdirected. "Kate you're up next."

"Actually it's your turn" Kate said softly knowing why Christian was angry.

Christian couldn't argue with Kate's point so he took the bat and again scored an automatic Home Run on John's first throw. "Now it's your turn." Christian said in a softer tone having put most of his anger into the swing.

Kate took the bat off Christian but as she did so whispered "I know what happened. Being angry won't help. Cool it. Please. For Ana"

Christian looked at Kate in the eyes and nodded.

The game ended with everyone except Ana having batted 3 or so times.

* * *

Elliot was looking at John's military photos, medals and memorabilia. He was looking at one photo in particularly. It was of a platoon of 40 men. Elliot recognised John and Ray but also his father. He took the photograph frame off the wall and confronted Ray.

"You knew my father. That's my father right there." Elliot pointed out.

"I didn't know. Murphy is a common name. He was my Sergeant. John's as well. Valour and bravery must run in the family. He would be proud of the man you became." Ray said with sadness in his voice. "Come to think of it he had your sense of humour and protectiveness. Maybe another time I'll share my memories of him"

"How did he die?" Elliot asked "I used to think it was because we weren't worth coming back for."

"Elliot he loved you and your brother. You know better than anyone that it makes no difference who you are or how much training you got. When you're at the wrong spot at the wrong time, you going to get it. He volunteered to secure a helicopter crash site until relief could arrive. It was under heavy enemy fire. He saved my life and John's. Like you he's a very brave man who couldn't leave a man behind." Ray squeezed Elliot on the shoulder "I think we've got another connection. My god-daughter. Here's a photo of her in action. She's John's daughter" Ray handed over a photo to Elliot "Aren't you the man in the distance?"

"I knew her. She was smart and tough as nails." Elliot said remembering the times when they had met.

John interrupted "That sounds like Jessie. We should trade stories. I lost her and Ray took care of me. Now he's introduced me to two great boys. One with a strong connection to my past as well as my daughter. In a strange way it feels like I've been given a little bit back of what I've lost."

After a moment of silence, Ray looked through the skylight "I love this place at night, the stars. There's no right or wrong in them. They're just there."


	25. Chapter 25

_A quick apology for the delay in updating. I've drafted 10 chapters and they didn't seem to flow at all well so I had to redraft. I had a cold and got side tracked reading the amazing fanfics out there which are loads better than mine. Work suddenly got hectic and there was no time to type up anything!_

_Thank you again for the kind reviews. I got a little demotivated writing this so they have really helped to get me going again._

* * *

Mia woke up early to make breakfast for her family and friends. She wanted to show off her new culinary skills by making eggs benedict for everyone.

Christian had slept a few hours in a chair then worked on his laptop. He got distracted by the noise in John's kitchen and went to investigate. He was surprised by what he found. "Did you do all this?" Christian expressed his wonderment.

"Uh huh" Mia said proudly.

"Wow!" Christian was seriously impressed by the presentation. "If this tastes as good as it looks we're in for a real treat!"

"Taste it." Mia couldn't wait for the others to wake up and come down for breakfast.

Christian did as he was told. "This is soooo goood!"

"Really?" Mia said hesitantly.

"Really." Christian confirmed. "I'm going to wake up the others. This shouldn't wait to be eaten." Christian got out his phone.

"They're just upstairs you know." Mia pointed out.

"I know." Christian gave Mia a mischievous grin.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked curiously.

"Prank calling Elliot. Payback." Christian replied bluntly and then shouted in an imitation of Elliot's boss's Texas accent "Where the heck are you? Huh!"

"Excuse me sir." Elliot hurriedly got out of bed.

Mia was struggling to control her laughter as Christian continued "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No sir!" Elliot pulled on some clothes.

Kate turned to Elliot with a sleeply look "What's up?"

"I got go baby. Somehow I overslept" Elliot kissed Kate on the forehead and then resumed the phone conversation "Sir I'll make the time up."

Elliot came out of the guest bedroom and took two steps at time in a rush to get out when Christian said "I give you one day off and this is how you repay me!"

"You son of a …" Elliot exclaimed.

Christian turned around realising he had been caught.

"He got you!" Mia laughed.

"Ah shit. I can't believe I fell for that. I taught you that!" Elliot said between his laughter.

"To make it up to you look what Mia did." Christian pointed out the breakfast.

"This looks like breakfast fit for a President!" Elliot was surprised. The yoke from the eggs looked like a waterfall coming from between the English muffins and falling on the bacon. "I have to show Kate this. I'll get Ethan too."

"I'll get Ana, Ray and John" Christian responded.

* * *

The family was once again around the table sharing another meal together.

"This is delicious Mia." Ethan said, he freely portrayed his admiration for Mia. Christian glared at Ethan and Elliot could see that Christian was seeing red. He couldn't blame him. Ethan's attentions had turned pretty swiftly.

"So what's your plans?" Ray asked to no-one in particular to distract the boys.

"I'm driving Kate and Ethan back to campus" Ana replied.

"My flight doesn't leave until tonight." Ethan filled in.

Kate rested her sleepy head on her brother's shoulder but Elliot put an arm around her so that she would rest against his shoulder instead.

"Later me and Mia are going swimming with baby Chris." Ana continued to inform her dad. Mia had wanted to take baby Chris swimming for some time but she didn't want to go alone and felt that the other moms would be too distracted by Elliot's jokes as well as his good looks and Christian wouldn't go for his scars.

"Christian is driving me and Mia to work." Elliot gave their collective response "When does your flight leave sir?"

"Lunchtime. John's dropping me off. So do you, Mia and Christian have plans for Christmas? You're welcomed at mine" Ray offered.

"We'd love to come" Mia replied happily. This was her best Thanksgiving ever and she couldn't wait for Christmas. "Do you remember those orphan parties we used to have? We got to go to a carol service and we got presents! I got clothes and toys and stationery for school!"

"They were fun" Elliot recalled. "It's where I got my first baseball glove and ball."

Ana looked at Christian who's silence was deafening to her. There was nothing revealing in his body language, his face was impassive, but it was an indication that he didn't have anything to add to the conversation which said volumes to most of those around the table.

"How did you find them Christian?" John asked candidly beating Ray to it. They both couldn't stand noisy silence.

"I hated that Luke never allowed you come." Mia said crossly.

"I could never behave long enough" Christian shrugged.

"What sort of trouble did you get into?" Ray was straight to the point trying to challenge Christian's self-belief that he deserved to be singled out for cruel punishment.

"I knew what the rules were and I didn't obey them. I was a bit slow and had to relearn my place" Christian replied matter-of-factly. He hoped that that would be the end of it.

Ray looked at John. The word slow did not fit Christian.

"What were the rules?" John asked, understanding what Ray was trying to do.

"The rules were basic" Christian explained. "There were strict bed times that were enforced."

"You have insomnia" Ana sighed, she could see how it would've played out for Christian.

"I didn't do my chores." Christian pressed his guilt.

"Oh yeah! I remember those times. Like the ones when you had heatstroke." Elliot's voice dripped with sarcasm. Elliot wouldn't normally wash their dirty laundry in public but he wasn't going to allow Christian to tarnish himself in front of Ana's father. "You had blisters forming on your back and shoulders from the sun. You fainted and he just left out there. To wake you he immersed in cold water and then beat you despite the sunburns for not completing the yard work. Did you really think that was fair?"

Christian glared at Elliot. "I had it coming" Christian tried to take the blame again "I was caught in the girls' dorm a lot."

Christian knew how that would sound and he hoped that Mia wouldn't speak up but Mia was quick to say "You were helping me with my homework. If it wasn't for you I would've been held back a grade. Until I met you I thought I was stupid."

"Mia you just learnt differently that's all." Christian sighed from both the memory and that his friends who normally covered for him weren't playing ball today. Christian had always been frustrated that Mia wasn't diagnosed with learning disabilities until her fourth grade and was labelled as a retard by her teachers during her first few years at school. "As I said those teachers were…"

"Chrissie we've heard it before no need to say it again!" Elliot quickly interrupted so that Christian wouldn't swear.

Ray and John knew Christian was going to curse but to them it showed how much he cared for his sister. "What else did you do son? You might as well own up to all." Ray said flatly.

"I stole food" Christian again tried to justify his abuse.

"He wouldn't feed you so I stole the food he caught you with" Elliot said as he rubbed his head.

"I knew where it had come from." Christian retorted his self-loathing making a slight appearance "I shouldn't have let you risk yourself for me."

"I'm almost 3 years older than you. Nowadays that's nothing but as kids it was something. You were just entering junior high and I was a freshman. Chrissie I should've done more than just try to smuggle you food and patch you up."

"It was my fault!" Christian snapped. His anger and rage at himself flashing for a second. It scared most of the people in the room except those who had seen a battlefield.

"Really, because it seems like son you were punished for no good reason" John smugly summed up. Christian glared at John. "You can glare at me all you want. It doesn't stop me being right."

Elliot successfully hid his joy behind a hand. He had been trying to get Christian to see he wasn't to blame for as long as he had known him. He should've known that it would've taken one sweet beautiful woman and a gang of people who loved Christian for the truth to stand a chance of weighing up against the years and years of physical, sexual and verbal cruelty and assaults. He knew that Christian had inadvertently surrounded himself by people who wouldn't give up on telling him how good a person he was until it finally sunk in. Christian had attained the good people's affection and loyalty just by being Christian.

* * *

Ana was waiting outside the college library for Mia since it was a short walk away from the swimming pool. Out of nowhere Jack Hyde had come up to her. She tried to walk away but he cornered her.

"Miss Steele." Jack smiled but Ana was no longer fooled by it.

"Mr Hyde." Ana acknowledged coolly.

"I heard from my HR people that you turned down the internship. I was very disappointed. You were so keen. I had put in a good word for you." Jack towered over Ana intimidating her.

"I decided that publishing isn't for me" Ana stated.

"That's a shame. I can see you have so much potential. We would make a good team." Jack's voice became hard "Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

Mia saw that Ana had been backed into a corner by Jack Hyde. Mia stormed over to them and wheeled the pram directly towards Jack which caused him to jump back. She then said in a strong voice "Leave her alone Jack."

Jack turned around and smirked "Mia Tremblay? You look … cheap!"

"You still look like a bastard" Mia snapped back.

"Are you still walking the streets?" Jack taunted.

Mia looked ashamed but said "Not anymore!"

Ana took a protective step towards Mia and held her hand. They were in this together.

Jack laughed at Mia "Once a hooker always a hooker. How young were you when you started? 16? 3? 1? How soon will you get this one into the family trade?"

Mia's hand connected hard with Hyde's cheek "Stay away from me. Stay away from Ana. If you don't Christian might a have few words to say about that."

Jack took a step back at Mia's threat.

"Is everything ok? Mia. Ana." Ethan came running up to them. He had just dropped off Kate at yoga.

"Mr Hyde was just leaving" Ana affirmed.

"See you around Miss Steele" Jack smirked.

"What was all that about?" Ethan asked Mia.

"Something that Christian and Elliot don't need to know about" Ana said to Mia.

"They have to know" Mia protested. She knew Jack Hyde was dangerous and she had seen that he was drawn to Ana. "Jack is devious and spiteful. He could really hurt you."

"What do you think Christian would do if he found out that Jack Hyde had cornered me? He's on probation and I don't want him in prison because of me." Ana gave her reasoning. Mia could see Ana's point. "Jack has been threatened that should be enough."

"If he comes anywhere near you again I'm telling Elliot" Mia said solidly.

Ana nodded her head in agreement "I don't really feel like swimming after meeting Hyde. Can we postpone?" Ana had shivers down her spine and felt unclean being around Jack Hyde.

"The chlorine should get rid of his stench but I don't blame you I don't want to be just in a swimming costume knowing that he's somewhere around here too." Mia sympathised. "What should we do instead?" Baby Chris started to cry so Mia answered her own question "I think this one needs changing. Let's grab a coffee. Ethan you can come to if you'd like"

"I'd love to" Ethan replied.

* * *

Mia, Ana and Ethan walked into a cafe. Mia changed baby Chris as Ana and Ethan went to buy a tea and two coffees.

"Is Mia single?" Ethan asked, he hadn't had the chance to ask Kate about Mia yet.

"Yes" Ana responded hesitantly. "Why?"

"I kinda like her" Ethan said bashfully.

"I can see why. She's a great to be with." Ana bit her lip.

"She's pretty. She's cares a lot for people. But she can be fiery when she wants to be. She's different from all the other girls I've met." Ethan revealed how much he had begun to esteem Mia.

"She's all those things but she's also got two big brothers who would kick your ass if you hurt her. She's been through plenty of hurt" Ana warned.

"I would never hurt her" Ethan defended.

"Not intentionally." Ana explained her reservations "What Kate has with Elliot could be impacted if things went wrong between you two. They've got something really special between them."

"Things won't go wrong." Ethan was always the optimist.

"How can you be sure? It was only the other day you were eyeing me up" Ana commented.

"It was that obvious?" Ethan said apprehensively.

Ana nodded "Christian pointed it out and then Elliot backed him."

"Oh shit!" Ethan was aghast "When I saw you with Christian I knew there was no hope for me."

"So she's a rebound?" Ana calmly challenged.

"No. It's not like that. I was drawn to her the moment I first saw her. She's the cutest most affectionate little thing I've ever seen." Ethan was desperate to be believed.

"Just take it slow. Be her friend first. It will show her and her brothers that you're serious. They all have a lot of trust issues" Ana wisely advised.

Mia came back and sat down with baby Chris on her knee. "So since we're going to yours for Christmas I was wondering what Ray would like as a Christmas present?"

That question 'What to get Ray?' had always been a tough one for Ana, she normally had no idea right until the last moment so she said "I always get him the usual. Socks and gloves. He's got all the baseball memorabilia and fishing kit he needs."

"Isn't he into soccer?" Ethan remembered "Some of the guys I go to college with are English. I could ask them if they could get their hands on a Chelsea football shirt."

"Or a pint glass set" Ana suggested. "He used to have one years ago until it got chipped in the dishwasher."

"Perhaps Christian and Elliot could get some English Ales to go with it" Mia proposed as she texted Christian and Elliot the idea.

"I think he would prefer cider. What can I get Christian and Elliot?" Ana asked "I have a few ideas for Christian but how do you think he would feel about me getting him a coat. I hate seeing him without one."

"He doesn't need one." Mia sighed.

"That's why I want to get him one. He should never gotten used to being cold. I just want him to be wrapped up warm" Ana reasoned.

"Well if you give it to him he might wear it." But Mia seriously doubted it. She had never seen Christian wear anything more than a hoodie.

"So how about Elliot?" Ana probed.

"He's into music. They both are but Elliot's mom was a music teacher before she passed away. She taught him to play a guitar and he learnt for her. Christian is buying him an electric guitar and I'm going to get him some sheet music. Maybe you could do something along those lines" Mia suggested.

"Green Day is on tour early next year. Perhaps we could all pitch in for the cost of tickets and then do Secret Santa so that everyone has something to open on Christmas day" Ethan put forward the idea.

Mia loved how Ethan was so thoughtful. She looked ready to jump at the idea but Ana didn't seem to like the idea at all.

"Come on Ana. Don't look like that it'll be fun!" Mia was already trying to think who would be able to babysit for her.

"I'm not against the idea it's just that I really wanted to get Christian something and I already have a few things. I also know that Christian really wanted to get Elliot a guitar." Ana explained her reticence to agreeing.

"So it doesn't have to be Secret Santa." Ethan changed his suggestion "We can assign people. Ana can do Christian. Christian can buy the guitar for Elliot. So it's just a matter of deciding who would do Kate and ourselves."

"Ok. If the guys agree I am in. I have to be getting back. Another book to read, another essay to write. How are you getting home?" Ana asked Mia.

"I'll walk." Mia decided. "It's not that far from here and I like to avoid the hassle of the bus."

"I can go with you." Ethan offered. Ana frowned at Ethan. Ethan gave a sheepish grin.

"Ok. Well ... Mia I'll see you soon. Ethan I'll see you in Seattle. Take care" Ana then hugged her friends.


	26. Chapter 26

Mia and Ethan walked back slowly engaged in conversation. They talked about their favourite Green Day songs. Mia mostly liked songs from the album American Idiot but Ethan had liked their earlier tracks such as Longview and Basket Case. He had seen Green Day live before and he told her about the manic mosh pits they normally encouraged at their gigs.

Elliot helped Mia lift the pram to her apartment since baby Chris was sleeping. As they reached Mia's door she noticed an envelope pinned to it. It was a letter which was very unusual because Mia normally didn't receive personal letters or cards just bills.

"What is it?" Ethan enquired after seeing the look on Mia's face.

"I don't know." Mia opened the letter and read it. She needed to sit down so sat on the top step.

"Mia what's wrong?" Ethan asked concerned. He saw Mia shake slightly.

"It's from my mom" Mia's voice was trembled.

"I thought your mom was dead" Ethan said gently.

"She was as good as. According to this she's been in prison for 17 years. She murdered my father when she found out how he was using me" Mia informed Ethan.

Ethan swallowed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Using you? Your father raped you when you were a baby?"

Mia nodded her head. "I guess it's all I am good for."

"Mia. Never say that." Ethan told her firmly as he gently gripped her wrists to stop them shaking.

"Why not? It's true. How do you think I got to have this one?" Mia sighed as she picked up baby Chris. The one good thing that had come from her. The one thing she could be proud about.

"What happened?" Ethan again encouraged Mia to talk. He knew that Mia needed someone who could provide her with reassurance, who would love her completely and who would be completely devoted to her. He was going to be that person.

"I was 16 and alone and empty. I met a 19 year old boy. I felt cared for. I misread possessive as protective. He became the centre of my world and I thought I belonged to him. He started to set me up with his friends. I didn't want to be with them but he said I should do it for him and I feared losing him. I realised he was trading me for weed and crack. He depended on me to provide but no matter how much I gave him, it was never enough. I started using to cope. I was hopeless. Then there was one guy I refused to go with and he beat me for it. I thought I let him down but I would never go with Jack Hyde. After that beating he beat me again whenever I thought or did something for myself. I couldn't escape him." Mia's lip quivered but she refused to cry.

"Where is he now?" Ethan never felt the compunction before to hurt anyone but he did now. It was against his soft-hearted nature but he saw how Mia's ex-boyfriend exploited her vulnerabilities. There was no excusing it.

"Dead." Mia replied bluntly. Ethan absorbed the information relieved that Mia would be forever free of this man. He wondered if Elliot but more likely Christian had something to do with it. Ethan thought that Christian had a dark edge to him. "We both overdosed. It was odd because I woke up in hospital but he was found dead in the place we lived. We should've been found together. At the hospital I was told that I was 10 weeks pregnant. I had no idea before then." Mia looked at her daughter proudly. "She gave me the motivation I needed to sort myself out."

"You've done so well, Mia. Really well. So what does your mom want?" Ethan referred back to the letter.

"She wants to meet me but after all this time I don't think I can. I don't even know who she is though I always wanted a mom." Mia now conveyed the confusion she was feeling.

"What if I was with you?" Ethan offered.

"You would do that for me?" Mia was even more confused about why Ethan would try and make it easier for her.

"Mia, we could all do with a helping hand and I really want to help you with this. I think that since your mom killed your dad because he hurt you she would never wanted to have lost you. I think you should give her a chance." Ethan unreservedly gave his support.

"What if she's disappointed in me?" Mia voiced her fears.

"I don't think that's possible. Anybody who looks at you with baby Chris can't help but admire what a wonderful mother you are…" Ethan stroked Mia's face "You're also a survivor on top of being a beautiful stunning woman."

"You think so." Mia asked hopefully. She was clueless at how pretty she was.

"I know so." Ethan confirmed.

* * *

Ana got to her room and found a bouquet of flowers outside her door. The card said _'Thinking of you. X'_

Ana dialed Christian's number who answered promptly "Christian, the flowers are amazing!"

Christian didn't know what to say but he eventually gave an honest answer "Baby, I wish I could say I sent flowers but I didn't. I'm not a heart and flowers kind of guy. Got to have one to do the other" Christian was resentful that someone had left Ana flowers. He wondered if it was Jose.

"Christian you have a heart and you share it with me all the time." Ana tenderly scolded.

"Who do you think sent the flowers?" Christian asked wondering if he could hack into Jose's computer and do some damage. But Christian knew deep down that it wasn't his way of doing things.

Ana's mind jumped to Jack Hyde but she didn't want to add to Christian's fears so she lied "Silly me I should've read the card. There for the girl next door! Do you want to come over?"

"I would love to but I have an assignment that I have to complete." Christian hated to turn Ana down but he had been working all day to complete the work that the CIA had given him to do with a tight deadline.

"Well I have a book to read which I have to make notes from so perhaps I can do that at yours whilst you work. We can have a study/work night. I really want to be with you." Ana pleaded.

"Is everything ok?" Christian was now anxious after hearing the desperation in Ana's voice.

"Everything is fine. Why can't a girlfriend just want to spend time with her boyfriend?" Ana's question was more of a statement.

"Because her boyfriend's initials are CB?" Christian reminded.

"That's exactly why I want to spend time with him!" Ana replied flirtatiously. "I'm coming over whether you like it or not. I'll make fajitas."

* * *

Ana was reading Bleak House by Charles Dickens with a highlighter in hand. Christian looked up from his laptop.

"How's the book?" Christian enquired.

"Bleak!" Ana replied. "Charles Dickens certainly had a way to describe misery. It's heart wrenching. Take Oliver Twist…"

"Don't get me started on Oliver Twist" Christian scoffed. "The idiot should've known better after growing up in a workhouse."

"That's harsh" Ana rebuffed. "He was an innocent child. He had to toil on little food and was cruelly mistreated!"

"I'm not saying he didn't have it hard. It's just that no-one is that innocent when born into a life of extreme poverty" Christian argued. "From the day you're born you're surrounded by people trying to take advantage of you. You learn to play the game."

"You fell into trouble" Ana sighed knowing that Christian was speaking from experience.

"I did it with my eyes wide open" Christian countered.

"That doesn't make you bad. You did it because no-one gave you the chance to show how clever you are." Ana reasoned.

"There you go again making excuses for me" Christian sighed.

"I'm not making excuses" Ana snapped.

"In any case the Artful Dodger could argue the same. He was a skillful and cunning thief too!" Christian teased.

"He recognised himself as a victim of society!" Ana retorted.

"He was a scoundrel! The one who really gets my sympathy is is Nancy." Christian showed Ana again his softer side.

"Out of all the characters why Nancy? She kidnapped Oliver knowing exactly what her boyfriend was. She could've left Bill Sykes. Isn't she the foolish one?" Ana questioned.

"She was just a girl herself really and she was bullied into it. She was addicted to drink but in the end she gave her life to protect him." Christian thought of Mia and his mom. How they had suffered at the hands of violent men. How he failed to protect them. How his mom watched as he was hurt because she was too afraid to do anything. How he wasn't worth the risk of being hurt for. Christian held back his anger by being derisive "Isn't studying English Lit just a 4 year long expensive book club?"

"Only for the cynics and sceptics." Ana retorted but she didn't want to argue with Christian. Ana knew that Christian was being deliberately provocative so that she didn't feel badly for him. "I'm going to get started on food. What time do you'll think you'll finish?"

"Are you changing the subject because you concede the argument?" Christian smirked.

"I'm changing the subject because you're conceited." Ana jested.

"I love that smart mouth." Christian's grin became wider.

"Well this smart mouth wants to do all sorts of bad things to you. Like you did with me" Ana reminded him with a broad smile.

"Laters baby!" Christian quipped.

Ana then turned on the TV while she made food. Christian put back his ear phones to listen to classical music as he finished his work. After Ana had finished cooking she plated up and called Christian.

"How come you're so well read?" Ana asked.

"Not much else to do in juvie or prison apart from read." Christian replied frankly but this time changed the subject himself. He didn't want to go there. "It's hard to know who's a better cook. You or Mia."

"I could never present food the way Mia does. I was born clumsy." Ana reflected.

"I'll never understand how you can think so low of yourself." Christian criticised and Ana's mind shouted 'Hypocrite!' Christian went on. "You think you're mousy when you're stunningly beautiful and can cast a spell on most men you meet. You're so shy and unsure of yourself. Was it just Morton?"

"I was an ugly duckling. Glasses. Braces. Stupid." Ana described the version of herself in sixth grade.

"Why stupid? Forget what I said earlier I was being a prick. You're studying English Lit so you must've got pretty good grades." Christian disputed.

"I had problems with reading analog clocks, multiplication-tables, handwriting and differentiating between left and right. I had one teacher who made me read aloud which I struggled with, she mimicked me and so did the rest of the class. The name calling lasted through middle school but then I could use a computer for some of my work at high school and things improved." Ana finished on a happy note.

"Mia had some of those problems too including teachers that were pricks." Christian told Ana firmly, bristling that Ana had experienced bullying from another adult. "She has Dyscalculia. Were you ever diagnosed?"

"No. It wasn't understood back then. Ray worked pretty hard with me so I was never bottom of the class. He read with me and helped me to write. It just crept in here and there." Ana said embarrassed. "It doesn't matter now. Live for the present that's my motto."

"Since you're living for the present you should know how much I admire you Miss Steele and that you are very much a beautiful swan." Christian complemented and Ana blushed.

"I love you Christian. I love the way you make me feel. So do you still need to work?" Ana cuddled up to Christian while watching a sexy scene on the TV.

"Yeah. It would be a lot quicker if I didn't have idiots to answer to." Christian huffed.

"Maybe they're not idiots. Maybe it's you who is really clever." Ana argued.

"What are you watching?" Christian was suddenly distracted by a scene on the TV. It was a scene of what he called hard core dominance and submission.

"I'm watching the Whore of Babylon. The drama is pretty good even if it is a bit racy" Ana whispered "I hope we'll try that tonight. I'm wet just thinking about you."

Christian looked back at the TV. They were doing heavy shit and Christian knew he couldn't do heavy shit with Ana. He couldn't hurt her. "Ana it may not look it but what they're doing is brutal. There's no way in hell that I would do that to you. The weight on her arms would be unbearable and she would be struggling to breathe. Trust me. But ... er ... you're going to be punished for being wet. We're going to put your smart mouth to good use."

"I thought you still had work!" Ana giggled in delight as Christian kissed Ana's neck.

"It's 10.00 at night. I'm having my wicked way with my woman. What they want doing is urgent but hardly important." Christian held Ana close to him.

"Could you be thrown back in prison?" Ana asked worriedly.

"For having my way with you…" Christian smirked.

"No!" Ana rolled her eyes "For not working when they need you."

"The thing about working for the government is that they've let me into their world. I have more on them than they do on me. There's a risk I could turn to a hostile state or the press with what I know." Christian spoke with an expert authority.

"The press?" Ana questioned not seeing the angle.

"Yeah. Have a bullshit guise that I want to fight for privacy." Christian explained.

"Why is it bullshit?" Ana wondered.

"Because on-line services know more about you than what the government does and they use the information to sell you products rather than for National Security." Christian spelt out what was already public information but information that liberalists chose to ignore.

"But the government doesn't have the right to collect everything and spy on its own citizens!" Ana argued.

"Did you know that on-line services that provide free e-mail addresses own the information that you use their system for?" Christian counter-argued. Ana shook her head shocked. "It's near impossible to do a targeted attack when you're looking for an unknown risk but it's the Intelligence Agencies job to discover these risks. There's too much traffic and not enough resources. So it's all hoovered up and filtered. Most of it is discarded since there's no incentive to keep it. I mean how many analysts want to know what you had for dinner or what song you recently downloaded. An online store on the other hand would. The most recent attacks on US soil show that the internal threat is greater than the external threat in terms of terrorism. Most are home grown terrorists that are radicalised on-line and are already disgruntled with life."

"So if you could become free of the deal why don't you? Is it just because of my mother." Ana enquired guiltily.

"No Ana. That was a freebie." Christian reassured Ana "It took a few weeks to secure but if they hadn't told me I wouldn't have known about it and I'd still would do this. It's worthwhile and some of it is challenging. Leaking information on capability would make me a traitor and it's something I'd never do but they can't be certain of that. They think I'm doing this under duress. We have to play nicely in the sandbox together."

"Do you care what people think of you?" Ana quizzed.

"I used to think no. Now I have a handful of exceptions. So how about this blow job? Get down on your knees Missy." Christian playfully ordered.

"Yes sir." Ana said as she went down and unzipped Christian. She then asked Christian in a serious voice "I'm guessing there's plenty of blowing involved in blow job."

Christian did a double take. He knew that Ana was naïve but she couldn't be that naïve. But then Ana smiled upwards towards Christian and he realised that he had been had. She then popped him into her mouth. He tasted good and she caressed him with her tongue. Licking him. Ana listened carefully to his reactions to know what he liked.

"Ana baby!" Christian said in pleasure as he tugged Ana's hair which aroused Ana. Ana continued sucking Christian up and down taking care not to graze him with her teeth. Ana varied rhythm, speed and intensity. She took him to the edge then brought him back from the brink to get him revved up and eager for more. "Ah. This is so good baby. I'm coming" Christian was thrilled that Ana knew exactly how to pleased him. Christian then came on Ana's breasts not sure if she wanted to swallow. "Are you sure you haven't done that before?"

"I'm positive but I enjoyed learning how!" Ana gave Christian a coy smile.

"Ana you're a pro already." Christian lavishly praised.


	27. Chapter 27

Kate and Elliot were walking along the river. It was night time and the stars were exceptionally bright which was unusual in Detroit.

"So that's Draco." Elliot pointed out as Kate snuggled up to him "And there's Leo and if you look real closely Leo's little brother Leo Minor. There's Ursa Major. When Christian was in a bad way and the stars were shining bright enough I would say that I was Leo and that he was my little brother and that Mia was Ursa Major. We were the chosen ones to slay the Dragon Draco. We went on some cool adventures together."

"Who taught you about the stars?" Kate asked, she also enjoyed astronomy since it was a hobby of her dad.

"A library book and then I went to an astronomy day at school" Elliot responded.

"Do you want to go to the planetarium? The one at college" Kate invited.

Elliot declined "I'd rather go somewhere quite. See the real thing. When I was on tour I really used to enjoy the starry night skies. There's only a little light pollution out there. On most clear nights, the night sky can be seen in its full glory. It's amazing Kate just not as beautiful as you."

"When you come to Seattle for Christmas we can head out to one of the national parks. We'll camp out. The views there should be pretty cool" Kate made a slight tweak to her date idea.

"I'd love that baby." Elliot then kissed Kate deeply. He loved her completely. They made each other whole.

* * *

Elliot was reading Kate's column on being a freshman. It was an insightful column on the ordeals and anxieties of starting college so that students didn't have to feel alone. Elliot loved his girl and the way she put herself out there to help others.

"Are you going to the English Society's Cheese and Wine Soiree with Ana?" Elliot asked Christian as he put the article to one side.

"She asked" Christian confirmed that much without looking up from his laptop.

"And you said?" Elliot pressed.

"I'll try and make it if I didn't have work." Christian gave a cheeky smile.

"You know I don't have that excuse" Elliot accused. "Plus, you work for fun. Even when we watch sport you have that on your lap. Between your work for the government and your software side ventures you work a 20 hour day on the days you don't see Ana."

"What can I say? She's a beautiful distraction. Can't you say you have man flu?" Christian suggested.

"Do I look as if I'm on the cusp of man flu?" Elliot asked rhetorically. "Kate would kick my ass!"

"Do you remember what happened the last time we went to a college event?" Christian asked Elliot seriously.

"Yeah. I expressed my displeasure." Elliot acknowledged "It's partly the reason why I want to go. See if things have improved. But what the fuck do I know about cheese and wine? Each couple has to bring something."

"You think I know more than you do?" Christian scoffed.

"But we could be ignorant together. Why are you logged in WAYN Radio?" Elliot had caught a glance of Christian's laptop screen.

"I can't tell you." Christian had a look on him that told Elliot that the truth wouldn't be prized out him under any means. Elliot knew that look.

"All I need to do is tune in myself" Elliot coaxed.

"You'll have to do that then" Christian retorted.

"You're a stubborn asshole." Elliot said half-irritated.

"Who? me?" Christian smirked.

Elliot ripped Christian's earphones from the laptop. Ana's voice came across the airwaves. She was reading Margaret Mitchell's Gone with the Wind. "Is that Ana?"

Christian shrugged his shoulders. It had taken Christian a while to get out of Ana what she had earmarked each Tuesday at 9.30pm and each Sunday at 7.30pm to do. Christian had promised not to tell anyone but he always listened to Ana's reading hour. He wasn't going to break her trust.

_"I bare my soul and you are suspicious! No, Scarlett, this is a bona fide honorable declaration. I admit that it's not in the best of taste, coming at this time, but I have a very good excuse for my lack of breeding. I'm going away tomorrow for a long time and I fear that if I wait till I return you'll have married someone else with a little money. So I thought, why not me and my money? Really, Scarlett, I can't go all my life waiting to catch you between husbands."_

"She's good! Why didn't she tell us?" Elliot was mystified. Ana and Kate was part of their gang now. They would always support one another.

"She's shy" Christian defended his girl. "She knows it's being heard in public but she's reading in a room with no-one there to see her and she thinks no-one knows it her so she can cope with it."

"Her step-father really did a number on her didn't he? Well you know what they say about the quiet ones…I mean look at you" Elliot realised he had said the wrong thing when Christian's face changed colour.

Christian was offended and snapped "Ana's nothing like me."

"Christian what makes you think I was insulting her? I'm just saying you're both introverted with a lot to offer." Elliot tried to pacify him and then confided in him. "Kate is the opposite of Ana. Ana's tough on the inside but soft on the outside but Kate is soft in the inside and tough on the outside. But both are as good as gold. Kate doesn't get on with her mother. She got into Brown but came here to be with Ana. She persuaded Ana to come somewhere close to her mom rather than her dad so that she could be away from her own mom. The Kavanaghs split their time between the ancestral home in Washington and their more functional home in New York."

"But what's the problem between Kate's mom and Kate? Kate's a great girl. Sure she's tenacious, a bitch to come up against, I mean that in a good way because when she's right and on your side it's a good thing. She's bright, amusing and considerate but a fighter." Christian had once been on the receiving end of Kate's tenaciousness but knew she acted that way for Ana. He respected that.

"Kate's mom is very particular. She loves her kids but there are conditions. She gives them the silent treatment when they don't toe the line. The first time Kate rebelled was when she dropped cheer-leading for basketball. She then started to wear jeans rather than dresses and it continued from there. Kate wanting to be herself and her mother wanting the debutante. It hurt her to realise that love was conditional. Ana and Kate became friends because both moms are exceptionally self-absorbed." Elliot described Kate's relationship with her mom sadly. "Her is dad protective though, hence all the background checks, he just wants her to be happy."

"Have you met the dad?" Christian didn't think that Elliot had but there was something in Elliot's tone that indicated that he had.

"I've spoken to him on Skype. Kate insisted. She seemed proud to be with me. It was nice to see. He's a good man but doesn't want to pick sides. He can see the problems but doesn't do anything about them." Elliot was frustrated by Kate's dad. He could see that a lack of action was destroying what otherwise would be a happy family. They needed to communicate and spend time together but it wasn't his place to say so.

"I know you know this but you just have to be there for her. Just like you are for us." Christian advised.

"Thanks man. So are you going to this cheese and wine event or not?" Elliot hoped that Christian would agree.

"I'll go. I'll do some research and hire a suit." Christian decided.

"You don't own a suit?" Elliot asked surprised but when he thought about it he didn't ever remember seeing one in Christian's room.

"Why do I need a suit? I work here. I don't have any weddings or funerals to go to." Christian justified.

"You're not hiring you're buying. I know you have money stashed. Every man has to have a suit. It's a right of passage especially over the age of twenty one. Rather like shaving" Elliot told Christian as he remembered how he taught Christian how to shave at 13.

"How about you buy me the suit and I wear it?" Christian replied not caring. "Here's my bank details. But in the mean time I have to pick Ana up. Can I borrow your car?"

"You never need to ask bro. Can't wait for the FBI to give you some cash back so that we can look into renting a house and save on petrol. Do you think you'll sleep with Ana in your room? And I don't mean sex." Elliot clarified "I noticed you slept on the sofa at John's."

"I can't ever put us in a position where I might hurt her but I like the idea of sharing a place with her." Christian disclosed "Having her there always. Plus she's a good cook!"

"Kate can't cook but maybe she'll iron my shirts!" Elliot gave a laugh.

"Not fucking likely and not the way you like them Corporal!" Christian laughed too.

* * *

Christian and Ana agreed to meet in the college bookstore so that Ana wouldn't get cold. Ana was browsing the most recent releases when Christian spotted her. "Funny seeing you here Miss Steele?"

"Ah Mr Bradley. A pleasure to meet you as always." Ana gave Christian a cute smile.

"So have you been a good student?" Christian said in a mock authoritative voice.

"Only you can tell me that?" Ana quipped.

"Why the pigtails?" Christian asked as he flicked them. Ana flashed Christian. Her midriff was exposed and her skirt was short revealing her thighs. Christian felt himself react. "I can't wait to get you out of that coat somewhere behind a closed door!"

Ana lead Christian by the hand out of the bookstore and said "Well come on then!"

* * *

Christian lead Ana to his room "So what I am going to do with you Miss Steele?" Christian asked as he sat in his chair.

Ana walked around Christian and dragged her fingers through his hair. "I'm going to give you a lap dance to Opps… I did it again. As requested. No touching until after!" Ana was hoping that this would be sexy, harmless fun which Christian would love. She wasn't disappointed.

Ana got out from her bag her CD player and played the song. She closed her eyes, felt the music and began to sway slowly. She then turned her back and gave Christian a seductive glance over her shoulder. She slid up and down a wall. She turned back round again and moved her hands down then across her body. Ana slowly removed her tights and chucked them at Christian.

"Baby! You're sensational." Christian's eyes soaked her up.

As Ana danced she drove Christian crazy with anticipation and desire. She took pleasure in teasing him. She ran her fingers through her hair, down her neck, her chest, her hips and around her bottom. She imagined it was Christian touching her. She then looked at Christian drawing his eyes to her breasts. Ana then took a few steps forward and started to grind her body against Christian's crotch.

Christian reached out for her and she took a step back "Ah! Ah!" Ana wagged a finger "Do that again and I'll stop." And then removed her shirt.

"Oh Ana!" Christian was bursting with desire.

Ana took a step back and danced in front of him again. She then stood in front of Christian with her chest leaning towards his face and slowly lowered herself onto his lap. Ana then softly nibbled Christian's ear. She inhaled his scent and was intoxicated by it. She kissed Christian softly of the cheek and then got of his lap.

The music stopped and Ana was in a sexy pose leaning against the wall. "Now what do you want to do with me?"

"Well since you've teased me for the last 4 minutes I think it's my turn to tease you!" Christian said as he blindfolded Ana using her own tights and tied her wrists using his belt. He felt Ana shudder as he removed his belt and he knew he was right that Ana could never tolerate heavy shit. Christian guided Ana towards his bed. It had been his best investment considering how he had broken it in with Ana through passionate love.

"Do you have any lotion?" Christian asked.

"In my bag." Ana bit her lip in anticipation.

Christian got the lotion and squirted some on his hands. "Baby, after I'm done you'll be begging me to have you." Christian then massaged Ana's body, he glided his hands from the bottom to the top. The touch was sensual and intimate. Ana found herself longing for more.

"I want you inside of me. Please. I really want this." Ana pleaded. Christian then entered into Ana one inch at a time, he moved backwards and forwards at an increasing pace. Ana responded in kind. "You feel so good, I'm going to come any second."

"That's good baby because so am I!" Both Ana and Christian exploded in organism releasing the sexual tension that had been built up. Ana relaxed against Christian. She inadvertently laid her arm across his chest. Christian gently rolled Ana on to her side and cuddled her so that she could no longer touch his chest. The move was scarcely noticeable but Ana did note it and decided to ignore it. She would enjoy Christian anyway she could have him. Christian then whispered "We really do have an awesome time together. I love you so much."


	28. Chapter 28

Ana and Kate were helping with the preparation of the Cheese and Wine Soiree and they had decorated the hall with a Jane Austen theme. There was bunting with silhouettes, glass bottle vases with flowers on doilies, and a stack of Jane Austen books in each corner. The event was mostly for ex-graduates but they had been invited since they had contributed to the planning.

Ana received a text with a photo attachment from an unknown sender. It was her flashing Christian in her made-up school girl outfit. Ana was shocked that someone was watching her but she put it out of her mind so that she could enjoy this evening's event.

* * *

Christian looked sophisticated and elegant in his suit but he felt uncomfortable wearing it. Elliot who was used to military uniform looked gallant and perfectly comfortable.

"Give us your shoes and I'll polish them" Elliot ordered Christian.

Christian looked down at Elliot's shoes. They had the military mirror shine. Christian guessed that some habits just die hard but asked with a smirk "Didn't you just get these?"

"Christian you've been wearing them for the last few days to break them in. Humor me." Elliot told Christian. Christian took off his shoes and passed them to Elliot who began to polish the almost new shoes "I used to wander how you would be like in the military but I have a feeling you would be doing what you're doing now. An ICT technician in defence intelligence. So what cheese and wine did you get us?"

"I got a blue cheese. It's pungent with a salty taste. It's called a blue because of the tinge. I got a Valley Riesling to go with that. It has enticing aromas of lime, apple and vibrant passion fruit. It is an intriguing aperitif." Christian described.

"What else did you get?" Elliot looked in the bag.

"Brie. It's a bloomy cheese with a creamy taste. I got Bourgogne Chardonnay to go with it. This wine has heady aromas of fresh grapefruit, guava and hints of nettles. It is crisp, concentrated and vibrant on the palate" Christian reeled off.

"It always amazed me how you could memorize infinite amounts of bullshit." Elliot poked fun.

"I'm not so sure that it is completely bullshit." Christian confessed with a smile. "I think I'm developing a taste for wine. I had to sample a few whilst choosing which one to go for at the artisan shop. They taught me about the four recognized stages to wine tasting."

"Ah! Did you have fun in a fancy shop?" Elliot teased Christian.

"Better than having fun polishing shoes or straightening a bed" Christian made fun back. Making the beds was only chore that Elliot did without fail "For laters I also got us some salami and olives to try with french bread."

Elliot was more than just amused "I never thought I would see the day you had elegant tastes in food and drink, next you'll be working every day in suit."

"The day I work in a suit is the day I'm a billionaire!" Christian laughed.

"Stranger things have happened." Elliot commented "You doing heart and flowers for one." Elliot had noticed the difference in Christian. He was talkative and joking. It was all thanks to Ana.

"Actually Ana says she can't stand flowers because of hay fever. Someone left some outside her room on accident but it was for the girl next door." Christian explained.

"Hang on! The only room adjacent to Ana's is my girl's room and I didn't get her them" Elliot realised but then shrugged "Well Kate must have an admirer! Hardly surprising because my girl's hot and can't helped but be admired!" Elliot defused the situation seeing Christian's nervousness "So if Ana doesn't like flowers what are you going to do when you mess up? She doesn't look like the type to indulge in chocolate so that just leaves jewellery! Lets hope you can make a small fortune."

"I think she doesn't care when I mess up she just wants me happy. She's a strange little thing." Christian ran his hand through his hair. Sometimes he never understood why Ana felt and thought the way she did.

"Yeah because it's strange to want you to be happy." Elliot responded sarcastically.

* * *

Elliot and Christian entered the sports hall for the Cheese and Wine Soiree. There was a college string quartet playing in the corner. Ana and Kate looked pretty in their vintage floral tea dresses.

"Wow!" Ana said as she turned to see Christian and her heart skipped a beat. Christian looked like a million dollars but Ana could see that Christian looked more comfortable in a fight than a makeshift ball room. "There's my Mr Darcy!" Ana sighed.

"If he's your Mr Darcy then Elliot is my Mr Bingley" Kate retorted as her attention turned to Elliot.

"Ladies" Elliot gave a slight bow. Christian stood stiffly behind him giving an almost perfect impression of when Mr Darcy had snubbed Elizabeth Bennet. Ana was amused especially since she had fallen for Jack Hyde's sob story who've made a good Mr Wickham.

"Do you have our contribution to the food and drink ?" Kate asked Elliot.

"I have a Valley Riesling to go with the blue cheese and a Bourgogne Chardonnay to go with the brie. There both have a unique citrus fruit taste." Elliot smirked at Christian as he summarised the descriptions.

Kate looked at the bottles. "This is good stuff. Not your supermarket rubbish. Where did you get it?"

Christian waited for Elliot to answer but he just gave a sheepish smile so Christian said "An artisan shop downtown. I played safe with the cheese as well but again it's quality stuff. I didn't realise that there would be theme. I may have gone for something English like elder-flower!"

"We thought you wouldn't come if you knew it was a Jane Austen party and I really wanted you to come" Ana explained sweetly.

"Nice move" Elliot complemented their cunningness not caring that they had been mislead.

"So are we expected to prance to the string quartet?" Christian said gruffly.

Kate now knew why Ana was amused. "Only if you're in humour to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men." Kate retorted but then giggled and Ana burst out laughing. Elliot had a wide grin on him.

Christian tried to keep a straight face but then saw the funny side too. He nodded as he cracked a smile. "I walked into that one but perhaps this could make up for it. Since I've been wisely put in my place I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

Ana blushed and Christian smirked.

"Nice save!" Kate beamed at Christian.

Elliot wasn't one to be out done so he said to Kate "Ok. Ok. What about this one! I have met many pleasant girls in my life but you are the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld."

"You've read Pride and Prejudice?" Kate was thrilled but jokingly said "I can scarcely believe it. Do you Ana?"

"Elliot is just what a young man ought to be… sensible, good-humoured, lively. But more than that he has engaged in the improvement of his mind by extensive reading" Ana merged two Pride and Prejudice quotes.

"We could go on all night." Christian commented sarcastically but then thought it would make the night more interesting. "Should we?"

"A wager Mr Bradley?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"A wager Mr Murphy." Christian confirmed. "What about you two?"

"You're on." Ana and Kate said together. "So what are the scores?"

"It's Kate 1, Christian 1, and Ana 2." Elliot figured out.

"I think you should get two points for the two quotes you merged." Ana commented to Elliot.

"I concur." Christian turned to Ana as he spotted a familiar face. "Isn't that your friend Jose?"

Jose had walked in with a pretty brunette on his arm.

"He isn't really a friend. He's the son of Ray's friend. They were in the army together and now they fish together from time to time. I haven't known him that long. Ray just wanted me to know a friendly face when I got here." Ana put distance between herself and Jose so that Christian wouldn't feel unnecessarily protective over her. "He's got a girlfriend now."

"I noticed." Elliot smirked. The girl clinging on to Jose's arm was had similar looks to Ana but she didn't have the same sparkle that Ana had. Elliot then looked at Christian and knew he had to beat him to it. "She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me. Ha! Is it me but am I winning at an English Lit game against two English Lit freshmen and a whizz-kid with a photographic memory? I'm the master of Unagi." Elliot did a martial arts move that he learnt from hand-to-hand combat in the army.

"Nothing is more deceitful than the appearance of humility. With Elliot there is no fear of that!" Ana retorted and high-fived Kate since she had even the score with Elliot.

"A woman, especially if she has the misfortune of knowing anything, should conceal it as well as she can." Elliot cheekily snapped back. He had been storing that one up his sleeve. Elliot took a sip of his drink to hide his cheeky smile.

"But there is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me." Ana instantly replied.

Christian was impressed by Ana's quickness but wanted in on the action so he tentatively said "It isn't what we say or think that defines us, but what we do."

"I have not the pleasure of understanding you." Ana quipped. She was now ahead of the game and giggled.

"Laugh as much as you choose, but you will not laugh me out of my opinion." Christian replied in a mock stern voice.

"My good opinion once lost is lost forever." Ana replied in an equally mock stern voice.

"Ooo that's harsh!" Elliot chuckled.

"Men were put into the world to teach women the law of compromise." Christian retorted, not quite sure if that was a quote from the Jane Austen novels or the letters to her sister.

"I hate to hear you talk about all women as if they were fine ladies instead of rational creatures!" Kate replied with light sarcasm. She was trailing behind but keen to catch-up.

"Better be without sense than misapply it as you do." Elliot replied in an artificial patronising tone.

"Why Elliot it's been many years since I had such an exemplary vegetable." Kate said in a seductive accent. Elliot burst out laughing. His laughed echoed across the room.

The game was played throughout the night and became sillier with each glass of wine drunk. In the end no-one really knew who won!


	29. Chapter 29

Christian held on to Ana as she slept. She was his. His to protect, to love and to cherish. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He wanted to be the man she deserved and he was trying hard each day to be that person. But he wondered if someone truly worthy of Ana would have to struggle so much. Christian kissed Ana's forehead and wished he could be fixed so that he could be deserving of her.

* * *

Kate was curled up in Elliot arms when she saw a set of framed medals leaning against a set of drawers.

"Are those your dad's?" Kate asked, taking a 50:50 chance.

"No mine" Elliot frowned.

Kate got out of bed to have a closer look. There was the Medal of Honour, Bronze Star Medal with two bronze Oak leaf clusters, Commendation Medal, Achievement Medal, Purple Heart, Defense Meritorious Service Medal, Good Conduct Medal, Global War on Terrorism Service Medal, Afghanistan Campaign Medal, National Defense Service Medal, Marksmanship Badge, Combat Action Badge, Army Service Ribbon and Overseas Service Bar.

"Why didn't you tell me you're an American Hero?" Kate questioned, hoping that Elliot would open up to her about his service.

"I'm not a hero. I did what anyone else would've done. It was Christian who framed them. Said I should be proud of who I am. I take them down. He puts them straight back up. I'm close to giving up taking them down. He can be a persistent little shit" Elliot said fondly and then went on to explain "Before the quiz I was worried about how you might see me. If I was smart of not. So we cheated. We went to the bar and lifted the answer sheet."

"You didn't" Kate said with a grin and hugged Elliot.

"Yeah we did. In the end we didn't need it much." Elliot said in a dismissive voice. It wasn't important now. He knew how Kate felt about him. She showed him on a daily basis.

"My dad's spies said you got good grades. Why haven't you been to college?" Kate was glad that Elliot was finally starting to talk to her.

"I was all set to go to Princeton but I realised I couldn't afford to go even with a sports as well as a First in Family scholarship. I wanted to study Environmental Sciences. I joined the Army with a view of eventually getting a degree. I was born into a family with a strong military background. It fitted." Elliot disclosed.

"How long were you there?" Kate was keen to know more.

"Just over 4 years. I was being considered for sergeant when I got a back injury. An IED exploded near my convoy" Elliot informed her. Kate held on to Elliot tighter. She could imagine how scary that experience could be.

"Should you be working construction now?" Kate frowned.

"I'm mostly an assistant site manager now. It's not too much strain on my back." Elliot replied trying to reassure her but knowing that she had hit on a pertinent point.

"You're entitled to an enhance army pension" Kate suggested, she didn't want Elliot in pain. She knew Elliot tried to look after everyone else but that he needed some TLC now. She was more than glad to take on the job.

Elliot shook his head "I don't need it." But he honestly felt he didn't deserve it.

"You could have a military scholarship now? Fully paid!" Kate eagerly suggested.

"I think it would be hard to go from being active and making decisions to sitting in a classroom. After I was discharged I struggled for a while. Hit the bottle and was homeless." Elliot quickly brushed over the most shameful part of his life. "Then by sheer luck I found a Veterans Center and got my life together. With you, Christian and Mia, I'm finally feeling like I'm whole again. I'm no longer just existing but living a good life and looking forward to the future with you." Elliot stroked Kate's face.

"I'm proud of you Elliot. Far prouder than if you went to college. So is this why our second argument was on the global war on terror?" Kate was very anti-George Bush.

Elliot nodded "I won't have anyone say those boys and girls died for no reason. It had to have made a difference. The cost …" Elliot remembered each and every man and woman he fought with especially the ones that gave the ultimate sacrifice. They were the true heroes.

"Well it did disrupt opium production for a while and opium funded arms for the Taliban. The sacrifice did save some lives" Kate now immediately conceded the point despite knowing that insurgency had increased with the withdrawl of troops. AQ Core had been smashed with drone raids and the death of Osama bin Laden was a symbol of that but AQ affiliates such as Boko Haram and Al Nusrah Front were still thriving. Elliot hugged Kate knowing what she was doing. "You know how you'll receive an invitation to all future presidential inaugurations and inaugural balls?"

"Yeah" Elliot raised an eye brow.

"Can I come?" Kate asked sweetly but knowing that Elliot would see right through her.

"The only reason you want that is to report on it. You're such a little minx. Come here you!" Elliot blowed into Kate's tummy and tickled her. Kate tried to wiggle free from him as she giggled. His girl wasn't flawless but perfect for him.

* * *

Ana was texting Christian, when suddenly her entrance to the library was suddenly blocked by Jack Hyde. She looked up and glared at him.

"Miss Steele a pleasure to meet you again." Jack Hyde looked poised and confident. "Have you thought anymore about the internship?"

"I told you I'm not interested. Go away!" Ana had to stop herself from shouting. Jack managing to know her whereabouts was beginning to creep her out.

"So how do you know Mia?" Jack asked conversationally.

"She's a close friend of my boyfriend." Ana needlessly explained but she felt afraid of Jack. She didn't want to set him off.

"The tall blonde." Jack described Ethan. "Where did he meet her? Off the street." Jack answered his own question.

"The same place you grew up." Ana spat back "You know him. It's Christian Bradley."

"You've fallen for Christian Bradley?" Jack was incredulous.

"Yes!" Ana's voice was full of pride.

Jack thought this was the biggest joke and began laughing "He's gay!"

"There's no way Christian is gay!" Ana replied firmly, remembering everything that she had done with Christian. Her sex education with him had been sensual and erotic.

"He was fucked every night by our resident manager." Jack presented his evidence with a sneer.

"And you think that makes him gay!" Ana scoffed in disgust "That says more about you than him."

"He wanted it. He took it without fight." Jack maintained his argument.

Ana grew even more disgusted with Jack "He was a child. When you first knew him he was 11."

"He should've watched out for himself rather than the prick tease!" Jack scorned. His contempt and disdain for Mia and Christian was on clearly display. In his eyes they were unworthy of compassion. He knew they had suffered with pain and humiliation but even now felt that alleviating it and showing them mercy was pointless.

Ana had never been more disgusted. She wanted to be out of Jack's presence. "She was the youngest in your group home. You make me sick. Stay away from me Hyde. Fetch your bargain-basement flowers from the bin and stay there. It's where you belong!"

Ana then flounced off without a backward glance. Jack leered after her.

* * *

Fliers were being handed out to the students coming out of Ana's English Literature class.

"What's that?" Kate asked Ana seeing her face ashen.

"It's a guest lecture series. Guess who's on the panel list this week?" Ana's tone was exasperated. She didn't know how Christian, Mia and Elliot had felt like growing up in the same home as Jack Hyde but she was beginning to get a taste of it. It seemed that Jack was waiting for her to make a wrong move and then was ready to strike when she did. Ana's heart became heavy as she realised that with Luke as Jack's ally Christian, Mia and Elliot would've always been vulnerable to harm.

"Who?" Kate urged Ana to tell her.

"Jack Hyde. No wonder he was on campus!" Ana then read with sarcasm. "A leading commissioning editor from humble beginnings gives his views on what makes a marketable modern read!"

"When is he speaking?" A plan was forming in Kate's mind.

"This evening. Main lecture hall." Ana informed her.

"I'm going." Kate said resolutely.

"You can't. You have to report on the treasure hunt." Ana reminded her. She didn't want Kate anywhere near Jack Hyde.

"Someone else can cover it. I'm doing this." There was no give in Kate's voice. She had made up her mind.

"Christian and Elliot wouldn't be happy" Ana advised.

"What they don't know can't hurt them." Kate felt guilty as she said this. "I can and will go. I think it will be classic entertainment!"

"What are you going to do?" Ana sighed. She knew it was extremely difficult to get Kate off course once she was determined to do something.

"What any decent reporter would do! Question the story. In his case the sob story." Kate smiled deviously.

"Christian won't appreciate having his past on parade" Ana warned. "It was obvious he wasn't at all happy that his past was ripped open at breakfast the other day and that was just with us."

"It won't come to that and that only happened because your dad and John was trying to help him see he's not to blame. I know it took me a while but I really like Christian. He's generous, extremely clever, protective and humourous." Kate then hesitantly said "But I don't understand how someone so rational can be so irrational about himself. I know what he went through distorts his self-image but if he can sympathise with others why can't he sympathise with his younger self?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that Kate but I'll never blame him for how he feels about his past. The only reason I can think of is that he clings on to his negative self-image so that he can reconcile that it happened to him and then pardon it. I think he wants to move on but had to accept he was bad to do that. That he deserved it" Ana expounded.

Kate appreciated Ana's insight but couldn't help say "That's pretty fucked up." Kate's compassion strengthened her resolve. "I want to do this for them. They deserve a bit of payback. You'll come won't you? See Jack Hyde get egg on his face!"

"I wouldn't miss it for all the tea in China and I'm addicted! Just promise me that Christian won't be mentioned" Ana steadfastly requested.

"I promise that Christian, Mia and Elliot won't be mentioned by name" Kate readily promised.

* * *

Kate and Ana was sitting in the middle of the lecture hall close to the middle staircase. Jack Hyde came on stage with his other panel members and spotted Ana wondering why she was there. The chair introduced the theme of the panel discussion and then each panel member gave a brief description about their background. Jack Hyde began with the tragic story of having an alcoholic mother, followed by the murder of his father in a bar fight and then growing up in care. Hyde described how that made him pursue happiness through books. Ana had heard it before. She remembered how she shed tears for him. The bastard who had been instrumental in harming the person she cherished, loved, esteemed, and revered the most. She felt guilty that she had ever felt sympathy towards Hyde.

"Are there any questions for the panel so far?" The panel chair addressed the audience.

Kate immediately put her hand up and wore a sexy enticing smile. The chair pointed at her so she asked her well prepared question. "I was just wondering how Mr Hyde's years in care shaped him now."

"It made me driven to succeed. It was survival of the fittest. I was determined to make something of myself" Jack answered proudly.

"So there was no solidarity? Everyone was just out for themselves!" Kate said sorrowfully.

Jack misread Kate's sympathy. He thought it was directed at him. "It was a tough climate to grow up in Miss..."

"Kavanagh. Miss Steele's best friend." Kate cryptically conveyed her position to Hyde. Kate fired her next question "How would you have dealt with the situation on a nine year old girl being targeted by a paedophile when you were 17? Only a year or two younger than most people in this room."

"That never happened" Jack responded. It was a shameless and unabashed lie.

"I should've said what if..." Kate said dismissively and continued with her inquisition "Some may go as far as putting themselves in their place or risking juvie by hurting the person in question. What would you do?"

The chair decided to intervene "Miss Kavanagh. I think that's enough…"

"Ok, maybe that it is too farfetched." Kate scoffed remembering that it was exactly what Christian and Mia had gone through. Kate then went for Hyde again "What would you do if an 11 year old boy was being starved for being out of bed after lights out. Would you a) slip him some of your meal or b) report the person who did so he would be beaten?" Kate's voice was stern as she remembered what Elliot had told her but there was a taunt in it too. She was daring for Hyde to come up with an answer.

Hyde's response was flippant "There were rules that had to be obeyed. We all knew them. Missing meals was the price for those who were too stupid to avoid being punished. Is there any point to these questions?" Hyde asked tersely not realising that the audience had now turned against him.

Kate smirked as she gave Jack Hyde a dressing down "As I said just my curiosity of what kind of a man you are and whether you are the type of person I want advice from. I know a few people who were in your shoes and they did the right thing even if they got hurt. They're now firm friends - family. I wonder how many friends you have from your childhood. As Miss Steele's father would say 'You can tell a person from his friends or his lack thereof'. Anyone can find themselves in a horrible situation but it's how you deal with it that counts!"

"That will be all Miss Kavanagh!" The chair addressed Kate sternly.

"I have one more thing to add. That is if I wanted to watch a drama queen I would've gone to a diva concert!" Kate and then Ana left the lecture hall.

Jack Hyde was left feeling embarrassed in front of the student body and that of his esteemed panel members. The feeling didn't sit well with him at all.


	30. Chapter 30

Ana woke up to the faint sound of the fire alarm and the smell of smoke. She got her slippers on before running out of her room and banging on Kate's door. Kate didn't respond but she knew Kate was in her room. Ana knew from experience that a small earthquake couldn't wake Kate so Ana banged on the rest of the doors along the corridor before going back to Kate.

"You have to evacuate. There's a fire. Go! Now!" Ana shouted at the girls who opened their doors and turned to her. The girls soon made a quick exit following Ana's instruction. They were surprised that someone so quiet could become so authoritative in an emergency.

Ana went back into her room, got the chair and charged Kate's door with it. It took Ana a number of tries before it finally gave way. Kate had earphones in whilst she was sleeping.

"Kate wake up!" Ana screamed at her.

"I'm tired!" Kate mumbled and turned over.

"Kate get up now!" Ana grabbed Kate by the shoulders and woke her.

Kate was startled "What's going on?"

"The building is on fire. We have to get out." Ana urged her to hurry.

There was an explosion which rocked the building. After the initial shock, Ana and Kate took a long look at each other to ensure they were both still alive.

"Are you ok?" Ana asked Kate. Kate had a trickle of blood from her head as a heavy book had fallen on her.

"I'm fine." Kate responded shakily. Ana went to Kate and held her close. "You?"

"I'm ok but you're clearly not. We better see to that cut and then get out." Ana went to Kate's sink and rinsed a cloth in cool water. She then cleaned the blood on Kate's head and put a plaster on the cut. "That should stop the bleeding until we can get you to the hospital."

* * *

John received the notice that Ana's student accommodation was on fire. He got his crew on the move and was surprised by the viciousness of the flames when they arrived. He was worried for Ana and Kate so he made a call to Elliot. He had to know where they were.

* * *

Once Ana was done seeing to Kate's wound their attention turned back to making a quick exit out of the building. Kate looked outside her window trying to figure out the best way out. She saw thick plumes of black smoke billow from each entrance which she thought was odd if there was only one source of fire. There were bright red flames leaping into the sky.

Ana saw the look of worry that Kate wore. "What's wrong?"

"It's bad. I'm not sure what the best exit is" Kate's lip trembled.

"We have to get going. Staying here won't do us any good. We should run a cloth under a tap and hold the wet cloth against our mouths." Ana instructed.

* * *

Elliot burst into Christian's room. "There's a fire at the girls' student accommodation. John called me. He wanted to know if I knew where Kate and Ana are." Christian's face fell and now matched Elliot's. His horror and fear at the thought of Ana trapped in a burning building gripping his heart. "Come on. Let's go." With Elliot's command Christian found himself moving quickly.

* * *

Ana and Kate crawled as they made their exit. Ana knew that you breathed less smoke if you stayed close to the ground. She had learnt much from John who had schooled her in fire safety at elementary school.

"The smoke is too thick. I can barely see" Ana turned to Kate. As she turned her leg brushed against a hot pipe. "Ah. Oh God it hurts." Ana grabbed her leg.

"What?" Kate demanded.

"The pipes are hot. I went against it." Ana cried.

"Is it burnt?" Kate was worried.

"I think so." Ana tried to bite back the pain.

"Let's go back to somewhere where's the smoke is less dense" Kate suggested. "See what we can do about the leg."

"Sounds good to me." Ana tried to focus on anything other than the pain in her leg. She could barely crawl. "We'll hole up in a room and keep the heat and smoke out by blocking the cracks around the door with cloth. Hopefully someone will find us."

"Do you think the others got out?" Kate asked Ana.

"Most would've been out at the treasure hunt. But also I think the alarm was ringing for some time before I noticed it. I think the alarm nearest us was disabled." Ana immediately thought of Jack Hyde but dismissed it. Even Jack Hyde wouldn't do something like this!

* * *

Elliot let Christian frantically drive to Kate and Ana's student accommodation. Elliot knew that Christian couldn't just sit in times like this. Elliot repeatedly tried Kate's and Ana's phone numbers. He thought that Kate had gone to the treasure hunt but he couldn't be sure and couldn't get hold of her. He was struggling to keep it together. He was feeling the anxious and stress that he had experienced a thousand times before of the battlefield.

Christian soon pulled up by the 4 fire trucks in attendance. Elliot got out of the car whilst it was slowing down.

"Where are they? Are they out?" Elliot instantly asked as soon as he saw John.

"They're not accounted for. We don't know who's in and out. If they're in there my fire fighters will find them." John tried to reassure Elliot.

Christian heard what John said but he knew at least Ana had been in her room. He surveyed the building looking for any sign of life from the outside. Christian couldn't find a sign but he saw a rickety fragile external fire escape ladder going up to the fifth floor. It was a redundant route of escape that should have been removed years ago since there was a section missing but as far as Christian was concerned it was his way in.

"No you don't" Elliot stood in front of Christian after he watched Christian mentally come up with the plan.

"I know Ana is in there. If she was ok she would be out already! Nothing is going to stop me going to her. You can either get out or get in my way. But it will make no difference to whether or not I get in that building." Christian stared down Elliot.

Elliot didn't back down he needed to know the plan before he followed or allowed Christian to do this. He had to know the plan wasn't rash. Patience, pace and calm was needed. "Think about it first. What happens when you get in there? How will you get her out?"

"I need you to keep an eye on that window. When I find her John would be able to use a fire truck ladder to her get down" Christian replied commandingly. Christian was trying to save Elliot from having to go into the building with him.

"So whilst you're in a burning building I get to wait and see if my bestfriend comes out alive with his girlfriend!" Elliot challenged Christian.

"What do you suggest Elliot because I'm not going to talk about this much longer!" Christian was desperate to find Ana.

"I don't know but I'm coming with you." Elliot said and then they made a dash for the ladder.

John looked at Elliot and Christian running towards the building. John knew better than to try and stop them but he couldn't help but feel extremely aggravated at them. He knew they could look after themselves and that they wouldn't allow his men to be endangered by them but he knew what they were doing was extremely unsafe. John took his helmet off and slammed his fist against a fire truck. "Shit!"

John's aggravation however soon waivered. He knew the building wouldn't survive the fire. The blaze was engulfing it. He would have to withdraw his men before the building collapsed. If Ana and Kate was in there Christian and Elliot would go through hell and back to save them.

* * *

After climbing up the external fire ladder and through the window, Christian was running down the corridor towards Ana's room. Elliot was close behind. There was another explosion.

Christian noticed that the ceiling was about to give way. Christian took a giant leap backwards and he pushed Elliot out of the way but his body crumpled in pain as his shoulder was hit heavily by the collapsing ceiling. He was knocked to the floor. Christian shakily lifted himself up and Elliot checked his shoulder. Elliot knew it was broken. Elliot's own distress was just about evident. The fire was worsening behind them.

"I have to get to her." Christian spoke softly, he was strangely calm in the face of danger. He was unwavered in his decision to find Ana despite his injury. "You shouldn't be here. Kate's probably not here anyway."

"I know but you are and Ana is." Elliot responded clearly. "We have to get her out of here after you've found her. I'll try and get the fire down. You go on ahead."

Elliot took a fire extinguisher off the wall and tried to clear a way back. Christian went determinedly on.

"Ana" Christian shouted Ana's name. With each step that Christian took he knew he was walking towards the worst of the fire. Christian came to Ana's room. He saw the flames slowly swallow it up. He had to dodge the fire coming out of it. Christian went in, checked that it was empty, came back out and then shut the door. Christian then checked Kate's room. Again it was empty but the fire was more fierce. The fire wanted the extra oxygen in the corridor. Christian bravely searched the room, using his arm to shield his face from the heat. After checking the rooms Christian turned back round. The smoke was choking him and he could feel his hair on his skin being scorched. But all that Christian could think about was where the hell Ana was and with that thought in mind he shouted "Ana" again.

Ana heard Christian's voice and decided to take a chance even though she thought she was being delusional. Christian couldn't be here! She took the cloth away from the door and opened it. She saw the back of Christian in front of her. "Christian" Ana could barely call after him but he heard her. Ana had a shortness of breath and was finding it difficult to breathe. She was dizzy, tired and had been sick. Kate was in the same state.

"Ana. Baby." Christian said as he ran to her. "I'm so glad I've found you. I could never lose you." Christian held Ana close to him and then checked her over. He saw the second degree burn on her leg. "Jesus."

"I've rinsed it under cool water. I didn't have anything clean to cover it." Ana whimpered in pain.

Christian kissed Ana on the forehead. It was the only comfort he could provide. "It's going to be ok. The skin is unbroken so as long as I get you to a doctor it shouldn't become infected."

Ana nodded her head as she saw Elliot running towards them.

"Is Kate with you?" Elliot asked Ana from behind Christian. He had managed to keep the fire spreading to their way out and now wanted to check that Christian was ok. He had been gone some time.

"I'm here." Kate replied dizzily. The blood from the cut on her forehead had seeped through the plaster.

"Kate! I thought you were on the treasure hunt." Elliot exclaimed. He held her face to check the cut. It wasn't as deep as he thought and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I had other fish to fry." Kate then mumbled "It seems like he got us instead." Kate had no doubt in her mind that Jack Hyde done this. Kate coughed against Elliot as he hugged her. Elliot gave Christian a look of thanks for insisting they went into the building. He could always trust Christian's instincts just not always his course of action. Kate looked up at Elliot "How did you get in? We couldn't find a way out."

"We know the way." Christian reassured Kate and then turned to Ana "Did you get everything you want out? The Austen book your mom gave you. Where's that?" He had remembered the answer Ana gave when asked if her house was on fire what would she save. He thought he could make a quick dash for it as Elliot took Ana and Kate to the way out.

Christian's question had shocked Ana out of her dizziness "I won't have you risk life or limb for that. I think our rooms are more or less gone and I've got everything I want right here. You can get me a new one."

"You sure?" Christian asked Ana gravely.

"Of course she's fucking sure!" Elliot snapped at Christian for his unusual stupidity. "Come on. We have to get out before Brains here has anymore bright ideas." Elliot lead the way back out half-carrying Kate who's arm was draped over his shoulders. Christian held Ana in the same way. "Christian we had to help each other to get over the hole. With Ana and Kate in this state we're not going to make it out this way."

"Yeah we are." Christian stated firmly.

"How?" Elliot asked. He had no idea what Christian was thinking.

"One at a time. You can help them scramble over my body." Christian knew how much pain he would be in but didn't care. Elliot was about to protest but Christian cut him off "You can't do it with your back and there's no other option."

"What about your shoulder? You think you can hold on that long?" Elliot tried again.

"I'm gonna have to." Christian helped Ana down first and then stopped when they got to the hole. He gave Elliot a helping hand down and then used his body as a bridge. He stretched himself between two metal poles. Christian was in extreme pain but he held on. Ana was hesitant to use him but Christian commanded "Ana just do it baby. It's the only way. You weigh next to nothing." Ana tried to scramble as lightly as she could on Christian's body without losing balance. When he could, Elliot grabbed hold of Ana to steady her and bring her down to the platform. Kate followed suit but was also hesitant to step on Christian. She saw the strain in Christian's face from when Ana did it. "Come on. Kate. The sooner the better." Christian encouraged. Kate did what she was directed though felt guilty for doing it. Ana looked around and hazily saw a few of Christian's scars on his front where his shirt had lifted up. She gave a slight gasp at what she saw. It was another sign at how much Christian had suffered.

Glass exploded from the window and Elliot shielded both girls from the blast. Elliot felt glass rain down against him and rip into his body. He didn't realise that he let go of a scream of pain as a long shard of glass entered his shoulder. The fire escaped rocked and Christian lost his grip. He fell hard on his back to the platform below and he felt shards of glass embed itself into his arms, legs and abdomen too. There was a grunt of pain from Christian. Since Christian was closer and at the direct level to the blast he had an almost unbearable ringing in his ears and he clutched them. For a split second he became disorientated. Ana looked on in fear and shock. She couldn't get to him since Elliot and Kate was behind her. She found herself become frozen in fear.

"Elliot your hurt." Kate was more than just concerned. There was blood. A lot of blood.

Elliot suddenly realised he had caught a large fragment of glass in his neck muscle but couldn't give a damn "Kate we have to focus on getting down. That could happen again. This ladder isn't going to last much longer. Forget me."

"No we can put something on it at least and stop the blood. Here's my dressing gown cord. It meant everything to me you going in there. Please let me do this small thing for you." Kate begged.

"Kate its pink and fluffy." Elliot objected but Kate glared at him. "OK. OK." Elliot bunched the cord up and pressed it against his neck.

Elliot turned to Christian "You alright bro?"

Christian didn't respond. His ears hurt too much. Elliot realised that Christian had lost his hearing. Elliot grabbed Christian's face so that Christian would look at him and then see his hand gestures. Elliot's touch helped Christian to get focused. Elliot pointed to say you and then gave the signal for ok. Christian nodded and Elliot gave him a hand up. Ana was relieved and found herself able to get going again. Elliot guided Ana down the remainder of the stairs since he was further forward and Christian helped Kate. There was no room to switch places. They were finally on the ground and they walked away from the building relieved. Ana reached out for Christian and Christian pulled her to him. He would never let her go.

John came up to them and he gave Ana a hug even though Christian still had an arm around her. "Thank god. I couldn't bare to lose you as well."

Suddenly the building collapsed behind them. The horror was reflected on everyone's faces. There was a horrible silence. The firefighters then moved in with more water trying to put the fire out.

John turned to the lead paramedic before issuing further orders to his firefighters "Liam, this is Ana and her friends make sure they're well looked after. Oh and Christian remember what I said about fishing. Those gashes won't heal by itself."

But Christian couldn't hear a word John was saying.


	31. Chapter 31

Elliot had found himself shaking immediately after being bundled into the ambulance with Kate. His memories of going to war coming back to him. Kate helped him to remain grounded by just being there. She held on to his hand and it comforted both of them. She felt sluggish and drowsy but she kept awake for Elliot. When they arrived at the hospital Kate was put into one cubicle to receive continuous oxygen therapy and sutures for the cut on her forehead as Elliot went to have the glass from his neck, shoulders and side removed and the gashes stitched up. Elliot felt that the removal of the glass was more painful than receiving the wounds despite being on pain medication but a sound didn't escape his lips. Afterwards, Elliot was medically discharged.

Elliot went to find Kate but noticed Christian first. He was watching over Ana. Ana's leg had been covered in a gauze and she was also receiving oxygen therapy. Ana was sleeping and Elliot noticed that Christian had tear tracks down his face. Christian blamed himself for Ana being a near fatality. He didn't know why he was to blame but he felt it all the same. Everyone he loved just always ended up getting hurt. Elliot had never seen Christian cry before.

Elliot saw that Christian still had glass on him. He knew then that Christian hadn't allowed himself to be treated. Elliot went to him "Chrissie you need medical attention. You remember what John said." Christian didn't even look up. The ringing in his ears hadn't yet gone away. Elliot went to find a nurse. "Excuse me. My friend needs to be treated..."

The nurse cut him off "He's refused to leave her cubicle. We can't treat him there."

"Can't or won't? I've given care under fire whilst in Afghan. So don't tell me you can't administrate care around a hospital bedside." Elliot had made a quick assessment of Christian's injuries and reeled it off "He's got glass in his side from a blast, probably perforated eardrums and bruising around a broken collar bone. Which one of those can't you treat in there?"

"It's against hospital policy." The nurse replied dismissively. She had been so overwhelmed by the numbers who wanted medical treatment after the fire that she couldn't be bothered by those who didn't want medical help.

"Don't give me that shit lady" Elliot shouted.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A doctor demanded after hearing Elliot shout.

"As I was telling this nurse here my friend is in need of medical attention. He won't leave his girlfriend's bedside. I just need someone to check him over. He's got perforated eardrums, a broken collarbone and glass in his body" Elliot's voice was the one he had normally used in a combat zone.

The doctor had been an army doctor. He recognised the military tone in Elliot's voice. "The perforated eardrums will heal itself. He'll need pain killers. Have you felt the collarbone?"

"Yes sir." Elliot confirmed. "It's definitely broken."

"Then we need an x-ray to check the bones aren't overlapping. If they are surgery will be needed. If not a simple triangular sling will be used to support the arm and hold the bones together in their normal positions. Again he'll need pain killers. So really it's just the glass. How much medical training did you receive?" The doctor asked Elliot.

"First aid. That's it. I was a Point Man sir" Elliot replied.

"Can you persuade him to go to a cubicle?" The doctor tried again and then clarified "Miss Steele is well on her way to recovery. We're just keeping her overnight because she almost lost consciousness with smoke inhalation and she had chest pains."

"He won't leave her side Sir because she's all he has and today he almost lost her" Elliot explained frankly.

"Fine. I can't ask the nurses to break hospital policy but I'll do it myself" The doctor compromised.

Elliot brought the doctor to Christian and he got Christian's attention by laying a hand on his shoulder. Christian wobbled slightly. The doctor could see that Christian's arms were peppered with glass since he had instinctively used his limbs to shield himself. The doctor knew that Christian was in more than enough physical pain to want to be seen to but the pain and shock in his mind for a loved one was evidently greater.

"Christian the doctor needs to see your side. Can you lift your shirt so that he can pull out the glass and give you stitches?" Elliot said this really slowly so that Christian could try to understand him.

Christian nodded and then lifted his shirt and removed a towel from the wounds. The doctor was surprised to see the other old incision wounds. "How did these happen?"

"I don't know sir. I think it happened to him whilst he was in juvie." Elliot replied as he saw Christian had two 8cm deep bleeding gashes in his abdomen. Elliot was pissed off that Christian had removed the glass himself and tied a towel around himself in a lame attempt to stop the hæmorrhaging. The towel was soaked in blood. Elliot turned to Christian "You're a fucking idiot you know that! Look at how much blood you have lost!"

Christian didn't respond. His eyes never left Ana. He felt nothing despite the numerous lacerations, the strain and ache in his body and the throbbing in his shoulder since it was broken, bruised and swollen.

"It's a Class III Hemorrhage. He'll need fluids quickly." The doctor looked at Elliot hoping that he would be able to persuade his friend to receive proper medical treatment. "I'll get the cubicle next door set up for him. We'll pull back the curtain in the middle."

"You hear that Chrissie. You're going to receive treatment right by Ana's side. You're going to be ok" Elliot looked grateful at the doctor.

The doctor ordered the nurse to move the patient already occupying the cubicle to a ward and bring in a new trolley. He then ordered for Christian to be placed on fluids and for the major gashes to be stitched. A nurse then removed the rest of the glass and sutured the smaller cuts.

As Christian was finally being seen to Elliot went to Kate but since she too was now in a deep sleep Elliot decided to call Ethan, Ray and Mia.

* * *

After Elliot's phone call Ethan contacted his parents. Kate's dad was naturally anxious and was going to come to her but then Ethan could hear their mom asking their dad if it was really necessary. Ethan promptly pretended to lose signal so that he could make his own arrangements.

* * *

Ana woke up and saw that Christian was watching her intently as his body was receiving fluids through an IV drip. Christian leapt off the bed and held her hand.

"Christian" Ana whispered. She was so grateful to him for saving her life as well as Kate's and had been so afraid about losing him. Especially when she saw him fall down on the fire escape.

"I'm here baby." Christian found that the ringing in his ears had lessened so that he could hear better. He still however had severe earache.

"I was afraid" Ana let go of her fears and cried against her boyfriend. "I was so afraid."

"I know baby. I was afraid too." Christian confessed as he stroked her back. Christian found himself being able to function again.

"You afraid?" Ana scoffed. Ana doubted that Christian was afraid of anything.

"I was terrified when I heard the building was on fire and I knew you were in there. I was deeply afraid of losing you. I love you so much." Christian's tone couldn't be doubted. He meant every word. "I couldn't leave you."

"It's ok Christian. I'm here. We all made it out alive. I love you too!" Ana gave Christian her best smile to let him know that she was safe and out of danger.

"Hey Ana." John interrupted. He had come to see how his bestfriend's daughter was doing.

"Hi John." Ana greeted graciously.

"How you feeling?" John asked concerned.

"Better than what I was when I first got here." Ana continued to smile sweetly to give reassurance to all who worried about her.

"That's good. Really good. Ray will be here in no time. Carla ... Well you know Carla ... I have some work to do but I'll come back soon." John affirmed.

* * *

Mia saw Kate looking vulnerable. She felt dreadful that someone so strong was in this state because she again remained silent. "How is she?" Mia timidly asked.

"She'll be home tomorrow. Same with Ana and Christian." Elliot informed Mia with a hug.

"Elliot can I talk with you alone?" Mia whispered. When Mia heard about the fire and how the Police suspected that it was arson given the amount of fire present her mind immediately turned to Jack Hyde especially since there was the run in with Hyde the day after Thanksgiving. She knew she had to tell Elliot what she knew.

Elliot turned to Mia and saw that she looked really worried so said "I don't want to leave Kate but you have to tell me what's up."

"I think Jack Hyde did this. Remember the church, the cars and the library." Mia voiced her suspicions and then listed the times when Jack was suspected of arson. Jack had always blackmailed someone to cover for him each and every time. "The day after Thanksgiving Ana bumped into him. They were talking about the internship that Ana turned down. Jack was Jack. I slapped him when he referred to my past."

Elliot was shocked to hear this. He now also had a bad feeling about the fire.

"I think she might be right. Ana thought that the fire alarm nearest us had been disabled" Kate piped up sleepily "I did something rash. I should've realised what he was capable of. I'm really sorry Elliot."

"It's ok baby. What did you do?" Elliot gently asked Kate so that she wouldn't be afraid to continue.

"I raked him over the coals about his childhood at a lecture" Kate admitted.

"For fuck sake!" Christian exploded after overhearing every word despite the earache. He had come to see how Elliot and Kate was now that Ana had woken up and was asking after them. He had taken the IV drip with him.

"Christian calm down!" Elliot sternly warned. Elliot knew that Christian's anger wasn't directed at them but he had felt Kate flinch and he wouldn't allow Christian to distress her.

"Why didn't Ana tell me sooner?" Christian demanded but his tone was softer seeing that Kate was anxious. Kate visibly relaxed.

"She didn't want you to go after him since you're on probation" Mia explained.

Christian ripped the IV drip needle from his arm and headed for the exit but Elliot stopped him knowing that Christian still needed medical help "This is just speculation."

"Don't give me that bullshit Elliot." Christian snapped. "This is his M.O. Compulsive lying. Fire setting. The bastard went after my girl. He went after Kate."

Mia couldn't agree more "Some people can't help but create fiction and drama."

"I could take anything he dished out but he tried to burn down the school library with me doing detention in it. He tried to put the blame on me. I'm not fucking going to let him get away with it again." Christian was furious.

"You were exonerated." Elliot reminded gently.

Christian reddened in anger "I was still fucking punished with a fucking iron and the fuck helped to hold me down as Luke did it. If you didn't threaten to call the cops how many imprints do you think I'd have now? How many would've been good enough for them?"

"It was the most sickest thing I've ever watched and I should've called the cops anyway but you don't know he did this." Elliot urged caution.

"Fine. Do you remember the odor in the fire? How much do you want to bet the accelerant on the electrical wires was turpentine?" Christian knew this would persuade Elliot.

Elliot didn't want to take the bet. "We have to wait for the fire scene investigator to pinpoint the cause for John. I'll stand by you in whatever you do but for the moment this can wait. I'm not leaving Kate alone and I don't think you want to leave Ana alone right now either."

Christian knew that Elliot was right. He couldn't leave Ana whilst she was still recovering.

* * *

Ray and Ethan shared a taxi from Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport to the hospital. They're flights had landed at near enough the same time. They arrived at hospital and went to their respective nearest and dearest.

"Are you ok Ana?" Ray asked his daughter.

"I'm alright Ray thanks to Christian and Elliot. We're going to be discharged soon." Ana reassured her dad.

"Yeah I heard." Ray turned to Christian "Thanks for what you did. If something ever happened to Ana I couldn't ..." Ray choked back a cry. Christian didn't know what to say or do.

"It's ok. Ray. I'm here alive." Ana said soothingly saving Christian from having to comfort her dad.

"Thank god. Just ... never let this one go. He's one in a million." Ray looked eternally thankful at Christian. He was again in his debt.

"I don't ever intend to Ray." Ana held Christian's hand tightly.

* * *

John was at the hospital. He was checking on his fire fighters and then he went back to Ana's bedside. He knew that Ray would be with her now.

"Ray." John hugged his best friend.

"John." Ray hugged back.

"Let's have a word." John wanted to tell Ray what he knew in private.

Christian listened in keenly and through the ringing in his ears. The fire was arson and the electronic records showed that the fire alarm nearest Ana's room had been vandalised. The word turpentine was mentioned and a man matching Hyde's description was spotted in the area. The Police were waiting for more witnesses to come forward. Christian was seething with anger. He wanted to go after Hyde especially now that Ana had Ray.

Once Ray came back, Christian made up an excuse to leave and went to a nursing station where there was an unmanned computer. It didn't take him long to find the password which was written on a post-it note. He then used his knowhow to find Hyde's address. Christian was then going to leave the hospital in search for Jack Hyde when he saw Jack in the hospital with his hands wrapped in bandages. The hospital was told to report anyone who had come in with suspicious burns and they were trying to keep Jack Hyde for longer until the cops arrived. Jack finally grasped that something was up and decided to leave whilst he could. Christian followed him.

"Jack" Christian smirked as he called his name. He was going to enjoy this. Christian rounded on Jack.

"Christian. Long time no see but I guess that's because I was graduating from Princeton when you were leaving juvie." Jack rubbed in his success and Christian's misfortune.

"Well I was 11 and you were 15 when you first tried to wail on me but I still kicked your ass. What do you think your chances are now?" Christian had a wicked grin on.

Jack pointed a gun at Christian and replied "Pretty good."

Christian instinctively reacted. He ploughed into Jack with his good shoulder slamming him against a wall and head butted him. Jack plummeted to the ground. He then saw a man behind Christian.

Ray had noticed that Christian was missing and had alerted Elliot before going to look for him. Ray guessed that Christian had overheard what John had told him and he noticed the change in Christian's behaviour. Elliot had told Ray about Jack Hyde.

"Help. You saw him attack me." Jack called out to Ray.

Christian withdrew his attack to see who was behind him. He was relieved to see it was Ray. He could trust Ray to be fair minded. He then saw Elliot and he knew that Jack Hyde's reprisal was short lived.

"What's your name?" Ray asked. His tone could've been mistaken as concerned.

"Jack Hyde sir" Jack came across as blameless. "You gotta help me. He attacked me."

"Well I'm Ana's father. I saw Jack Shit of the sort. You were the one with a gun and if I'm not mistaken you have bandages on your hands. Now how did you come by those?" Ray's voice was cold and hard.

Jack didn't answer the question instead he turned to Elliot. "Elliot you know how mental he can get. Don't let him do this." Jack tried to appeal to Elliot's sense of honour.

"You know where I stand. Where I have always stood" Elliot smirked. "Christian you should hold him down whilst I call the cops. If he tries to escape he might get hurt in the process."

Jack realised that he cornered and made a dash for it. He was scared. Christian grabbed hold of him. "She's a fucking whore! She was desperate for it. I was doing you a favour" Jack shouted as he tried to get out of Christian's hold.

"Well then you're a stupid son of a bitch." Christian replied and then let him have it. He pounded Jack with his fists.

Elliot made the phone call to 911 as he watched Christian give Jack a beating. "I need the cops. I think we caught the man who set fire to the Wayne State University Student Accommodation. We're outside the hospital. He got suspicious that the doctors were on to him. We followed him and he pulled a gun. We managed to get the gun off him but he tried to escape. We've got him pinned down now but not sure for how long. He's a bit beat up. Can you come quickly? Great." Elliot hanged up and saw that Hyde had had enough in the short time he had made the call. "Christian times up."

Christian stopped punching Hyde. Ray saw that Jack Hyde was about to use his smart mouth again. "Keep your mouth shut or I'll have my turn." Ray warned.

The cops soon descended on them and took Jack Hyde away.


	32. Chapter 32

It was with great satisfaction that Christian watched Jack Hyde being lead away and bleeding from his own handy work. Jack Hyde, Commissioning Editor, Princeton Scholar and 100% Bastard, was finally going to prison! And why? Was it because Kate made him look like a fool? Was it because he was usually as high as fucking kite? Or was it because Ana rejected him? Christian didn't give a shit but he hoped that Jack would come across the same assholes he did in the fucking hell hole that was prison. Choosing between the SHU, the infirmary and bending over. Jack would finally get a taste of the shit he dished out. Christian wondered if it was worth getting chucked back into prison just to see it. He wanted to see the score settled.

"Chrissie whatever you're thinking don't!" Elliot told him. "Just not worth it."

"Worth? Means different things to different people." Christian smirked knowing that Elliot was right.

"You getting philosophical on me?" Elliot ruffled Christian's hair.

"Never. Could do with a drink though." Christian confessed as he rubbed his shoulder which was now throbbing with a vengeance after being misused.

"I think we all could son." Ray commented.

Elliot noticed that Ethan was on the phone outside the hospital. Surprisingly Ethan was yelling. "She's your daughter. She almost fucking died. The least you can do is be here! … I don't give a shit about the launch…What so because Kate chose here over Brown mom knew something like this would happen? I thought you were smart …. You don't like my tone … Well I don't like what this family has become! …Forget about me and Kate coming back for Christmas to play happy families if you're not on the next flight out!" Ethan hanged up the phone. He was fuming but knew he would have to cool it for Kate.

"You ok?" Elliot asked Ethan tentatively, tapping him on the shoulder.

"I've only ever seen her once like this before. She..." Ethan was worried "Dad should be here now!" Ethan finished angrily.

"She'll be ok. She's strong." Ray reassured Ethan.

"I know she's the fighter. The one who could take on our parents. I never knew how she got the energy to keep fighting. Fighting for attention. Fighting for her own way " Ethan frowned. "At least Carla has an excuse."

"She's not coming to see Ana at all?" Christian queried coolly but there was an undertone of annoyance.

"She's moving from Chicago to Savannah with Bob. She's on the road." Ray explained briefly.

"…and she couldn't leave it to Bob?" Christian turned to Ray.

"Apparently not" Ray sighed "But Ana and Kate have each other. I just wish they stayed closer to home."

"Do you remember how Ana met Kate?" Ethan said desperately to Ray. "What if…"

"She only did it the once." Ray tried to placate Ethan.

"What happened? What did Kate do once?" Elliot asked. He saw Ethan hesitate to answer so he then insisted on an answer "Tell me!"

Ethan looked at Elliot surprised "She never told you?"

"Does this look like a face in the know?" Elliot retorted loudly.

"I can't tell you. You're going have to ask Kate" Ethan stated firmly.

"No. You're going to tell me now." Elliot demanded and rounded on Ethan. Elliot was at the end of his tether. He was stressed and fatigued. He was pumped up with adrenalin. He had almost lost Kate once and he wouldn't risk her being hurt again.

"Elliot, you wouldn't break Mia's trust so you can't ask Ethan to do the same." Christian interjected. Ethan was surprised that Christian had sided with him. Ethan knew that he couldn't take on Elliot.

"What if it was Ana?" Elliot snapped at Christian.

"I'd ask her herself." Christian lied but then advised "Let's take them back to yours. Allow them to freshen up and rest. Talk it out then." Ray raised an eyebrow at Christian's suggestion for Kate and Ana to come and stay at theirs so Christian was quick to say "They can have our rooms. They haven't got anywhere else to stay. Elliot will sleep on the sofa and well I …"

Ray frowned remembering Christian's lack of sleep at John's but then warned "I noticed that Ana and Kate got confused about the rooms they were supposed to be using during Thanksgiving. Let's hope that that doesn't happen again!"

"Yes sir." Elliot and Christian replied sheepishly together having realised they got caught but that Ray had the good-will not to say anything. Christian suddenly stopped in his tracks. He was feeling woozy.

Elliot turned around and saw increasing dots of blood on the ground where Christian stood. "Shit. Your stitches must've come undone. Stay here and I'll get a doctor."

"I'm fine, Elliot. The asshole just kicked me" Christian tried to reassure Elliot through his light-headedness.

"You trying to top your own score in stupidity or is it 3 times a charm?" Elliot mocked Christian. Christian stumbled forward and Elliot caught him. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Christian stay with me! Ok."

"Ethan go and find someone. Quick." Ray instructed as he helped Elliot lean Christian against a wall and stop him collapsing to the floor with blood loss.

* * *

Christian was taken to a hospital cubicle in a wheel chair. His stitches were redone and he was given a blood transfusion. Elliot didn't leave his side though Ray went to be with Ana and Ethan went to keep Kate and Mia company.

"I guess that's no more fighting for a while" Elliot joked as the nurse unhooked Christian from the IV drip. Christian nodded his thanks to her.

"You know me Elliot trouble just seems to find me" Christian shrugged.

"Not anymore Chrissie. You're doing alright for yourself." Elliot praised.

"I got my first pay check. It's pretty good." Christian had wanted to break the news to Elliot the day before but with the fire it was forgotten about.

"How good is good?" Elliot questioned.

"Annually it's a six figure salary. The difference between Washington DC contracts and Detroit's living costs means we have enough for a house. A decent house. I can also finance the software ventures I've been working on in about a year's time." Christian was slightly proud of himself but he was trying to hide it.

Elliot wasn't fooled. "This is really good Chrissie. I hate to sound like a patronizing asshole but I'm impressed. Truly. Does that include your past legal earnings?"

"No. There's a lot of legal processes to go through with that. I might get to keep all or none of it though probably it'll be something in the middle" Christian elucidated with a shrug. In his mind that money was like monopoly money. Until it was in his bank account he didn't even think about it.

"When I first thought about house sharing with our girls I didn't think it would be under these circumstances" Elliot frowned.

"Do you blame me? I wouldn't blame you if you did. I … Jack…" Christian's voice faltered. He had gotten used to having Elliot in his life and he was worried about losing him.

"Jack will always be a prick. I remember reading Lord of the Flies at school and couldn't help think even then that Jack was a re-embodiment of Roger and Jack Merridew combined. He epitomises the worst aspects of human nature when unrepressed or un-tempered by society." Elliot reassured Christian. "That includes the shit hole that we grew up in."

"So we're ok?" Christian double-checked.

"Of course we're fucking ok." Elliot reaffirmed. "Just rest Chrissie. You're tired that's all."

"Look. I don't want Ana or Mia to know that I fainted. They both worry far too much about me." Christian told Elliot.

Elliot frowned at Christian's habit at underplaying the seriousness of his injuries but then said with a broad smile after seeing Ana walk towards them with Ray "I thought you might say that but whilst I won't anything you can't stop Ray or Ethan. You just have lap up the attention."

"Christian. Ray told me you were badly hurt again." Ana wanted to hug Christian but stopped herself so that she wouldn't cause him pain. She grabbed Christian's hand instead and held it close to her heart. "I was really worried about you. I couldn't wait for the nurse to discharge me so I could see you."

"I'm well Ana." Christian stiffly responded but he saw the twinkle in Elliot's eyes and turned to him "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Elliot shook his head in denial "I'll never enjoy seeing you in pain but it's good to see you being taken care of for a change."

Kate then appeared with Ethan, Mia and baby Chris.

Christian was quick to apologise "Kate I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have shouted."

"It's ok Christian. I would've shouted too and much more loudly than you did. I'm as tough as old boots." Kate replied forgivingly and then said hopefully "Ethan said you might be able to offer a place for us to stay."

This was news to Ana and she couldn't hide her pleasure "Really?"

Elliot confirmed the plan "It makes sense for you two to stay at ours and we want to help."

Christian tried to hide his own happiness at Ana's delight by rapidly saying "Elliot, we should get cabs back to yours. Could you book them? I'll go and get some cash."

Elliot wondered if Christian actually had it in him to take it easy "The nearest ATM is a block away. You're not walking anywhere but I don't have my wallet. All I grabbed was my car keys."

"Here's my card." Christian handed it over to Elliot and then slowly lifted himself off the bed with his good arm.

"I'll go and get the cash. Ethan will arrange for the cabs" Ray ordered. It was the least he could do for the boys who saved his daughter's life.

* * *

As the friends and family waited for their cabs Kate realised that she and Ana needed to do some shopping. All they had was what they were standing in.

"Me and Ana need to take a detour to the supermarket. Get clothes and things. We should probably get into the same cab." Kate told the group as the first cab pulled up. Ray had come back with more than enough cash for the cabs just in time.

"We'll go with you." Elliot immediately offered. He was going to be in the same cab with Kate whatever happened. Elliot looked at Christian and knew they were on the same wavelength. "There's a Family Dollar nearby by us. It will do for starters and then we can go out shopping properly another time."

Mia then piped up "I need to get this one home and fed. She's been up all night. I'll see you soon. Get well all. See you Ethan. Ray" She didn't want to leave any of them but she knew she had to be practical for baby Chris. Mia started to walk away.

"Mia. You're not walking you're taking this cab." Christian instructed her and then opened the cab door for her. Ray paid up front with the cab driver.

"Christian it's not that far!" Mia protested but not too harshly. She knew that Christian was just looking out for her. Ethan was helping to put baby Chris in the cab. He wholeheartedly supported Christian with this.

"I don't care and you'll call me as soon as you're home." Christian again ordered Mia. "Just do it for me ok?"

"Ok. I promise. Please just relax about me" Mia coaxed. "Bye Elliot, Ethan, Ray, Kate and Ana. Bye Christian. Try and not have a heart attack today. I'll come by tomorrow morning and drop off some home cooked ready-made meals." Mia then got in the cab with baby Chris.

Kate, Elliot and Ethan got the next cab. Ana, Christian and Ray got in the last. They took the detour to the supermarket and Ray paid to keep the meters running. Ethan and Ray stayed with the cabs so that Ana and Kate could shop with Christian and Elliot.

Ana and Kate got some t-shirts, hoodies, capris, casual shoes, bras, panties, shampoo, hairbrushes, toothbrushes, razors and deodorants. Both Ana and Kate couldn't wait to shower and thoroughly wash after being in a thick blanket of smoke. As the girls shopped for the essentials with Elliot, Christian went to get some new pillows, sheets and towels. He wanted Ana and Kate as comfortable as possible.

Elliot was waiting for the girls near the newspaper stand. He read that there were no fatalities from the fire but 20 causalities in total. He was relieved that no-one had perished in the fire. Elliot soon put the newspaper away. He knew from past experience that if he was to recover from trauma he would have to limit his exposure to the sights and sounds of disaster, especially on television, the radio and in the newspapers. They all served as triggers to relive the trauma. He would make sure that he would warn Kate and Ana to stay away from the media coverage too. He would do the same for Christian but he doubted that Christian would listen.

"So are we done?" Christian asked as he came back with the home goods and some groceries. Elliot frowned at the weight being lifted by Christian's bad arm.

"We've got everything we need apart from food." Ana confirmed. She was beginning to realise that she was also starving.

"All taken care off. I'll cook. You three should go back to Ray and Ethan whilst I'll pay. There's no need to wait for me so I'll see you back at Elliot's" Christian commanded.

Elliot hated that Christian didn't refer to their apartment as his home but he hoped that would change soon with the house so he said "No can do bro. We'll stick together and then go home together. You can also forget about cooking we're ordering a pizza."


	33. Chapter 33

Ray and Ethan made sure that Ana and Kate settled down in the boys apartment before departing. Ray and Ethan remade the beds so that Ana and Kate could have a well-deserved rest in clean sheets. Ray stumbled on Elliot's collection of Playboys but put them back where he found them. He knew that boys would be boys. Ethan then went to a hotel and Ray went to stay at John's.

Elliot and Kate then went to have the first shower together as Christian ordered a large pizza. Elliot knew that it was better to eat healthily during times of stress but he also knew that no-one had the energy to cook at that point and that Christian would push himself to do it. They were all feeling physically and mentally drained though some were feeling it more than others. He did however make sure that everyone drank plenty of water and persuaded Christian not to cave into a shot of vodka.

After Elliot and Kate got out of the shower Christian knew that Ana wanted to shower with him but he knew he still couldn't show Ana his naked torso. Instead of disappointing Ana Christian got in with her and left his vest on. He washed her hair as Ana lathered up and cleaned her body. After he helped Ana out of the shower and wrapped her in a towel he quickly removed his vest behind the shower curtain and finished his shower off in cold water. He then switched off the water and put a fresh vest back on behind the curtain. Ana knew why Christian was acting the way he was acting and it saddened her to see Christian needlessly making the extra effort to hide something he shouldn't be ashamed of. But she didn't have the energy to challenge Christian on it. She knew she would have another chance soon enough.

* * *

Christian had given Ana his bed and he fell asleep on the sofa. He had only been asleep for 10 minutes when he started to whimper in anguish. Images flashed through Christian's mind. He was being ripped apart inside out. His traitorous body reacting. The pain coursing through him. He hated this. He had no pleasure in it but his body reacted. He wanted to curl up in a hole and fucking die.

Ana overheard the noise and went to investigate it. It sounded like someone was in sheer agony. Ana was shocked to see it was Christian whose body was contorted in suffering. Ana went to wake him and comfort him.

"Don't" Elliot warned and put an arm on her shoulder to stop her.

"But he's in pain." Ana was baffled at why Elliot was stopping her.

"I know. He's locked in place where he's being brutally hurt. He won't realise it's you. He'll react and then hate himself for it. Let him sleep. It's the only sleep he gets." Elliot gave his reasoning.

Ana looked back at Christian and how his writhing torment now filled the room. Ana didn't think that she could stomach watching it but she had to for Christian. "I think he's only given me the abridge version of what happened to him."

"What has he told you?" Elliot questioned.

"That he was neglected and beaten with fists." Ana replied, leaving out what Kate had confirmed for her.

"That is the abridge version. Like Disney covering Grimms." Elliot's voice was strained "You understand why he held back don't you?"

"I think that some things are so humiliating and shameful that you can't speak about it to someone you love. That you don't want to hurt them with it." Ana rationalized and Elliot respected her intelligence. "But I want the whole of him so much that I'll face this with him. Can you tell me what happened to him?"

"In a nutshell?" Elliot ran hand through his hair "He went through hell on earth. When I knew him there wasn't a wall in our group home that Christian's head didn't bounce off. He was constantly picked upon but mostly when I was at my after school job trying to pull some money together for college. He took it in his stride and he shielded Mia because, not only did he care about her, but he had been hurt so badly before that anymore didn't make a difference. I'm not exactly sure what happened in the other homes. He wasn't a great talker."

"Still isn't" Ana sighed.

"Actually it has improved since he met you. Improved a lot." Elliot gave Ana a thankful look.

"Do you know anything at all about the other homes?" Ana pressed.

"From what I've made out, and that's mostly from his nightmares, it was beyond cruel. He couldn't speak so they realised they could do what they wanted to him and he would never tell. He was abused every way imaginable. It was repeated in some form or other again and again. He kept coming across some real nasty bastards that didn't give a shit that he was a little kid and he was trapped in his own silence. Did you know he hates the name Chris?" Elliot asked with an awkward smile. Ana shook her head. Elliot continued to explain "It was the first time he spoke to me but was also the first and last time he punched me. I never want to be at the receiving end of that punch again. I didn't envy Jack Hyde today." Elliot chuckled as he recalled. He then went back to his story. "He hates the name Chris because that's what his first foster family called him by. I was trying to get him to tell me his name. I was asking if it was Chrissie for Christina or Chris for Christian. I kept pushing it and then he punched me when I said I'd call him Chris. I asked him why he did it which surprised him, he expected me to snitch and he answered that I should never call him Chris again if I didn't want to be punched again so I said I'll call him Chrissie then and it stuck. I swore he wouldn't suffer alone again when I first saw him beaten but I let him down. All that time he was being used and I didn't know. If I had known Luke would've had a fire extinguisher in his face a lot sooner and it would've been me that went to juvie. Which is probably why Christian never told me" Elliot told Ana frankly. "I'm grateful every day that he met you. The only time I've seen him truly light up was when you came along."

"Was he always unhappy as a child?" Ana asked tearfully wondering if Christian had lied to her to protect her.

Elliot had to think hard about this question and then answered "There was times when he would crack a smile like doing a hardflip on my old skateboard or securing an advantageous trade on his collectible cards. But I think underneath it he was waiting for the next hurt."

"He told me about camping and that he enjoyed that." Ana recollected from her second real conversation with Christian.

"I can't believe I almost forgot that but it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Christian compartmentalizes." Elliot then gave Ana the rest of the story "Luke wanted him to stay behind probably to hurt him in some way or other whilst we were out but the patron insisted that he went or we all stayed behind. I think he was an affluent lawyer who had set up the children's charity in memory of his wife. Christian paid the price for the patron sticking up for him later on. Sometimes I can't stand that he suffered so much and blames himself for it. But you're good for him Ana. Hang in there. He's healing because of you." Elliot encouraged after revealing his own frustrations at Christian's self-loathing.

"We're good for each other. I'm going to watch over him. I want him to know I'm there for him when he wakes up." Ana informed Elliot, Elliot nodded kindly and he went back to bed. With every moment that Ana watched she was realising the depth of Christian's pain. It felt endless.

When Christian woke up he was surprised to see her watching him. He stared at Ana scared because he wondered now if she saw him as the untamed and uncontrollable animal that he was. But Ana slowly approached Christian and held out a hand to him. "It's ok Christian. They can't hurt you now" Ana soothed.

Christian swallowed but reached out for Ana. "I'm sorry you saw that."

"I want a long happy life with you. I was always going to see it." Ana stroked Christian's arm. The one bit of his body he didn't seemed to mind her touching. "I feel like I've turfed you out of your own room but I want the togetherness of sleeping in the same bed and you deserve a bed to sleep on. Everyone needs some sleep even if it's a little especially when they save their girlfriend from a fire."

"You're still my girl?" Christian was confused.

"I'll always be your girl." Ana tried to set Christian's mind at rest "Tomorrow I want you to sleep in the same bed with me. There's no need now for us to sleep in separate rooms. I was here and you never hurt me. You don't have to be afraid of involuntarily or reflexively hurting me. I love being close to you but I won't touch you."

"You're not scared of me?" Christian needed to check even though Ana had already said what he needed to hear. He was bewildered at how much Ana trusted him.

"You don't have it in you to hurt someone you love." Ana's voice was full of surety and love. Christian felt undeserving of such faith. He shook his head rejecting the idea that Ana could want to be with him after seeing him in his animal state. He started to walk towards the door and leave. He shouldn't be around Ana. "Christian you promised that you wouldn't walk away without talking to me. Why are you leaving? This is your home."

Christian turned around. He was extremely lost and without any hope. "Ana I told you before that I'm not good for you. That you should stay away. Both of you could've died and it would've been down to me. Jack and I go way back." Christian took full responsibility for the fire.

"I know but you can only be responsible for your own actions and you did nothing wrong. I should've told you he was bothering me and listened to Mia about how dangerous he was. None of this is your fault Christian and it must've been horrible for you to grow up with someone like that." Ana was trying hard to remove the guilt that Christian was feeling.

"Bothering you? I thought it was just the once." Christian knitted his brows.

Ana bit her lip and then decided to tell all "I think he sent me the flowers. I also thought he sent a photo of me flashing you but when he corned me yesterday he thought that Ethan was my boyfriend."

Christian was now worried that Ana had a stalker, he wanted to protect her, but again he felt like this was Jack's M.O. and it was too late for him to do anything. Christian thought through what Ana was saying. "From what viewpoint was the photograph taken?"

"It was looking down at me." Ana described and then blushed. "You could see partly down my shirt."

"Then he might not have seen my face. Ethan and I have a similar height." Christian speculated to why Hyde made a mistake.

Ana couldn't disagree more "He's more lanky." Ana then told Christian more about her encounter with Jack Hyde. "Jack couldn't believe that I was with you. He thought you were gay. He was hateful about what you went through. He told me that you were hurt by your resident manager. That you…"

"Are you repulsed?" Christian demanded instantly for an answer. He was horrified that Ana knew he had been repeatedly raped. He dread to know what she thought of him but had to know.

"Not by you! Definitely not by you. But what happened was so wrong and I am repulsed that someone hurt you, a child, like that! No-one has the right use a child like that. There's no other way to look at it." Ana wanted to remove the barriers between them in one swoop. She had thought about doing it one step at a time but decided that she wanted Christian to finally completely relax around her and not always come up against the next hurdle which made them go ten steps back in their relationship "Christian when you got us out of the building your shirt lifted. I saw some of your scars. I want to see them again. Show me what they did to you."

Christian looked down ashamed "Ana I can't."

"Yes you can. I can't imagine the pain you went through and this might help me to understand. Don't shut me out. I don't want any more secrets between us. I love you so much. I could never bear to be apart from you" Ana persuaded Christian. Christian nodded. Christian thought he needed to give Ana the opportunity to run from him. He slowly revealed his torso. There was some swelling and bruising from the broken collarbone, there were gauzes from where glass had been embedded in his body but what stood out the most were the lengthy knife wounds on his abdomen and the sheer number of cigarette burns that littered him chest. Christian turned around showing Ana the two imprints from the iron. He finally showed her his back which was heavily bruised from falling on it but his skin was thick with scars that had accumulated after years of being thrashed and flayed. Christian's back shocked Ana the most knowing that Christian had been in intolerable excruciating pain time after time from being hit there. Ana was in tears but gathered the strength to say "They show that your past was bad. Really bad. But you aren't. Please believe that."

"Sometimes I find myself daring to believe I'm an ok person. That you, Elliot, Mia, Ray and John might be right about me. I look at you wanting to hold me close, give me kindness, but I know I'm not good enough to accept it. I feel like I'm fooling you. When I look at myself in the mirror and see this I know what I am. I can't be fixed. I can't be helped. I can't be improved. I can never learn to be good." There was desperation in Christian's voice that showed how much he wished he could be different.

"How about loved? Because I don't think you need to be fixed or improved or even helped. But loved because you are good. You deserve to be loved and I will love you always." Ana vowed. "So allow me to do so freely and without restraint because I can't help myself."

"I know you love me Ana. You say it all the time trying to reassure me and make me feel deserving of it. I know what you're trying to do." Christian gave a very small smile remembering how Ana constantly treated him with absolute love "I know I love you. The second bit makes perfect sense. The first bit doesn't make sense to me at all."

"But it does to me. Just allow me to love you completely, don't fight me anymore and if you do that I promise you this: The average person spends two weeks of their life in an embrace I want to make that four for us." Christian held on to Ana tightly as he kissed her, she was his oxygen, the very thing he need to breathe and feel alive. "Come to your bedroom Christian and rest."


	34. Chapter 34

Ray, Ethan and Mia with baby Chris went to Elliot's first thing in the morning to check on their friends and family. Mia had brought with her a hot and sour chicken noodle soup, a low fat lasagna with lentils and garlic, a broccoli and salmon bake, ginger lemon and oatmeal cookies as well as a banana honey and cinnamon muffins. Mia had specifically looked up what food was needed to bolster someone during times of stress or ill health and this was the menu she created.

"Thanks Mia" Ana hugged Mia as she was given the food. "This looks really good."

"You must've been up all night cooking." Kate said as she put the food in the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice for everyone.

"I couldn't sleep and so I thought I'd do something helpful." Mia replied in a nurturing tone and Ethan was falling more in love with her.

Christian narrowed his eyes at Ethan's overly sentimental look and he decided to distract Mia's attention by taking her to one side "Mia this food must've set you back a bit. Here's some money." Christian gave Mia a 50 dollar note.

Mia declined "It came nowhere near this much and I wanted to do something for you. All of you!"

But Christian wouldn't hear no for an answer "What about baby Christina? She needs every cent you make. Take it. Please!" Christian closed Mia's hand around the cash.

"Ok Christian. You win." Mia gave in because she knew how much Christian cared for her baby girl but then added "This time."

Ethan turned to Kate "Dad told me that he transferred a couple of thousand dollars into your account. Said it was the very least he could do. I had to agree with him. It is the very least he could do. I'll stay around for the next few days just in case you need me."

"Don't be mad at dad. You know it's mom really. I promise not to do something stupid." Kate tried to subtly give Ethan the assurances he needed.

"Like what?" Elliot enquired blithely hiding his real concern in hope that he would get out of Kate what she had done before.

"We should probably talk about that another time." Kate responded lightly. Elliot frowned but pulled her close to him so that he could her breathing.

"What are your plans in terms of longer term accommodation?" Ethan asked them to get the attention off Kate's past.

"I'm going to see what's available today on the student on-line notice board before anything decent goes." Kate replied.

"Actually, we have an idea that we wanted to suggest once Christian got some money. And now that he does here it goes." Elliot began nervously. "Christian will have enough money to buy a house outright in a couple of month's time and since we spend so much time together..."

"You make it sound like a chore!" Kate giggled, she was excited about what Elliot was going to say next. Her parents had suggested investing in a house during her stay in Detroit but she never wanted to go it alone. With Elliot, Christian, Mia and Ana they would be in it together.

"Well there's the driving." Elliot retorted cheekily satisfied that Kate's expression showed that she was more than willing to move in with him. Elliot then explained his thinking more for Ana's benefit who being very quiet. "It's just that it makes no sense for us to rent this apartment and for you two to rent rooms in halls when we could all stay in the same place together. You know sharing living costs. In the end it will be cheaper than renting and this apartment is too cramped for the four of us in the medium term. Mia I want you to join us too. We can be a properly family. Living underneath the same roof."

When Kate heard Elliot's final words about being a proper family she realised how much this meant to Elliot. "Elliot that's a fantastic idea! So when do we start looking?" Kate was bursting with joy.

"I was thinking it could be something we did today. No-one is going to college or work, not even you Chrissie. Mia you don't seem so keen?" Elliot was puzzled.

"Baby Chris would disturb everyone. I like having an apartment of my own. " Mia admitted. She hated to turn Elliot down but she had to be level-headed for baby Chris' sake. "I have a pretty good arrangement with my neighbour. She looks after baby Chris with her daughter when I'm waitressing. If you still don't mind Christian looking after baby Chris whilst I'm at my culinary programme I'd prefer to stay where I am."

Elliot looked disappointed for a second but he understood Mia's point of view.

"Of course I don't mind Mia but I have enough money to upgrade your furniture and I intend to do exactly that and buy a heap load of toys for this one." Christian said in a firm voice as he held baby Chris up and cuddled her. He loved baby Chris and wanted her to have everything the world had to offer. Christian thought that he could persuade Mia to join them when they actually had somewhere to move into. Mia was now definitely one for if she could see and touch it, only then was it real.

"Thanks Christian." Mia smiled at his understanding.

"Ana what do think? Ray you too?" Christian asked cautiously and then gave due respect to Ray. He guessed the reason why Ana hadn't been as excited as Kate was because Ray was in the room. He could kick Elliot's ass for blurting out their plans in front of Ray but then realised that Ray should know at some point.

"I guess if Kate and I share a room there would be no harm in it. Would there Ray?" Ana had to stop herself from cringing at her transparent falsehood. This was music to Christian's ears. Christian couldn't help but grin that Ana was wholeheartedly agreeing on the idea even though she was trying to temper it.

"I guess not." Ray huffed and then gave up. His little girl was all grown up now and he assumed that Ana was already in a sexual relationship with Christian. He couldn't pick anyone better for her. He knew that Christian was an honourable man. "I have to start heading back to Montesano. Ana I'll transfer some money to you as soon as I get my hands on my bank details. You'll need a new laptop, books and a phone as well as some more clothes. Is there anything else you want sent or can it wait for Christmas?"

"I'll wait for Christmas." Ana replied blushingly still recovering from her lie.

Christian put an arm around Ana's waist knowing that she needed to be comforted after that awkward moment with her dad. To Ray it reminded him how much love there was between them. "Christian when you come up for Christmas I'll take you ice fishing. Sometimes I think it's the best type of fishing there is."

"I'd like that sir" Christian replied.

Elliot again wanted in on the fishing trip "Can I join?"

Ray frowned. Elliot should know by now that he didn't ever have to ask. "As I said before no-one will stop you. I'll dig out my own army memorabilia and we can chat about your father over some beers. See you all soon." Ray gave Ana one last quick hug, thankful that she was still alive and then made his exit.

"I have to get going too. Ethan could you help with the pram?" Mia asked so that she could catch him alone.

"I could do that." Christian offered.

"No you can't! Your collarbone is broken. Isn't that right Ana?" Mia reeled in Ana so that she had someone on side.

"Christian you shouldn't really be lifting at all. Let Ethan help" Ana backed Mia.

Christian looked at Ethan with a deadly glare so Elliot said "I can do it."

"That wouldn't do either. Isn't that right Kate?" Mia now reeled in Kate.

"Why can't Elliot help?" Christian enquired, clearly irritated by Mia's attempts to deter him.

"Because he had glass embedded in his shoulder and is recovering" Kate reasoned with a smile.

"Fine" Christian snapped but suddenly thought it was a good job that Mia had turned down the offer to live with them. He wasn't too sure if he'd cope with having to tackle all three of the girls when they ganged up together on a regular basis. They gave the double L and double B gang a run for their money in terms of getting their own way but Ana, Kate and Mia were certainly less masculine. Christian looked at Elliot and said "You look like you're thinking what I'm thinking."

"I rarely know what you're thinking but on this occasion it was obvious. " Elliot chuckled.

* * *

As Ethan helped Mia with the pram he asked "So why did you risk Christian's temper to get me on my own?"

"Because I contacted my mother to meet her and I wanted to ask if you would be there now you're in town. You've been great about this and I haven't told anyone else about her yet. I don't want to look foolish." Mia played with a loose strand of hair as she said this which portrayed her anxiety.

"Of course I'll be there and Mia meeting your mother isn't foolish." Ethan comforted Mia "When are you meeting her?"

Mia gave Ethan an appreciative glance as she answered his question "Tomorrow morning at my apartment. I'm going to take tomorrow off work."

"Well you can count on me being there." Ethan promised.

"Thank you. Truly. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow." Mia began to wave good bye.

"Hang on a minute. Mia what are you doing tonight?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing." Mia was a little surprised by the question.

"Come to the movies with me?" Ethan offered not really thinking it all through.

"I can't." Mia pointed to her little one.

Ethan then came up with an alternative suggestion "Well I can come to you. Have you got any movies?"

"I have some and I'd love that. Just don't let on to Christian or Elliot." Mia warned Ethan.

* * *

Christian was in the shower. He didn't hear the door unlock and Ana pulled the curtain aside.

Christian was surprised and perturbed for a second but soon relaxed. There were no more secrets between them. "Hey baby. You want to come in?"

"I was hoping you would say that!" Ana took her vest and capris off. Christian loved watching Ana get undressed.

"But can we take it one step at time? No touching." Christian knew he could ask Ana without her thinking less of him.

Ana gave a counter-offer "I want you to exfoliate me so how about you can touch me but I won't touch you? For now."

"I can agree to that." Christian had a mischievous grin on him.

Christian caressed Ana's body in the shower. He then pushed up Ana against the wall. They grinded against each other. Christian put his hand between Ana's legs and played with her. He brought Ana close to an orgasm by alternating rubbing her clitoris in slow, circular motions and inserting two fingers inside her while tugging at her nipples with his other hand. Christian then pulled his hands away and then pushed himself into Ana, thrusting very gently and shallowly. Ana climaxed and Christian soon followed.

* * *

As Christian and Ana showered, Elliot heated up the broccoli and salmon bake and then divided it up into bowls. Kate was already on Christian's laptop looking for properties. Christian had given her a fair idea of what to look for and the rough budget.

Christian knew that you could buy an early 20th century five-bedroom, four-bathroom house in Detroit for only $20 000 and free of back taxes. He wanted somewhere where Mia had the option to move in when she saw the place they got and did it up. He knew it was cheap compared to the rest of the country. It was a reflection that his city's homicide and violent crime rates were among the worst and over one-third of the city's population lived below the poverty line. He knew that Elliot wanted to do some work regarding renovations so that he could make a real contribution to the house by working on it during nights and weekends. However, Christian wanted the house to be at least half liveable with water and electricity so that they could move in straightaway and didn't have to contend with people breaking into the house whilst it was being done up and stripped of new work. If it was just him and Elliot he would be able to deal with thieves and living in another shit heap but with Ana and Kate he wouldn't take the risk. In the long run, if things continued to go his way it would be an investment for when they upgraded to a better and bigger house but in the meantime it would be principally a home. His first ever home. He wanted somewhere where the neighbours were proud of their houses and were friendly even if it lacked lustre.

Kate quickly found some properties that were worth viewing. Ana crossed referenced them with other sites on Christian's phone. Elliot visually checked the property based on the photos and Christian made the calls with the realtor. Kate was impressed by Christian's dealings with the realtors. It was on par with her mother which were saying something.

Ethan was reading a text book in a chair as we watched Kate, Elliot, Ana and Christian operate together. It was efficient and effective. He had often wondered why Kate was studying English when she was much more of a hard-headed business woman. He thought that it was because she was rebelling against her mom who had studied Business Admin and seeing Kate is this mode made him think he was right.

As Kate, Elliot and Christian focused completely on buying a new house Ana called her college to check when lectures were being run and to buy new books so that they would be ready to collect the next day. Wayne State University had decided to continue as normal as best and as quickly as they could. Though students immediately effected by the fire would be given dispensation for not handing in certain essays. Both Ana and Kate were very much relieved to hear this since both had lost notes and draft essays in the fire.


	35. Chapter 35

Kate and Elliot went to bed early after Ethan went back to his hotel (taking a detour to Mia's). From the noises through the wall both Ana and Christian knew it wasn't for a good night's sleep before going back to college and work.

"Do you think they can hear us when we do it?" Ana asked bashfully.

"Yeap. I think we might be winning the competition from what Elliot was saying." Christian boasted proudly.

"We should probably add sound proofing to the list of things we want with the house" Ana coyly suggested.

Christian then presented a gift bag to Ana apprehensively. He brought the gifts before the fire and was now unsure about them but given their session in the shower thought he would give it a go. "Call it a welcome present." Ana looked inside the bag and got out a red unilined lace bodysuit. "You don't have to wear it now. You need to rest but I thought you would look better out of cotton panties and into lace."

"Christian I love it!" Ana said excitedly and couldn't wait to put it on "What's this?" Ana pulled out a sex toy.

"It's a cock ring. It vibrates. I'll put it on later if you want to try it out. I thought we could add a bit of chilli to our already more than just vanilla sex life." Christian suggested roguishly.

Ana loved Christian in this mood. He was her completely loveable playful rogue. "and this?" Ana cocked her head.

"Something you can wear tomorrow and keep me entertained. It's also a vibrator but works remotely. I've improved the range by quite a bit. It has 3 intensities and one pulsing mode. I have to go to AA tomorrow. I haven't been since the first session and I've run out of excuses. The FBI won't give me some more work until I go."

Ana interrupted "But you can already moderate your alcohol intake and your life isn't unmanageable."

"You did that part. You gave me something to strive for. It's a good job I have you because if I didn't I don't think this process would've worked for me. We have to say the Lord's prayer at the end. A number of steps involve having faith in God so I was always going to fail the process. I'll never have that level of faith in a supreme being." Christian confessed.

Religion had never been that high on Carla's agenda so Ana never picked it up but she was curious to what Christian was thinking so asked "Why not?"

"Because I'm a cynic and sceptic." Christian playfully retorted but then added much more seriously. "Luke was a pastor. He wanted to hurt Mia but strongly enforced the strict morality code. I don't think he feared God enough to leave us the fuck alone but he would find passages in the bible to justify what he did. There I was a snake in the fucking grass." Christian would always try to be truthful with Ana when she asked a direct question. He couldn't lie to her.

"Did it only happen in one place?" Ana recalled what Elliot suspected.

"I came across that shit in other group or foster homes too. They were supposed to be safe havens for kids that had nobody or whom nobody wanted. But for me they weren't much better than prison. From day one there were rapes, molestations and beatings. Assholes who carried a long leather strap or a wooden paddle but who had studied the bible long enough to realise that it was just words and so they stopped believing that a wrathful God would seek vengeance on them for accosting and then using a boy in the showers. You learnt not to be the last one in the shower. In the morning, you hoped you didn't get beaten that day and every night you prayed you wouldn't be one of those boys that they would pull out of bed. Eventually I realised that praying was pointless. Of course there are some who are absolutely devoted. Most of my scars on my back came from a foster family trying to drive a demon in me away when I was six coming on seven. I believed they were truly trying to help me. They beat me half to death there and I still couldn't be cured. I'll never go to heaven so it's a good job I don't believe in it." Christian finally gave Ana the picture of the horror he faced. It made him feel free of the fear and pain. That it was no longer hidden within. Of course Christian knew that Ana had already pieced the puzzle together but talking about it with Ana who accepted him regardless made it easier for him to live with it.

"I can understand why you wouldn't have any faith in God. If there was a God I don't know how he could allow such things." Ana had heard about the religious abuse scandals in schools and orphanages under the Seattle Archdiocese. But most of the cases were from the 1960s or 1970s so she felt it should never have happened in the 1990s where corporal punishment was less accepted and she hated that Christian had lived it.

Christian was going to be sardonic and repeat some of the bible teachings that was used whilst he was being hurt, the one that rang most true was Mark 7:20-23. _'What comes out of a person is what defiles them. For it is from within, out of a person's heart, that evil thoughts come—sexual immorality, theft, murder, adultery, greed, malice, deceit, lewdness, envy, slander, arrogance and folly. All these evils come from inside and defile a person.' _But he decided he wanted to move on "Ana, I want to shut it out of my mind. That's all."

Ana turned back to the gift bag. She now knew why Christian was feeling odd about it. "Do you relate anything we do to your past? The spanking…"

"Maybe before I met you what I was into was related. But with you it's completely different. I don't want to dominate you. I want to have fun with you." Christian was quick to reassure her. "I never felt in control there and you never push my boundaries. I never felt safe but I feel more than just safe when I'm with you. I feel loved."

"So you thought we could have a bit of fun with these?" Ana went back to a lighter topic. She saw Christian breathe more easily.

"What are you doing at tomorrow at one?" Christian asked Ana. He was quickly back to his mischief. He had a grin of a rascal on.

"I have a lecture but I'll give what you're thinking a go." Ana grinned back "Just don't do it too much! It could be embarrassing"

"Baby I never make a promise I can't keep. You're going to have to take a risk of your own." Christian was really enjoying this but then was suddenly more sensible "Ana we never spoke about protection. I know I've been irresponsible to only just bring it up now. It was just that the women I've been with before took care of it themselves. They did it for a living."

"Christian I'm 18 not 16. My mom gave me the sex talk when I was 13 and before I came out here got me on to the pill. It's the one thing she's been responsible about. I guess she didn't want another not so unwelcomed surprise on her hands. We're safe unless you have an STD." Ana's face then fell. "Do you have an STD?"

"I'm clean. For fuck sake I'm not that irresponsible. Got myself checked at the free clinic." Christian set Ana's mind at rest. "So shall we try this?" Christian held up the cock ring. Ana nodded "Lie on the bed. Opposite directions. Scissor your legs so that I can enter you. Now we push and grind together."

There was a pressure on Ana's clitoris against the vibrator in this position. It was a strange ticklish feeling at first that got more and more pleasurable. "I can't believe we're doing this!" Ana giggled.

Christian gave his reasons "Baby you've allowed me to spank you, tie you up and you've given me a blow job. The next step was bound to be sex toys!"

* * *

Mia was exercising to her Zumba DVD when her buzzer rang. Mia went to get the door.

"Ethan. I would hug but I'm all sweaty. Why are you early?" Mia sweetly smiled at Ethan. He loved her smile.

"I wanted to see you. So what you doing?" Ethan enquired after why Mia was all sweaty.

"Zumba'ing. It's actually really fun! Gets my mind off things." Mia was panting slightly after her work out.

Ethan then let Mia in on a little secret. "I know I can Zumba with the best of them"

"You do?" Mia was pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah. I like hip-hop and Latin music. It fit." Ethan continued to open up to Mia.

"Na –ah! I don't believe you! Show me." Mia demanded.

Mia played her DVD and Ethan followed the instructor do lunges, squats, shimmies and shaking his booty. Ethan then stopped and asked Mia "So now do you believe me?"

Mia laughed freely. "I don't have much choice. I've seen it with my own eyes. Men do Zumba! What next? I'm going for a shower. Can you keep an eye on Chris?"

"Sure." Ethan readily agreed but he couldn't help but think how Mia would be all naked! He quickly dismissed the thought. With Mia he would take it slow. Ethan turned his attention to baby Chris. "May I hold her?"

"Of course." Mia assented.

Ethan held Christina and looked into her inquiring trusting eyes. "She's as beautiful as her mother."

Mia gave Ethan a beautiful wide smile and then went for a shower. With baby Christina in Ethan's arms Mia found herself dreaming of Ethan as her husband and as a dad to her baby. She dreamt of a house with a white picket fence and a swing on the porch. She dreamt of a true happy ever after – a family to belong to when Christian married Ana and Elliot married Kate. But she felt that it was too much to hope for and that it would never be a reality. She had blown it years ago. It was one reason why she turned down Elliot's offer to house share with them. She didn't want to be the spare wheel on a bicycle.

* * *

Ethan looked around Mia's apartment. As before it was a neat and clean studio apartment but sparsely decorated. However, Ethan now noticed the little touches. The curtain around Mia's bed giving it a nook like feel and a toy chest which doubled up as a coffee table. Ethan went to have a closer look at the shelving unit. Along with baby Chris' toys there were cook books, magazines, a photo of Christian looking grumpy and Elliot doing bunny ears behind him, and a sculpture of a mother and child.

"What you looking at?" Mia asked as she dried her hair wondering what caught Ethan's attention.

"The sculpture. It's simple but charming." Ethan thought he was complementing Mia's taste.

"I did it before baby Chris was born. I was in rehab. It was something to aspire too." Mia stated.

Ethan now admired Mia's artistic skills and then how far she had come with sorting her life out. "Well you did it."

"Not yet. When she's 18 and gone to college then I can say I did it. I want her to be like Kate or Ana. I hope she turns out nothing like me." Mia shuddered at the thought.

"Oh I do. I hope she has your strength and your bubbly smile. Mia you're one special lady" Ethan stroked Mia's face.

Mia was exasperated "You make me feel like Vivan Winward in Pretty Woman. It's ok to be a hooker as long as …"

"Mia how old are you?" Ethan asked Mia firmly.

"18." Mia reddened.

"How old is baby Chris?" Ethan again asked his question with a firm voice.

"6 months." Mia went a deeper shade of red. She was embarrassed by her past.

"It takes 9 months to make a baby which means you were barely 17 when you conceived her. You were just a child yourself when you met your boyfriend. You were too young to know what you were getting into and you had no one to guide you. Mia stop being harsh on yourself. Ok?" Ethan waited for Mia to nod before continuing "So what movie would you like to watch?"

"Pretty Woman!" Mia replied shyly. It was her favourite movie.

Ethan tried not to laugh and he took the movie off the shelf and put it on. He then cuddled Mia and she nestled in his arms. He hoped that this would be the start of things to come.

* * *

Ana was curled up asleep. Her arm rested on Christian's chest. It was her favourite sleeping position. This time Christian tried to endure the touch. He had rapid palpitations and his breathing was shallow but he wanted to feel comfortable in Ana's hands. He loved it when she kissed him, he loved it when she curled up to him and he loved it when she snaked her arms around his neck to cuddle him. He had to get use this. Over the night Christian found it easier to endure Ana's gentle touch. The palpitations slowed down and he began to breathe normally. He began to sleep.

Ana woke up to the tremors that were emanating from Christian's body. Again he was suffering.

"Christian, baby, you're safe. No-one will harm you now." Ana soothed and she found that the tremors were less intense. Ana realised that it wasn't the words that were calming Christian but her voice so she sung quietly Here comes the Sun.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_And I say it's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_And I say it's all right_

Ana stroked Christian's arm to comfort him. At first he subconsciously flinched from her touch but he didn't wake up or react violently. He warmed to Ana's touch and he pulled her close to him. Ana wanted to do victory lap!


	36. Chapter 36

Christian woke up feeling refreshed. It was the best sleep he ever had. He then saw Ana sleeping contently in his arms. The thought running through his mind was 'How the FUCK did this happen?'

He checked Ana's arms for any signs of redness or soreness but found none.

"Ana baby. Wake up." Christian very lightly shook Ana.

Ana woke up startled "What? The fire!"

Christian realised what he had just done. He had panicked Ana into thinking she was trapped in a burning building again. This was going from bad to worst. "No baby. I'm sorry. But you slept in my arms."

Ana breathed a sigh of relief. "I know. I was awake when you pulled me to you."

"And you didn't stop me? For the love of god why not?" Christian demanded crossly.

"Because I knew you would never hurt me." Ana was smiling with absolute joy.

"You're insane you know that." Christian admonished. "This won't happen again. I could've hurt you!"

Ana's smile fell at that and shouted "WHY NOT? I enjoyed every moment we were sleeping together and so did you. Why ruin this? Why let them win? You are sleeping in bed with me every night until we are so old and grey that all we do is sleep in armchairs!"

Christian was taken aback by Ana's passion. She was fighting for something that was obviously very dear to her. She was fighting him for him. Christian was confused and perched at the end of bed. "I don't understand." Christian ran his hand through his hair.

Ana hugged Christian. "I love you and you love me. That's all. It is that simple."

Christian gathered up Ana's body in his arms and held her tightly. "I do very much love you."

* * *

Kate yawned as she woke up. Elliot was already getting dressed.

"Morning baby. How you feeling?" Elliot asked. Elliot didn't want to leave Kate alone so soon after the fire but his work insisted he go in today and do light duties. Sometimes Elliot's boss was a real asshole.

"Better. Excited about seeing the houses in the evening." Kate replied followed by another yawn.

"Is Ethan coming over soon?" Elliot hoped that Kate would have someone to watch over her.

"We're meeting for coffee after Mia meets her mom." Kate informed him and then realised she had a brain to mouth malfunction. Shhhhhit!

"Mia what? What? What?" Elliot was stunned.

"Mia is meeting her mom who's just been released from prison. Ethan was there when she found the letter and offered to be there when they met. They seem to get along" Kate explained but with each word Elliot was looking more and more pissed off. "Don't look like that. I know that Ethan can be impractical and idealistic but it's those qualities that make him a romantic and so he would never hurt Mia." Kate defended her brother. For someone who was normally laid back Elliot had become increasingly up-tight about her brother. Kate knew it was the aftermath of the fire and the need to protect everyone.

"Wasn't it only the other day he was eye-fucking Ana?" Elliot queried softly not willing to anger Kate over this just yet.

"If I remember rightly the hour before I first met you you were eye-fucking the editor of the college newspaper and whilst I intend to be the editor at the end of my years here I'm not yet." Kate gave a cute smile with her argument.

Elliot laughed and Kate was delighted to hear the fullness of it again "Baby you hadn't come into view yet!"

"Right back at you in regards to Ethan." Kate knew she won the argument.

"Ethan knows I was in the army right. I was pretty good at hand-to-hand combat." Elliot lightly warned.

"I know I've seen. But he's more scared of Christian." Kate admitted.

"He's smarter than I thought. Ok. I'll cut the guy some slack. So why didn't she tell me?" Elliot was troubled. He didn't want any secrets within his family. Elliot knew from his experiences with Jack Hyde and Luke that secrets destroyed relationships and lives.

Kate gave an honest answer "She didn't want you to stop her. You two are very protective big brothers."

"I really hope that she's ok. She's been through enough. I wouldn't stop her but I may've taken a leaf out of your dad's book and ran a security check. How do you get those things?" Elliot asked curiously.

"I haven't a clue. I do all my research on google and Linkedin." Kate voluntarily gave up her not so secret sources.

"Kate we never spoke about the thing you did in the past. You can tell me anything. I've told you everything there is to know about me." Elliot was desperate to know so that he could protect his beloved.

Kate swallowed as she revealed her mistake "I wanted to self-harm. It wasn't just one row with my mom but a number of rows about everything. I didn't know Ana then. We were in different social groups but Ana stopped me and we came firm friends. She supported me and accepted me."

"There must've been a trigger." Elliot encouraged Kate to open up further.

"I lost my virginity after going to junior prom. I was drunk and it was consensual but rough. He didn't really know what he was doing, he'd watched too many porn videos and I wasn't ready. Everyone was doing it and I felt I had to. Afterwards I realised that I would never again do something because it was expected of me. I started to be myself and I lost my popularity. Mom was angry at me and has been ever since. She didn't understand why I changed so completely after that point. I had thought about cutting for such a long time before I finally did. Ana caught me. It left no scaring because it wasn't deep enough and Ana sprang into first aider mode" Kate gave an overview of what happened to her but tried to push away the painful emotions that accompanied the memories.

"So you persuaded Ana to come here and escape that" Elliot was relieved to finally understand. He had known some but not all of Kate's relationship problems with her mom. It seemed far more deep-rooted than he first thought.

"Ana and Ethan were the only ones who made me feel ok about being me. Dad in his own way is supportive. Ana was eligible to pay resident fees here since her mom lived in Chicago even though she was living with Ray at the time. I said it was here or nowhere for college and it was the best decision I've ever made." Kate looked happily at Elliot and then pertly let him in on another secret "Mom wanted Rob for me but I knew that could never work. He's a great friend but he's gay. He hasn't come out yet but will do after College."

"But he looked unhappy when I kissed you!" Elliot was surprised.

"Because he liked the look of you. You're his type." Kate giggled.

"I'm everyone's type. Handsome." Elliot felt more confident that Kate wouldn't try to self-harm again but he said "You know I love you just the way you are right? I love your passion, I love your individuality and I love your nerve. Once I understood you you've never disappointed me. I would never change anything about you." Elliot then realised his he was lying "Actually there is one thing?"

"I knew this was too good to be true! What would change about me?" Kate knew it wasn't going to be serious.

"Why can't you support the Lions?" Elliot grumbled and then pouted.

Kate laughed "Because I would never betray the Seahawks!"

"Well I got to go. Don't mention any of this to Christian until I get back. Call me if you need anything. Laters baby!" Elliot then set off to work on his bicycle so the Christian could drive Kate and Ana to college before going to AA. Elliot didn't know if he could drive with a broken collarbone but this was Christian and he had seen Christian soldier on whatever pain he was in a hundred times before.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Mia's heart began to race. Her mother was behind that door. The mother who hadn't laid eyes on her since she was a baby.

"Let me get it!" Ethan said as he opened the door.

"Hello. I'm looking for Mia Trembley." The woman greeted.

"Hi" Mia said behind Ethan.

Angela Trembley looked like an older version of Mia.

"Mia. Oh Mia." Angela started to cry into her hand. She placed another hand over her heart. She had waited 17 years for the day she would finally be reunited with her baby girl. She felt her heart healing after years of lost. She wanted to hold her daughter but held back not wanting to frighten her. "You look exactly how I thought you'd look like. So is this your husband?"

"No. He's a friend." Mia said quickly and then amended "Well the brother of one my bestfriend's girlfriend."

"I'm a friend." Ethan said decisively.

"and this is?" Angela had already guessed but she was dying to be introduced.

"My daughter." Mia said as she took baby Chris in her arms.

"She looks so much like you at that age. Mia. I don't know what I can say other than what I said in the letter. That I never wanted to leave you. That I always wanted to be your mother. That I love you and I always will. When I first entered prison knowing that I was going to be locked away for 17 years with good behaviour the councillor told me that I should offer you up for adoption and consider myself as a surrogate. I considered it for a second but then told her to go to hell. I'm sorry if my decision was the wrong one. That it was selfish. But I couldn't let go. I'm sorry if you suffered for it. But I want a second chance. Please…" Angela blurted out her despair.

Mia was thrown off balance "I don't know what to think. I find it hard to accept that I have a mom because I grew up thinking I didn't have one. No-one told me about you. I used to dream of having a mom but I gave up that dream. I just don't know what to think about all of this."

"Mia. Ms Trembley. I would like to offer you both a suggestion." Ethan than borrowed Ana's wise words "Why don't you try to be friends first? Get to know each other. I can look after baby Chris and you can try to catch up on lost years."

* * *

Ana and Kate went to collect their new books from the College bookstore before going to their lecture. As they did so they walked by the ruins of their student accommodation. There was barely anything left of it. They couldn't believe that they had made it by the skin of their teeth.

"We're really lucky." Kate whispered. "Elliot and Christian shouldn't have gone in there. But if they hadn't we never would've been found and we would be dead. Elliot has been trying to hide the coverage from us."

"I know he warned me too." Ana was grateful to have such a good friend in Elliot and that Christian had him as a brother. "They got so badly hurt and all they do is think of us. We are really lucky to have them."

"It's why he mentioned house hunting almost as soon as we settled into their apartment." Kate informed her. "So we had a project to focus on rather than this but Ethan mentioned to me that Jack Hyde is looking at 7 years minimum."

"It's such a short time compared to what Christian went through. He's told me everything. Finally. I don't know where he gets the strength each morning to keep going after having experienced that and reliving it in nightmares." Ana wiped a tear from her eyes. She was overwhelmed by what she learnt about Christian's past. It was truly horrific. "He's such a fantastic man and I'll keep showing him that until he finally accepts it."

"Don't cry Ana. Not anymore. He used to drink to cope but now he's intoxicated with you. You're doing amazingly well with him" Kate lightly teased Ana to cheer her up and then hugged her. Ana gave her a watery smile but then remembered her arrangement with Christian. She made her excuse of washing her eyes to go to the restroom before her lecture started. She would give him all the fun, love and joy in the world.

* * *

Christian was staring at the clock in his AA meeting. He was listening to people describe their personal experiences in achieving sobriety. He thought that the programme stripped away the cultural identity of the individual. There were alcoholics or recovering alcoholics not people with an issue. It was something he couldn't get his head into and he chose not to speak.

He hated the way they introduced themselves "Hello, my name is Carrick and I'm an alcoholic" not "Hello, my name is Carrick Grey and I'm an incredible lawyer who has struggled with a drink problem after my wife, who was a paediatrician, died contracting a hospital superbug for which I sued the hospital millions of dollars for. It was only after I received the compensation that I realised nothing was going to bring her back. We were going to adopt a family and move to Seattle but with her I lost everything. The money went into a children's charity." Christian remembered Carrick Grey as the man who allowed him to go on the charity camping trip and he felt genuinely sorry for him. He was clearly a good man consumed with grief. Christian didn't bother reintroducing himself and he definitely couldn't see himself standing up and saying "Hello, my name is Christian and I'm an alcoholic" when he really wanted to say "Hello, my name is Christian Bradley but my bestfriend calls me Chrissie and my other bestfriend has named her daughter after me. I can hack into your personal computer within 30 seconds and have one hand clutching a bottle of vodka. I drank a lot because I couldn't shut down my mind after being beaten and raped as a kid."

But what he hated more than the introductions were the used-to-be-wealthy, snobbish, man-eating ex-housewives with too much time on their hands which was largely spent striving to create the impression that they were still in their twenties by dressing in sexually provocative clothing and undergoing botox treatments. Christian could visualise a satirical introduction "Hello, my name is Elena and I'm an alcoholic because I was a middle-aged married woman who was constantly having affairs with younger submissive men and since I was caught with my fist in one of their asses I have to paint nails for a living!" In Christian's opinion he thought Elena had every reason to drink herself into an early grave if that was her life. It was more fucking empty of reason than his life had been before he met Ana. Ana - the balm to his wicked soul!

There were root causes to why people drank and this wasn't tackled in any depth in these meetings. There were no solutions. It was a talking shop. Carrick Grey was better off going to grief counselling, Elena Lincoln was better off getting fucked in the car park followed by a Gin and tonic with lime wedge at the local bar and he was better off talking to Ana.

As another person described their experience Christian pressed the button of the remote to the vibrator and he hoped Ana was wearing it.

* * *

Ana was in her lecture on Puritan legalism and sin in the Scarlet letter. She felt the vibrator against her, giving her a pleasurable exciting feeling. She crossed her legs to lessen the feeling but that only made it worse. She then felt the intensity increase.

"Are you ok?" Kate whispered to Ana since Ana suddenly flushed bright red.

Ana rapidly nodded her head. She was trying to hold in a groan. The vibrating finally subsided but then started again. There was then a pulsating feeling which after a minute or so stopped.

Ana tried to hide behind her copy of the book. Ana then felt the vibrations again and she realised that Christian wasn't going to stop playing with the buttons. She got up to leave.

"Are you going somewhere Miss Steele?" Dr Lodge addressed his student.

"I have stomach cramps, Dr Lodge. Please excuse me" Ana tried to responded as calmly as she could despite the desperate need to climax.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kate asked concerned but then she heard a low humming sound that didn't quiet sound like a phone. She suddenly guessed what Ana was up to and had to smother her laughter as Ana made a quick exit.

Ana went to the restroom and removed the sex toy after coming. She then tried to call Christian to shout at him.

* * *

Christian's phone started to buzz continuously and the group looked at him. "Sorry I have to go. It my girlfriend"

The group leader frowned. "Phones are only allowed in an emergency. For instance, to be notified of a birth?"

"Well she's having kittens!" Christian retorted under his breath. Carrick cracked a smile.

"Sorry?" The group leader was confused.

"I mean my children" Christian said not really caring what came out of his mouth.

"Oh!" The group leader looked delighted "Twins?"

"You could say that!" Christian said as went through the door picking up the phone to Ana who gave him an ear full!

* * *

After eating Mia's delicious lasagna Kate, Ana, Christian and Elliot went to view some properties. Whilst they were going between houses they told Christian that Mia was meeting her mom. They thought that the properties would distract Christian from doing anything rash but instead Christian was so concerned about Mia that in the end they didn't put down an offer on any of the properties despite spotting the potential of some of them. Elliot's reassurances that the account of the first meeting was good went unheeded so Christian and Elliot decided to talk to Mia about her mom when she dropped off baby Chris for babysitting and Ana and Kate went to the library to study.

"How was your meeting with your mother?" Elliot asked Mia gently.

Mia could see that Christian was intensely worried and she nervously replied "How do you know about that?"

"Kate let it slip. I'm not angry." Elliot tried to stop Mia from worrying which was difficult considering the vibe Christian was giving.

"It was nice. I could see that she still cared for me after all these years. I thought she abandoned me but she didn't have a choice." Mia replied softly.

"Mia I hope you know what you're getting into." Christian tried to calmly warn. "We don't know anything about her. She was sent away for a long time so even if she was just defending you prison can change you. It can make you hard and uncaring."

"My hope comes from you Christian. If you could take what you took as a child and still be the man you are today then there is hope that my mother can still be my mother. There's no other motive for her to get to know to me is there?" Mia rhetorically asked. "We agreed to be friends first but my first impressions are good. It was Ethan's suggestion to start slow."

"I noticed that Ethan has taken an interest in you." Christian stated grumpily. Elliot frowned he hadn't persuaded Christian yet of Ethan's genuine affection for Mia.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mia spoke sharply but Christian wasn't disconcerted. Mia had seen how much Ethan connected and enjoyed looking after baby Chris. She had been thrilled to see it as she spoke to her mom. Then she saw how it saddened Ethan to leave her and baby Chris to grab a coffee with Kate before going back to college. Now she was going to defend him.

"I really need you to be careful. With Ethan. With your mom. I couldn't stand for you to get hurt Mia. Baby Chris too. I don't know what I'd do if that happened." Christian was in earnest. He was in physical pain thinking of them hurt. He had seen it more than once with Mia and he couldn't see it again.

Mia tried to provide the little comfort she could to Christian. "I know you're looking out for me but I'm ok. I know not to rush into things now. I wish I could know for certain that things will work out but there is no way of knowing. I have to try. It's like in rehab. I didn't know if I could leave drugs behind me but had to try for baby Chris. But the one thing I am certain of is that I have you and Elliot to support me whatever happens."

Christian hugged Mia which showed his support "You certainly do."

Elliot then interjected "This is group hug time." Elliot then put his arms around both of them. His family, his life, was finally coming together.


	37. Chapter 37

Over breakfast Christian, Elliot, Ana and Kate reconsidered the properties they had visited. They decided to make an offer on a house and Christian then handled the negotiations with the agent once Kate and Ana were at college. He made an agreement on price, terms, and closing date. Christian then met the agent to sign the first contract and provide the deposit. It was now just a case of waiting 30 days for closing the sale.

When Christian signed the contract he called Elliot. "It's done man. It's been accepted."

"That's awesome dude." Elliot's voice was full of the happiness he was feeling "It's all coming together. We've both got stable jobs, we both found great girls and now we're buying a house. It's just Mia now…Well you seemed ok with her choices yesterday."

"I'd still break Ethan's legs if he hurt her but if he truly feels the way Ana, you and Kate said then he would be good for her. I can't see him hitting her or baby Chris. I can't see him stealing the grocery money for drugs or alcohol." Christian explained his conditional acceptance.

"and her mom?" Elliot probed.

"Shit happens." Christian replied with a sigh. "Her story checks out. If my mom gave a shit about me it could've been her. I hope they get the relationship they both want."

"Ok Chrissie, it's good to hear. I have to put some drywall up but just so you know I couldn't be happier right now. Laters." Elliot hanged up.

After the phone call with Elliot Christian brought title insurance and examined the documentation in regards to the house. He then went back to Elliot's apartment to work on his software security ventures. The FBI still hadn't given him much work to do despite showing up for the first half of the AA meeting.

* * *

Kate and Ana decided to go shopping after their class. They needed to buy a complete new wardrobe as well as laptops and phones. They had fun posing and buying new jeans, skirts, jackets, handbags, tops, and dresses at Marshalls. As Kate brought a hairdryer and makeup Ana received a phone call from Christian.

"Hey baby." Christian's voice was joyful and Ana felt it was a pleasure to hear. "We got the house."

"Wow. I'm so so excited!" Ana had to stop herself jumping for joy. "When do we move?"

"In a month's time. So when are you back?" Christian couldn't wait to celebrate with Ana, Kate, Mia and Elliot.

"We've got the clothes. We just need to buy the laptops and phones. I know you want to celebrate but don't forget I've got a surprise for you tonight which I really can't rearrange. We'll meet Elliot, Kate and Mia for drinks afterwards." Ana suggested. She had looked forward to her date idea ever since Ray had triggered it. Ana and Christian had been together a whole month and in Ana's mind that was a triumph of a landmark!

"I know baby. Don't buy the laptops and phones today. Let me do that tomorrow." Christian offered. "I'll get you and Kate a good deal."

"Well I guess since you're in the business you know the best value ones to buy. Make sure it's one with a pink cover" Ana teased. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Ana brought Christian tickets to see the Detroit Red Wings as a thank you for everything that he had done for her. The aftermath of the fire had seemed to break down Christian's defences. Whether it was living with Christian so that he could no longer hide or if it was the fire that had exhausted Christian to the point he could longer hold up the wall he built around himself Ana didn't know but she felt that Christian had completely let her in.

Elliot had found out from Kate Ana's plans and decided to gate-crash their date by buying tickets for him and Kate. He was hell bent on a joint celebration. Kate tried to object but Elliot was blockheaded. Elliot's reasoning was that they were only going to be two people in an arena that sat 20,066 people! Kate wasn't amused that Elliot had pulled a few favours to get the seats directly behind Ana and Christian at such short notice. She was wondering if there was anyone in Detroit that Elliot hadn't once served with or was related to someone who had. But Elliot really wanted to celebrate with Christian the purchase of their new house since it was going to be a real family home and with that Kate couldn't hold Elliot's cheekiness against him.

"Ah fancy seeing you two here." Elliot said with broad grin as he took his seats.

"Such a coincidence!" Ana retorted playfully but gave Kate a fake glare. Kate shrugged and pointed to Elliot behind his back. She wouldn't hold it against him but she wasn't going to take the blame either.

"You must know Elliot by now! He can't resist a sports match." Christian defended Elliot. It didn't feel right watching a match without him especially on the day they had secured a house together. Elliot had enlightened Christian about sports as kids. "Hey bro."

"I got you and Ana a beer to toast our new house" Elliot handed Christian and Ana their beers. Kate already had hers. They then all said "Cheers." together.

Once the national anthem played the game was kicked off. In Christian's opinion ice-hockey was the best sport ever! He loved the non-stop action. The fast and constantly moving nature of the sport. The rushes up and down the ice which were often highlighted by intense scoring opportunities or close saves by the goalie. However, in Elliot's opinion ice-hockey was a girl's sport since it involved gliding on ice-skates. Christian understood that Elliot was biased since he had been a quarterback for the high school football team but Christian took great delight in telling Elliot that the Red Wings had won the most Stanley Cup championships of any NHL franchise based in the United States. Elliot of course countered that the NHL included Canada and that Montreal Canadiens and Toronto Maple Leafs had more wins. Kate and Ana rolled their eyes and then laughed at their similar reactions to the boys banter.

During the game Ana started to slightly shiver from the cold and Christian put his arms around her. "I wish I had something to keep you warm." Christian said as he kissed her neck.

"Well if you had a coat you could've been chivalrous and given it to me." Ana said naughtily knowing what she intended to get Christian a coat for Christmas and this was a way to persuade him to wear it. She then smiled teasingly at him "Instead I'll have to make do with your body warmth but I'm not complaining at least it's not a coffee or a scarf."

Christian laughed in reminiscence. Elliot was right so much had changed. He had a girl, a great girl, and he was no longer waiting for the FBI to knock on his door, they had already done that and given him something worthwhile to do with his skills. He was living a life. A good fucking life!

* * *

"You should've seen Christian play ice-hockey. He was fucking amazing in Peewee and Bantam." Elliot said to Ana during the break as Christian got the drinks and snacks in with Kate.

"How did he get into that?" Ana asked. "He told me he was a maths nerd."

"He's definitely that but I gave him my old skates and he was a natural. It helped him to break out of the depressive mood that the drugs he was unnecessarily on induced. He played competitively and would come back with all sort of injuries from physical play. Soon enough kids learned not to challenge him. He's got a nasty habit of never forgetting and always getting even." Elliot laughed which hid other emotions. He knew that Christian had used hockey to explain the injuries away that Luke had given him when teachers used to ask about his bruises. It frustrated him that Christian could've been saved so much pain if the teachers had looked behind Christian's bullshit excuses.

"Was he good?" Ana saw from Elliot's face that Christian was more than just good.

"He had an unmatchable toughness and was calculating in his play. Alex Delvecchio once saw him compete. He was really impressed by Christian's fine stickhandling. You know slashing, spearing, tripping and high-sticking his way across the ice. He was the most unstoppable puck carrier in the league." Elliot boasted.

"You were pretty good at sports too I hear" Ana commented. She had heard that Elliot had attained a sports scholarship but couldn't make use of it from Kate.

"Yeah. Football." Elliot sighed. He loved the sport and wished he could've played for longer but it wasn't meant to be.

"The best quarterback our high school saw in a quarter of a century." Christian said from behind them. "You can read play like no-one else I've seen and then counter it. You would've gone pro."

"That's a long forgotten dream." Elliot shrugged and took his drink from Kate.

Play resumed and two power play goals lead to the Detroit Red Wings winning the game 5-3. There were 10 penalties in the game with opportunities on both sides to steal a win. During the last two minutes the Red Wings were up so the fans sang along to the Journey's Don't Stop Believin' which was aired across the speakers in the arena. As the opening line played 'Just a small town girl, Livin' in a lonely world' Christian squeezed Ana's hand. The song was then muted while the crowd sang the words "Born and raised in South Detroit" at which point Elliot put a manly arm around Christian. There was no place in the Detroit area actually called South Detroit but both boys felt a connection to their city.

* * *

"Ana thanks for this. I really needed a night like tonight." Christian said as they exited the arena walking to the car park. Kate was in the queue for the restrooms and Elliot was waiting for her so they were going to bring the car around to the front. "This reminds me of the first time I met you. I never thought in a million years that I would be allowed to hold you. That I've been able to cherish you for a whole month."

"I was sternly told you didn't do the girlfriend thing." Ana recalled with a smile.

"Whoever that guy was was an idiot. Clearly I do the girlfriend." Christian grinned at Ana but then asked seriously "After I kissed you and disappeared for a month what did you think?"

"I thought that you weren't ready to commit to a relationship. I was upset that we had come so close and then suddenly it was gone but I was willing to wait. I liked you a lot." Ana recalled.

"Why did you ever like me?" Christian was still baffled by it.

"You had that Detroit bad-boy look about you and then you showed your true colours. I was slightly disappointed. I think I have a thing for bad boys. But then you narrowed your eyes at the server in the Chinese take-away and the rest as they say is history" Ana teased.

"You saw that!" Christian said as he opened the car door for Ana.

"Yeah! It was great. But you do know now that I was joking about not drinking since I'm underage. I didn't think you would take me so literally and get me a diet coke!" Ana gave a merry laugh as she got into the car.

"I cottoned on when I saw you pour cocktails at the quiz. You looked so prim and proper I didn't realise how much of a tease you are but I do now." Christian jibed back. Christian then drove the car to pick Elliot and Kate up near the exit. "I have a present for you." Christian gave Ana the bag he had in the glove compartment so that Ana could have a look at it as they waited. Ana opened it. It was the Complete and Unabridged Collection of Jane Austen novels. It was a blue clothbound edition with a white silk slip case and featured a navy blue ribbon marker. Ana opened the front cover and inside was a handwritten dedication from Christian. She noted how elegant Christian's handwriting was before reading the message. It said:_ I will endeavour to be your romantic hero. All my love forever and a day. Christian x_. Christian then explained quickly "It's to say sorry for not being able to save the copy your mom gave you. I went into the room. I should've checked then. I…"

"Christian, you are my romantic hero. You've already done the-saving-the-damsel-in-distress routine. Thank you." Ana then leaned over and kissed Christian deeply. "Though I think you are more of a Byron's hero. He is sophisticated, mysterious, and a bit dangerous. He is a moody rebel, who can be very arrogant."

"Arrogant?" Christian spluttered in mock shock.

"You think people are stupid because they don't know as much as you do on computers! Only Steve Jobs, Bill Gates, Mark Zuckerberg and the people who work directly for them know as much as you do." Ana defended her stance. "However, he is very attractive to small town girls who are drawn to his complicated personality, hidden conflicts, and secret past."

"Oh she is, is she?" Christian then slowly kissed Ana again but this time bit her lip and slowly let go. He then held her hand tightly and stroked her hair.

"You did that before." Ana smiled.

"I remember but you have to agree the finish on this one is better." Christian smirked.

Kate and then Elliot got into the car. Elliot noticed the book on Ana's lap.

"So he's given it to you then." Elliot said and then turned to Christian"I think I saw you look up how much a first edition copy of Jane Austen would cost. I thought there was a risk of you blowing your annual salary on a book. So who wants Chinese?"

* * *

_Thank you for the all the great reviews they are a strong motivator. I hope you have enjoyed this week's updates. Unfortunately with all the May Bank holidays gone I can only probably do 3 chapters a week rather than 5 or so. But I know exactly where this fanfic will end and there will definitely be wedding bells._


	38. Chapter 38

_Thanks for all the supportive messages. Lets see how it goes..._

Mia couldn't go to a dinner with her nearest and dearest as baby Chris had a temperature and she didn't want to leave her baby with her neighbour when her baby was sick. Despite Mia's promises that they would be fine, Christian went over to her apartment to check they were indeed ok. He called for a doctor and waited with Mia. Baby Chris was examined and as Mia said it was just a cold for which medicine was prescribed. Christian paid for the doctor's fees and then at Mia's insistence joined Elliot, Kate and Ana at an all-you-can-eat Japanese Buffet. It had been the last week of instruction and this was a well-earned dinner out on the town after all the studying Ana and Kate had done towards their exams especially after the fire. They had each focused on certain books to make up notes to revise from. Given their hard work throughout the quarter they knew the books inside out. They proved this to themselves by completing a number of practice exam questions which compared and contrasted the books: Jane Eyre, Bleak House and The Scarlet Letter. They felt ready. Now they wanted to let go of some of the tension and have new surroundings. They wanted to have a fresh mind for the exams.

Elliot, Kate and Ana had already finished queuing for tempura shrimp, pork katsu, sushi, octopus salad and snow crab legs. They were just now waiting for Christian. Elliot waved to Christian as he entered; Christian acknowledged his wave with a nod and then went to join the queue to fill up a plate. Christian then took his seat and they began eating.

Elliot poured cups of Sake and proposed a toast "To our very clever girlfriends who are going to smash their exams…"

"Damn right." Christian concurred.

"…and our new house!" Elliot wouldn't ever get tired of saying it.

"Our new houses and our very brave boyfriends." Kate and Ana said together.

Kate (who persuaded Ana) had decided to purchase another house down the street as an investment for the future. It was one they had already viewed but deemed too small. This house they would rent out through an agent. Christian did the negotiation work on all the property by changing his initial offer to a job lot offer and by Ethan purchasing a third house on the same street which he would also rent out. Ethan's house was half of the size than the house Christian, Ana, Elliot and Kate were going to be living in and Elliot also offered to help with the renovation work so that it could be an investment for him too. Ethan and Kate had some money from their dad and Ana had been left some money from her biological father. Instead of going to Europe she now wanted to do this.

"How's Christina?" Elliot asked Christian. Elliot was concerned but Mia pleaded with him not to come over and unlike Christian actually listened. Mia didn't want to ruin their night.

"She was uncomfortable, restless and snuffling. I made sure the doctor came over" Christian replied. He was still clearly worried.

"I thought Mia said the temperature was below 40 degrees." Elliot wondered why a doctor had been called.

"It was but she was rubbing her ears and I thought it could be an ear infection." Christian explained.

"Was it?" Elliot wanted to know if Christian was being overly anxious which he normally was where baby Chris was concerned.

"No but I'll go back after this. Mia insisted that I ate here but she'll need some sleep tonight and I'll watch over Christina." Christian stated.

Christian then heard what sounded like 'Say my name' from Destiny's child. "Are we in a fucking Karaoke bar?" Christian asked as he turned towards the sound and saw a plump round woman on stage singing. "Who's fucking bright idea was this!" Christian flippantly derided thinking it was Elliot and he finished off his cup of chilled Sake.

Ana blushed a deep red. "I thought it was just an all-you-can-eat buffet. I had no idea this was karaoke night tonight. It's near Mia's and someone recommended it to me."

Christian looked apologetically at Ana. "Sorry. I didn't think Karaoke was your thing."

Elliot was laughing into his napkin at Christian's contriteness.

"It's not. Do you really think I have the courage to do karaoke?" Ana laughed at the idea of herself on stage. Christian cracked a smile.

"It'll be fun. I'll do Blondie's 'One Way or Another' after I get myself some Green Tea Ice-cream. I've heard really good things about it too" Kate was actually really looking forward to her time on stage and completely unwinding. Christian then realised that whilst the restaurant may have been Ana's idea that Kate and Elliot were all for karaoke and encouraged it.

Mia sent Elliot a text. It said:

Make sure he has some fun. It really is nothing. She's had colds before. Get him drunk if you have too! M x

Elliot knew he would have to get Christian drunk to pull this off.

"Me and Chrissie will do Bye Bye Bye by NSync." Elliot chimed in deliberately trying to provoke Christian.

"No I'm fucking not!" Christian laughed. Elliot knew that Christian's junior highschool music teacher had a thing for NSync and had made his class perform the song, Christian had chosen detention over using his vocal chords. Christian then heard one of his favourite songs being sung. It was Nirvana's 'Smells like teen spirit'. It was the worst version he had ever heard and thought it completely ruined a classic. "No. No. No. Please no! Someone shoot me now."

Elliot burst out laughing "There's no use complaining. Drink some Sake instead." Elliot poured Christian another cup and Christian took a long sip. Christian looked physically relieved when the song was over. "Come on Chrissie let's show them how it's done." Elliot encouraged.

"There is no fucking way I'm going on that stage. I'd have to be fucking drunk first." Christian took another sip from the cup that Elliot had slyly topped up for him.

"That's being arranged as we speak." Elliot warned behind his jokey voice.

"I'm getting some more. What would you like?" Ana asked but then paused thoughtfully and answered her own question "I like the Sake. I'll get more of that." Christian looked at the cup of Sake that Ana had in front of her and then realised that Ana probably already reached her limit with alcohol. Christian glared at Elliot.

"All she's had is a lychee martini whilst waiting." Elliot defended.

"Two" Kate corrected. She tried hard not to cringe under Christian's glare.

"and the Sake?" Christian asked pointedly. This was just supposed to be dinner out before the girls' exams on Monday.

Elliot looked uncomfortable. "It was just a toast."

"With the two lychee martinis!" Christian was annoyed at Elliot. It was then that Elliot realised that despite the number of sake cups that Christian had drunk with his assistance that Christian was nowhere near drunk. This called for drastic action.

"I'm fine Christian really." Ana smiled and hiccupped. "Opps."

"Ana you really need to drink some water." Christian advised in a stern voice. "You've got exams next week."

"What I need is Green Tea ice-cream. I like tea." Ana then went off for her desert and stumbled on her own heels. Christian quickly got up and grabbed hold of Ana to steady her.

"Ana, are you ok?" Christian was now really concerned.

"Christian I always trip over my own feet." Ana tried to reassure but Christian wasn't accepting it. "I'll be back in a minute." Ana headed off to the ice-cream bar again.

Christian was about to follow but Kate intervened "Let me. I'll take her to the restrooms too so she can splash water on her face. She honestly hasn't had that much and she has eaten. The martinis were mostly ice."

"I'll go and get the waters. It's the least I can do. I'll also get a round in for us." Elliot offered and then went to the bar. He got 2 bottles of water for Kate and Ana, some Asahi beers and a line of shots glasses which had Three Horsemen & a Drummer in them.

Elliot placed the tray of drinks on the table they were eating at. He saw that Christian was watching Ana from where he was sitting. Elliot wondered if Ana being slightly tipsy would persuade Christian to stay. But then Christian said "After these I've got to go back to Mia's. I'm going to take Ana with me. You and Kate should take a cab home. My girl is clearly a complete lightweight." Christian's eyes didn't leave Ana.

"Sure thing." Elliot gave a quick response as he handed Christian one of the shot glasses and Christian took the glass absentmindedly and downed it with ease. He then realised what he did and glared at Elliot. Elliot had a smirk on "Had all my favourite guys in that. Jack, Jim, Johnny, and Drambuie. Have another."

"Elliot I shouldn't." Christian declined. "Mia. Ana. For fuck sake."

"Mia's apartment is just around the corner and the girls aren't back yet. There's time for one more. For a guy like you it's nothing." Elliot replied as his attention was slightly caught by a half-decent version of 'I Want You to Want Me' from a reasonable looking blonde chick who breasts were on display in a very low cut top. Even the girls were looking. "Take it." Elliot said again and this time Christian took the glass. Elliot knew that like himself Christian's alcohol abuse had stopped being a symptom of a fucked up past. They could take it or leave it because their lives were getting better. Christian knocked back the second Three Horsemen & a Drummer with the same ease he did the first. Elliot was worried that it wasn't enough to get Christian drunk enough to stay. The next song was 'Free Fallin' by a wannabe rocker. Elliot and Christian joined in when the words "And I'm free, I'm free fallin'" came up. It was through this that Elliot had a devious idea. "Don't you owe me a forfeit?" Elliot knew this was a low blow but he was grinning just the same.

"That was years ago Elliot and it wasn't a proper ramp!" Christian objected and knew exactly what Elliot was referring too. This was an argument they had had often once upon a time.

"You said you could do it…" Elliot wasn't going to hear no for an answer.

"and I could if we waited until we got to the park!" Christian snapped. He was trying hard not to get riled up but was failing. Christian downed another shot that Elliot passed him and then sulked "I showed you later."

"A month later." Elliot recalled as he drank a beer.

"I was in detention for a month." Christian countered.

"That was your own fault. You kept fighting." Elliot reminded.

"They were pricks." Christian gave his usual 11-year-old come back. This showed he getting more tipsy.

"It's doesn't have to be NSync but what about Born to be Wild!" Elliot suggested.

"and if I did this are we even?" Christian challenged. He didn't want this to forever be Elliot's Ace card.

"Yeah of course." Elliot replied as he gave Christian another drink. This time it was one of the beers. Elliot knew he won.

"You're a fucking asshole." Christian said grumpily.

"HA. HA. YES!" Elliot raised his hands in the air in triumph. "This will be awesome."

Kate and Ana came back with their ice-cream. It was already melting so they tucked in. Ana gulped down some water.

"This is definitely as good as they said it was" Ana commented happily. She looked better after re-hydrating herself and seemed more with it. Christian was relieved.

"Here have some." Kate held out her spoon for Elliot.

Elliot tasted and thought it was pretty good too. "This is great but not as great as the entertainment I've arranged for you. Christian Bradley doing karaoke! Kate you have to film this on my phone. I want the fucking memory to be immortalised. But first things first I'm doing a solo."

Elliot got on stage and said "This is to my girl Kate." Kate felt her heart flutter which only intensified when Elliot began to sing.

_Hold me, hold me_

_Never let me go until you've_

_Told me, told me_

_What I want to know and then just_

_Hold me, hold me_

_Make me tell you, 'I'm in love with you'_

Kate saw the girls in the bar sway in tempo and admire Elliot's good looks, voice and stage presence. But Elliot was completely focused on Kate and she knew he would never stray. After Elliot finished 'Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me' he was given a resounding applause.

Once Elliot finished his first song he went straight into the next. "Ok for my next song folks I'm going to need a bit of back up from my bestfriend. Come on Christian get your ass up here. Give him a round of applause." Christian knew he had to get this over and done with so went on stage without a fuss. Elliot then sung the first line "Get your motor runnin'" and then Christian did the second line "Head out on the highway" of 'Born to be wild'. They alternated lines until they got to the chorus which they sung together. They also sung the last verse together and tried to outdo each other when singing the words "Born to be Wild". Ana was again incredibly impressed by the power in Christian's voice and Christian found himself enjoying performing the song. Kate began to dance with Ana.

There was an encore and since Elliot had dedicated a song to Kate Christian wanted to do the same for Ana. Nothing was too much for his girl and he had already made a fool of himself. Christian chose the song on the machine and said "This goes out to a girl who rocked my world" Christian then began to sing 'Shook Me All Night Long' by AC/DC. He rocked the stage. Ana knew that Christian was drunk but in a completely carefree and lively way. She never thought she would ever see Christian like this. Once the song was sung Christian leapt off stage and kissed Ana which resulted in a louder clap.

Kate then wanted to show what the girls could do before they had to leave. Kate let her hair loose and then strutted her stuff on stage. She expertly belted out "One way or another I'm gonna find ya I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha". The guys in the bar were wolf whistling and cheering her but Kate was specifically flirting with one guy in the crowd and that was Elliot. The crowd loved Kate's sexy rock chick groove. There was a groan when she left the stage. "Ana, you have to get up there. We are strong confident women! It's such a thrill."

"I could never do that!" Ana shook her head.

"But you don't mind lap dancing." Christian whispered in Ana's ear.

Ana turned bright red. "Christian!"

"I'm cool with it Ana. I want to keep you all to myself anyway." Christian kissed Ana's neck and then grabbed his beer bottle. It was slightly warn but he didn't care.

A long blonde haired man did an exaggerated rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody which was painful on the ears. Christian started to snigger, followed by Elliot and then Kate. "Come on guys. Don't be mean." Ana told off her friends.

Christian tried to keep a straight face but then laughed over Elliot and Elliot cracked up again. "I'm sorry but that is too funny!"

Ana rolled her eyes. "Since we all like music …"

"Music is a moral law. It gives soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and charm and gaiety to life and to everything." Christian quoted.

"Plato." Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to study environmental sciences. Why do you know more than me about Literature?" Kate asked Elliot ever so slightly disgruntled.

"In hospital. After my back injury. It took me a while to get on my own two feet again." Elliot revealed.

"Then why the hell are you working construction?" Kate groaned. Christian was pleased that he wasn't the only one challenging Elliot's choice in career.

"How much of a choice is there in Detroit?" Elliot retorted. This was a point that even Christian couldn't argue with. "Any way what were you saying before this one got all poetical on us."

"What I was saying was that Ethan suggested about going to see Green Day. They're being supported by Hot Hot Heat next year. Instead of buying individual presents for each other we can put the money towards the cost of the tickets. But everyone gets one present to open on Christmas day." Ana explained.

"I remember Mia saying something about Secret Santa." Elliot recalled.

"But it's not going to be secret." Ana corrected "We assign a person to each other. So like I can get Christian a present. Christian gets Elliot a present and so on and so forth."

"Sounds like a great idea" Elliot agreed "I'll get Kate."

"I get Ana since Elliot is already taken." Kate chimed in. "So that leaves Ethan and Mia. I think that would be delighted to get each other … I mean something. " Kate finished seeing Christian's frown.

The song 'Rock and Roll All Nite' by kiss was sung and Kate took Elliot to the dance floor. Ana looked keen to dance too and Christian saw this.

"Just the one." Christian said but then followed with Ana. "So does this mean I can't get you anything?" Christian referred back to the present idea. He didn't like the sound of that though was pleased that he could give Elliot his electric guitar.

"Unfortunately yeah." Ana bit her lip.

"We'll see about that." Christian shrugged.

"No-one can break the rules." Ana warned. "It wouldn't be fair!"

"Ana are you telling a criminal not to break the rules?" Christian smirked. "It's a little too late for that lecture."

As the song being sung changed to Twist and Shout by the Beatles Ana started to feel dizzy. "Oh no. Christian I don't feel too good." Ana turned for the restrooms.

Christian followed close behind her and held her hair back as she chucked up most of what she ate and drank that night.

"Come on baby. Let's get you to Mia's." Christian gently took Ana in his arms.

"I'm so going to fail on Monday!" Ana sighed.

"Where's this from: 'Hear my soul speak: The very instant that I saw you, did My heart fly to your service'?" Christian quoted. He saw the truth in those words.

"The tempest!" Ana said immediately. "But that's not in my exams."

"I was just proving that you know Brit Lit like the back of your hand. You'll be fine." Christian stated. "and I'll be there to help if you need me."

"Christian I don't think I ever want to drink again." Ana rested her head of Christian's fine body.

Christian sympathised "I've been there. It's just a case of knowing your limits. In your case it's just the one."


	39. Chapter 39

Christian woke up and checked his phone not expecting any e-mails like the last few days. But Christian now knew that it was the calm before the storm. There was a shit load of assignments from various government agencies. Something was obviously heating up.

Before opening each one up Christian made Mia and Ana a breakfast of bacon bagels with a glass of orange juice. He also fed baby Chris who was now doing a lot better. As Mia said it was just a cold! Christian then got a cab for himself and Ana back to Elliot's. Whilst in the cab he read the emails. There had been a series of large scale data breaches via different pieces of smarter and more evolved malware which left no trace. Each of the assignments were outcome focused. They didn't care what he did as long as he achieved the end goal. Fix the fucking problem. They were all interrelated. He could see the connections in his mind. The only thing was his mind wasn't functioning at full strength. He had one hell of a hangover which he needed to get rid of. Christian drank a couple of pints of water and went to have a freezing cold shower to rehydrate himself.

Christian then needed to get his mind off the problem in hand and warm his brain up. There was no-point diving in and going down the wrong path. That would be a complete waste of fucking time. In exchange for some basic website development work with a local retailer he got Ana and Kate Ultrabooks with pre-installed software and smart phones.

As Ana studied Christian took a second look at the e-mails. He could see the complete picture. He analysed the code to deduce its origin and purpose, spotted the fundamental building blocks between the different malware and the programming error that was exploited on open source software. Christian had to patch a fundamental flaw at the heart of the internet that had been in existence for years and had remained invisible. The security threat was catastrophic. Two-thirds of the world's websites were affected.

Christian put his classical playlist on and got down to work. He worked 48 hours straight without sleep. He only ate when Ana placed food in front of him between keystrokes. Christian's demeanour showed that he shouldn't be disturbed. The last time Elliot had seen Christian like this was the second weekend after Christian finally accepted the FBI's deal. Despite having suffered mild hypothermia that week Christian had pushed himself to pull several all-nighters to get the work done. Elliot was hoping that this wouldn't become a monthly occurrence.

Whilst Christian was working Ana and Kate had crammed some more revision in and sat the majority of their exams with only a few more to go. Christian wanted to be there for Ana but the Global economy relied on him patching this vulnerability. His sole focus was on solving the problem.

Christian was close to 84 hours without sleep. He was drinking black coffee and was working standing up to keep awake as well as to loosen the strain in his shoulder and back after being in the same position for so long. His shoulder was particularly hurting since he was still injured there from the fire. He had to finish what he was doing. He started to a get a nose bleed and pinched his nose trying to stop the flow. Christian still wouldn't leave his laptop. Ana couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Christian you need to sleep. Just for a few hours." Ana coaxed and then pointed out the obvious. "You have a nose bleed. You gotta stop!"

"I had to keep going. I'm almost finished preparing this fix which companies can tailor. I've made it easy to install. I've also created a tool so that companies can check if they are affected. Then I'm done. Everyone else can then play catch-up upgrading their own security such as security keys and passwords." Christian explained what he had been working on for the last 3 days.

"Ok. How long will this take?" Ana asked. If it was any more than a few hours Ana was going to put her foot down!

"I'm sending it now." Christian then pressed the sent button of his e-mail "Done." Christian sat back down and leaned his head forward to drain the blood.

"Do you get nosebleeds often?" Ana asked as she gave Christian an ice pack.

"I used to get them all the time. I used to work like this quiet often. I had a lot of codes in my mind that I had to get out." Christian disclosed and Ana gave Christian a look of understanding. Christian knew that look well now and it didn't bother him so much.

Elliot entered the kitchen and looked at Christian on the sofa. "You done then?" Elliot shouted to Christian as he put on the kettle.

"Yeah." Christian grunted. He was struggling to keep his eyes open but his brain was still buzzing.

"Then get to bed! You look like shit." Elliot told him with a yawn. He had seen soldiers in the battlefield go without sleep but not to the extent Christian did.

"Yes sir!" Christian gave Elliot the finger with a smirk. He was relieved to have resolved a serious fuck up.

"Very mature! But they do say that after 3 days without sleep a person's ability to think is diminished to 25%" Elliot smirked back.

* * *

Agent Saunders paid Christian a home visit. He waited for Ana and Kate to leave the apartment before knocking on the door. He had a shit-eating grin on him. He enjoyed his tête-à-têtes with Christian. The witticisms and the quips. Today he wondered who would come up on top since Christian should be mentally exhausted.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Christian asked offhandedly as he opened the door. Christian's appearance surprised Agent Saunders. Christian was alert and as sharp as always.

"It's time for your progress review. You've been a busy man. Rescuing chicks from burning buildings. Saving a kid from drowning. Gathering intelligence to secure the conviction of 2 dozen organised criminals and terrorists. Stopping over 500 cyber-attacks." Agent Saunders then stopped jibing Christian "We're very pleased with your work. You're the best poacher turned game keeper we've had. You've gone beyond what we've paid you to do a number of times and that has given us results far greater than what we expected. Quick question. Do you ever sleep?"

"Have you been monitoring my computer usage?" Christian cocked his head.

"I think you can answer that question yourself. You protect your own computer usage very well and have stopped our penetrating attacks. I told them it was no use!" Agent Saunders looked self-conscious.

"So I get a pat on my back for the slight impact I've made on the cybercrime stats thereby proving my usefulness. Now what?" Christian remarked cutting to the chase.

"I'm here to return to you what is rightfully yours. We've fast-tracked it. We only confiscated a value of $10 million of your cryptocurrency to make it look like a legit bust on your old trading site. It's a good news story for the press but it's for your own protection also. It shows on the surface that a naughty boy hasn't got away with it and you didn't sell anyone out. There's no need for restitution since there are no victims. The gambling sites you defrauded refuse to admit their site was ever breached. Also the criminals or clever investors who used the currency are still raking it in themselves. You must know that the value of your currency has skyrocketed. There isn't enough operating cash in the US Treasury to cash what you've made. However, you can open another trading site for the currency using the same code just a different name. You can operate in your own currency. You're a very much a rich man Mr Bradley." Agent Saunders was happy to break the news to Christian.

Christian couldn't believe what he was hearing but he held it together. This was more than just the seeding funding he needed to get his other ideas off the ground "Why have you given it all back to me then?"

"It's your intention to use the money for your own cyber security ventures. We wholeheartedly support you protecting American intellectual property for profit. That is as long as we get a discount and you sell a version to others with a certain vulnerability that only you and I know about." Agent Saunders then owned up. "We've been bugging your apartment."

"You what!" Christian should've seen that coming but he was now pondering over every conversation he had with Ana and Elliot. Fuck!

"Come on Mr Bradley. Didn't you say that on-line services have more information on an average person than the government! What harm can a little bit of bugging do?" Agent Saunders smirked. "You're also not an average person. We've done this thing before and it's backfired. Someone did give secrets to the press and now they've got themselves stuck in a hostile nation. He's told them all he knows. Once bitten twice shy especially for someone who professed in prison they had no regard for government employment. But you gave us your true motivations for doing this and whilst you might use Elliot to communicate your point you wouldn't use Ana. You're completely besotted with her. It's like listening to her radio show." Agent Saunders waited for Christian's reaction but there wasn't one. Agent Saunders continued "My Director was impressed. He gave me a promotion. We no longer see you as a threat."

"That might change." Christian made an off the cuff remark. He was truly pissed off with himself for not predicting what the FBI would do. Of course they would covertly monitor him and check he wasn't a threat.

Agent Saunders ignored Christian's comment and then closed Christian's review. "We'll meet again for your mid-review and then it'll be annually. There's one aspect of the deal we're not happy with. Your attendance at AA. I would suggest you get yourself a therapist, an expensive Charlatan. Dr Flynn comes highly recommended. Someone to have whiskey and cigars with but got the right qualifications after his name."

* * *

**This is a bonus section - I debated on whether or not to keep it in. If you have not liked what I've written previously on abuse in a religious setting then you won't like this bit...**

Agent Saunders ignored Christian's comment. "I also want you to go to Italy. Ana should enjoy it."

"as I said before I don't want her involved in this shit. What's the job?" Christian questioned.

"A bishop is holding a meeting which I would be very keen to listen to. It will be by the Vatican Bank's encrypted telephone conference service." Agent Saunders explained assignment.

"I can crack that from here." Christian interrupted.

"I'm sure you could but you could do with a vacation. Especially after the last few days." Agent Saunders replied. "The United Nations Committee on the Rights of the Child had issued a report highlighting the Vatican's failure to protect children and whilst that is changing there's a lot of history to uncover. In the past instead of defrocking priests and nuns that are caught deeply wounding children, they were transferred to abuse again escaping investigation and prosecution by law enforcement agencies. For example, the case of Luke James involves Ireland, Germany, Canada and then the United States where he was the resident manager of your group home. I need the recording of that conference for leverage." Christian did a double take. Luke James, his resident manager, had travelled across the world to abuse children. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! "I know of several cases including yours where allegations were made secret by a certain bishop. He's covering his tracks. Hence the meeting. I want this Bishop behind bars. But if you do this you're on own. We can't be seen to be spying on the Catholic Church. A state in its own right. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. That if I break the Vatican Bank's encryption and get caught it will seem as if I'm trying to do so for the purpose of stealing millions of Euros." Christian shrugged. He wouldn't get caught.

"Exactly." Agent Saunders agreed with Christian's assessment. Agent Saunders was relying on Christian's well hidden but diehard principles which would mean that Christian would go to any lengths to stop child abuse. Christian had proved this time and time again.

"How do you know what the meeting is on?" Christian was wondering how much of a shot in the dark this was before he got his hopes up.

"We have an informant." Agent Saunders revealed more than he should but he wanted Christian on side.

"Who's that?" Christian knew he was pushing his luck so offered. "How about you tell me the name and I'll give the US Government a portion my new encryption envelopes for free."

"He's now a Cardinal. You may know of him. He's local." Agent Saunders gave Christian a little information knowing he could fill in the blanks. Christian was gobsmacked. His respect for the Intelligence Agencies suddenly increased. Christian was going to give his deduction but Agent Saunders said "I can neither confirm or deny, Mr Bradley" Agent Saunder's smirk became a little more defined.

"If I think it is who I think it is he was a decent man. A lawyer. Stopped a nun slapping a set of keys in my face once. He was one of the first to step up but then went quiet." Christian had been disappointed by that.

"There's other ways to skin a cat. There was a code of silence and a lack of transparency on how cases were managed. A lot of work has been going on behind the scenes. A lot of processes have been implemented to make sure it doesn't happen in this country again. But there's a lack of evidence in regards to the crimes that have already been committed but with you onside there will be." Agent Saunders was 100% confident about that. "I've waited a long time to pull this off. So have you." Agent Saunders had been working on this ever since he was personally aggrieved.

Christian nodded his agreement. "If you've got fifteen minutes I could probably get through the Vatican encryption now. We can scan their e-mails for proof. I doubt they've updated their systems yet." Christian went straight to work and downloaded a stream of data on a hard drive for Agent Saunders. "That should be enough. If you still want the teleconference let me know when and I'll do it. I've put a backdoor in."

"Thank you." Agent Saunders was truly grateful. He had seconded himself into the FBI from the NSA to get these fucks. "Why haven't you ever gone forward for compensation?"

"Because fuck them and their fucking payoffs. That's why." Christian showed Agent Saunders a flash of raw anger. "Why haven't you?"

Agent Saunders realised that Christian knew more on him than he should. They both had been spying on each other. "This is a lot more satisfying."

"When you get Luke James arrange for me to visit him in prison. I don't care how you do it." Christian was desperate for this and he would have given all the money he now legally owned to get it.

"What about your other group home? The priests there." Agent Saunders asked curiously.

"The fucks there didn't try to go after people I care about." Christian was referring to Mia and Elliot but not himself.

Agent Saunders then closed Christian's review. "We'll meet again for your mid-review and then it'll be annually. There's one aspect of the deal we're not happy with. Your attendance at AA. I would suggest you get yourself a therapist, an expensive Charlatan. Dr Flynn comes highly recommended. Someone to have whiskey and cigars with but got the right qualifications after his name."


	40. Chapter 40

_This is the Chapter I drafted following fans views that I could expand the 1.5 shot. I can't believe that it has taken me 40 chapters to get here! Still more to come. But not this week._

* * *

Christian had called Mia and Elliot back to Elliot's apartment immediately. Mia and Elliot protested since they were working and Christian was tempted to say just hand in their notice but he cooled it and just told them it was urgent. What he had to say had to be done face to face.

"Chrissie what is this all about?" Elliot said concerned. He could see that something was deeply troubling Christian.

Christian slowly began what he had to say "I brought you here because I want to give you some of the money I made from the on-line exchange for the currency I created. Trading has been suspended and the website is closed but most of the currency is still in circulation. It's useful to them. You can't track the money if it's not there. You can also close illegal blackmarkets if the money suddenly disappears. Whilst I was waiting for you I created a new legit site. Mia I've found a catering company you can buy out and shape how you want it. Elliot I've done the same with a construction company. But I also want to give you $10 million each to use how you wish. Call it a Christmas present."

"Wow. How did you get all that?" Mia was stunned.

"The units in the on-line payment system has accumulated in value. That is just for starters" Christian ran his hand through his hair. He was out of his depth with how much money he had.

"Are you sure you're not hullicinating after a lack of sleep?" Elliot asked. He couldn't believe this.

"I wish! Take a look at this." Christian handed his phone over to Elliot. "I own all that. If I was to cash it all I would break the US treasury."

"Shit." Elliot just saw the sheer number of zeros. "It was your idea. You deserve this money. You need to keep it for you." Elliot immediately pushed back the offer.

"As I said before you kept me sane. Back then you two were the only thing that kept me going. I need to share this" Christian wasn't going to hear no for an answer.

Ana and Kate came back from their last exams. They were surprised to see Elliot back from work and Mia there. The serious atmosphere in the room had not escaped their notice.

"Hi." Ana and Kate said nervously together.

"Is everything ok?" Ana asked Christian.

Christian couldn't answer so Mia did smugly "Christian was just telling us he's multi-billionaire and wants to give us money for our own businesses."

Now Kate and Ana were in shock but then looked happy. They were confused to why Elliot and Christian were deathly quiet. Why weren't they celebrating!

Elliot spoke first. "Look Chrissie. I don't need this. Put it towards something else."

"Why not?" Christian snapped. The enormity of his fortune was getting to him too. Ana came to be by his side to calm him.

Elliot hardly spoke about his service in the armed forces and how it affected him but he knew he had to now "As you know after my college dreams fell through I joined the army. I'm just a soldier at the end of the day. I did my job and I was good at it. I was promoted to Corporal in Afghan. I tried to be like you, Chrissie. I tried not to be scared but I was. I was shit-scared every day, every day. I spent the majority of my tour as a point man. As a point man you're normally the first person to get shot at when you go around a corner not knowing what to expect. It was how I wanted it. I wanted to protect my men like I didn't protect both of you." Elliot's guilt was clear. Like Ana, Kate went to sit by her man to support him.

"Elliot it was the system not you." Mia was in tears. She hated how their past always impacted their present and future. It was in the background haunting them. Stealing their happiness.

"You both got so badly hurt." Elliot cut across Mia. "I didn't know where you were and I couldn't visit Christian. All I had was the Army. But then the one day I wasn't point man two of my soldiers got badly injured just behind me in the Helmand Province. I was working the radio providing a SITREP. It was an ambush and my Lance Corporal didn't spot it. They got us in the prime killing zone."

"There was nothing you could've done. The other soldiers said so. It's why you got the Medal of Honour" Christian gently reminded Elliot. Christian had found out as much as he could about Elliot's service so that he could understand what happened for Elliot to always be unsettled and have an underlying sense of disgrace. He learnt about the inherent risks of taking point and that being the point man created a need for constant and extreme operational alertness. But Elliot had never cracked under the pressure. It hit him later.

Elliot shook his head "I got a big medal for salvaging my fuck up. Whoopee do. I should never let the position go. I put the attention on me and took the Taliban soldiers down during the firefight because I had to help my other soldiers escape and get the injured to a medic. My sergeant on the radio was telling me stop engaging and to get out. But they couldn't fucking die because I fucked up. It's what anyone would have done. No one gets left behind, we all knew that. I know you think you know this, that you've read the citation, but it's bullshit. I wasn't brave. Courage is when you're the only guy who knows how shit-scared you really are."

"Nobody asks to be a hero, it just sometimes turns out that way. You're a hero Elliot. There were overwhelming numbers. You risked your life to save two wounded soldiers from being captured. You fought hand-to-hand with the enemy. You deserved the medal. For that and everything else you did over there. You organized and repelled an attack against the Taliban. You pulled out soldiers from a burning vehicle uncovered to render medical aid. You went beyond the call of duty more than once." Christian countered Elliot's anger with the truth. Kate was impressed by Elliot's bravery and courage. Her dad had given her nowhere near this level of detail and Kate suspected that Christian had got the information through his own expertise.

"But what about when I got back? Look at how I behaved. I fucked-up big time" Elliot was feeling his shame twice fold. "I got medically discharged with the back injury and the Army gave me a lump sum of money, a few thousand dollars, it lasted a few months. I spent the lot drinking - I was in the worst way. Every time I heard a car back fire, I used to hit the ground trying to find the nearest bit of cover and then hit the bottle."

"You got your back injury through an IED exploding near your vehicle." Kate recalled what Elliot had said previously. "Anyone would react like that after experiencing that."

"I was a fuck up Kate." Elliot replied bluntly. "I had a security job, but found it hard to make it into work so I lost my apartment and couch-surfed for several months. I ended up living on the streets. That's why I missed the ceremony at the White House. It was lucky I got back on my feet. After several hard years, I now feel as if I'm starting to take baby steps towards the future. I got myself back. I've got a steady job. I got you. I have Christian and Mia."

"I still don't get why you want take the money. You deserve a break." Christian was adamant.

But so was Elliot "Because Chrissie what you're offering me is a giant big leap into the unknown and I can't do it anymore. I'm not ready. Put it away. Save it."

Christian absorbed the words Elliot had told him but he knew different, they all had more faith in each other than they did themselves. They would try for each other. "Yes you can. Elliot, I don't know how to say this but it's crazy how much money I have. I've shown you that. Even if you lost this money tomorrow I can replace it within the day but I doubt that you will. I own 15% of the currency units I created through an unused computer wallet that I had when I first launched the software and network. I forgot about it."

"You forgot about it." Elliot said incredulously remembering the shitty room Christian was staying in and how he scrimped on everything when he was sitting on a goldmine. Elliot knew that Christian did that so that he could have money stashed for a rainy day and never be susceptible to taking the wrong road like he once had.

"It wasn't worth anything then. It took off. Investors and criminals alike like the concept of a currency that operates outside the conventions of the global financial system. The industry is healthy and it's growing. Transactions have increased more than tenfold over the past quarter and I get a cut of all the transaction fees. I'm working on making it the first secure and stable cryptocurrency in existence in my spare time. It's getting there." Christian revealed his immediate future plans.

"I thought you spent your spare time with Ana." Mia whispered. She disliked confrontation especially between those closest to her. Ana beat Kate to grabbing her hand to comfort her.

Christian shrugged "I still don't sleep much."

"You mean you work around the clock." Elliot corrected.

"Whatever. But I have a wide variety of software-related ventures on the go as well. I've designed secure envelopes to carry data. I was offered $10 million for concept and code. I've created a financial index that tracks cryptocurrencies. There was a bidding war. I was offered $100 million for it. I turned both down but it's a drop in the ocean." Christian said quietly revealing that he was afraid of the personal consequences of what he had created. It was more money than he ever dreamt of and with money came a large amount of power and responsibility. He would have to employ people and get an office in order to do keep expanding at the rate he was. He couldn't do it all himself. Ana held Christian's hand tighter.

"$100 million … a drop in the ocean?" Elliot was gobsmacked but then smirked "Are you complaining about how much money you're raking in?"

"I needed some money to develop them further. But this is… I don't know what to do with it all." Christian looked outside of the window trying to distance himself from his fear. He could face all sorts of shit but this… how did Agent Saunders put it … he had more operating cash than the US fucking Treasury!

"Spend it. Buy the fancy car, the luxury house, go on vacation…" Mia was full of suggestions. Christian more than deserved this after everything he went through.

"Mia stop! I'm still the fucking kid raking up shit off Luke's yard. This was just an on-line game. A trading game." Christian said desperately. Ana put her arm around him but she didn't understand either.

Mia was now really confused and so she said "I'm sorry Christian. But you have to spell it out for me. I really don't understand."

"Do you remember I collected those cards?" Christian's tone insisted Mia to remember.

"Yeah" Mia of course remembered. She remembered Christian sorting the cards and showing the ones he most recently acquired.

"That's how it started." Christian took a deep breath before saying "I was in the hole in prison…"

"You were in prison?" Elliot interrupted Christian. "When? How old?"

"Moved there 3 years into my sentence after I got into another fight." Christian gave a quick off the cuff reply. It wasn't important.

"Fucking hell!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Let it go. Nothing can be done about it now. But whilst I was in the hole it was all I could think about." Christian was trying to explain but it was incoherent which again revealed his acute fears. "I had to create a memory bank to keep my ideas in. I had no pen or paper. I used to get nose bleeds all the time. I thought my brain was bursting. I thought I was going crazy. I was obsessed by it and so I did anything I could to get it out there and away from my mind. It's why I couldn't stay and help you. Either of you." Christian looked down, his guilt overshadowing every other feeling.

"Christian you need to tell them everything." Ana advised gently. She then saw the fear enter Christian's eyes. The loss of either Mia or Elliot would be too much for him. "It'll be ok Christian. I stayed. I fell in love with the person inside."

Christian agreed and gave his deepest darkest secret. "Ana's right you should know this. Not only did I kill my mom and crack Luke's head open but I let the fucker die, Mia."

"You found me didn't you?" Mia asked gently. She wasn't really surprised. She had even suspected.

"Yes." Christian admitted with remorse. "I walked away with just you. I had to get you away and I didn't care if the fucker died. A phone call would've saved him but I knew if I did that he wouldn't have left you alone. Without him I thought there was a chance they you would get clean so I let the fucker die. I know what I am. I know I have it in me to kill and not feel a thing. You both have to stop thinking I'm good person. Both of you. All of you."

"We don't give a shit that you left that fuck to die and I would've done more than just walk away. You had a just cause. " Elliot was now exasperated but then something dawned on him "So if you found Mia did you find me too?" Elliot was shocked but he suddenly remembered the voice that coaxed him off the street and on to his feet towards the Veteran Resource Centre.

"Yeah. I looked for both of you when I came out. I couldn't find you but I kept trying until I did. I couldn't give it up." Christian could never give Mia or Elliot up. He tried to stay in the shadows but that was no longer good enough. He now needed them completely in his life. "When I did find you I tried to help but I thought I would make it worse in the end if I stayed. I was completely crazed with this idea."

Elliot had had enough of Christian's self-loathing and what it cost all of them that he suddenly slammed his fist against his own thigh "Goddamn it Christian. I swore I would never hit you but I am so close. How could you leave us? We could've done with you being there. We could've helped each other. You should never have stayed away."

"You know what you said about being scared…" Christian quietly said. "Don't kid yourself man. A part of me was always scared. But I realised early on that they could smell fear from a mile away. They tend to go after kids who they feel are weak and or vulnerable. I couldn't be that kid. When Luke worked out what my only vulnerability was I swore afterwards I would never be that vulnerable again. I know let you down but I couldn't have anyone in my life. I thought about ending it a number of times. Righting a wrong. All I could think about was the codes and the memories… My mom. Luke. Mia's boyfriend. How much proof do you need that I ..." Christian was desperate for them to finally get it. "What scared me was what I was to deserve that and do the things I did."

Elliot tried again to tackle Christian's distorted beliefs. He would never give up because Christian deserved to be free of them "Hell Chrissie! Why are you still thinking you're a bad person? You saved me. You saved Mia. I thought I was just lucky finding a one-stop shop for veterans but it was you who took me there. I was too out of my mind to realise it. The group gave me peer-to-peer counselling, which for me was the key. They were the only ones to understand that it's always about the men next to you. That's it. Nothing else. I cleaned up my act and got into construction because of you. I got myself back because of you."

"I always knew you would be there for me. Watching out for me. The reason why I didn't give birth in a crack den is because of you" Mia echoed Elliot's words softly. She now appreciated that she was free of her boyfriend because of a choice Christian made. She was grateful, really grateful. She probably would be dead if Christian hadn't omitted to call 911.

"You're safe now" Christian stroked Mia's arm.

"So are you" Mia reassured.

"We made it" Elliot said with a big wide grin.

"Then this money is yours too" Christian affirmed. "You shouldn't be working construction with your injury. Take the fucking money."

"How about this? I'll play rock, paper and scissor for it. Let me feel as if I earn it" Elliot suggested. "If I win I get a business. If I lose I'll be your first employee." This was his way of supporting Christian. "After all it was just a game wasn't it?"

"Just a game" Christian agreed knowing that both would be playing to lose. He would have to outsmart Elliot which was no easy feat. Elliot had always beaten him when it came rock, paper and scissors.


	41. Chapter 41

**I just wanted to say thank you again for the great reviews and to Grey Girl 1989 for recommending this story to her readers (my stats suddenly jumped). At the moment I'm reading and very much enjoying Touch Therapy (Jeangb), The Kavanagh Inquisition (Horses1029) and Family Ties (Grey Girl 1989). I would recommend reading all of these.**

* * *

Elliot lost at the three rounds of Rock, Paper and Scissors. So Christian had to change his strategy. He would make Elliot responsible for operations. He didn't know why he didn't think of it before.

"Elliot, I can't do the people management shit. But you obviously can. I'll do the big data analytics, strategy and development and you can do the operational side. Rolling out the products I create. You're proficient in military planning and executing orders. I trust you more than I do myself. I want to run the company with you." Christian was getting more excited as he voiced the idea.

Elliot liked the idea of being Christian's right-hand man in business. To be the one to watch his back. "So you'll be the CEO and I'll be COO?"

Christian shook his head "It's a partnership. 50:50"

"That's still up for negotiation but I'm in." Elliot revealed his own uncompromising attitude to this. Elliot didn't want to exploit Christian's intellectual capital.

"The partnership is Bradley and Murphy." Christian was insistent.

Elliot cracked a smile at Christian's stubbornness but Elliot was going to have his own way in this. This was Christian's company. Before Elliot could say anything Mia got excited at the prospect of working with Christian and Elliot. She didn't know what she could offer to the party but she would work hard. "I want in too! I don't want the money. I want this and I want to do something useful. I'm ok at selling. I can help you with that. I know I'm just a waitress but I strive for quality customer service."

"Mia you're a first-class waitress which is why you became Head waitress." Elliot corrected "Which means you have good time management and you easily establish rapport. I've seen you persuade a skeletal wannabe model have a chocolate dessert. You're a natural. You can definitely sell. There's no question about that." Elliot praised but then frowned. He knew how Mia learnt to deliver a good patter.

Christian readily agreed "You're in. As Sales Manager. But I'm setting up a trust fund for baby Chris."

Ana and Kate could feel the vibe of a multi-billion dollar company form in the middle of one of the toughest, roughest streets in Detroit. They were as excited as Mia and Elliot but most of all Christian.

"So it's Bradley, Murphy and Tremblay? BMT?" Christian asked his new business partners.

Elliot didn't like the ring of the name "That used to stand for Basic Military Training"

"Or it could stand for Bowel Movement Time!" Mia giggled.

"Bite My Tongue?" Elliot quipped back with a smile.

"Ok. So if not BMT what shall we call ourselves?" Christian asked again.

"What about Grey?" Mia suggested, thinking it was bland enough for Christian as it was his favourite colour. But she had another reason too.

"Why Grey?" Kate asked. She felt like she was being drawn into the excitement and somehow wanted to be part of it. Like manage public relations.

Mia gave her real reason for suggesting the name. "The dog near the Resident Home was called old Grey. He used to follow us around. We loved that dog until Luke took it to the pound. It could be an in-house joke."

"So we're going to call our company after a flea bitten old dog!" Christian was dumbfounded. He liked the name but hated the reason.

"He was loveable just like you!" Mia teased.

Christian made a face. "Do you really want to be reminded of that place?"

"It'll remind us of our roots. They may have shot old Grey but they couldn't keep us down. We're invincible." Mia retorted proudly.

Christian was slowly warming to the idea mainly because the colour grey reflected security remembering his conversation with Ana. He moved the conversation on. "We should have a charitable arm. Make the dirty money do some good. I want to provide jobs here but I think we can do more than that. Make this place an attractive place to work again. I don't want it to be the fucking armpit of America anymore. I want to regenerate the city we grew up in."

Ana looked at Christian proudly. He tried to avoid eye contact. The look couldn't possibly be meant for him.

"I'm all for it man. Let's take back the city from those who sunk it. We could provide easy access to Rehab and Veteran centres with the promise of work at the end. They could create parks. Work in libraries. Do up houses and shops so that they are green." Elliot gave his suggestions.

"I also want to do days out for foster kids along with other support." Mia threw her ideas into the hat.

"For all not just the ones deemed good." Christian needlessly caveated.

"I may talk slow Christian but I wasn't born yesterday!" Mia came back at him but was still smiling. "And we're not having elderly celebrities give out presents on TV after they've stuck their hand up a girl's skirt!"

"What?" Kate asked completely shocked. Both Elliot and Christian looked protective of Mia but they were both aware of the story years ago. "When did that happen? Who?"

"It started 2 years before I came to be with Elliot and Christian. He came over on Columbus Day, Labour Day, Thanksgiving. He's dead now." Mia shrugged. "I got nervous about going to the orphan's party afterwards but Elliot never once left me alone so he couldn't touch me like that again."

"What happened after I got locked away? I know you were separated." Christian furrowed his eye brows and ran his hand through his hair. He hoped Mia would've been protected by Elliot for longer than a few months. Ana locked Christian's hand tightly in hers knowing how much this troubled him.

"3 dozen shitty foster homes but I learnt from you and Elliot. I learnt from Elliot to be confident even if I didn't feel it. I missed you both. I learnt from you to fight. I got slapped around occasionally but nothing more Christian. I swear. Before you even go there it was nowhere near your fault!" Mia told Christian in a voice that couldn't be disbelieved.

Christian hid his anger as he listened to Mia's words but on a scale of what Mia had suffered as a toddler and then in her late teens it was trivial. Still he wanted to beat the shit out of anyone who touched her. "Elliot. Your turn."

"Just one shitty home but I just turned 17. Not many want to tackle a 17 year-old built like a wall." Elliot answered with a smirk.

Christian smirked back. He remembered reaching an age when people thought twice about going for him "Yeah I know how that feels. So who wants to manage the charity side?"

It was Kate who answered. "Ethan could do that probably in his spare time. He does loads of charity work but instead he can focus on the corporate social responsibility side of your business and make a greater impact. He can also speak a fair number of languages if you want help with that too." Kate had seen her way in. "Between you all I think you can manage finance, sales, operations, strategy and development but you'll also need someone to manage the communications strategy. I can help with that. I've done work experience at my parents company. I'm on the college newspaper. Me and Ana are tied top of the class." Kate reeled off her CV as if she was sitting an interview. Christian was impressed.

"Kate you're still at college. You want to be a journalist." Elliot reminded her.

"I can be a journalist in 4 years' time or I can be the Communications manager of what will be an extremely innovative and successful company. You can hire me or someone else. It would be foolish of me to bypass this opportunity." Kate then turned to Christian "Allow me to have an exclusive interview which I can sell to Kavanagh media as a freelancer. You're one of the world's richest men at the age of 23 and soon you will be the world's most respected cryptographer. The media will be banging down your door. This interview could keep the wolves at bay. You can't choose for the press not to dig into your past but you can choose how you frame it. If I succeed then can I become your comms manager?"

Christian listened to everything Kate said and it made perfect sense. Kate was obviously media savvy. "You're on the team. You can work with Mia on marketing." Christian thought they would make a formidable duo since they had good chemistry. "The interview is a good idea. Just no questions like 'are you gay?' or my sexual preferences in general."

"I would never ask a question like that!" Kate twirled a lose strand of hair between her fingers. It was a tale-tell sign that she was lying. Elliot gave her a grin.

"How much time do you think you can give outside of your studies?" Christian questioned wondering if he needed to hire more support.

"I want you to hire me full time as a contractor so if something was to happen between me and Elliot your business is protected." Kate stipulated the conditions. Before Elliot could object that they might ever break up Kate explained her reasons for quitting college. "I don't want to owe my parents any more money. They just think they can chuck money at the problem child and it'll be ok. At least my mom does. My dad just says don't let her get you down. I want to prove myself - that I can stand on my own two feet without them." To stop her friends from pitying her Kate then teased "Anyway I heard that my degree is just a 4 year expensive book club!"

Christian blinked after realising that Kate got that from Ana. Ana blushed a very deep shade of red.

Elliot decided to save Ana from his girl's indiscretion by saying to Christian "Any ideas on how to move your ventures forward? Clearly, we'll set up objectives and I'll draw up a schedule and reporting processes. Assign responsibility for when we get people in place."

"Some of that is already done. There are some ventures that can be grouped under one umbrella like the secure apps and secure cloud services which can then be used to hook and reel in people who want to experiment with their own ideas. Little acorns. Big trees. Or some shit like that. Good potential for future growth. There are others which can stand on their own. They're a much needed technology and I've defined the market segment. Competition-wise we're ahead of the market and I've worked out the pricing and Return on Investment for those." Christian gave his short-term strategy in a nutshell.

"So people?" Elliot was quickly in full military planning mode again.

"We'll acquire people who have talent and passion. Every new hire needs to add to the IQ of the company as a whole. We'll treat them like co-founders to retain them. Keep the company culture young, collaborative and innovative where a degree is just one of the many ways in. Experience is respected but is not the be all and end all. We need to be flexible and agile to adapt. Learn from mistakes." Christian described the company's culture "The bad guys continue to get smarter, are better funded and the tactics keep changing so the good guys, meaning us, need to keep up the pace."

"For the company as a whole we need to write a shopping list of infrastructure you need in place. I'll organise the contracts and lease agreements. Do you have a budget?" Elliot knew that money wasn't an issue here but he asked the question any way.

"No just exact specifications in terms of quality and scope. I also have a list of risks associated with each project. Some will need insurance. I'll show you what I've done and the business plans. It also includes the projected balance sheet, income statement, and cash flow for the first year of operations for the major projects" Christian responded.

Ana realised that she wanted a role in Christian's company but couldn't commit full time like Kate. She had her own dream to stick by. Going to college and studying English Lit. "This is in every sense a family business. Christian you've got Mia, Kate, and Elliot on your team so I want to volunteer my help too in some capacity. You know I could help with admin, proof read content, be an interview panel member but I want to complete my degree. That's important to me. I know you were only joking about it being a book club." Ana pointedly looked at Kate. "The gap in all of this is the legal and financial side. You already know this but you do need qualified people due to the legal requirements. Also what did the FBI do about previous tax?"

"Its all been settled. There were a number of bonuses to sorting out yesterday's fuck-up. I get a one year tax-exemption. It's actually smaller than what the collective consultancy fee would be." Christian looked smug.

"Do you know any good lawyers or accountants?" Elliot enquired.

"There's a guy who goes to my AA group. We could ask him." Christian suggested. Elliot did a double take. He didn't think it was wise recruiting an ex-alcoholic but then he had a problem with alcohol a couple of years ago and Christian had one a few months back. "I know what you're thinking but he's a good man. Set up the charity that organised the camping trips we went on as foster kids."

Elliot immediately let go of any reservations he had. "Well there's no harm in asking is there?"

The team got down to working together to develop Christian's Cyber Security empire, namely Grey Enterprise Holdings, GEH. Christian explained the basics of his products so that Elliot, Mia and Kate could talk about them in a clear coherent but most importantly credible manner. Ana listened in too but she mostly admired Christian's patience in answering Kate's endless questions as well as finding various ways to visually explain the concepts to Mia. Elliot seemed to just absorb the information like a sponge and was already working out performance measures for the company. He would discuss them with Christian later.

"Guys not to be the kill joy on your planning but shouldn't we be celebrating. End of exams. Your new business." Ana piped up.

"Oh it is so time to parrrtttty!" Elliot was definitely up for some fun!

"What should we do? It has to be local and baby friendly" Mia was also up to having a good time but knew she would have to pick up baby Christina soon.

"There's a great Japanese place near yours." Elliot suggested deviously.

"No fucking way are we going to a karaoke bar again." Christian stated firmly.

"Mia you should've seen it. Actually take a look." Elliot gave Mia his phone.

Mia was laughing. "I can't believe you got him to do that. "

"What about a comedy club?" Elliot gave another suggestion.

"Elliot you're more than enough comedy for us." Christian quipped. "Let's get some drinks here and play Monopoly or something. That was fun last time."

Ana loved it when Christian revealed his softer side. Christian was definitely a pentacontagon. "I think we've done enough fast-dealing for one day. How about Pictionary?"

"I thought you said you couldn't draw?" Christian queried.

"I can't but it's not the winning that counts." Ana shrugged.

"Have you met Elliot, Kate and Christian?" Mia laughed. "You can be on my team with baby Chris"

"Hey that's not fair you're the artist in the family." Elliot protested.

"You're always crying foul Elliot but you know it's you who's going to cheat." Christian smirked.

"Moi?" Elliot got his keys "I'm going to buy some champagne. Back in a mo. Mia I'll pick up baby Chris."

"We have to celebrate in style another time. When we go to Washington lets do it as a road trip. Have a mini vacation. Christian and I have never left the state and it's about time." Mia chipped in.

"It'll be a complete break from everything that happened before. We've now got the rest of our fucking fantastic lives ahead of us." Elliot loved the idea.

"We can't do much before then anyway." Christian shrugged but Ana knew that he was really really looking forward to going away. She could just tell!


	42. Chapter 42

"Are you going to work today?" Christian asked Elliot seeing that he had got up at his usual time. Christian was surprised.

"Yeap." Elliot had a big fat grin on "Just to check. Is this all for real? This isn't some kind of dream I've woken from."

"It does feel like a fucking dream but this is as real as anything." Christian asserted.

"Then it's nice to live a dream rather than a fucking nightmare. I'm going to tell my site manager that he can stick his fucking job up his Texas ass. I don't know if I can ever thank you enough for what you've done for me and Mia." Elliot went over to give Christian a quick manly hug. Christian flinched but Elliot ignored it.

"Why can't we be a partnership?" Christian sounded hurt which troubled Elliot. This was unusual for Christian.

"Christian none of what we're going to do would be possible without you. You founded it. This company is your company. You were always set up to fail but you overcame all that. It started when you were alone in the fucking deepest hell hole in Detroit. Jesus…" Elliot had to blink back the tears in his eyes as he thought about a 16-year-old Christian in prison "What really happened for you to get transferred to prison? Don't give me that bullshit that it was just a fight."

"I told you already." Christian was referring to one of the first nights he stayed at Elliot's apartment and had reacted badly to Elliot waking him. "I discovered that I couldn't escape being hurt. Two guards took a liking to my pretty boy looks but I couldn't take that shit anymore. I had no reason to take it. I didn't care that a day didn't go by where I wasn't thrown down a flight of stairs or beaten by batons but I couldn't take that again. I gave as good as I got until eventually he tried to strangle me after throwing me down the stairs and then I did one better. I knocked him unconscious."

"Did you tell them what they did to you?" Elliot could guess that Christian hadn't. Christian had a habit of keeping quiet when it came to his own pain.

"No." Christian confirmed but then gave his reason "I knew that if I stayed they would try and get me alone. I thought I'd take my chances in prison."

"Were you stabbed in prison or juvie?" Elliot knew that either was just as bad as each other but he just needed to know the ins and outs of what happened to Christian.

"Prison. The guards there thought I deserved to learn a lesson after what I did to one of theirs in juvie. They put me in a cell with a known paedophile. He wanted me to serve him hand and foot. But I sliced his dick off with a broken mirror the moment I was left alone with him. I spent 6 months in the hole. Then one day his white supremacist buddies stabbed me in the lunch queue. I managed to throw a number of punches and they landed in hospital with me. I got one of them in the throat and the other … he's now blind in one eye." Christian looked repulsed at his own violence. "The last person to touch me whilst I was conscious was Luke. Mia saw … I never meant for her to see."

"It's not you're fault Chrissie. None of that was ever your fault. Are there any more secrets?" Elliot hoped not.

"None. You and Ana know everything." Christian assured.

Elliot began to say what was on his mind "You've gone through so much pain…"

"Elliot…" Christian still couldn't take pity.

"You're going to let me say this once and for all." Elliot refused to let Christian stop him. "You're my brother. My family. Just like Mia is my sister. I couldn't ever lose you. I know the worst is behind us now. That I can finally relax and know that you're ok and you're going to be happy. Mia too. But what I don't know is if you're ever going to feel like you deserve it and you do deserve every last bit of it. I've seen you do some crazy shit to help and protect the people you love. You're giving us more than we could ever dream of. But it doesn't seem to be enough for you. That hurts far more than seeing you be beaten by that piece of shit. What is it going to take Chrissie for you to believe that you deserve all this?"

"I don't know how to stop myself feeling like the devil incarnate. I'm afraid of hurting you all again. I just keep remembering." Christian confessed. "If you got any suggestions I'll try it. Ana wants me to stop feeling like this and Mia too. I got to stop letting you guys down."

"You don't let us down you let yourself down. But I don't know man. I wish I did. I know that how you remember it wasn't the way it was. Peer counselling helped me. Having Baby C helped Mia. You could knock Ana up?" Elliot finished on a joke. It was the only way he knew how.

Christian gave a small smile "She's at college. There's plenty of time for a baby after that."

"So you thought about a family then?" Elliot was extremely surprised. Elliot had seen Christian with baby Chris and knew he would make a great dad but he never thought that Christian would accept that fact.

"In the abstract." Christian revealed. "I can see Ana be a mom and I want to be with Ana forever."

"I'm glad you have her. The company doesn't feel complete without her having a defined role" Elliot commented. He had been extremely happy that Kate was joining them in their adventure of building a company.

"I respect that she wants to finish her degree." Christian replied seriously at first and then half-joked "But she'll earn her keep as Senior Editor."

"Senior Editor?" Elliot questioned.

"Yeap. She volunteered to proof read content. Apps, Services, and sites all have content. Then there's the marketing and comms to do. That's a lot of proof reading to do." Christian had a grin on.

"I know she expected to work hard for nothing and I thought that part time and intern jobs at GEH paid very well but Chrissie she'll kick your ass when she founds out what you have planned." Elliot thought that Christian was playing with fire.

"I can't do no wrong in her eyes." Christian was still mischievously smiling but then sighed "Do you think she'll wake up one day and regret what she's got involved in? That her kindness is wasted on me."

"And there we are again." Elliot shook his head in exasperation. "She'll never think that. She said she loves the person inside. As do I. As does Mia. Maybe you could speak to someone with experience in the shit you went through. Someone who has read a thousand theories on how to get rid of the feelings you hold. Maybe one of those theories might work." Elliot suggested. Again it was a lame suggestion but he had nothing else in terms of solutions. Elliot continued to explain "You have the money you need to get the therapy you didn't get as a kid."

"But it could make me even worse… What if I unravel everything I've got now by focusing on the past? It was that that fucked me up in the first place." Christian reasoned.

"The past is hurting you now, it was unjust and unfair but if you don't want to go there and accept that then focus on the future. But do it in a way in which you recognise that it's you doing it yourself, you earned it through fucking hard work and your intelligence which had next to no nurturing, and you started from a godforsaken hole. You're an extraordinary visionary and a creative genius. Until you realise that I'm not being your partner but an employee. A very well paid and well treated employee." Elliot gave another smirk.

Christian hated that Elliot could be as stubborn as he was. "Actually I'm seeing a shrink later. The Feds aren't pleased with my truancy at AA." Christian confessed in the same way that he would confess to Elliot that he bunked school or had tried alcohol.

"You're going to go right?" Elliot hoped that Christian wouldn't be stupid about this.

"Yeah." Christian ran his hand through his hair. He really didn't want to go.

"Give it a shot, Chrissie. You're in control. Money means something in this world. We live in Detroit so we both know that. If you don't like the person keep trying someone else until you can at least tolerate sitting in the same room as the person. You don't have to say the serious shit. When you get more comfortable then you can talk about anything and everything you want. They're there to listen to whatever you have to say." Elliot encouraged.

"I'll go Elliot. I can't say much more than that." Christian couldn't give a promise that he couldn't keep.

"When I get back I'll set up dates to look at offices and then to interview people. Do you have a test in mind to filter people?" Elliot already knew how Christian operated and could second-guess his moves.

"Already set-up along with a website for people to submit resumes." Christian confirmed "We can look at resumes as and when they come in."

"About the house. We could go for somewhere better now. Do you want to?" Elliot asked but he hoped that they would still be living together wherever that was.

"Maybe later but not now. I like the arrangement we have." Christian gave Elliot the reassurance he needed "I like the location we found and anything bigger would probably be in the suburbs. I don't want to commute and there's a great run along the river. I also think Ana already has plans on how to furnish"

"Kate does too. Good job they have similar tastes. I'm glad you said you still like the house. But do you have grander plans for it?" Elliot asked. He certainly had bigger and better ideas.

"Maybe. I learnt that you can make something out of nothing if you take a risk. Make a broke street in Detroit into the most desirable place to live. We can do up the garden. Have a bar-b-que on the patio." Christian put forward some ideas for consideration.

"We should have a hot tub!" Elliot gave another idea.

"You want a hot tub?" Christian looked quizzically at Elliot.

"Have you been in a hot tub?" Elliot retorted. Christian lightly shook his head. "When you've experienced it you'll want one. We'll make it secluded and have it alongside the sauna. So what else?"

"Convert the basement into a games room and gym. So that I can kick your ass at pool again!" Christian mocked Elliot's play.

"You wish. Do you think the girls would like that?" Elliot asked hesitantly. He wanted the house to be their home too! Not just a great bachelor pad.

"We can teach them to play pool if they don't already know how to play. I was also thinking the study could also be a library. Line walls with a heap of books. We can buy nicer kitchen appliances and have quality materials for the bathroom refits. We've got to have a cinema projector screen and surround sound. Convert the shed into a garage. I can leave it to you if you still want to oversee all the refurbs but your time is better spent elsewhere as my COO." Christian smirked at the idea of telling Elliot what to do.

"Well as you're my CEO I better do as I'm told!" Elliot scoffed. Again it showed Christian that whilst Elliot would do his best for him he wouldn't take his shit lying down. He could trust Elliot to tell him the truth and be blunt with him.

"I can probably arrange for a company to do it up whilst we're in Washington and find someone you or I know to stay there overnight whist the work is being done. There's no-one living there now." Christian again gave his well thought-out plan.

Elliot agreed. "I think getting someone in is probably a good call so that Ana can settle back into a college routine quickly and we can focus on the company. None of the work requires planning permission since you're not building. You can set all that up whilst I hand in my notice. You must be bummed about not being able to get anything for Ana for Christmas?" Elliot could predict what Christian was going to do.

"Who says I'm not?" Christian shrugged.

"I thought you were going to say that." Elliot smiled "You going to do all of us? Mia too."

"Yeah." Christian admitted "Why?"

"Because I will too. What are you getting Mia?" Elliot wondered if he could contribute.

"I'm doing up the house Ethan brought. I'm giving it to Mia so she can have her own space with baby C on our street. It'll be fully furnished. I got her a car too. Round the clock child care." Christian revealed.

Elliot sighed "I don't think I can top that ever. Can I at least sign the card?"

"Never need to ask." Christian affirmed. "Though I want in on the zoo trip you got baby Chris" Elliot didn't even want to know how Christian had found that out.

"What can I get Ana?" Elliot then asked. Christian shrugged his answer. Elliot probed further. "So what are you getting her?"

"A car and fully loaded ipad. Replace the music and movies she lost in the fire. Plus, I hate driving Wanda." Christian really couldn't wait to see Wanda in a scrap heap where it belonged.

"I know. I can get Ana some car accessories!" Elliot thought his idea was brilliant.

Christian snorted in laughter. "Perhaps you should ask Kate what to get Ana." Christian said as he saw Kate wonder sleepily into the kitchen.

"Morning Mr Megabucks!" Kate jibed as she flicked on the kettle.

"Morning hairy legs" Christian jibed back.

Kate looked at her legs and said "Really?"

Christian then smirked "No. But I made you look!"

"Get you back next time! Bradley." Kate also gave a smirk.

Elliot loved seeing his girl and Christian get along. They had gotten used to each other's sense of humour as well as their protective ways of Ana.

"You should buy yourself a car whilst you're at it." Elliot suggested to Christian.

"Already done." Christian confirmed.

"Nice. What are you getting me?" Elliot asked conversationally.

Christian laughed at Elliot's lame attempt to get him to spill. "Along side your own car?" Christian questioned.

"Chrissie, you don't..." Elliot didn't want another car. He was happy with what he had. Christian had already done enough.

"But I want to." Christian was truly happy that he could provide the best life had to offer for his family.

* * *

Christian took Ana to the Detroit Historical Museum on Woodward Avenue. He remembered going on a field trip there when he was 9 and wanted to go again. As Christian went through the exhibition with Ana he realised why the memory had suddenly called to him. The display told the stories of both how cars built metro Detroit and how metro Detroit built cars.

The Motor City exhibit depicted the early years of the automobile industry and the huge migration of workers to the region. During that time the children didn't go hungry, they had a good education, and their parents had good jobs. They were living the American fucking dream.

In 1960, Detroit had the highest per capita income in the United States; today, it was the poorest large city in the United States. The city was ridden with crime and corruption. The city's former mayor was convicted of a dozen federal charges of corruption and bribery. Poor conditions prompted thousands of former residents to leave the city. Detroit's problems were hardly new. It has been in a four-decade of decline, paralleling the slide of the U.S. auto industry.

Christian knew that what he was doing with his company was capable of reviving the American dream in Detroit. He was building a new industry in a town that America had seemed to have forgotten about. He had the power to make Detroit great again. It was all on him and he was determined to do it but was he good enough. He had the right people around him but he was leading the show. The responsibility weighed heavily on him.

"Christian I think I understand why you took me here. Detroit was once a great city. I see that. It can be again. You're business will be everything you want it to be because you've already put so much into it. You put yourself. Your brilliance, passion and energy. We're just helping with expansion and formalizing it. That will attract people to the city but it isn't your responsibility to save a city." Ana gave Christian a temporary reprieve from the burden he was carrying.

Christian admired how Ana could read him so well. There wasn't the need for him to express his thoughts and feelings - she just knew! "Isn't it? I have so much money… I can't fuck it up Ana. I have enough money to buffer corruption. I can turn it around …"

"No Christian. Don't think like that. We'll try our hardest but the world is already immeasurably better because of you. You stopped another stock market crash through resolving that problem with the internet. Think about how many companies, jobs and livelihoods you saved then." Ana reminded Christian "I know you're worried about Ethan doing the corporate social responsibility side of your company but we'll all be there to help. It's important to all of us because it's important to you, Mia and Elliot." Ana reassured him.

"You're too good for me you know. You know exactly what to say to make me feel ok." Christian kissed Ana deeply. "I love you."

"I love you Christian." Ana reciprocated the kiss showing Christian that she was unquestionably and absolutely his.


	43. Chapter 43

Carrick finished relating his story to step 6 of the AA programme. He had been sober for nearly 10 years but he continued going to AA to stay sober. He knew that just one drink could send him back down and going to AA reminded him what he had to continue to do and that was to abstain. After the AA meeting was brought to a close Carrick went to sit at the piano. He didn't want to return to his empty house.

"Is it ok if I disturb you sir?" Christian interrupted politely.

"You already have but it doesn't go on to follow that the disruption is unwelcomed. How can I help you?" Carrick responded without looking up from the piano.

Christian began to say nervously "You might not remember me but …"

Carrick now stopped playing and focused his attention on Christian. He had initially continued playing so that Christian wouldn't think he was in a spotlight. "Of course I remember. How could I forget that brickwall stare?" Carrick said with a smile on his face. "We went to Bald Mountain together. You were a real smart kid. Got things real quick. It's a shame to see you here so young and yet you seem not to want to be here."

"Does anyone want to be here sir?" Christian quipped.

"Most people can't achieve sobriety on their own. Even with all the willpower and self-resolve to become sober they can't without something to help them. A programme like this." Carrick was a strong supporter of AA since it had helped him. "But it isn't for everyone and there are other programmes out there. If you're here you're here for a reason. You need to find one that fits you and your specific problem. So what bothers you? Are you looking for some legal advice?" It was the main reason why most people spoke to him.

"In a way. I'm setting up my own company and I need a qualified lawyer and accountant to sign off the papers. I was hoping you could do that or recommend someone who can." Christian got to the point. He didn't want to trouble Mr Grey any more than he had to.

"What type of company is it?" Carrick asked curiously not wanting to presume.

"In a way it's a technological start-up specialising in Cyber Security." Christian gave an outline.

"A new interest for Silicon Valley." Carrick observed.

"I don't ever intend to sell my company Mr Grey." Christian spoke confidently. "A lot of my friends have decided to give their time to it. I have a COO, Sales Manager, Communications manager and Senior Editor. I can do the rest. I just thought you might be able to help with the official paperwork. How much does your company charge?" Christian got down to business but that wasn't Carrick's style. He was a slow, smooth, methodological operator with an eye for detail.

"When I first met you you had a black eye." Carrick recalled offhandedly. "How did you get that?"

Christian knew that Carrick was testing him to see if Christian was someone that he could trust and work with. Carrick had asked that same question when he was a boy. Christian had lied. He said it was during a fight at hockey. Now that Christian was a man, Christian knew that Carrick wanted to hear a truth from him.

"I got hit." Christian kept his answer short. Not revealing the whole truth at all.

"Who by?" Carrick probed a little further giving Christian a second chance. He knew admitting the truth would be tough for Christian.

"By the Pastor. Luke James sir." Christian tried to say Luke's name civilly without choking it.

"I suspected as much. But your friends were pretty tight lipped as well. My hands were tied. I wanted to do so much more for kids like you but I couldn't on my own. My wife Grace…" Carrick smiled at the memory of his wife "She would've known what to do. I was still heavily involved in a relationship with old Jimmie Beam. The longest I could stay sober was during those trips."

"I was truly happy during it. I didn't get many days like that." Christian was exceedingly grateful. Too grateful in Carrick's opinion.

"I want to help you Mr Bradley. I'll give my time for free. It's the least I can do. I also know a good accountant. So do you know how to play the piano?" Carrick started to play again.

"No sir. I've wanted to learn for some time. I just never got round to it." Christian admired the way Carrick's hands played the keys. Carrick would always say he wasn't as good as his wife.

"Well today is the today. Unless you've got something else on." Carrick offered.

Christian couldn't believe his luck. "I have to be somewhere at 7 but other than that I'm free sir."

"Then we've got 5 hours to see what you can do. So you're into computers. How did you learn that?" Carrick asked knowing that the language of music wasn't too dissimilar from the language of codes.

"I'm self-taught. It just made sense to me." Christian's voice was matter of fact.

"Well if you can make sense of codes you can make sense of music. Take a seat. Let me show you the scales and primary chords. We'll begin at C major" Christian quickly picked up the basics and within in the hour Christian was playing chopsticks to get used to the keys. A simple, easy melody to learn and play. Carrick joined in and he was surprised at how easily Christian was taking to the piano. "Are you sure you've never played before?" Christian nodded his head. "Then I think it's time to try something harder. My wife was the real musician. I can play but not like her. I used to fish all the time. Now I play to be close to her."

"She sounds like an amazing woman." Christian said kindly.

"I miss her." Carrick admitted.

* * *

Christian went into Hilton Garden Inn towards the reception. At reception he was signed in and shown to a meeting room. As Christian entered he saw Dr Flynn recline in a chair doing a crossword puzzle.

"22 down. French horn collection stays. 6 letters. A corset." Christian than sat in the chair with a one-sided smile.

Dr Flynn looked up and saw the young man in front of him wearing a detached look. The smile didn't fool him.

"Mr Bradley." Dr Flynn welcomed.

"Dr Flynn." Christian acknowledged.

"So why are you here?" Dr Flynn asked wondering what type of response he would get.

"Don't you know?" Christian answered with question. It was the response that Dr Flynn expected. Evasion.

Christian did the rubix cube on the table absentmindedly. He knew it was a test just like the cryptic crossword puzzle was a test but he could never resist a puzzle. Once Christian completed the cube Christian looked up at the clock and stared at it.

"In AA you may have gotten away with staring at the clock but here you have to talk. Otherwise I might as well go back home." Dr Flynn commented.

"You're a long way from home." Christian pointed out.

"You did a check on me." Dr Flynn assessed and then questioned "Legal or Illegal?"

"So you do know about me as well?" Christian smirked.

"As you know I'm a psychological advisor to the FBI." Dr Flynn confirmed.

"Did you advise them about my case?" Christian again asked a question he already knew the answer too.

"I did. I told them to drop you like a hot potato." Dr Flynn jested "You're a puzzle solver Mr Bradley. Puzzle solvers want a puzzle to solve in whatever form it comes. A rubix cube. A cryptic crossword puzzle. A code. A lock. A man like you can break out of prison, he can see the vectors and yet you've never even attempted it. Why?" Dr Flynn was desperate to ask this question ever since he had been asked to review Mr Bradley's case. Dr Flynn suspected it was to do with Mr Bradley's overwhelming history as a victim of child abuse but even so puzzle solvers at the end of the day were puzzle solvers. Christian knew the answer of course. At the time felt he belonged there. Now he wasn't so sure. He didn't know where he belonged but he knew who he belonged to. Ana, Elliot, Mia, Christina and even Kate all had a claim on him. Christian didn't answer Dr Flynn's question. Dr Flynn continued questioning Christian "What are your goals by being here? Is it simply to avoid breaking the conditions of the deal with the FBI?"

Christian was beginning to respect Dr Flynn's candidness and admitted "Yes. I believe that is a wise goal now."

"And what were the exact conditions?" Dr Flynn asked a safe question.

"You know the answer to that." Christian looked at Dr Flynn considering what Dr Flynn's angle was but then decided to answer seeing no harm in it "But to jog your memory it was to undergo continuous treatment for alcoholism."

"A disease that you don't have?" Dr Flynn queried, there was no judgement in his voice.

"I used alcohol to become numb and disconnected. I binged on it. That has now stopped." Christian simply replied.

"So now you can drink moderately?" Dr Flynn assessed.

"I'm a social drinker." Christian confirmed. "I guess I just made up my mind to quit hitting the bottle every time life got a little too hard."

Dr Flynn accepted that assessment from his client. It wasn't uncommon for those who suffered trauma to abuse substances to reduce emotional pain and escape memories but then stop once they regained control of their lives through appropriate support. However, so far Christian hadn't received any support instead he had found unconditional love from his family and friends. Dr Flynn hoped that that would be enough but he doubted it. Abusing alcohol, taking heroic risks and Christian's desire to be locked away were all forms of self-harming behaviour. Behaviour that indicated that Christian was still having difficulties of dealing with what happened to him. It was a way of making experiences, thoughts or feelings that feel invisible into something visible.

Dr Flynn then pointed out "Of course the time in prison helped." It was a clean break from the addictive chemicals of alcohol. "So do you just want to sit in a room with me for the next 5 years in silence?"

"That was Agent Saunders idea. It works for me. Since you're here it must work for you too." Christian quipped.

"Unfortunately not. I'm a talker." Dr Flynn then suggested "Let's talk about sport. I hear you're into that. I used to play rugby. I was a winger myself." For the rest of the time Dr Flynn discussed sport with Christian. He knew he had to earn Christian's trust if Christian was going to willingly open up to him eventually.


	44. Chapter 44

Bob and Carla had flown up to Detroit to meet Ana. Carla had felt unhappy that she had been on the road when Ana was involved in the fire and she also wanted to meet Ana's first ever boyfriend who had saved her daughter's life. Additionally, Carla had some news to tell Ana.

Ana arranged to have afternoon tea at The Whitney. The Whitney was a spectacular historic mansion turned restaurant in downtown Detroit. Christian was again in his suit looking as suave as ever but more comfortable. He stood up when Carla entered the room with Bob. Christian recognised Carla from the photos he had seen in the FBI files and the photos that perished in Ana's old student accommodation room.

Carla thought that Christian Bradley was extremely good-looking and batted her eye lids at him.

Christian felt suddenly very uncomfortable but said politely in greeting. "Mr Adams. Ms Wilkes."

"Actually it's Adams now." Carla blushed and showed Ana her new rings.

"Oh mom. I ... I'm happy for you mom." Ana tried to sound please but she looked visibly upset since she didn't know her mom had married and that she hadn't been invited to the wedding. "When?"

"When we moved down to Savannah. Bob did it as a surprise. Isn't he the romantic!" Carla giggled.

"I would've come down if you told me." Ana was clearly shaken by the revelation. _Why didn't her mom want her there?_

"Don't be silly sweetie. You were just involved in that dreadful fire which was just before your exams as well." Carla said in a caring voice and put an arm around her daughter.

"Ray said Anastasia was fine." Bob said in an uncaring tone which automatically put him in Christian's bad books. Christian was now counting to ten trying incredibly hard to stick to Elliot's old advice.

"It's Ana." Ana whispered still in shock. This was the umpteenth time that Ana had to remind Bob how she would like to be called.

"Ana" Christian put a clear emphasis on his girl's shortened name and then asserted "had a second degree burn on her leg, suffered smoke inhalation and had lost most of her belongings."

"I can't thank you enough for saving her." Carla profusely thanked Christian. "and everything you've done since then."

"Couldn't you have waited to this weekend? Does dad know?" Ana looked at her mom. She was imploring her mom to see what was wrong here.

"Ray will find out soon enough. Isn't that where you're going this weekend? For Christmas." Bob asked meaningfully as he sat down. Carla followed suit.

"Yes I suppose so." Ana meekly replied as she sat down. "It's just that I didn't even know my mom was moving to Savannah with until the weekend she had packed. There's been a lot of changes. It's taken me by surprise." Ana sat down herself and looked at the menu despite having looked at it on-line and it being a set menu.

Christian took the seat adjacent to Ana and reached for Ana's hand under the table. He felt her tremble. The waitress came to pour the Whitney's Signature blend of tea into the unique hand-painted china as another waiter placed scones accompanied by preserves and chantilly cream in front of them.

Bob decided to put Ana in her place in front of the waiter and waitress. "Well the least you could do is look happy about it. It was a happy occasion for your mother and I."

If Christian needed any more reason to upbraid Bob, Bob had just given him one. Christian saw Ana retreat into herself and he wasn't having Bob bully her "What Ana is too polite to say is why wasn't she informed about her own mother's wedding and given a chance to go?" Christian spoke to Bob directly.

"There wasn't time." Bob replied stiffly. He didn't like to be challenged by a meer boy.

"It takes time to plan a wedding. When did you get engaged?" Christian was again very crisp in his tone of voice but wore a smile.

"I took Carla for a golf and spa weekend near Lake Michigan." Bob's response was very terse but he smiled at Carla. Carla seemed oblivious to the tension between Ana, Christian and Bob as she ate her scone.

"So you knew before Thanksgiving and you didn't bother to inform Ana with a short e-mail or a quick call about any of your plans?" Christian queried authoritatively. This was a side of Christian Ana had only seen a few times before and that was normally regarding eating meals.

"I don't see why this is any concern of yours." Bob tried to hold his ground.

"Christian please. Do you think that the soup and the salad of the season will be nice?" Ana lamely changed the subject for her mother's sake.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Christian responded stroking Ana's hand with his thumb. He was very much cool and composed but ready to verbally strike.

After Carla finished her scone she turned to Ana and whispered "Come and join me in the ladies. We can chat about our handsome men." Carla then said to Bob and Christian "Please excuse us" and went to the restrooms. Ana followed and Carla took a step back to squeeze her daughter into a tight hug. "I've missed you but I thought after Morton you might not be so supportive of another marriage."

"I want you happy mom. That's all." Ana slightly smiled relieved to be given a display of warmth from her mom and Christian was pleased to see it too.

"So tell me about how you managed to get someone soooo attractive as him?" Carla gushed to Ana.

"I don't know mom. We just seem to get a long." Ana replied – her confidence had taken a complete knock.

As Christian overheard he wanted to frown but he carefully molded his face not wanting to give Bob ammunition.

"So do you go to Wayne State University?" Bob asked but didn't bother waiting for an answer "Waste of money if you ask me. I've told Anastasia that a thousand times. I didn't go to college and I was a Captain in the U.S. Air Force. Got the Airman's Medal. What is it you do there?"

"I don't. I have a number of software start-ups which I'm now developing and I created a cryptocurrency along with other associated products." Christian had a barely detectable smirk on. He was beginning to realise what Elliot meant. With money, a great deal of money, he was safeguarded in a whole new other way. He could get use to this.

"Do you think there is money in that?" Bob asked patronizingly. When Ray asked that question there was a sense of curiosity and concern for Ana. With Bob, Christian felt he was being written off and Bob looked down at him.

"Possibly. There could potentially be a lot of money in what I do." Christian was underplaying his own most recent success to see how Bob would respond. He doubted it would be the way Ray accepted it when he had next to nothing.

"That's the problem these days. Everyone who knows how to download a bit of malware on to a computer thinks they are the next big thing. Most of you are just using programs developed by others to attack a medium business so that they'll hire you as there cyber security expert." Bob derided Christian, who he was basically calling a script kiddy. "But it doesn't work like that. I can tell you."

Christian was enjoying this. After all the government had hired him exactly in that way, admittedly he wrote his own codes and programs but Christian wasn't about to share this with Bob so he asked. "How does it work like?"

"You need qualifications. CEH, CISSP, CISM, CISA, ISO 27001 Lead Auditor." Bob showed off his knowledge in regards to the platter of qualifications which related to Cyber Security. He was into physical and personnel security.

"I'll look into them if I get spare time." Christian said coolly. Bob would find out soon enough how much of an expert he was in the field of Cyber Security. The salad and soup was placed on the table just as Ana and Carla came back from the restrooms. They began to eat their salad and soup when Christian turned to Ana and matter-of-factly said. "Ana. I just had a conversation with Bob here about the qualifications I should do in regards to Cyber Security. What do you think?"

Ana had to contain a laugh "I think you should consider it."

Ana knew that Ray had deliberately kept most of Christian's dubious past away from Carla since she was normally frivolous and thoughtless. Ray didn't want to create the risk of information getting into the wrong hands.

After they had their tea sandwiches Christian said to Ana "We should get some champagne and celebrate Carla's new marriage. Excuse me. Waiter" Christian called. Again his tone was commanding. "I would like the most expensive bottle of champagne you have."

"That would be Perrier-Jouët 'Fleur de Champagne'. It is $225." The waiter expected Christian to be at least a little surprised but Christian had got over shocks two days ago.

"Perfect. Here's my credit card." Christian was rapidly learning how to play this game. "Also add the cost of the meal."

Bob looked displeased that Christian was splashing around more money than he would. Carla was now impressed by Christian's appearance of wealth as well as his good looks and gentleman-like manners.

The waiter came back with the bottle of Champagne and uncorked it. "Would you like to taste it sir?"

"Of course." Christian looked at the color of the champagne as the waiter poured it in a flute. Christian then swirled it, smelt it, and sipped it. He then nodded his head in approval. Christian knew it would show he had panache and good rearing – but deep down he thought what bullshit! Ana was taken aback by Christian's demeanour. It was so different, dominant and elegant, yet she loved it just the same. The rest of the glasses were poured and Christian held out his glass. "I would like to propose a toast ... To Bob and Carla. May your marriage be truly successful."

"To Bob and Mom" Ana repeated. "So mom how was the wedding like? I guess since it was arranged so quickly there weren't many guests."

"Only 10 guests in total at a lovely mansion where we stayed the night. It was just Bob's friends. We got married in a sun-dappled courtyard and we had most of our photographs taken by a wonderful large fountain. We then had a light lunch in a private dining room. We had crab cakes, followed by melon and then seabass for our main course. The food was delicious. It was intimate" Carla described her day and Ana longed to have been part of it just to see her mom happy.

"I can imagine why a small intimate wedding would be just the ticket." Christian couldn't help himself. Carla thought that Christian was being agreeable. Bob knew otherwise. "Did you wear white?"

"Of course. It's tradition." Carla blushed "It wasn't a full dress though. I would've love Ana to have been…"

Carla was rudely cut off by Bob "Anastasia, how did the exams go?"

"Really well Robbin. Isn't that right Ana?" Christian said staunchly.

"Kate and I helped each other a lot." Ana was so pleased that Christian was there defending her. She could keep her head in fire but when it came to this sort of confrontation she felt flustered.

"Now there's a girl whose head is screwed on tightly" Bob praised Kate to belittle Ana. Christian was more than pissed off.

"Meaning?" Christian challenged coldly. His hand made a fist. "Because I would say Ana is very level headed. If it wasn't for Ana more people could've perished in the fire." Ana really didn't think that Christian would keep his cool for the last course of the afternoon tea which was called Sweeting Ending. It consisted of 3 selections per person designed by The Whitney Pastry Chef. Christian then civilly turned to Ana's mom "Carla, I believe that Ray passed on my offer to help you with your accounts for your projects. The offer still stands. I have a head for maths."

"Thank you Christian but Bob handles that now." Carla replied, she had been relieved to have handed over the responsibility but Ana saw how her mom had also handed over control of her life to Bob. She was disappointed to see it.

After all had eaten their pastries Ana gave her mom an envelope. "Mom. Bob. I have a Christmas Present for you. It's from both of us. Make sure you're free on the 27th." The present were top price tickets for a show at the Savannah Theatre followed by a gourmet dinner.

"Thank you sweetie. It's really thoughtful" Carla then gave Ana her present. "I heard from Kate that someone" Carla smiled warmly at Christian "replaced the copy of Jane Austen I got you so I thought you might like these. Bronte and Shakespeare. It's also from both us."

"Thanks mom." Ana hugged her mom and whispered "I love you you know."

"I know sweetie. I love you too." Carla held Ana tightly.

"Mom I hate to go but I hope you and Bob have fun at the Auto Convention." Ana smiled sweetly at Bob and went to hug her new step-father. "Bye Bob."

"Goodbye Anastasia. Christian." Bob gave his farewell loftily and stiffly hugged Ana back.

"Good seeing you Mrs Adams. Mr Adams" Christian gave his farewell politely. He couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

Once Christian and Ana were back in Wanda Christian put his knuckle in his mouth so he didn't let go of the expletives.

"That went better than I expected. It was a surprise that mom married Bob but overall it well" Ana commented.

Christian looked at Ana as if she was mad. "Ana that guy is a fucking prick!"

Ana shrugged "Morton was worse"

Christian sighed and took Ana's hand in his "Why did your mom ever leave Ray?"

"She got bored." Ana explained as if she was explaining gravity.

Christian got nervous. He was no longer cool and composed. "Do you think you'll ever get bored of me?"

"Never. That would be impossible. Keeping up with your various shifts in personality keeps me more than occupied." Ana giggled and returned to her normal self.

Christian was more than just pleased to hear it again "I love that smart mouth!"

* * *

Ana, Christian, Elliot and Kate went to Mia's so that they could leave together in the morning for Seattle. They were going on a road trip from Detroit to Seattle and Christian had hired a luxury RV. Elliot had mapped out the journey with this usual military attention to detail.

Bags of clothes and presents were all packed and ready to go. Ana, Kate and Mia had discussed that they didn't trust Christian and Elliot not to break the rules in regards to presents so they had clubbed together to buy them a little something more.

Elliot was watching baby Chris roll both from front to back and back to front. She was then trying to pull herself along on her tummy. "Hey Mia look at this. Baby Chris is a Commando! She could teach them a thing or two." Elliot said as baby Chris did a commando crawl-style movement towards Elliot. "Can you say Ahhh-ten-huh!" Elliot asked Christina as he lifted her up.

Baby Chris tried to imitate the sound "Ahhh-huh!"

"That's my girl!" Elliot praised.

"My little girl isn't going to be a soldier Elliot!" Mia admonished with a smile. "She's going to be a scholar like Ana or a business woman like her mom"

Baby Chris started to cry. "What's up? Hey?" Elliot asked as he bounced her on his knee.

"She's teething." Mia explained. "With her cold and the teething she's had a tough time of it."

Ana relaxed on the couch and took a look through the books her mom brought her as Christian was on the phone. Carrick had set up a meeting with an accountant for him in early January.

"How did afternoon tea with Carla and Bob go?" Kate asked and then mischievously added "Did Christian punch Bob?" Kate hated Bob.

"No. So you owe me a Hamilton!" Ana and Kate had now picked up the habit of friendly bets.

"What's all this about?" Christian said as he got off the phone and saw Kate hand Ana some cash.

"You disappointed me." Kate said with a grin. "I was looking forward to the day Bob insulted Ana in front of you!"

"It was fucking close Kate." Christian shook his head. "Trust me!"

"No-one would've blamed you and Ray would've worshipped the very ground you walk on." Kate laughed. "Though he already does!"

* * *

**Finally reached the 100 000+ words mark with a story and more to come next week!**


End file.
